Une fleur au cœur des flammes
by Seerafina
Summary: Tout cela la dépassait. Elle aurait pu mourir, elle aurait dû ! Mais trop lâche, trop effrayée par la mort, elle avait laissé quelqu'un d'autre sceller son destin. À présent, elle en assumait les conséquences... Savourant sa haine, dégustant sa terreur, elle attendait un espoir qui l'avait quitté le jour où on l'avait réduite en esclavage.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir! Si vous avez cliqué sur le titre de cette fanfiction, j'en déduis deux possibilités : vous me faites l'honneur de la lire, ou bien vous avez cliqué involontairement dessus car vous vouliez en fait lire celle d'à-côté dans la liste, mais votre souris vous a fait faux-bond – en quel cas j'ai une dette envers votre souris défaillante. Moi même, j'admets que je trouve le résumé raté et le titre un brin trop pompeux... Mais j'en suis fière, hoho!_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de lire ce... passionnant discours qui sert d'introduction improvisée à ma première fanfiction, et j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez ce chapitre un._

 _Disclamer : Ces quelques mots ne donnent pas réellement un aspect plus légal au principe de fanfiction, mais je précise que One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Seuls les OCs présents dans cette fanfiction m'appartiennent. Ouaip._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

Les monstres

Depuis quand était-elle ici ? Des heures, des jours ? Bon sang, mais comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Allait-on la vendre, la tuer ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient abuser d'elle ? Voilà comment cela allait se terminer ? Oh ! La faim lui tiraillait le ventre, la soif lui asséchait la gorge et la peur lui nouait les entrailles... Un sanglot de désespoir lui secoua les épaules et les chaînes à ses poignets tintèrent. Ce son faussement délicat lui retourna l'estomac et de plus belle, un gémissement franchi ses lèvres gercées. Bien malgré elle, les larmes reprirent de couler sur ses joues rosies. Elle tentait en vain de ne pas céder à la panique, mais trop de questions dansaient dans sa tête. Reverrait-elle le soleil un jour ? Et le vent ? Et les embruns de l'océan, son océan ? Et tous ces grands bateaux ? Ces frégates et ces galions, aux mâts si hauts et si fiers avec leurs milles voiles étincelantes sous le soleil du Sud... Elle qui prenait tant de plaisir à les contempler avant de rentrer à la maison... Ces navires, ces titans, les reverrait-elle un jour ? Et elle était là, dans sa cellule, tout enchaînée, à attendre que quelqu'un eût décidé de son destin à sa place. Une pauvre petite fille blonde, pitoyable avec son visage sale et ses cheveux emmêlés, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps au fond d'une cage en acier.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et refoula sa peine. _Ressaisis toi, Hana, garde la tête froide, t'apitoyer sur ton sort ne t'aidera pas._ Ses mains moites se serrèrent sur le tissu de sa jupe. Son collier de métal lui meurtrissait le cou. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés, désormais, lui indiquant qu'elle était assise sur cette caisse de bois depuis trop longtemps. Les larmes remontèrent. _Ah ! Mais bon sang ! Je ne dois pas pleurer ! Les larmes, c'est pour les enfants, pas pour moi !_

Mais au fond, Hana était encore une enfant... Du haut de ses quinze petites années, elle n'avait rien connu du monde. Elle ne savait rien de la liberté, du bonheur, de l'amour. Et bien qu'elle eût déjà assisté à des horreurs, elle ne savait rien de la guerre, du sang, de la mort... Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Une main se posa sur son épaule droite, la faisant sursauter :

« Excusez-moi, lui dit une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer plus... Mais... Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'aller bien. Je veux dire, on aurait cru que vous alliez vous évanouir.

— Je... commença Hana. Ça va, je crois, merci... Je... »

Elle s'interrompit. Un sanglot lui déchirait de nouveau la gorge et elle s'effondra, en larmes pour de bon. La femme à ses côté, confuse, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Hana et se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux. L'adolescente releva ses yeux embués vers sa voisine et celle-ci reprit, la tutoyant soudain :

« Allons, reprends-toi, lui chuchota-elle. Tu es jeune et tu es belle, tu seras vite vendue et ils n'abimeront pas ton joli visage. Je m'appelle Siam, et toi ? »

Être vite vendue ? Oh ! Mais elle ne voulait pas être vendue ! Les yeux d'Hana glissèrent jusqu'à ses poignets entravés. À la vue des chaînes, son cœur se serra. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas être vendue ! L'idée d'être asservie n'est-elle pas plus monstrueuse encore que celle d'être morte ? Sans liberté, la vie valait-elle réellement le coup d'être vécue ? _Non, plutôt mourir._

Hana eut soudain l'impression que son cœur se compressait. Elle le sentit s'emballer dans sa poitrine, comme une machine de fer et d'écrous ne supportant plus la pression et menaçant d'exploser. Une phrase avait suffit à faire monter en elle la colère. Elle grimaça et fronça les sourcils. D'un coup, elle était tellement enragée qu'elle se sentit toute-puissante, capable de détruire n'importe quoi, et elle dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas hurler sa haine. Ah ! Si elle les tenait, ces chiens, ces salauds ! Ces hommes sans scrupule qui trafiquaient les âmes ! Si elle les tenait, elle...

Une pression sur ses épaules la ramena à la réalité. Soudainement énervée contre le monde entier – comme ces colères que font les enfants – elle répondit à la question qu'on lui avait posée :

« Je m'appelle Hana, dit-t-elle froidement, se laissant du temps pour se calmer. Hum... Dites... reprit-elle plus doucement tandis qu'une nouvelle question lui effleurait l'esprit. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi si... s'ils ne me vendaient pas ? »

Elle n'avait pas dit cette dernière phrase sur le même ton que la première. Elle avait peiné à l'articuler et les sons avaient franchi ses lèvres comme un dernier soupir. La colère qui l'animait et qui l'avait rendue, l'espace d'un instant, capable de tout, l'avait quittée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. L'ardeur de son assurance n'avait été qu'éphémère et s'était éteinte. Voilà que la peur était revenue, comme si une main glacée s'était posée sur son épaule, faisant retomber sa température de plusieurs degrés...

Mais en réalité, Hana savait bien de ce que l'on faisait des « invendus ». Quand Siam avait dit qu' _ils_ n'abîmeraient pas son joli visage, Hana avait parfaitement compris : ce n'était pas des acheteurs dont on parlait, mais des trafiquants. Les esclaves dont personne ne voulait, ils s'en débarrassaient comme n'importe quelle ordure gênante. En étant vite acheté, on évitait ainsi une malencontreuse disparition. Dans son esprit embrouillé se dessina la découverte de son propre cadavre, inconnu, au fond d'une ruelle sombre. Hana frissonna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui confia Siam en constatant son malaise. D'ici trente minutes, quand la vente commencera, tu seras vendue, crois-moi. »

Vivre esclave... Jamais ! Mais être tuée, morte inconnue, tombée dans les limbes de l'oubli... Était-ce vraiment plus souhaitable ? Parmi tous les sentiments confus qui l'habitaient en ce moment, Hana comprit que les deux essentiels étaient la colère et la peur. Elle était furieuse à l'idée qu'on la vende comme une vulgaire marchandise. Oh, elle était furieuse de finir ça vie comme cela !

Mais elle était trop effrayée pour se savoir morte.

Alors, au fond, qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt, peu importait finalement : elle était condamnée. C'est ainsi une nouvelle pensée lui traversa l'esprit, si violemment qu'elle lui fit l'effet d'une gifle : _Tu es lâche, Hana. Trop en colère pour vivre, trop apeurée pour mourir. Il te faudra faire un choix, et en assumer les conséquences..._

C'est vrai qu'elle était lâche. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'être aussi lâche. Depuis son plus lointain souvenir, Hana avait toujours été une lâche, une pauvre gamine des rues incapable de se battre pour ce qu'elle estimait juste. L'exemple le plus flagrant est sans doute ce jour où Oncle Joe l'avait envoyée au marché de bonne heure. Il était vraiment très tôt – car à South Blue, les journées étaient longues – et dans les premières lueurs du jour, la place encore brumeuse s'éveillait à peine. Seuls quelques marchants installant leurs étals étaient déjà occupés. C'était là qu'un petit garçon avait volé une pomme sur l'étal encore fermé d'un homme. Le rustre – bourru et trapu, et sans doute encore un peu soûl de la veille – l'avait saisit par le bras, proférant insultes et menaces, et l'avait traîné dans la boue en disant :

« T'vas voir s'qu'on fait aux gamins comme toi ! On leur coupe l'main qu'a volé, aux gamins comme toi ! »

Tout était allé très vite, personne n'avait vraiment compris. Les autres marchants continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations, habitués des quelques vagabonds qui traînaient sur la place à l'aurore et des commerçants en colère qui leur courraient après. La seule qui avait vraiment tout vu, c'était elle. Mais tétanisée par la peur, Hana n'avait pas osé agir. Si elle avait été un peu plus courageuse ! Oh, elle aurait pu courir, crier, hurler, protester, alerter les quelques autres personnes présentes ! Mais non, elle n'avait rien fait de cela.

L'homme s'était saisi d'un couteau de boucher qui traînait sur un étal et tandis que le petit gesticulait, implorait, il avait étendu non sans difficulté le bras de l'enfant sur une planche de bois. Tel un serpent fourbe – comme ce cobra qu'elle avait vu dans un vieux livre d'images – l'avant-bras de l'homme s'était dressé au dessus de son visage déformé par la colère. La lame étincelait sous les rayons de l'aube. Hana se souvenait parfaitement. L'image était trop nette, trop claire dans son esprit, comme une photographie morbide.

Un éclair blanc s'était abattu sur le poignet du garçon et dans un cri d'agonie déchirant, la main était déjà tranchée. Les yeux d'Hana ne s'étaient pas fermés. Oh, non, elle avait regardé, horrifiée, sans pouvoir bouger. La peur lui avait fait l'effet d'un poison froid coulant dans ses veines, la glaçant jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Les souvenirs étaient ensuite plus flous, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une vision, un flash. Le pauvre garçon s'était évanoui, le sang épais et luisant s'était écoulé en méandres sinueuses sur le dallage de grès pendant que les autres marchants, alertés par le cri, avaient rappliqué rapidement. C'était là qu'elle s'était enfuie. Elle était partie pour mettre fin au cauchemar.

Ce jour là, Hana avait neuf ans.

Elle était encore jeune, certes. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Ni bougé, ni même demandé de l'aide. Et elle en avait honte, terriblement honte. Alors que certains – les COURAGEUX, car ce mot lui apparaissait en majuscules dans son esprit – étaient éveillés par la peur, elle en était tétanisée, transformée en une statue de pierre glacée.

Rattrapée par ses souvenirs, Hana préféra jeter un coup d'œil en direction de sa voisine, Siam. Elle s'était redressée et dépassait Hana d'au moins une tête. Discrètement, Hana observa son visage. Siam ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait une peau d'ébène et de profonds yeux noirs. Sa chevelure de jais était rabattue à l'arrière de son crâne en une queue de cheval, qui lui arrivait au dessous des omoplates en une déferlante de boucles indomptables. Elle paraissait fatiguée, des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux. Elle était calme, cette femme. Calme, grande, elle semblait pouvoir affronter tous les problèmes la tête haute.

 _... Pas comme moi._

Il était vrai que Siam et Hana étaient incroyablement différentes, tant physiquement qu'au plan caractériel. Hana était plus jeune, mais elle était aussi beaucoup plus petite, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-cinq. On devinait que ses cheveux devaient être aussi longs que ceux de Siam, à la différence que ceux d'Hana était d'un blond si clair qu'ils en auraient paru translucides. Sa peau était aussi pâle que sa chevelure, mais ses joues et son nez étaient rougis par les pleurs. Et alors que Siam paraissait calme et réfléchie, Hana avait l'air d'une gamine terrorisée. Elles formaient à elles deux de parfaits opposés.

Le calme de Siam l'impressionnait. Elles allaient être sans doute vendues et pourtant, Siam ne montrait aucun signe de panique, et son sang-froid apaisait Hana. Elle se sentait mieux, maintenant. Prête à réfléchir, à cogiter, et ce le plus rapidement possible...

Elle ne voulait pas être trafiquée comme une denrée rare sur un marché noir. Cette idée la répugnait au plus haut point. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir sans rien tenter... Si elle était vendue, elle serait en vie et ainsi apte à trouver un plan de secours. Faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas être vendue, en provoquant, criant, hurlant, en se rebellant, ce serait se condamner. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mourir comme cela.

 _Après tout, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir_ , estima-t-elle dans un faible sourire. Hana n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée, mais elle avait au moins une chance de s'en sortir en vie... Oui, ce serait peut être mieux ainsi. Elle se laisserait vendre, puis elle s'échapperait... Mais comment échapper à son maître? Les bourgeois ne sont pas stupides – _si, ils le sont, mais il faut pas que je les prenne pour des idiots nés de la dernière pluie_. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes avaient déjà dû faire face à ce genre de problème, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, si elle ne pouvait s'enfuir, elle pourrait toujours se donner la mort. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout, et advienne que pourra... Elle en était décontenancée. Jamais l'idée de se suicider un jour ne l'avait effleurée.

Et si elle ne trouvait pas de quoi se tuer ?

Elle frissonna à cette idée. Si elle ne pouvait pas se tuer et qu'à la fin, elle restait esclave jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle trouve une arme tout de suite ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il y avait même là un vieux clou, figé dans le bois de cette foutue caisse. Elle n'avait qu'à s'en saisir, et... Non ! Non, aussi désespérée était-elle, le suicide ne l'enchantait guère, et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. _Non, non, non ! Je peux vivre, il faut simplement trouver un..._

Un clou. Un vieux clou, figé dans une planche de bois...

Elle n'était pas obligée de se donner la mort, elle pouvait simplement tuer son acheteur, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Mais à quoi je pense ?_ s'insurgea-t-elle. _Quelle horreur ! Hana, Hana ! Hana, arrête, tu as une araignée au plafond, tu as une case en moins... Tu es folle !_ Et pourtant, c'était la seule solution qui se proposait à elle. Et elle paraissait bien alléchante, cette solution. Un souvenir jaillit de son esprit, l'image d'une pomme trop rouge, trop luisante sur l'étal d'un marchant à l'aube... C'était de la folie. Ou bien du génie ? Hana se mit à réfléchir à la vie qu'elle mènerait si elle était de nouveau libre. Cette fois, elle vivrait enfin sans code, sans convention. Elle pourrait peut-être même s'engager sur un bateau, partir découvrir le monde comme elle en avait toujours rêvé ! Il suffisait juste de...

Non ! Mais bon sang, à quoi pensait-elle ? Hana ne pourrait jamais ! Serait-elle capable de tuer quelqu'un ? Serait-elle capable de se salir les mains ? Serait-elle capable de prendre une vie ?

Mais... Après tout, ces humains-là ne la voyaient-ils pas comme une marchandise ? Ils la vendaient, l'achetaient, la trafiquait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les prendre en pitié alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à détruire des vies humaines… Elle ne devait pas se montrer compatissante : elle devait être courageuse. Tuer pouvait paraître cruel, mais ce n'était pas elle le monstre.

 _Le tout pour le tout, Hana, le tout pour le tout... Ce n'est pas toi le monstre. Ce sont eux les monstres. Ce sont eux._

* * *

 _Fin de ce premier chapitre! Bon, je sais... Pour le moment, ça ne bouge pas beaucoup... J'y tenais, je voulais globalement présenter Hana avant de commencer réellement le récit. Est-ce que vous avez envie de lire la suite? Hana vous paraît sympathique? Ou au contraire, ne vous plait-elle pas? Si vous avez vu des fautes d'aurtograf - lol, c'était juste une petite blague... Hilarant... Bref, si j'ai fait des fautes, dites le moi! Et si vous avez une critique à me faire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, car comme c'est ma première fanfiction, j'aimerais m'améliorer au mieux. Et enfin... si vous avez des encouragements ou des choses positives à me dire, ça me conviendrait aussi!_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que son texte est lu jusqu'à la fin et critiqué, et qu'on y a prit le temps d'y laisser un message... Bref, j'espère recevoir vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises!_

 _Petite note : Siam est une référence à la bande-dessinée Elinor Jones, vous connaissez? En fait, en écrivant, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle ressemblait au personnage de cette BD, alors je ai donné le même nom. Je me suis dit que faire une petite référence pourrait être sympa…_

 _Je remercie spécialement Samurai-Mina, qui m'a beaucoup assistée dans l'écriture de cette fic, qui m'a donné son avis, m'a offert ses critiques, et m'a donné la motivation nécessaire pour la poster. Vraiment, Mina, un grand merci à toi!_

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fera plaisir! Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! Bon, prêts pour ce second chapitre ?_

 _Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire ou laissé des reviews ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir !_

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

La vente

Des sons étouffés la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle se concentra. Est-ce que c'était... De la musique ? Mais pas seulement... Un brouhaha se faisait entendre. Le bruit d'une foule. Ses yeux s´agrandirent dans une grimace où se mêlaient frayeur et panique. Elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait : la vente avait commencé. Dans quelques minutes, son destin serait scellé. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa discussion avec Siam ? Au moins une demie-heure, si elle s'en souvenait bien. Hana avait été tellement absorbée dans son introspection qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle...

La musique se fit plus faible et elle perçut une voix masculine. La voix semblait démultipliée, résonnant dans la pièce voisine. Hana – qui avait déjà entendu cela dans les foires et les festivals de village – en conclut que l'homme parlait dans un haut-parleur et que le son était retransmis par plusieurs escargophones à la fois. _Le présentateur_ , pensa-elle. Mais un cliquetis attira son regard sur la porte de la cellule.

Dans un grincement métallique sinistre, deux hommes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. _Ce sont eux les monstres,_ se répéta-t-elle intérieurement, comme une maxime ancienne qui porterait chance. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de la même manière : un costume rose et un étrange col noir et blanc formé de plis. Ils se dirigèrent vers les personnes assises à sa gauche.

« Les lots numéros un et deux ! cria l'un des deux hommes.

— Amenez-vous ! aboya le second. »

 _Numéros un et deux ?_ pensa Hana. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ils étaient numérotés ? Elle observa les personnes appelées. Deux hommes, plutôt vieux, sur sa gauche. Oh, ils n'étaient pas directement à côté d'Hana : il y avait d'abord un jeune homme, puis les deux interpelés. On pouvait lire la terreur et l'incompréhension dans leurs regards. Tandis que les agents costumés s'approchaient d'eux en leur ordonnant de se lever, les deux futur-esclaves restaient assis. Comme du gibier pris au piège, ils attendaient, incapables de bouger, le dos plaqué contre le mur derrière eux. Les yeux d'Hana glissèrent sur ledit mur. Des numéros y étaient inscrits. Son cœur se serra et, frappée par une révélation, elle fit soudainement volte-face pour voir le numéro inscrit au dessus de sa tête. Elle poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

Le quatre.

 _Non ! Il me faut plus de temps !_ Bientôt, ce serait à elle d'y aller, de faire face à la foule en furie ! Oh ! Elle allait être vendue dans quelques minutes seulement ! L'air lui manquait. Elle tenta de respirer, mais la terreur lui compressait la poitrine comme dans un étau... Sa gorge était serrée, et la soif n'arrangeait pas les choses. Son regard suivit les « lots » se faire traîner à l'extérieur, comme des animaux emmenés à l'abattoir. Cette image ne fit qu'accroitre sa panique. Perdant totalement son sang-froid, elle se mit à respirer par saccades, par inspirations rauques semblables à celles d'un animal à l'agonie. Elle cru percevoir Siam, à ses côtés, essayant de lui parler. Mais elle ne l'entendait plus, ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était loin de tout, maintenant, dans un monde de glace où la terreur régnait en seul maître. _Non, non, non !_ Sa voisine la saisie par le bras. Elle lui pressait le coude en continuant de lui parler – plus fort cette fois – mais Hana n'entendait toujours rien. Ses yeux balayaient désespérément la pièce, à la recherche d'une éventuelle issue. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Soudain, comme un rayon de lumière, passa dans son champ de vison embué de larmes un éclat de fer rouillé.

 _Le clou !_

Et sans réfléchir, comme si elle obéissait à un instinct la poussant à vivre, à survivre, à lutter contre la mort elle-même, Hana se jeta sur le clou planté dans la caisse. Siam, sans doute surprise, l'avait lâchée – son coude était libre de ses mouvements. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent douloureusement autour du métal gelé, et cette sensation lui fit reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Ses sens, qui avaient été totalement inhibés dans sa panique, semblaient revenir peu à peu. Elle entendait maintenant sa voisine la réprimander. Mais Hana ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle se concentrait sur autre chose.

Le petit outil était légèrement sorti de sa planche. Elle prit appui sur la caisse à l'aide de son second coude et tira de toutes ses forces en faisant tourner le petit clou dans le bois. Elle sentit le fer lui entailler la chair, des échardes s'emparèrent dans son autre bras, et ce fut la douleur qui acheva de la ramener à la réalité. Elle entendit la voix du présentateur continuant son laïus dans la salle voisine :

« Adjugé ! Le lot numéro deux vendu pour cent-quinze mille ! »

Quoi ? Bon sang ! Déjà ? Ç'allait être à elle maintenant ! Vite ! Un dernier effort, juste un dernier effort ! Mais le sang, poisseux et chaud, rendait ses doigts glissants et la petite blonde avait bien du mal à ôter ce morceau de fer. _Allez ! Allez !_

Sa deuxième main se joignit à la première et elle tira autant qu'elle pu à la force de ses bras frêles. Tout en s´efforçant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cellule. Les hommes dans de drôles d'accoutrements revenaient.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'y attende, le clou jaillit du bois à une vitesse folle et dans son élan, son poing fermé la gratifia d'un superbe coup sur la pommette droite. _Aïe ! Merde !_ Sans plus attendre, elle cacha sa nouvelle arme dans sa botte droite et s'essuya promptement les mains sur les côtés de sa jupe, espérant qu'elle soit assez foncée pour que le sang ne se remarque pas. Pourtant pas tout-à-fait remise de ses émotions, encore confuse, Hana jubilait : les deux imbéciles n'avaient rien vu du clou. Comme tout-à-l'heure, ils entrèrent dans la cellule et vociférèrent deux numéros. Le trois et le quatre.

De nouveau, Hana sentit la peur monter en elle, mais cette fois, elle se contenta de déglutir et, se mordant la lèvre, ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions. Le premier homme saisit le garçon à gauche d'Hana – _enchantée, numéro trois_ – et le second se chargea de l'adolescente elle-même. Mais au lieu de la traîner vers la sortie comme elle s'y attendait, Hana fut surprise quand l'homme saisit son menton pour la forcer à le regarder et l'interrogea sévèrement :

« Dis donc, commença-t-il, t'as quoi sous l'oeil ? T'es bien rouge. Tu t'es battue ou quoi ? T'avais pas ça t'à l'heure, non ?

— Eh, balbutia Hana, je... J'ai...

— Elle est tombée, trancha une voix derrière elle. Elle a fait un malaise et elle est tombée la tête la première au sol. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la retenir et elle s'est cognée. »

L'homme grommela quelque chose et tira Hana vers la sortie. Cette dernière avait reconnu la voix de Siam. La jeune fille n'avait même pas pensé s'être marquée le visage en se cognant. Et en mentant ainsi, sa voisine de cellule venait sans doute de lui sauver la vie. Tandis que le garde la traînait à l'extérieur, Hana regarda par-dessus son épaule et son regard croisa celui de Siam. Elle la remercia silencieusement d'un hochement de tête et, en son for intérieur, elle espéra que leurs chemins se croiseraient de nouveau un jour. Au moment où elle entendit la porte métallique se fermer derrière elle, Hana eut le sentiment que Siam avait souhaité de même.

* * *

Le monde s'agitait dans les coulisses. Partout, on courrait, grouillait, se pressait. Des hommes – portant toujours le même costume ridicule – se dandinait en ramenant des colliers, des chaînes. Le garçon numéro trois fut amené sur la scène. Le présentateur commençait à débattre, les enchères commencèrent à cinq-cent-mille. Depuis le rideau derrière lequel elle était encore cachée, Hana ne pouvait distinguer aucun visage de l'assemblée, seulement des silhouettes. _Tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre_ , pensa l'adolescente. Tout lui semblait onirique, confus, étrange, comme si cela allait se terminer. Une simple pièce de théâtre.

Tout en bas des gradins, au premier rang, Hana cru distinguer d'étranges personnages. Ils étaient trois, et autour de leurs têtes... _Est-ce que c'est une bulle ?_

Oui, chacune de ces trois personnes avait la tête dans une bulle. Hana compris étaient ces trois personnages. Plusieurs fois, on l'avait mise en garde contre les grands de ce monde, et ceux-là en particulier.

 _Les Dragons Célestes. Voilà les vrais monstres._

Quelqu'un dans la salle se leva :

« Six-cent-vingt mille !

— Six-cent-vingt mille pour le lot trois, quelqu'un a mieux ? demanda le présentateur.

— J'en propose huit-cent mille ! renchérit une voix féminine. »

Personne ne proposa un prix supérieur et le présentateur déclara que le lot était acheté. Le pauvre garçon était esclave désormais, et Hana se sentit profondément émue lorsqu'elle vit le visage du jeune homme. Il essayait de rester impassible, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa terreur.

On le tira hors de la scène, puis on y poussa Hana. Projetée vers l'avant, elle se rattrapa de justesse et continua d'avancer – heureusement pour elle, l'équilibre avait toujours été son fort. De nouveau, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Les larmes menacèrent de couler. Arrivée au centre de la scène, les projecteurs l'éblouirent. Elle se sentit pétrifiée sur place, comme si le sol n'était qu'une continuité de ses jambes. Voilà qu'elle était face à la foule.

« Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Voici le lot numéro quatre ! C'est une jeune demoiselle au visage d'ange. Elle a une voix sublime, une superbe chanteuse ! Elle saura vous divertir ! C'est un lot de choix : elle est âgée de quinze ans seulement et certifiée pure ! Les enchères débutent à six-cent mille ! »

Quelque chose avait retenu son attention. La vente commençait pour six-cent mille berrys, mais le prix pour un humain n'était-il pas plus bas ? Pourquoi valait-elle plus cher que le garçon précèdent ? Mais une autre phrase l'avait choquée plus encore : « certifiée pure ». De nouveau, Hana se sentit paniquer. Un lien se fit dans son esprit.

Les jeunes vierges étaient prisées. Voilà donc pourquoi un médecin l'avait examinée avant qu'on ne l'enferme ! On avait simplement vérifié si sa condition était propice à une bonne vente. Comme on vérifie la qualité... De la viande, ou du vin. La colère lui noua la gorge ; mais bien vite, ce fut la peur qui passa dans ses yeux : qu'allait-on lui faire ? Et si elle était achetée par un vieil homme ? Un pervers qui déciderait de la placer dans son harem et de la... Un gémissement – de désespoir ou de dégoût, elle n'aurait su le dire – franchit ses lèvres à son insu. _Non ! Arrête Hana !_ se reprit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. La pensée du clou, encore caché dans sa botte, lui donna du courage.

Dans la salle, les propositions fusèrent. Les enchères montaient. Sept-cent mille, huit-cent mille, un million...

« Deux millions ! »

Pendant quelques secondes le cœur d'Hana cessa de battre. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Personne ne dit un mot. La voix, masculine, grave et portante, venait du tout premier rang. Il s'était levé et, sous la lumière des projecteurs, elle parvint à distinguer vaguement son visage.

« Quelqu'un a mieux ? demanda le présentateur. Non ? Adjugé pour deux millions de berrys ! »

 _Non !_ À la vue de son acheteur, les pupilles d'Hana se dilatèrent, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappa. Comme une pierre tombant au fond d'un puit, le cri silencieux s'était enfoncé au plus profond de son âme, lui broyant les entrailles. Son visage se convulsa dans une grimace d'effroi. Les larmes, qui depuis quelques minutes menaçaient de tomber, roulèrent sur ses joues et ruisselèrent au sol.

Le visage de cet homme était voilé par une bulle.

Son acheteur était un Dragon Céleste.

Elle se sentit défaillir. Sa vue se brouilla, sa tête se fit lourde. Aussitôt, une violente nausée lui retourna l'estomac, l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles, tout était étouffé, lointain ; et ne faisant plus attention au monde autour d'elle, Hana s'effondra au sol. Tombant à genou, elle entoura son ventre douloureux de ses bras, savourant sa terreur. Son champ de vision noircit, ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Hey, les amis !_

 _Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce second chapitre ? Il y a des fautes ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça ? J'avais peur que ce soit trop prévisible, était-ce vraiment le cas ? Avez-vous envie de connaître la suite ? Je l'espère ! Car sinon, je ferais mieux de m'arrêter tout de suite..._

 _Bon et bien... Que demander d'autre ? Si ce n'est... des reviews ?_

 _Moi-même, en temps que lectrice, je ne comprenais pas tout cela, mais maintenant que j'écris, je me rends compte du travail phé-no-mé-nal que cela nécessite. Alors je demande, pour moi et mes collègues écrivains : laissez-nous des reviews, nous vous en prions !_

 _Cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Quelques mots, rien de plus ! Bien-sûr, ce serait incorrect de ma part de vous forcer à écrire un commentaire, puisque c'est grâce à mes lecteurs que j'écris. Et puis, le simple fait que quelqu'un lise cette fic' me met de meilleure humeur, alors je ne vais pas trop en demander... Toutefois, si vous avez un peu de temps, héhé... Pensez-y, laissez-nous des reviews ! Ça prend une minute, et vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point cela fait plaisir. Et en plus c'est l'occasion de faire de nouvelles connaissances !_

 _C'est sur ce long – et chiant, je vous l'accorde – discours que je vous laisse, chers lecteurs ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Et à bientôt pour le chapitre trois ! Ciao !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vais répondre ici à celles postées en anonyme._

 _RinOkomura : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Mon rythme de parution sera d'un chapitre par semaine, posté le dimanche. Du moins, j'essaierai._

 _Guren : Merci beaucoup ! Au début, j'avais peur de tomber dans le Mary-Sue... Puis en fait, ça n'a pas posé de problème, et j'en suis ravie ! Quant à savoir si Hana va manger un fruit du démon... Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute ! Si tu veux vraiment savoir, l'idéal serait de me le demander en PM._

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre – légèrement différent des deux précédents – vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

Les Dragons

 _Petite garce arrogante_ , pensa Dareios. Sharlia n'avait que quelques années de plus que lui et se comportait encore comme une enfant en bas âge. Comment cette peste frivole osait-elle lui faire la morale ? Elle commençait à lui échauffer la bile. Sans rien deviner des pensées du jeune homme, elle lui tourna impérieusement le dos et, tout en marmonnant divers reproches, se dirigea en trottinant vers son frère de l'autre côté du jardin. Elle était beaucoup plus agréable avec Charlos. Dareios échangea un regard avec ce dernier et, sans doute compatissant à son exaspération, Charlos l'apostropha en reniflant :

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mon ami, mais il faut bien admettre que cette fois, Sharlia a raison ! Dépêchez-vous avant que nous n'arrivions en retard ! »

Dareios acquiesça d'un grognement et les rattrapa en accélérant le pas. Deux gardes du corps patientaient : ils étaient chargés de les accompagner. Le jeune homme reconnu parmi eux Jonas, sans doute l'une des rares personnes ici qu'il considérât comme un véritable ami. Sharlia était déjà à califourchon sur le dos de son géant, lui meurtrissant les côtes de coups de talon, prête à se mettre en route. Charlos, quant à lui, ferait le chemin à pied en se contentant de tenir en laisse l'esclave de sa sœur – dans l'optique où le misérable tenterait de s'enfuir avec Sharlia sur le dos. Dareios soupira de lassitude. Et puis quoi, encore ? Cette situation semblait totalement absurde...

Dès qu'il arriva à leur niveau, Charlos estima qu'on pouvait y aller, il était désormais temps que Sharlia arrête de se plaindre. Elle se vexa et, soufflant par le nez, croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Dareios sourit, jetant discrètement en leur direction un regard amusé. Même si Charlos et Sharlia étaient odieux et capricieux – Sharlia particulièrement – il avait grandi avec eux, et éprouvait une réelle affection pour ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frère et sœur.

Le présent s'effaça peu à peu et il tenta de se rappeler le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, tout les trois. Son enfance lui revint en mémoire. Sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde, et c'était une esclave de son père qui s'était occupée de lui. C'était d'ailleurs son père, alors malade, qui lui avait dit qu'il était temps de rencontrer le reste de la famille. À l'époque, Dareios devait être âgé de quatre ou cinq ans. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fait la connaissance de son oncle, Roswald, et des deux enfants de ce dernier. Charlos était déjà un adolescent et Dareios, intimidé, ne l'avait pas tout de suite approché. Mais Sharlia était sensiblement du même âge que lui et ils avaient – bien malgré lui – sympathisé. Deux ans plus tard, son père succomba à la maladie et Dareios se vit accueilli par son oncle. Il n'eut pas une enfance malheureuse, au contraire. Oh, certes, il était moins gâté que Charlos et Sharlia – par exemple, Oncle Roswald ne lui avait jamais offert d'esclave – mais jamais il n'en tenu rigueur. Ses jeux et ses bagarres, ses rires, ses disputes avec Sharlia avaient égayé son quotidien. En grandissant, lorsqu'il entra dans l'adolescence, il s'était découvert des affinités avec Charlos. Sharlia s'était d'ailleurs éloignée de lui et il avait le sentiment que le lien qu'ils avaient tissé étant enfants s'était effiloché au fil des années...

« ...reios ! Dareios ! M'avez-vous écouté ? »

Dareios revint à la réalité. Sharlia l'avait extirpé de ses souvenirs. Ils étaient maintenant en train de traverser le village. Les courtisans s'inclinaient devant eux. Depuis toujours, il s'était demandé pourquoi de riches personnes avaient élu domicile ici. Plus tard, il avait compris que ces gens étaient la cour de Marie-Joie, simplement là pour flatter servilement les Dragons Célestes. Tous de misérables hypocrites. Riant jaune, il se tourna vers son interlocutrice :

« Navré Sharlia, s'excusa-t-il. J'étais distrait.

— Oui, Nous l'avons bien vu ! s'exclama-t-elle, offusquée. Nous vous demandions donc si vous comptiez acheter un premier esclave pour vos dix-huit ans. Vous qui n'en avez jamais eu, poursuivit-elle, vous deviez attendre cela depuis fort longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours un événement mémorable d'atteindre sa majorité ! Maintenant que vous avez officiellement hérité de la fortune de feu votre père, vous pouvez tout vous permettre ! »

Dareios soupira. Décidément, les femmes étaient bien trop bavardes.

Il avait eu dix-huit ans il y a quelques jours seulement. Les autres Nobles Mondiaux, la fameuse cour de Marie-Joie mais aussi des membres émérites de la marine avaient assistés à la fête. Il y avait eu un banquet, puis un bal, et plusieurs demoiselles avaient demandé à danser avec lui. Et il s'était même permis d'en ramener une dans son lit. Il fronça les sourcils : c'était à peine s'il s'en souvenait. Il avait un peu trop bu, ce soir-là. De toute façon, cela lui était égal. Toutes les filles avec lesquelles il avait couché s'étaient avérées être des pourries-gâtées immatures à peine sorties de l'adolescence, toutes plus superficielles les unes que les autres et, par-dessus le marché, ne convoitant que son héritage. Non pas qu'il s'intéressât à l'amour – non, l'amour, il le laissait volontiers aux enfants – mais Dareios ne supportait pas qu'on le prît pour un imbécile.

Cette fois, ce fut Charlos qui le sortit de sa rêverie en reniflant bruyamment :

« Décidément, vous êtes bien pensif aujourd'hui ! Regardez plutôt, nous sommes arrivés au bateau ! Et il me semble que nous ne sommes pas en retard ! » dit-il, enjoué.

* * *

Dareios ne savait pas quoi penser à propos de cette vente d'esclaves. Ce n'était pas le principe de l'esclavage en lui-même qui le dérangeait, mais le fait d'être aussi cruel envers les humains. De nombreuses fois, il avait vu ses semblables frapper et battre leurs esclaves ; et parfois même les tuer. Bien sûr, jamais il ne considérerait un simple esclave comme son égal – il était un Dragon Céleste, son sang pur était celui des Dieux – mais il avait compris en grandissant que la violence n'amenait pas le respect, mais le mépris. Mais apparemment, aucune personne dans cette salle ne pensait comme lui. À ses côtés, Sharlia s'impatientait :

« Oh ! Espérons qu'il y ait des hommes poissons ! Nous aimerions quelque chose de plus fort qu'un vulgaire humain !

— Du calme ma sœur, la réprimandait Charlos, tu trouveras bien quelque à ton goût !

— Et vous, Dareios, que comptez vous acheter exactement ? poursuivit-elle sans prêter attention aux reproches de son frère. Un homme-poisson ? Non, cela ne vous ressemble pas... Plutôt une jeune femme, n'est-ce pas ? gloussa-t-elle en guettant sa réaction. Une jolie fille que vous vous feriez un plaisir de ramener dans votre lit... Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs », lâcha-t-elle d'un ton soudainement froid.

 _Mais que lui arrive-t-il encore ?_ pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle à mes conquêtes d'un soir ?_ Ah, qu'elle traite ces filles de traînées, Dareios n'en avait rien à faire. Au fond, bien qu'il n'aimât pas se l'avouer, c'était peut-être vrai. Mais qu'elle lui manque ainsi de respect, en présence de Charlos… Cela l'énervait profondément. Toutefois, il serra les poings et feignit d'ignorer la remarque, sans manquer d'écouter d'une oreille Charlos désapprouvant sa sœur pour son soudain manque de tact.

Dareios devait l'admettre, en arrivant ici, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il désirait acheter. Les hommes-poissons étaient puissants, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Les sirènes, quant à elles, étaient fort agréables à regarder, mais plutôt inutiles. Un géant, alors ? C'était rare et difficile à capturer. Et puis... Cela prenait beaucoup de place. Et bien, il se contenterait sans doute d'un humain. Plutôt une femme, comme l'avait pensé Sharlia. Oui, une jolie jeune femme qui saurait danser, jouer d'un instrument ou même dessiner. Quelque chose pour égayer ses journées. D'un point de vue parfaitement platonique, évidemment.

Derrière les longs rideaux cachant la scène, la musique se fit entendre. La foule, qui depuis quelques minutes commençait à s'impatienter, s'excitait dans un joyeux brouhaha. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent et, dans un concert d'exclamations, le présentateur commença son discours habituel. Dareios soupira d'exaspération. Depuis qu'il était jeune, il avait accompagné plusieurs fois Sharlia et Charlos – et parfois Roswald – à cette vente. Et chaque fois, Disco beuglait la même chose dans son haut-parleur.

Le premier lot fut traîné sur scène. Aussi peu cher était-il, il ne fut pas acheté. Disco – qui arborait maintenant un air renfrogné – le fit quitter la scène. _Lui, ils le tueront_ , pensa Dareios. En effet, pour un commerçant, cela n'était pas productif d'entretenir un esclave jusqu'à la vente suivante ; et le libérer était impossible, ou bien tous les lots feraient en sorte d'être invendus...

« Les premiers lots ne valent rien », lui souffla Sharlia.

Sans détourner son regard de la scène, il acquiesça d'un « Mh... » distrait. C'était le numéro deux maintenant. Non sans difficulté, le présentateur parvint à le vendre, mais à fort bas prix. La vente commençait toujours ainsi. Le numéro trois vint sur l'estrade. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux clairs. Il sembla plaire davantage que ses prédécesseurs et fut acheté à huit-cent-mille berrys – un prix raisonnable – par une jeune femme quelques rangs derrière Dareios. En reconnaissant la voix de l'acheteuse, le jeune Dragon se retourna. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. _Élina ?_ Il semblait d'ailleurs que cette dernière l'avait vu et parfaitement reconnu : elle le jaugeait d'un air hautain, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Essayait-elle de le rendre jaloux ? Croyait-elle sincèrement que...

La voix criarde du présentateur l'interrompit dans son questionnement :

« Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Voici le lot numéro quatre ! C'est une jeune demoiselle au visage d'ange. Elle a une voix sublime, une superbe chanteuse ! Elle saura vous divertir ! C'est un lot de choix : elle est âgée de quinze ans seulement et certifiée pure ! Les enchères débutent à six-cent mille ! »

On amena la fille sur scène.

« Une voix sublime, hein ? répéta Dareios, pensif. Nous avons donc ici un rossignol...

— Quoi ? Vous ne comptez quand même pas l'acheter ? s'insurgea Sharlia.

— Et pourquoi donc ? Une chanteuse, c'est plutôt intéressant.

— Mais regardez cet air vulgaire ! essayait-elle d'argumenter. Sincèrement, Nous vous conseillons d'attendre les lots suivants ! Vous risqueriez de le regretter ! »

Sans prêter attention à Sharlia, il détailla la jeune fille sur scène. La pauvre gamine semblait en lutte avec elle-même. Sur son visage se lisaient à tour de rôle l'incompréhension, la colère et la peur ; mais elle sembla reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Sous son œil droit, une ecchymose bleuâtre commençait à apparaître – on l'avait sans doute frappé. On voyait à ses yeux gonflés et son nez rougi qu'elle avait pleuré, mais qu'elle tentait de garder son sang froid. Comment Sharlia pouvait-elle parler de vulgarité ? _Si elle avait été à la place de cette fille,_ pensa Dareios, _elle aurait chialé devant tout le monde..._

La jeune demoiselle semblait maigre, et n'était guère plantureuse... Mais elle n'en restait pas moins jolie, dans son genre. Un visage encore rond de courbes enfantines, des yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair, de longs cheveux blonds, une peau de lait... Elle aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie des femmes de la noblesse. Et surtout, elle savait chanter. Mais Dareios n'était pas le seul à s'intéresser à elle : autour de lui, les enchères montaient. Il n'était pas dupe, certaines personnes de l'assemblée étaient engagées par Disco seulement pour faire monter les enchères. Et cela semblait fonctionner parfaitement : on en était presque à un million.

Tout agissait comme un cercle vicieux. Plus le lot plaisait, plus il était aisé de faire monter les enchères ; et plus il prenait de la valeur, plus il plaisait... Décidément, ces riches nobles étaient prêts à dépenser beaucoup un objet convoité. Mais Dareios aussi. Il réfléchit. S'il en proposait deux millions, ces idiots se tairaient, n'est-ce pas ? Sans plus hésiter, il se leva et proposa de sa voix portante de ténor :

« Deux millions ! »

Le silence se fit. Personne n'osa proposer plus, et Disco adjugea pour deux millions de berrys. Dareios sourit. _Ma première esclave_ , pensa-t-il, fier de son achat. Mais son instant de présomption ne dura pas longtemps :

« Eh bien ! rit Charlos. Moi qui croyais que vous aimiez les femmes plus formées... Vous me surprendrez toujours, Dareios.

— Rah ! grogna-t-il exaspéré. Je répète que la seule chose qui m'intéresse chez elle est son don pour le ch...

— Regardez-la ! le coupa Sharlia. Elle est déjà à moitié morte. Nous vous avions dit qu'elle ne valait rien ! »

Dareios se tourna vers sa nouvelle possession. Cette dernière, le visage déformé par la terreur, s'était effondrée au sol. Elle était en proie à ses émotions, aucun doute. Dans la foule, des murmures s'élevèrent, puis des exclamations. Disco, ne sachant que faire, fit fermer les rideaux et des cris de panique jaillirent du public. Avait-elle des maux de ventre ? Peut être couvait-elle une maladie très contagieuse ? Ils devraient l'abattre avant que le virus ne se propage !

Dareios fit volte-face et foudroya du regard l'homme ayant prononcé ces dernières paroles. Un virus ? Quel idiot ! Et puis, personne ne touchait à ses affaires. Il se rassit sur son siège en soupirant et il prit appui sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, calant sa mâchoire dans la paume de sa main. À la fin de la vente, il irait la chercher. On lui avait adjugé, alors évanouie ou non, elle lui appartenait. Il sourit et haussa un sourcil. Dareios en était sûr : la fragilité émotionnelle de ce petit oiseau chanteur ferait d'elle une esclave pour le moins insolite.

 _Tout cela promet d'être fort intéressant..._

* * *

 _Hey, hey, hey ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Pour ce qui est de l'acheteur d'Hana, j´avais longtemps hésité entre un personnage déjà existant ou un OC. J'ai finalement opté pour la seconde option, c'était plus simple... Vous ne m'en voulez pas au moins ? Y a-t-il des fautes ?_

 _D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous de Dareios ? Vous l'aimez bien ?_

 _Que de questions... J'arrête de vous harceler. Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! Je lis chacun d'entre eux avec attention._

 _La semaine prochaine : chapitre suivant, retour sur Hana. J'espère que vous aurez aimé celui-ci ! Ciao !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir ! Merci pour vos reviews la semaine dernière !_

 _Voilà le chapitre 4 !_

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

Réveil

Son collier menaçait d'exploser. Du moins, ça y ressemblait. La minuterie s'était enclenchée, en revanche, le rythme restait constant. Un son, un simple « clic », se répétant encore et encore, inlassablement. Étrange... Peut être allait-il exploser au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins ? À cette pensée, la panique la saisit au ventre et son cœur s'accéléra. La minuterie fit de même. _Non, non ! N'explose pas !_ Sa peur se fit plus intense et dans sa poitrine, la danse folle continuait, battant la mesure de plus en plus vite ; la minuterie accéléra également. Hana comprit qu'elle était prise au piège. Plus elle avait peur, plus elle se rapprochait de sa mort... Tel un métronome morbide, ces cliquetis périodiques battaient en symbiose avec son cœur ; et voilà que ce même cœur s'emballait, comme un cheval noir lancé au plein galop dans une vallée infernale, s'enfonçant tête baissée dans les ténèbres de la Mort...

Hana ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla en sursaut. Quel cauchemar funèbre ! Sa poitrine se soulevait, suivant difficilement le rythme de sa respiration chaotique. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front et s'écoulaient le long de ses tempes. Confuse, toujours allongée, elle tenta d'apercevoir le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Il faisait noir, abominablement noir. Les ténèbres. Elle croyait être encore en plein cauchemar, mais une douleur le long de son échine lui signala que ce n'était plus le cas. Elle avait très mal au dos. Et elle avait froid. Sa nuque, quant à elle, était totalement engourdie ; et sa tête paraissait incroyablement lourde. Elle tenta de trouver une position plus confortable en roulant sur son flanc gauche. Mais le contact du sol froid sur sa joue lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas dans le grenier où elle avait l'habitude de dormir. Elle acheva de revenir à la réalité et la mémoire lui revint.

 _La représentation n'est pas terminée, Hana. Ce n'était que l'entracte..._

C'était son cœur qui lui faisait mal, maintenant. Tellement mal, oh, qu'elle en oublia totalement sa douleur physique. Le désespoir lui entaillait la poitrine, comme une lame s'enfonçant au plus profond de sa cage thoracique, lapidant son cœur trop fragile. Et pourtant, cette fois, aucune larme ne s'écoulait de ses yeux. Peut être avait-elle déjà trop pleuré ? Ou bien n'en avait-elle plus la force... Hana eut la funeste sensation de n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une coquille vide, comme si son âme s'était soudainement envolée loin d'elle et de ses ennuis, la laissant seule face à sa souffrance, physique comme psychologique.

Elle se redressa difficilement et s'assit. Il faisait sombre dans cette pièce, mais ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité. On l'avait allongée sur un tissu à même le sol. Il était si petit qu'en se tournant, elle s'était retrouvée le visage contre le métal gelé... Il était temps de faire le point.

Elle avait mal au dos, mais c'était de simples courbatures. Sa pommette droite était douloureuse et sans doute enflée, car sa paupière inférieure lui obstruait la vue et son œil n'était qu'à demi-ouvert. Comment s'était-elle fait cela ? Elle n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Sans doute lorsqu'elle était tombée sur la scène. Son cou était lourd et douloureux au moindre mouvement. _Ah,_ pensa-t-elle, _le collier..._ Pour vérifier sa pensée, elle leva les mains jusqu'à son cou afin tâter le métal, mais ses bras étaient eux aussi engourdis et elle comprit rapidement que ses poignets étaient entravés également, reliés par une chaîne. Accompagnant son raisonnement, elle secoua ses mains et le tintement métallique parvint à ses oreilles, pur et clair dans cet endroit trop silencieux. Une longue lamentation s'échappa de ses lèvres.

 _J'en ai assez, je veux rentrer à la maison..._ Mais elle n'avait plus de maison. Non, Hana avait un maître désormais. Elle avait envie de renoncer, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une farce, un de ces mauvais tours que l'on faisait étant enfant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir dire : « C'est bon, on a bien joué mais ce n'est plus drôle maintenant. »

Douloureusement, elle tenta de s'assoir en tailleur, mais elle renonça bien vite lorsque quelque chose dans sa botte lui griffa le mollet droit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, plutôt par réflexe, elle passa sa main dans sa chaussure, contorsionnant son poignet enchaîné dans tous les sens. Mais elle la retira aussitôt en sursautant et se mit à secouer la jambe, battant du pied l'air humide. Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Du bout des doigts, elle avait sentit quelque chose de rêche semblant s'effriter au moin... _Oh !_ Interrompue dans ses pensées par une évidence, elle porta sa main à son nez. Une odeur de ferraille lui agressa les narines et elle hoqueta de surprise.

 _Mais oui ! Mon clou !_ C'était à cause de ce clou qu'elle s'était blessée sous l'œil ! Au moins, elle avait toujours de quoi se défendre. Un souffle d'espoir lui insuffla du baume au cœur.

Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient familiarisés aux ténèbres ambiantes, Hana regarda autour d'elle. Une cellule, encore. Mais cette fois, elle était seule. À vrai dire, plusieurs personnes auraient été à l'étroit, ici : Hana aurait pu la traverser obliquement en quelques enjambées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté des barreaux. C'était une simple salle, au fond de laquelle se situait la geôle exiguë où elle était enfermée. Là-bas, à gauche, une porte de bois faisait face à l'entrée de la cellule. À droite de cette porte de bois, une table et ce qui semblait être une chaise.

Avec difficulté, la petite blonde se hissa sur ses jambes, une main toujours près du sol au cas où elle perdrait l'équilibre. Malgré son engourdissement, elle se sentit plutôt stable et acheva de se lever. Elle fit quelques pas chancelants et s'agrippa solidement à la porte de sa prison. Elle la poussa.

 _Rah... Fermée. Évidemment._ Oui, évidemment. À quoi bon l'enfermer en laissant une porte ouverte ? De toute façon, son collier lui empêchait de fuir. Il aurait suffi qu'on l´eut surprise à s'enfuir pour lui faire exploser la cervelle. L'image du sol tapissé de lambeaux de chair calcinée lui donna la nausée et elle réprima un haut-le-cœur.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de la grille et ses bras retombèrent sur ses côtes. Elle recula et s'adossa au mur glacé derrière elle, puis se laissa glisser au sol en soupirant. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras maigres, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu de sa jupe, les yeux fermés. Hana était exténuée, les émotions de la journée l'avaient épuisée.

Combien de temps était-elle restée évanouie ? Est-ce qu'elle était toujours dans le bâtiment de vente ? Cet homme, le Dragon... Avait-il décidé de retirer son offre après son évanouissement ? Comment allait-elle f...

Hana releva la tête, attentive aux battements rapides et réguliers qui parvenaient à ses tympans. Était-ce son cœur ? Les pulsations de son sang qui affluait à ses oreilles ? Ou bien était-ce...

 _Des pas. Quelqu'un approche._

Dans un grand fracas, la porte de bois s'ouvrit violemment et rebondit contre le mur. On alluma la lumière et Hana, éblouie par cette clarté soudaine, ferma les yeux en se cachant le visage de ses bras. Dans sa confusion, elle perçut une voix masculine qui lui était familière :

« Ah ! Alors te voilà enfin réveillée, petite garce ! lui vociférait-il. Te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Nom de Dieu, sale petite garce ! »

Hana ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur cette voix. Et pourtant, elle connaissait cet homme, elle en était sûre. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les paupières mais la lumière, trop intense, ne lui permit que de plisser les yeux ; et pourtant, cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle identifia la furie devant elle. Avec son apparence excentrique et frivole, Hana le reconnu aisément.

C'était le présentateur.

Il était enragé. Et désormais, il s'avançait dangereusement vers la geôle, un trousseau de clefs à la main. Hana se pétrifia de peur en voyant son visage déchiré par la haine. Tremblant de colère, ses mains s'acharnaient sur les clefs, triturant, cherchant, traquant celle qui coulisserait dans la serrure. Il sembla la trouver enfin et l'inséra dans la fente, s'affairant à la tourner et retourner jusqu'à ce que la grille s'ouvre.

 _Seigneur,_ gémit Hana, _si la porte s'ouvre, je suis finie !_

La porte s'ouvrit.

En deux pas, il fut devant elle, le bras levé. Elle baissa le visage et se cacha sous son avant-bras gauche, devinant le coup de poing. _Non ! Le collier explosif !_ En un éclair, il fondit sur elle comme un rapace, la frappant de ses deux poings, délivrant les coups au hasard. Dans cette rafale d'assauts, Hana perçut un craquement immonde provenant de son coude, celui avec lequel elle avait tenté vainement de protéger son visage. C'est après que vint la douleur. Une douleur vive, mordante, allant par ondes redoublées, chacune plus forte que la précédente, et elle lâcha un cri. N'en démordant pas, son agresseur continua :

« Garce ! Te rends-tu compte de la petite somme que tu représentes ? Et toi tu t'évanouis face à la foule ? Si on ne vient pas te chercher, je t'achève ! »

Il lui crachait ses paroles, s'enrageant un peu plus à chacune d'entre elles. Hana, ne pensait plus ; par instinct, elle tenta de se relever mais la brute abattit son coude sur son front. Le coup tomba juste au-dessus de son œil gauche. Elle retomba violemment et chuta face contre terre. Cette fois, ce fut son nez qui émit un craquement anormal.

« Ah ! Petite garce ! Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? Avoue-le, que tu l'as fait exprès ! »

L'avoir fait exprès ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Bon sang, elle souffrait, oh, elle souffrait ! Et son visage, et son coude ! Le sang s'écoulait de son front et de son nez. Le liquide chaud et poisseux lui brouillait la vue de rouge et ruisselait jusque dans sa bouche. Le goût ferreux lui retourna le ventre et un violent haut-le-cœur lui fit régurgiter le peu qu'elle avait dans son estomac. Encore plus furieux de la voir vomir, l'homme lui flanqua un coup de talon phénoménal dans les côtes. Se tenant les flancs, Hana tentait en vain de fuir son assaillant, se protégeant comme elle le pouvait. La panique la saisissait aux tripes. Elle voulait fuir, mais la peur l'empêchait de résonner. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Les mots s'alignaient sans logique dans son esprit, comme des idées venant les unes à la suite des autres.

 _Debout il faut partir je vais mourir il va me tuer un miracle oui il faut un miracle je vais mourir alors avant que le Dragon n'arrive est-ce je suis en vie ils sont des monstres c'est des monstres ils sont tous des monstres moi je veux vivre..._

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais c'était à cet instant que le visage de Siam traversa son esprit. Si elle avait été là, elle lui aurait dit de ne pas céder à la panique.

Alors Hana ne tenta pas de se relever une seconde fois.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de sa douleur – bon sang, elle n'était que douleur – et de cet homme qui la battait au fond de cette cellule. Le collier ne faisait aucun bruit. Et pourtant, elle avait reçu de violents chocs. Il n'y avait personne d´autre que lui et elle, ici. Alors, elle pouvait tenter quelque chose... Serrant les dents, elle plongea sa main droite dans sa botte. Il était réservé au Dragon, mais Hana n'avait plus le choix. Pour vivre, ne serait-ce que quelques jours de plus, elle allait devoir se battre.

Soudainement, elle sortit le clou de sa botte et dans un cri, elle le planta dans le genou de l'homme. Il hurla – plus de rage que de douleur, sembla-t-il – et tomba au sol sur le flanc, se tenant la jambe des deux mains.

 _Il faut que je sorte maintenant ou il me tuera !_

Son cœur s'emballait, le sang pulsait à ses tympans, sa respiration allait par saccades, l'adrénaline lui fit oublier ses blessures. Une symphonie vitale, chant de son instinct qui lui criait de fuir, lui donnant le rythme. Hana commença à ramper difficilement, puis pris une impulsion sur ses jambes et se releva d'un bond. Elle se sentit vaciller et se rattrapa de son bras valide aux barreaux de la grille maintenant ouverte. Bon sang ! Elle ne tenait plus debout ! Elle sentait que sa jambe la faisait souffrir. Mais rien d'insurmontable – pour le moment. Ce n'était pas la douleur sourde d'une fracture, plutôt une douleur cuisante, tranchante. _Merde, je me suis entaillée avec le clou._ En effet, sang s'écoulait le long de sa jambe pour finir dans sa botte.

Elle s'élança de nouveau, sortit totalement de la cellule et arriva en titubant devant la porte de bois. En entrant, l'homme l'avait apparemment fermée derrière lui et Hana tendit la main pour l'ouvrir. Un détail – auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention tant il lui paraissait évident – lui retourna les entrailles dans une grimace de douleur et de désespoir.

Il n'y avait pas de poignée.

Sans doute cette porte ne s'ouvrait-elle que de l'extérieur, si encore on possédait la bonne clef. Et les clefs, ce n'était pas elle qui les avait, mais cet homme auquel elle venait de planter un clou dans la rotule. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d´y réfléchir. Sa tête bascula brutalement en arrière et elle hurla à l'agonie. Le salaud l'avait saisit par les cheveux. Elle chuta sur le dos, se faisant traîner sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cellule. Elle se débattait de toutes se forces, battant des jambes et hurlant comme une sauvageonne. L'homme la lâcha à terre avant de se pencher sur elle. Il la saisit au cou et la releva. Elle fut projetée contre un mur. Sa tête se fracassa contre la pierre froide et elle retomba, assommée, gémissant comme un animal mourant. Des taches floues dansaient devant ses yeux, semblant l'appeler à se relever de nouveau, à lutter. Mais Hana n'y arrivait plus. Elle pouvait seulement penser à...

 _Je dois encore vivre._

Elle sourit. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait continuer de vivre et il allait falloir qu'elle surmonte sa douleur un peu plus longtemps. Et puis, au fond, elle n'avait plus si mal, elle ne sentait plus rien.

L'homme, continuant son massacre, lui assena un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle étouffa un gémissement et, rassemblant la force qui lui restait, elle rit aux éclats. Elle voulait vivre, elle allait vivre. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon encore un peu, encore un tout petit peu... Alors voilà qu'elle s'était mise à rire. C'est la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire pour se donner du courage. Et si elle devait mourir – étonnamment, cette idée ne l'effrayait plus tellement – alors elle avait choisi de mourir en riant.

C'est à ce moment que la porte de bois s'ouvrit.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Appelons un chat, un chat : il est plus violent que les précédents. Mais j'imagine que mon subconscient a besoin de se défouler... Héhé..._

 _Bref, il y a des fautes ? Vous avez aimé, moins aimé ? Dites-moi tout !_

 _Bon, ça n'avance pas très vite, je sais... Et à ce propos, comme c'est la rentrée, en ce moment, je galère un peu à reprendre le rythme, et sans doute sommes nous tous un peu dans le même cas... Je pense qu'il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Mais s'il n'y en pas, j'essaierai d'en poster deux d'un coup la semaine suivante ! J'essaie de garder un stock de chapitres d'avance..._

 _Voilà voilà, laissez des reviews ! Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, hey, hey! Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

 _Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier celles (et ceux?) qui ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent! J'y ai répondu pour certaines un peu tard, et je m'en excuse... Mais je lis chacune d'entre elles avec plaisir et attention._

 _Bon, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais aujourd'hui, vous en aurez deux! (D'autant plus que l'histoire n'avance pas bien vite, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous enfuyiez...). Toutefois, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire depuis la rentrée, et je devrai sans doute faire des pauses de temps en temps... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour tenir le rythme de parution!_

 _On m'a demandé de faire un résumé en début de chapitre, je m'en empresse! (Bon, il n'est pas top mais j'ai fait mon possible...)_

 _Au chapitre précédent, après son évanouissement sur la scène de la vente aux esclaves, Hana s'est réveillée dans une cellule sombre. Le présentateur y entre et, fou de rage, s'en prend violemment à elle. Elle tente de s'enfuir, mais n'y parvient pas car la seule issue ne peut s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle se fait battre, ladite issue s'ouvre enfin, laissant apparaître de nouveaux arrivants..._

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

Rencontres

Il cessa son carnage et s'écarta d'Hana. La jeune fille continuait de sourire, respirant difficilement. Encore dans sa confusion, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Allongée sur son flan droit, face à l'encadrement de la porte, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer qui s'y tenait. Son œil droit était toujours mi-clos ; et à gauche, le sang caillé lui collait les cils. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes, dont un de ces hommes au costume rose étrange – cette couleur criarde aurait redonné la vue à un aveugle. _Reste concentrée, Hana. Utilise tes oreilles._ L'un d'eux – sans doute l'homme en rose – bégaya quelque chose, puis une autre voix renchérit :

« Bien. Jonas, accompagnez ce monsieur, je dois régler une affaire importante... Ne fermez pas la porte. »

Hana connaissait cette dernière voix, et cette fois elle n´aurait même pas besoin de le regarder pour le reconnaître. Une voix grave et calme.

C'était le Dragon.

La porte de bois grinça et Hana crut comprendre que deux personnes étaient parties. L'adrénaline retombait, et elle sentait bien que dans quelques minutes elle ne pourrait plus bouger et s'évanouirait sans doute – une fois de plus.

Le Dragon s'avança. Un silence froid régnait dans la pièce, occasionnellement dérangé par la respiration difficile d'Hana. Cet homme n'était pas ordinaire, il possédait une aura imposante, on ne pouvait le nier. Hana, pourtant partiellement aveuglée, percevait sa colère, et elle se demanda un instant si elle aurait vraiment eu le courage de l'égorger.

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites subir à cette jeune fille ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton sec, ne laissant aucune place à la protestation.

— V-votre Majesté... sourit le présentateur en s'inclinant. Je vous en prie, ne vous y méprenez pas, cette fille essayait... Elle essayait de fuir... »

Hana était outrée. Le sang suintait sur ses vêtements. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, poisseux de vomi et de sang. Elle devait ressembler à une poupée réduite en charpie sanguinolente. Il était entré s'était acharné sur elle, la défigurant sans une once de compassion ou de clémence ! Et il l'aurait tuée si on ne l'avait pas interrompu. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Hana ne comprenait pas son crime, elle avait fait un malaise, bon sang, pas un attentat ! Tant d'injustice lui fit bouillonner le sang. Elle réunit ses forces et du mieux qu'elle le pût, elle s'écria :

« Menteur ! T'as essayé de me tuer et j'me suis enfuie pour sauver ma peau, c'est tout !

— Garce ! aboya-t-il, étonné qu'elle osa parler ainsi dans son état. Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresse ? Apprend à rester à ta place petite p...

— Assez ! trancha le Dragon. Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ? Elle a un collier autour du cou. Oh, ce n'est qu'un leurre mais ça, elle n'était pas censée le savoir... Seuls vous et vos hommes êtes au courant. Et moi. Alors pourquoi cette fille aurait-t-elle tenté quoi que ce soit en pensant avoir un collier explosif autour du cou ? »

La bouche d'Hana s'arrondit dans un O de stupeur. Apparemment, il avait visé juste : ce raisonnement fit taire l'autre. Ce collier n'était pas destiné à exploser ? Voilà pourquoi on n'avait pas hésité à lever la main sur elle !

Ce Dragon n'était pas un homme auquel on pouvait mentir facilement. Il semblait intelligent. Elle n'aurait pas dû éprouver cela et pourtant, Hana se sentit soulagée en constatant que son acheteur était un homme réfléchi. Toutefois, cela ne faisait pas de lui un homme raisonnable... Il entra dans la cellule et contourna Hana, sortant de son champ de vision. Elle perçut un bruit sourd et un gémissement étouffé. Le Dragon reprit sèchement :

« Que les choses soient claires : pour cette esclave, j'ai déboursé deux millions de berrys. Et dans l'état où je la récupère, elle n'en vaut pas la moitié. Je ne supporte pas que l'on abîme mes affaires, et pour cela je pourrais te faire tuer, misérable vermine. »

Appuyant ses mots, un fracas métallique et un cri retentirent, et apeurée, Hana acheva de fermer totalement les yeux. Des pas résonnèrent dans la cellule et on lui attrapa le bras droit, la tirant afin qu'elle se mette debout.

« Toi, lève-toi, lui ordonna-t-il. »

Sans rechigner mais non sans mal, Hana se leva. Chaque parcelle de son corps la faisait souffrir, désormais. Le Dragon, sans un mot, l'accompagna vers la sortie. Elle n'osa pas le dévisager, craignant son regard, et pourtant elle devinait son air impassible. Hana était surprise, il aurait très bien pu l'achever d'une balle dans en la voyant ainsi. Il ne l'avait pas tuée... En un sens, elle lui était redevable. À cette idée, elle s'insurgea intérieurement. _Ah, non ! N'oublie pas qui sont les monstres, Hana,_ se sermonna-t-elle, outrée d'avoir pensé cela.

La porte avait été laissée entrouverte et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le couloir. Un homme les accueillit et salua le Dragon, mais ce dernier le coupa sans ménagement :

« Jonas, occupez vous de cette jeune fille et conduisez-la à l'hôpital. Il me semble qu'elle a besoin de soins immédiats. »

* * *

Hana entrouvrit doucement les yeux. Une douce lumière lui caressa le visage, et elle se sentit baignée dans une sérénité profonde qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis fort longtemps. Elle referma aussitôt les paupières, désireuse de dormir encore un peu. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, elle se laissa rouler sur le côté et enfouit sa joue dans l'oreiller moelleux, agréablement tiède comme une brioche dorée au four... Oh, qu'elle se sentait bien ! Cette accalmie lui faisait le plus grand bien, et elle aurait pu rester ainsi des heures à savourer sa béatitude... Ah, cette satisfaction tranquille, ce bonheur simple de se réveiller dans un bon lit... Elle l'avait autrefois oublié, et le revivre maintenant la plongeait dans un délicieux bien-être...

Brisant son instant de quiétude, ses narines se dilatèrent légèrement. Une odeur âcre lui piquait les narines. Était-ce du... désinfectant ? Cette fois, elle ouvrit totalement les yeux et se redressant sur son bras droit, elle balaya du regard le lieu où elle s'était réveillée. Tout était blanc, pur. Le sol, les murs, le plafond. C'était donc à cela que ressemblait un hôpital ? Hana n'y était jamais entrée auparavant.

Une porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche, et sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle fixa en clignant des paupières l'infirmière qui venaient d'entrer. Les yeux de cette dernière s'agrandirent de stupeur quand elle vit que la jeune fille ne dormait plus. Ébahie, elle porta une main devant sa bouche comme si elle avait vu le diable en personne.

« Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle s'est réveillée ! »

Et sans demander son reste, elle quitta les lieux précipitamment et claqua la porte derrière elle. Hana haussa un sourcil. Drôle de femme... La fatigue s'empara de nouveau d'elle et elle bailla comme une carpe jusqu'à ce que des larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux. Afin de remettre les choses au clair dans son esprit embrumé de sommeil, elle se remémora les événements récents...

Quand le Dragon Céleste était venu la chercher, il l'avait confiée à un de ses hommes de main – un certain Jonas. On l'avait conduite à l'hôpital, mais elle se souvenait s'être évanouie en cours de route. Décidément, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans l'inconscience dernièrement...

Lasse, elle contempla plutôt les lieux. Une chambre, assez petite, mais charmante. À côté de son lit, un étrange support – ressemblant au premier abord à un porte-manteau – soutenait une poche remplie d'un liquide incolore et translucide. Un tuyau fin reliait cette poche à... son bras ? Hana geignit de stupeur et de dégoût. Mais quelle horreur ! Le tuyau était fixé par un sparadrap à son poignet droit – du côté intérieur, là où la peau est très fine et les veines apparentes. Elle constata que son bras gauche, quant à lui, était bandé du coude à l'avant-bras et fermement plaqué contre sa poitrine, suspendu à son cou.

À sa droite, l'unique fenêtre était ouverte, inondant la pièce d'une douce lumière aux tons rosés et clairs. C'était sans doute la fin de l'après-midi. Près de la fenêtre était disposé un superbe et haut miroir sur pieds. Sur le mur de gauche, à côté de la porte d'où la femme était entrée il y a quelques secondes, était suspendu un charmant tableau. Hana le détailla. Il représentait un paysage champêtre, où les fleurs sauvages poussaient au milieu des blés ; et mélancolique, elle pensa à son île natale. Enfin, en face de son lit, il y avait une seconde porte – sans doute la salle de bain – et une petite commode, sur laquelle reposait un vase garni de fleurs multicolores. Elle sourit. Ces fleurs étaient les mêmes que celles du tableau. Des coquelicots, des primevères, des violettes... Hana eut l'irrésistible envie de se lever pour sentir leur parfum, mais on toqua à la porte. Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et la même infirmière entra, l'air un peu gênée. Elle s'adressa à Hana :

« Excusez-moi de m'être enfuie ainsi tout-à-l'heure. Euh... On m'a demandé de vous aidez à vous préparer... »

Hana fut surprise qu'on la vouvoie ainsi et cette fois, elle détailla l'arrivante. Elle semblait jeune, bien que plus âgée qu'elle. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage en un carré court et quelque peu désordonné, et elle portait un uniforme – une robe rose pâle et une coiffe. Dans ses bras reposaient une pile de vêtements parfaitement pliés et une paire de chaussures. _C'est pour moi ?_ pensa Hana. Semblant deviner sa question silencieuse, l'infirmière lui sourit :

« Je m'appelle Marie. C'est votre maître qui m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci et de vous aidez à vous préparer, lui répéta-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas le faire seule, à cause de votre bras... Il exige que vous soyez présentable, alors je vais me charger de vous laver, de vous préparer et de vous habiller convenablement. »

Hana rougit. Elle pouvait très bien se laver seule ! Elle n'était pas infirme ! Et qu'entendait-elle par « préparer » ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle suivit du regard Marie qui avait déposé les affaires sur la commode et qui se dirigeait maintenant vers elle. Délicatement, elle lui saisit le poignet droit et ôta le pansement, dévoilant une aiguille soigneusement enfoncée dans ses chairs. Hana pâlit soudainement et passa de l'écarlate au blanc. Marie gloussa et lui dit dans un sourire bienveillant :

« Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas et faites moi confiance. Je vais prendre soin de vous, d'accord ? »

* * *

Hana se regardait dans le miroir. Elle était incroyablement surprise. Ses blessures avaient toutes disparues. Enfin, presque. Son nez semblait parfaitement en place et était recouvert d'un simple pansement. Son œil droit n'était plus boursouflé, et le coup de coude qu'elle avait reçu au dessus de l'œil gauche et qui lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Quant à sa jambe droite... De sa main libre, elle souleva quelque peu le tissu de sa nouvelle robe et le maintenu en l'air. Elle avait une cicatrice. Ah, elle s'en était doutée... La marque rosée commençait en haut de son mollet, passait sur le côté de son genou et s'arrêtait à la mi-cuisse. Elle s'était profondément coupée...

Détournant le regard de sa peau mutilée, elle jeta plutôt un œil au reflet de Marie. Cette dernière était derrière elle, nouant ses cheveux propres en une longue tresse soyeuse qui lui retombait sur l'épaule droite. Hana était maintenant vêtue d'une robe ivoire à manches courtes, se fermant dans le dos à l'aide de boutons et s'arrêtant pudiquement au dessus du genou, lui donnant un air de jeune collégienne ; et ses pieds étaient chaussés des sandales beiges – en cuir de daim, d'après Marie. Les bandages de son bras gauche – toujours suspendu fermement à son cou par un large tissu – avaient été changés pour de fines bandes de plâtre. Apparemment, elle avait subit une opération visant à poser une plaque vissée dans son os brisé, et elle devait encore limiter l'usage de son bras pendant quelques temps. Son coude était donc immobilisé à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, et elle devrait faire par la suite une rééducation assidue.

Marie, une fois son œuvre terminée, s'écarta d'Hana et la regarda en souriant. Elle lâcha un « Voilà ! » et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Hana voulut la suivre, mais elle s'arrêta bien vite en passant devant les fleurs. Elles étaient resplendissantes dans leur vase de porcelaine. Elle se dirigea vers elles et, prenant appui sur la commode, elle se pencha légèrement en avant et huma leur parfum. Derrière elle, une légère brise fit voleter les rideaux. Elle ferma les yeux.

Sous ses paupières closes se dessina un merveilleux paysage. Un paysage champêtre, où les fleurs sauvages poussaient au milieu des blés. Oui, Hana y était. Dans ce tableau, parmi ces fleurs sauvages... Chez elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle revit tout : les cultures de céréales et tous ces fermiers amassant le blé et l'avoine, le teint hâlé par le travail au champ ; la forêt, où elle avait tant courut et tant joué avec son frère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ; le port et ses marins, chantant soûls jusqu'au petit matin, repartant inlassablement à bord de leurs navires pour embrasser leur liberté chérie...

Marie toussota et Hana rouvrit les yeux. Ses souvenirs s'étaient effacés, et elle était de retour dans sa petite chambre. L'infirmière, le regard plein de compassion, ouvrit la porte et Hana passa la première. Elles parcoururent un dédale de couloirs sans émettre un mot. Ici et là, des médecins s'affairaient, des infirmières couraient. Mais Hana de voyait rien de tout cela.

L'appréhension montait en elle, ses jambes étaient de plomb et c'était avec les mouvements d'un automate qu'elle suivait Marie, dans ce labyrinthe qui semblait ne demander qu'à l'engloutir au prochain tournant. Pour de bon, elle allait faire face à son maître, à cet homme dont elle n'avait ressenti que la présence. Elle ne connaissait pas même son nom, et ignorait totalement ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Elle se sentait sous tension, comme si au moindre contact, elle allait recevoir une puissante décharge électrique. L'angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Marie s'arrêta devant un escalier descendant d'une dizaine de marche. Elle se tourna vers Hana et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Hana comprit parfaitement ce qu'il se passait.

Il est en bas... La terreur la saisit, sa respiration s'accéléra. En bas ce trouverait cet homme. Celui qui déciderait de ce qu'elle adviendrait. Elle regarda Marie, implorante. Celle-ci, semblant touchée par sa détresse, la prit dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle descendait juste derrière elle. Un peu rassurée, Hana se tint à la rambarde de son bras valide et descendit les escaliers, comptant les marches, les enjambant une à une. _Trois, quatre, cinq..._ Elle releva la tête et chassa les larmes qui lui embuaient les yeux, puis continua d'avancer. _Six, sept, huit..._ Un tumulte de questions lui bousculait l'esprit. Qui était-il ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Mais elle les oublia bien vite.

 _Neuf... Dix._ Elle avait franchit la dernière marche.

* * *

Elle balaya la salle du regard. Debout dans un coin, l'homme qui l'avait conduite à cet hôpital l'épiait derrière ses lunettes noires, se tenant droit et les mains croisées dans le dos. Fuyant son regard qu'elle sentait pesant, Hana tourna la tête vers la gauche.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et son cœur se serra. Le Dragon était bien là. Il est était assit sur un banc et, l'air las, il regardait par la fenêtre, la tête posée dans la paume de sa main. Puis, sans qu'il ne bougea, son regard se déroba de la vitre pour se poser sur Hana.

Elle déglutit et eut un geste instinctif de recul, mais elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Elle était totalement hypnotisée par cet homme qui aurait pu, d'une simple phrase, détruire des villes entières ; et à la fois terrifiée et fascinée, soumise à cette curiosité qui nous poussait à braver même les interdits, elle le détailla sans se préoccuper de son statut de Noble. Il portait la combinaison habituelle des Dragons Célestes, conçue afin de pas respirer l'air ambiant – l'air « impur ». Le teint plutôt clair – comme la plupart des membres de la noblesse – il avait les cheveux bruns, noués dans cette coiffure étrange si distinctive des Nobles de Marie-Joie. Ses traits étaient incroyablement fins, dotant son visage d'une beauté délicate et harmonieuse : les pommettes hautes et racées, les lèvres fines, le nez long et droit – signe d'orgueil, avait-on déjà dit à Hana. Quant à ses yeux... Ses yeux, dans lesquels étaient plongés ceux d'Hana, étaient en amandes, d'un bleu si sombre, si profond, qu'ils en auraient paru noirs comme les abysses...

Surprenant Hana dans sa contemplation, il haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille, gênée de l'avoir dévisagé ainsi, baissa la tête sur le côté et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas prendre les jambes à son cou. Elle entendit Marie, derrière elle, descendre les dernières marches et se ranger à ses côtés. Du coin de l'œil, elle la vit s'incliner, marmonnant un « Votre Majesté » respectueux. _Elle aussi,_ constata Hana, _elle est effrayée..._

Le Dragon se leva sans plus un regard pour elles et se dirigea vers une porte. Elle était sur le même pan de mur que la fenêtre, et Hana comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de la sortie. Il s'arrêta devant et, se tournant vers son garde du corps, il ordonna :

« Jonas, le collier. »

La phrase était courte, mais claire. _Non,_ se lamenta silencieusement Hana, _me dites pas que..._ L'homme, qui jusque là était resté immobile, obéit comme un bon chien de chasse et s'approcha d'Hana. Il s'avança, et l'objet qu'il cachait dans son dos était maintenant en évidence. Hana émit un gémissement à peine audible et recula. Il tenait un collier ouvert, ne demandant qu'à enlacer un frêle cou de jeune fille. Elle chercha un support auprès de Marie en l'interrogeant du regard, mais celle-ci la fuyait, détournant la tête. Hana se sentit trahie. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, Marie la consolait et prenait part à sa douleur, mais maintenant qu'elle avait un vrai problème, l'infirmière n'osait même plus croiser son regard. La colère lui fit froncer les sourcils.

L'homme continuait d'avancer dangereusement, tendant le collier devant lui comme une offrande. Hana voulait reculer encore, mais son talon heurta la première marche de l'escalier et elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout cela était vraiment trop injuste. Tournant la tête sur le côté, dévoilant son cou, elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Le contact froid du métal sur sa peau la brûla comme un baiser empoisonné. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pleines de rage et de désespoir, et de nouveau elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure – beaucoup plus fort cette fois. Un « clic » résonna, et le collier était maintenant fermé. L'homme la prit par le bras et la tira vers la sortie. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Celui-ci est un vrai, ma jolie... Alors ne tente pas de t'enfuir. »

Elle serra les dents et lui lança un regard plein de dédain.

Le Dragon ouvrit la porte et, avant d'en franchir le pas, se retourna et pointa Marie du doigt. Il lui ordonna sèchement :

« Toi, l'infirmière ! Tu viens avec nous. »

Marie ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, Hana comprit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le Dragon poursuivit :

« C'est seulement temporaire, je ne te retiendrai que quelques temps. Cette jeune fille, poursuivit-il en montrant Hana du menton, n'aura-t-elle pas besoin d'une rééducation ? Alors fait ton travail et viens. Dépêche-toi. »

Marie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et, la tête baissée, les suivit. _Voilà,_ pensa Hana, presque satisfaite. _Tu es comme moi maintenant..._

Le Dragon sortit et Jonas tira Hana dehors. Celle-ci, enragée qu'on la traine comme un animal en laisse, chassa sa main d'un coup d'épaule et suivit le Dragon en baissant la tête. Même avec un collier autour du cou, elle pouvait encore marcher seule !

* * *

 _Hey, alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Des fautes? Sans doute... Bon, vers la fin, Hana se comporte vraiment comme une petite garce avec Marie... Mais j'imagine qu'elle est impulsive, à sa manière?_

 _Bref, je finalise le chapitre suivant, et je le poste dans la foulée!_

 _Laissez-moi des reviews! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire... En attendant? Non?_

 _À tout-à-l'heure! Ciao!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Re-salut! On y va pour le chapitre VI! (Un résumé est-il nécessaire pour celui-ci?)_

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

Marie-Joie

Accoudé au garde-fou, Dareios contemplait la mer. Au loin, le Soleil descendait vers l'horizon. On devait être aux alentours de six heure. Le bateau voguait vers Marie-Joie, et il y emmenait sa toute première esclave. Il était plutôt satisfait, elle s'était avérée être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il l'avait bien vu, dès qu'il était entré dans cette geôle. Elle était allongée au sol, ensanglantée, de nombreuses ecchymoses sur le corps. Disco était un peu plus loin et à sa vue, Dareios s'était enragé. Quand les deux autres étaient sortis, il s'était approché et il avait vu quelque chose d'incroyable, jamais il n'avait vu ça.

La fille souriait.

Il en était sûr, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Peut être essayait-elle de provoquer Disco ? Peut-être était-elle folle ? Mais Dareios n'avait pas interprété les choses comme cela, et il aimait se fier à son instinct. Ce qu'il avait vu, c'était une jeune fille mourante trouvant le courage de sourire. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il avait été touché par la force de cette gamine capable de sourire à la frontière de la mort, défiant la Faucheuse elle-même. _Alors que, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'évanouissait,_ pensa-t-il en ricanant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ainsi ? demanda une voix railleuse derrière lui.

— Rien, Sharlia. Je réfléchissais, voilà tout, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Sharlia s'avança et s'accouda à côté de lui.

« Vous pensiez à votre nouvelle esclave ? poursuivit-elle. Vous auriez dû l'achever dans cette cellule. Vous qui êtes trop compatissant, au moins pour lui éviter de souffrir plus.

— J'aurais dû le faire, en effet. Mais... Disons qu'elle m'a surpris. »

Sharlia, intriguée, lui posa une autre question, mais Dareios n'écoutait plus. Son esprit était occupé par cette humaine. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. Il aurait dû lui demander à l'hôpital... D'ailleurs, elle l'avait étonné, lorsque Jonas lui avait posé le collier. Elle s'était contentée de fermer les yeux, la tête haute, sans protester. Et lorsque Jonas lui avait saisit le bras pour l'emmener dehors, elle l'avait chassé d'un revers de main ! De nouveau, Dareios ricana. Elle n'était qu'une gamine un peu écervelée, mais elle avait du cran.

Il sourit. _Après tout, les roses ont des épines..._

* * *

Ballottées par les vagues frappant la coque du navire, deux jeunes femmes attendaient assises dans la cale, en silence. Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles préféra le trancher :

« Marie, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il vous arrive. »

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers elle. Hana, sous le coup de la colère, avait éprouvé un plaisir malsain lorsque Marie avait été contrainte à les suivre. Mais maintenant, elle s'en voulait terriblement... Lorsqu'on lui avait mit le collier, Marie n'avait rien fait. Mais après tout, qu'aurait-elle pût faire ? Si elle était intervenue, elle se serait faite tuée. Et en prenant du recul, Hana se sentait profondément coupable d'avoir pensé du mal de l'infirmière qui, en fait, n'avait fait que la soutenir depuis le début.

Marie la gratifia d'un de ces sourires bienveillants dont elle avait le secret :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, c'est mon métier de prendre soin des blessés. Oh, poursuivit-elle, peut-on se tutoyer ? Je veux dire... nous allons passer du temps ensemble, alors nous pourrions... être amies ? »

Hana, soulagée d'être excusée, lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Seigneur... C'est magnifique..._

Emerveillée comme une enfant devant une vitrine de Noël, Hana contemplait bouche bée la façade sud du palais de Marie-Joie. Une centaine de mètres devant elle s'élevait, au cœur de la brume, un superbe castel d'or et d'émeraude. Marie s'arrêta à ses côtés et Hana, prise d'un malaise, lâcha soudain :

« Oh... J'ai le souffle coupé.

— Oui, répondit Marie, pensive, c'est tout bonnement incroyable...

— M-Marie, poursuivit Hana dans un son étouffé, j-je ne peux vraiment pas respirer... »

Marie sursauta et rattrapa la jeune fille alors que celle-ci se sentait défaillir. L'air inquiet, l'infirmière lui chuchota à l'oreille de se reprendre au plus vite. Hana prit calmement deux grandes inspirations et se redressa. Devant elle, la femme Dragon s'était retourné et cracha d'un ton hautain :

« Nous sommes à plusieurs milliers de mètres d'altitude. Les êtres inférieurs tels que les humains ne peuvent respirer ici. Bon courage, lâcha-t-elle enfin dans un sourire faux.

— Laissez-les, Sharlia. »

Hana leva les yeux vers la provenance de la voix et croisa un regard aussi bleu que l'océan. Aussitôt, se mordant la lèvre, elle détourna la tête. Marie lui expliqua brièvement qu'en altitude, l'air était moins respirable, puis elle acheva rapidement en la poussant à avancer.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au pied de la façade, accueillis par une allée de soldats en armure. Hana, impressionnée par ce luxe qu'elle n'avait vu que dans des livres d'images, se dévissait le cou pour tenter d'entr'apercevoir les toits, mais son collier lui empêchait de lever trop la tête. Les dômes étaient si hauts ! Elle en eut le vertige et se rattrapa au bras de Marie – qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais lâché. Dans un son grave, la gigantesque porte de bois s'ouvrit et après les Dragons, Hana et Marie pénétrèrent dans la bâtiment, elles-mêmes suivies de Jonas et d'un second garde du corps.

 _Oh... Ce n'est pas possible..._ Hana était dans un un hall aux murs tapissés de pourpre. Au dessus de sa tête, une coupole dorée resplendissait. À droite et à gauche, deux arches se faisaient face, semblant toutes deux mener dans d'interminables couloirs. Devant elle, deux gardes ouvrirent une seconde porte, noire comme la nuit, qui dévoila une nouvelle salle...

Celle-ci était fantastiquement gigantesque, toute en longueur, au plafond incroyablement haut. Hana n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'un tel lieu eut existé en ce monde. Ses pieds foulaient un tapis carminé bordé d'un liseré d'or, étendu de tout son long sur le sol de dallé de marbre. De chaque côté, de gracieuses colonnes de pierre noire s'élevaient démesurément jusqu'au plafond orné de sublimes fresques, où un gigantesque lustre de diamants illuminaient la pièce de milles éclats d'or et de lumière. Plus loin, un escalier de quelques marches donnait accès à une nouvelle porte, tout aussi imposante que ses prédécesseresses. L'escalier se séparait ensuite en deux de part et d'autre de la porte, poursuivant son ascension jusqu'à un demi-étage dont on apercevait la tapisserie émeraude entre les voûtes formées par les colonnes.

Elle n'en vit pas plus. On la tira par le bras droit, si fort qu'elle grimaça lorsque la douleur sourde remonta jusqu'à son épaule. C'était le Dragon. Il avait saisit Hana au bras. La panique, elle, l'avait saisit au ventre, et la jeune fille serra les dents. La tenant fermement par le coude, ne laissant place à aucune protestation, il la traîna un peu plus loin, entre deux de ces colonnes noires comme l'encre, et se stoppa face à une nouvelle arche. Tandis qu'il jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule à l'intention de ses confrères, Hana contempla la voûte devant elle. Tout aussi noire et imposante que les superbes colonnes, elle lui faisait l'effet d'une immonde gueule de squale prête à l'engloutir. Sans lâcher sa proie, l'homme se remit en route. Hana prit une inspiration difficile. _Garde ton sang-froid,_ pensait-elle. _Reste calme et ne cède pas à la panique._ Il prit directement à gauche, raffermissant de plus belle sa prise sur Hana. Celle-ci cru vaguement apercevoir Marie dans la grande salle, avant que son regard ne se perdit dans la tapisserie pourpre aux motifs abstraits des couloirs interminables.

Dans l'esprit d'Hana, qui tentait se ne pas se laisser emportée par la peur, se mêlaient la curiosité et l'appréhension. L'homme devant elle marchait vite, sans un mot. Il tournait tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Les couloirs s'alignaient sans jamais en finir. Après un détour vers la droite, apparu quelques mètres devant eux une femme leur tournant le dos. _Oh, une esclave._ Le Dragon continua d'avancer. La pauvre femme, surprise par les pas derrière elle, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule gauche. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Lâchant le panier d'osier qu'elle avait aux mains, elle chuta genoux à terre s'inclina le front contre le sol, ses longs cheveux blonds comme la paille cachant son visage. L'homme ne détourna pas le regard et poursuivit sa course, passant devant elle comme s'il ne l'avait même pas vue. Hana, elle, se retourna par curiosité et, lorsque que la femme releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla ralentir sa course. _Mais qu'est-ce que..._

À la vue du visage de cette femme, Hana fut secouée par un spasme d'horreur. Dans son ventre, la terreur la saisit si violemment qu'elle en eut la nausée. Cette femme... Elle était littéralement défigurée. La partie droite de son visage semblait avoir été brûlée du front au menton, et la chair, comme à vif, prenait une teinte rougeâtre écœurante. Son œil droit, dont les paupières avaient été sans doute calcinées, était anormalement écarquillé, comme s'il était sur le point de sortir de son orbite ; et le coin inférieur de ses lèvres retombait vers le bas, déformant sa bouche en un rictus inquiétant. Jamais, Hana n'avait vu telle horreur sur un visage humain.

L'homme fit un nouveau détour, et la femme disparut aux yeux d'Hana. Et pourtant, chaque trait de son immonde visage mutilé était désormais inscrit dans son esprit. Le cœur battant encore sa frayeur, elle céda pour de bon à la panique. _C'est ça qu'on va faire de moi ?_ Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Non, non ! Elle avait envie d'hurler, ici, maintenant ! Mais elle voyait bien – non, elle _sentait_ – qu'elle était prise au piège. Elle sentait que les épaisses tapisseries avaleraient chaque son franchissant ses lèvres... Oui, comme si elles n'avaient été là que pour cela, ces belles tapisseries épaisses et molletonnées... Comme si elles n'avaient été là pour étouffer les cris des torturés et des mourants ! Et ces portes sublimes, et ces arches d'or, et ces fresques divines ! Toutes ces choses n'étaient là que pour cela... Pour l'avaler toute crue, comme tous les autres auparavant ! Comme tous ces autres qui n'avaient plus de nom, qui n'étaient plus que des nombres. Comme tous les autres esclaves...

Seigneur, elle était condamnée... Deviendrait-elle comme la fille aux cheveux de paille ? Torturée, défigurée, malmenée pour le plaisir de ces monstres... Hana eut le cœur au bord des lèvres. _Non ! Je refuse !_ C'était déjà trop tard.

L'homme, contre toutes les attentes d'Hana, s'arrêta face à un mur. Du moins, ce qui semblait en être un au premier abord. Petite, étroite, la porte était recouverte de la même tapisserie que les murs adjacents, et seules de fines fentes la délimitaient du reste. Le Dragon sortit d'une de ses poches une fine clé qu'il inséra dans une serrure minuscule. Elle était si petite qu'Hana ne l'avait même pas vu... Elle prit une grande inspiration et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, il fallait qu'elle proteste.

Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. La porte s'ouvrit et elle fut poussée brutalement à l'intérieur. Elle manqua de peu de s'effondrer au sol, mais parvint à reprendre l'équilibre. Chancelante, confuse, encore emplie d'effroi, elle détailla les lieux. Il faisait horriblement sombre, et elle cru pendant quelques secondes être de retour dans cette cellule où on l'avait battue. Seule une applique murale grésillante éclairait la pièce lugubre. Hana ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Derrière elle, elle entendit le Dragon fermer la porte :

« Nous devons te paraître fort méprisables... »

Ah, ça... Il n'imaginait pas, il ne pouvait pas imaginer. Lui et toute son espèce de nobles pourris, elle les méprisait. Mais elle en avait peur, aussi. Comme elle en avait peur ! D'un pas lent, il se plaça derrière elle. Hana serra la mâchoire, se mordant la langue pour ne pas s´effondrer en larmes. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent, son cœur manqua un battement. _Mais... Que fait-il ?_ Sa robe... Oui, il en défaisait les attaches... Les boutons, un à un, passaient entre ses doigts, laissant le tissu dévoiler la peau blanche d'Hana... Elle baissa la tête. L'air froid lui caressa l'échine et elle frissonna. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Elle avait un bras cassé et un collier autour du cou comme un vulgaire animal. Avait-il besoin de l'humilier plus encore ? D'un geste calme, il rabaissa l'étoffe sur ses épaules. Mais bon sang, que faisait-il ? Elle se sentait nue devant cet homme, totalement impuissante... Elle comprit enfin : il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait rien pu changer... Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. C'en était trop. Le désespoir de sa situation lui entailla la poitrine et elle éclata en sanglot. Les bras en croix, le dos courbé, les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Soudainement, elle se sentit poussée brusquement vers l'avant et chuta directement à genoux, lâchant un cri étouffé quand ses os se fracassèrent au sol. Emportée par son propre poids, elle bascula en avant et se rattrapa de justesse grâce de son coude libre de mouvements. Le visage mouillé de larmes, déformé par la honte, la peur et la douleur qui lui lancinait les jambes, elle détailla les lieux. Fébrile, elle se redressa et jeta un regard derrière elle.

Dans la pénombre, elle le vit poser la main sur quelque chose dépassant du mur. _Un levier ?_ Comme pour répondre à sa question, il l'abaissa. Hana perçut un cliquetis métallique, puis un coup sourd. Tout à coup, dans un vrombissement grave et puissant, une flamme jaillit sur sa gauche, manquant de peu son visage. Elle sursauta et lâcha un cri les yeux écarquillés, rampant sur le dos, poussant sur ses jambes pour s'écarter du brasier qui venait de surgir. Dans son agitation, le tissu de sa robe était retombé le long de son bras droit, dévoilant partiellement sa maigre poitrine, mais elle n'y fit même pas attention. Un âtre, qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu dans la sombre pièce, s'était embrasé. Cherchant à calmer son cœur, elle posa la main entre ses seins. L'homme soupira :

« Si quelqu'un ouï parler de ce qu'il se passe ici, je t'arrache la langue, est-ce clair ? »

Seigneur, de quoi parlait-il ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? La terreur lui broyait les entrailles., et un heut-le-cœur la plia en deux. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, cette fois plus bruyants. Il allait la torturer, comme on avait torturé la fille au visage brûlé de tout-à-l'heure... Il allait prendre un plaisir malsain à la faire souffrir, à lui montrer sa supériorité. C'était un monstre et pendant quelques temps, Hana l'avait oublié. Elle se recroquevilla à genoux, tentant vainement de faire cesser ses pleurs... Mais ceux-ci étaient bruyants, allant par saccades, comme les pleurs d'un enfant ; et sans qu'elle ne pût rien y faire.

Larmoyante, elle leva les yeux en direction de l'homme. Elle le vit mettre des gants. Des gants de cuir. Puis il plongea des mains nouvellement protégées dans le brasier et, avec soin et précaution, en retira une longue branche de fer. Et au bout de ce fer, un sceau rougeoyant comme un soleil. Un déclic se fit enfin dans l'esprit d'Hana. Un souvenir, comme une réponse divine à toutes ses questions, jaillit de son esprit. Le fermier aux mains gantées, se saisissant du fer chaud pour marquer son bétail. Voilà ce qu'il allait lui faire. La marquer, comme un éleveur marque ses bêtes.

 _Je vais souffrir._

Cette idée traversa instantanément sa conscience, décomposant son visage en une expression effroyable. C'en était trop pour elle, elle en cessa de pleurer. La réalité venait de la frapper : elle allait horriblement souffrir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de la mort, plus maintenant du moins, mais elle avait peur de la douleur. Les brûlures, en particulier, et leurs effets sur le long terme... Les cicatrices, comme celle qui défigurait le visage de l'étrange femme-esclave. Et là, elle avait devant elle ce métal flamboyant. Un cercle rouge, surmonté de trois triangles, et un quatrième sous ce même cercle, pointant vers le bas.

Elle suivit des yeux le Dragon. Il vint se placer juste derrière elle. Elle baissa la tête et regarda le sol devant elle. Les larmes trop salées tombaient au sol. _Je ne suis qu'une esclave._ Il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Contente-toi de hurler. »

Sa peau fondit sous le baiser ardent du métal, le sceau s'encra dans sa chair, et elle hurla.

* * *

 _Voilà! Alors, alors? Ce chapitre? Des fautes? Pour être franche, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, je trouve que j'ai mal retranscrit les émotions et tout ça... Alors que jusqu'à présent c'était plus où moins ma marque de fabrique. T_T_

 _Mh... Des reviews quand même?_

 _D'ailleurs (puisqu'on m'a posé la question), je précise que Marie est bel et bien l'infirmière que l'on peut voir à Sabaody!_

 _Je voudrait faire une p'tite dédicace à Samurai-Mina. Je sais pas si tu lis ça, mais quoi qu'il en soit c'est grâce à toi que je me suis lancée et que j'ai posté mon premier chapitre! Et en plus tu m'as fait de la pub! Merci pour tout!_

 _Et d'ailleurs, si vous ne connaissez pas Samurai-Mina, allez lire ses fic', elles sont tout simplement FA-BU-LEUSES!_

 _Allez, à la semaine prochaine! (Si j'arrive à tenir le rythme...)_

 _Ciao!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, hey, hey! Navrée de ce retard, ce week-end était surchargé! Bon, comment allez vous? Merci pour vos reviews au précédent chapitre!_

 _Voilà le suivant!_

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

L'air grave, assise sur un banc d'acajou capitonné de velours, une jeune infirmière se triturait les mains. Son regard s'était perdu dans les froids arabesques du sol de marbre, l'esprit sans doute occupé par de nombreuses questions. Elle ne bougeait pas, semblant attendre un événement particulier. À ses côtés se tenait debout un homme en noir à l'aspect inquiétant, dont les yeux étaient éclipsés par des lunettes aux verres teintés. Ils restaient là, des minutes durant, dans un silence aussi glacial que ces couloirs absurdement démesurés, comme des sculptures purement décoratives.

Soudain, comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'une seule et même personne, les deux individus levèrent la tête pour guetter l'autre bout du couloir. On y entendait des pas, quelqu'un arrivait ; et tandis que l'homme n'esquissa pas un geste, l'infirmière se leva et, prise d'une soudaine terreur – ou peut-être était-ce de la colère ? – se mordit la langue en reconnaissant l'arrivant. Elle s'inclina. De ce fait, elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite, derrière lui, la jeune fille aux épaules frêles qui marchait le dos courbé et le regard vide.

* * *

« Conduisez-les à Aliénor. »

C'était ce que le Dragon avait ordonné à ce Jonas. Ou en tout cas quelque chose du même genre. En fait, Hana ne comprenait plus vraiment sa situation... Son dos lui faisait horriblement mal. Mais au moins, Marie se tenait à côté d'elle ; et une présence amicale la rassurait profondément. L'homme en noir les avait, avant de s'enfuir à nouveau, amenées ici, dans ce bureau vaste dont le pan du fond, entièrement vitré, donnait sur les jardins. Le Soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon, et le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu. Le mur de gauche était caché par d'immenses bibliothèques, chargées ce qui semblait être de vieux livres et, en bas, des archives reliées. Hana ne savait pas lire – du moins, elle connaissait les chiffres et quelques mots simples – mais elle savait néanmoins que tous ces dossiers étaient appelés « archives », car s'était comme cela qu'Oncle Joe nommait les gros paquets de feuilles et de cartons qui gisaient sur – et sous – son bureau. En se souvenant de ces papiers aussi jaunis qu'inintéressants, une pensée effleura Hana : si elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux comptes de son oncle, n'aurait-elle pas découvert bien plus tôt les problèmes d'argent de ce vieil imbécile ?

Un raclement de gorge eut tôt fait de la tirer de ses divagations. Le son désagréable avait été émis depuis le milieu de la pièce, où se situait un secrétaire en chêne. Et derrière ce secrétaire, une femme. C'était sans doute elle, la fameuse Aliénor. Les cheveux châtains, noués en un chignon strict à l'arrière du crâne, les lèvres pincées, elle avait tout d'une cheftaine autoritaire. Apparemment irritée, elle demanda à Marie de sortir et fit signe à Hana de s'approcher. Cette dernière savait le regard de la jeune infirmière sur ses épaules, mais elle ne se sentait plus la force de la regarder. Toutes deux se contentèrent d'exécuter les ordres. Hana, une fois devant le bureau, entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle. Épuisée, sans réfléchir, elle se permit de détailler un peu plus la femme devant elle. Malgré son air sévère, elle était loin d'être laide. De petites rides commençaient à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux, elle devait approcher la quarantaine. La femme fronça les sourcils. Hana baissa la tête et, inconsciemment, porta la main droite à son collier qui lui donna soudain l'impression d'être beaucoup trop serré.

« Je suis Aliénor, gouvernante de l'aile sud du palais de Marie-Joie. Mon rôle est de te présenter tes différentes tâches au sein de cette institution. »

 _Cette institution..._ pensa Hana. _Et puis quoi, encore ? Cette grande famille ?_ Elle n'en dit rien. Elle n'avait plus la volonté de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu es la première au service du jeune maître Dareios. Tu devras donc t'occuper de l'entretient de ses appartements. Tous les matins, commença-t-elle, tu viendras le réveiller : à sept heure en semaine, huit heure le dimanche. Tu l'habilleras et feras son lit, tu laveras ses vêtements à la main, tu nettoieras le sol et les vitres, puis tu iras t'occuper de la salle de bain. En hiver, tu es de corvée de charbon. S'il te demande quelque chose d'autre, tu le feras. »

Regardant le sol, Hana sentait ses paupières se fermer et dut lutter pour conserver encore une infime concentration. De toute façon, les tâches ménagères, c´était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

« Les esclaves doivent également participer à la vie du château, poursuivit-elle, et pas seulement s'occuper de leurs maîtres. Ainsi, lorsque tu en auras fini avec tout cela, tu te rendras en ville afin d'acheter les courses de la journée, dont tu recevras la liste le matin-même de la part du cuisinier. Après le repas des maîtres, tu participeras à la vaisselle. S'en suit le repas accordé aux esclaves. »

 _Un repas accordé aux esclaves ? Ils sont tous d'une grande bonté par ici._ Elle avait besoin de hurler... Et de dormir. Elle avait surtout besoin de dormir.

« L'après-midi, ce sont les maîtres qui décident du rôle de leurs esclaves. Tu ne dois rien refuser, ou tu risquerais ta vie. Tout est clair ? »

 _Super ! On commence quand ?_ Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Ton maître a insisté pour que tu ne t'occupes que de le réveiller, pour l'instant. Il veut que tu concentres tous tes efforts pour la rééducation de ton bras. »

 _C'est adorable._ Des larmes de rage lui montaient aux yeux, et elle contenu son envie de sauter à la gorge de cette femme.

« Bien. Puisque tout est clair, je vais te conduire à ta nouvelle chambre. Demain, je te ferai visiter le château. »

* * *

La cloche résonna à ses oreilles et la sortit brutalement de son sommeil. Il faisait sombre, seul un fin rayon pénétrait sous le pas de la porte, projetant sur le sol les ombres des gens qui s'agitaient dans le couloir. Hana se leva et chaussa ses sandales de son bras valide, l'autre toujours bandé contre sa poitrine. Où avait dormi Marie ? Depuis hier soir, elle ne l'avait plus revue... Peut-être était-ce mieux comme cela ? Elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Elle se leva difficilement, tournant légèrement la tête pour rendre le port du collier moins douloureux, et jeta à un coup d´œil en direction de son lit... Un sac de toile bourré de paille, et un drap. Au moins, cela conservait un peu la chaleur... Les joues rougies et gonflées par ses pleurs de la nuit, petite blonde avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur fendu en deux.

Dans un soupir, elle avança jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'elle allait saisir la poignée, son geste resta en suspens. Elle réfléchit. Il y avait bien une chose dont elle aurait pu parler à Marie : le marquage au fer rouge... Mais le Dragon l'en avait défendue... Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi. Après tout, n'était-ce pas évident qu'un maître marque ses esclaves ? Mais maintenant que la douleur s'était un peu apaisée, Hana commençait à comprendre, à cibler le problème... S'il elle avait eu un miroir, il lui aurait suffit de vérifier par elle même, mais les esclaves n'avaient pas de miroir... Eh bien, quand elle serait seule avec Marie, elle allait devoir lui demander un service.

Décidée, Hana actionna la poignée et quitta la pièce, se mêlant au reste des esclaves partants à leurs tâches quotidiennes, prête à rejoindre Aliénor pour la « visite ».

* * *

« Les deux derniers étages sont consacrés aux appartements des Nobles. De même que le rez-de-chaussée, il permettent un accès aux ailes adjacentes. »

Hana et Marie suivaient Aliénor dans l'escalier menant au cinquième étage. À elle seule, l'aile sud comptait un nombre impressionnant de pièces. Hana était épatée, tout ici permettait de vivre sans avoir besoin de mettre le nez à l'extérieur. L'étage inférieur était réservé aux cuisines, salons de thé, salles de bal ou de festins, et celles-ci étaient parfois si hautes qu'elles s'étendaient sur le second niveau. Ce dernier était dédié au personnel, ceux qui vivaient ici et qui n'étaient ni esclaves ni Dragons... Entre autres, bureau d'Aliénor s'y trouvait. Le troisième étage était consacré aux loisirs, à la culture, aux arts et aux sciences. On y trouvait notamment une bibliothèque aussi vaste et grande qu'une maison entière aurait pu y tenir ! C'était sans aucun doute la salle qu'Hana admirait le plus... Si on lui en laissait le temps, elle irait y perfectionner sa lecture, mais une fois rétablie, elle aurait beaucoup de travail. Elle dormait au sous-sol, comme tous les autres esclaves. L'air et la lumière pénétraient par des soupiraux... Et le froid, aussi. Hana se demanda si elle passerait l'hiver. Elle avait toujours été chétive, et elle avait déjà failli être emportée par la fièvre l'hiver de ses douze ans... Un frisson la secoua, et elle acheva son récapitulatif. Chacun de ses étages étaient accessible grâce à des ascenseurs – réservée exclusivement aux Dragons – et des escaliers. En colimaçon, il y en avait quatre en tout, un dans chaque tourelle, du sous-sol au cinquième étage, le plus haut.

Les trois femmes venaient d'atteindre ce dernier, c'était ici qu'Hana devrait se rendre tous les matins pour réveiller son maître... La gouvernante traversa le couloir et, après avoir passé une dizaine de porte, s'arrêta devant une en particulier. Sur le bois décoré était gravée en lettres d'or l'inscription « Saint Dareios ». Ça alors, Hana ne s'était plus demandé comment il s'appelait... Plus depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, en tout cas. Pourtant, il lui sembla qu'on l'avait évoqué à son arrivée, la veille au soir.

Aliénor toqua à la porte, on lui dit d'entrer. Étrangement, elle parut surprise qu'on lui ait répondu et, soupirant d'exaspération, elle se tourna vers Marie et lui demanda d'attendre, tandis qu'elle fit signe à Hana de la suivre. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, la tint pour qu'Hana puisse entrer à son tour.

Hana écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Cette chambre était tout bonnement d'un luxe inouï ! Sur le mur de gauche, une superbe cheminée de marbre sublimait la pièce et, lui faisant face, un lit à baldaquin en bois d'ébène resplendissait. Les quatre colonnes du châlit étaient taillées en spirales, chacune ornée d'un liseré d'or s'y enroulant représentant une fine branche et des feuilles de vigne. Des drapés blancs comme l'ivoire étaient retenus aux colonnes par des cordes tressées dorées et scintillantes. À droite du lit était posée, sur une table de nuit tout assortie au châlit noir, une lampe de chevet en vitrail blanc et rouge. Contre le même mur que la porte d'entrée, un secrétaire – d'ébène lui aussi – était presque caché sour une pile de livres et de documents. De l'autre côté de la cheminée, dans l'angle, une bibliothèque en coin débordait elle aussi d'ouvrages en tout genre. Et adjacente à cette bibliothèque, face à Hana, une haute et large fenêtre illuminait la chambre. Exposée plein sud, grande ouverte, elle baignait la pièce d'une clarté incroyable, et laissait la brise maritime faire voleter les rideaux.

Et assis dans l'encadrement de cette fenêtre, il lisait.

Le Dragon s'était adossé au cadre et, les jambes étendues le long du rebord, il feuilletait un livre comme s'il avait été sur un sofa. Hana se demanda s'il n'était pas fou – en fait, ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonné. Il aurait suffit d'un sursaut pour qu'il basculât sur le côté et s'écrasât cinq étages plus bas... Aliénor sembla s'en inquiéter vivement :

« Seigneur ! s'exclama-t-elle, perdant son sang-froid. Je vous en prie, Monsieur, descendez de là ! »

L'homme daigna lui accorder un regard et, soupirant de lassitude, posa les pieds aux sol. Hana ne le reconnaissait pas. Il ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'elle avait rencontré la veille – bon sang, elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité. Elle le dévisagea. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un catogan peu soigné dont deux mèches s'échappaient pour encadrer son visage. Il était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt gris, au col en V, dont les manches étaient remontées sur ses avant-bras, et un pantalon de toile noire. Et, chose qui surprit Hana plus encore : il était pieds nus. Elle devait avoir une expression étrange, puisqu'il haussa un sourcil :

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas me détailler ainsi. À moins que tu sois trop naïve pour ignorer ce que je pourrais faire de ceux qui me manquent de respect. »

Son ton n'avait rien d'agressif, il était parfaitement calme, mais Hana eut le souffle coupé. Elle cru voir le feu s'allumer dans la cheminée et pendant un instant, le fer rougeoya de nouveau devant ses yeux. Seigneur, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qui était cet homme, ou un jour elle risquerait d'en souffrir plus encore... Aussitôt, elle baissa la tête, se mordant la langue. Elle repensa au collier, et sa respiration s'accéléra. La gorge serrée, elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule :

« Allons Monsieur, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous sentir froissé, elle ne pensait pas à mal. Je suis là pour présenter à cette jeune fille ses futures tâches. »

Hana, fébrile, rouvrit les paupières. C'était Aliénor qui avait parlé. Pendant quelques secondes, Hana se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas jugée trop vite... Le Dragon soupira et lui fit signe de poursuivre. La femme regarda Hana :

« Cette porte, là-bas, lui indiqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'angle de mur à droite de la fenêtre, c'est là salle de bain. »

Son bras poursuivit son geste, longeant le pan du mur pour lui indiquer une seconde porte, à l'opposé de la première :

« Et là, la garde-robe. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment. Tu peux rejoindre Marie, repose-toi. »

Hana fut surprise. Son ton était froid, désormais. Elle avait l'air contrariée. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil en direction du Dragon, et elle se glaça d'effroi. Il la fixait d'un air impassiblement neutre, comme on aurait regardé un objet sans valeur. Hana s'inclina légèrement en avant, le cœur battant. _Fais comme Aliénor a dit._ Elle se redressa, sans pour autant relever la tête, et quitta la pièce au plus vite.

* * *

« Bon sang, Dareios, que te passe-t-il par la tête ? Te rends-tu compte que tu l'effraie ? Ou bien tu t'en amuses ? »

Dareios soupira. Aliénor avait en partie raison... Il était vrai qu'il aurait pu se passer de réflexion, mais cette gamine l'avait jaugé comme s'il avait été une créature étrange. Et Dareios n'aimait pas qu'on l'eut fixé de la sorte. Pour qui s'était-elle prise ?

« Elle me dévisageait, répondit-il sèchement.

— Là n'est pas la question ! reprit Aliénor. Et puis, que fais tu dans cette tenue ? Tu n'es pas présentable ! Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours d'arithmétiques ? »

Elle était épuisante, quand elle s'y mettait. À quoi bon s'intéresser à l'arithmétique alors que l'on pouvait profiter d'un superbe lever de Soleil ? D'un geste fluide, il lança son livre sur son lit.

« Ali, je sais que tu as été esclave mais...

— Tu ne sais pas ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

Dareios afficha des yeux ronds comme des billes. Aliénor n'haussait jamais le ton. Elle reprit, plus enragée encore :

« Chaque jour, cette cicatrice dans le dos me brûle comme si elle était fraîche d'hier ! Peux-tu comprendre ce que représente une vie de servitude, Dareios ?

— Elle n'est pas marquée, se contenta-t-il de trancher. »

Maintenant, c'était la femme en face de lui qui le regardait étrangement. Dans son regard se lisaient la tristesse et la confusion. Dareios, calme, reprit :

« Je ne l'ai pas marquée. Pas entièrement du moins... J'ai toutefois été obligé de la brûler, il fallait bien qu'on l'entende hurler, sinon c'est moi qu'on aurait lynché. Elle a dû s'en rendre compte, c'est une fille intelligente ; et je pense qu'elle n'en parlera pas, sauf peut-être à l'infirmière. Tu sais, soupira-t-il tristement, sa cicatrice est superficielle, par rapport à la tienne... N'importe quel médecin ou tatoueur saurait la faire disparaître en un tour de main. »

Aliénor avait les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme sourit :

« Je peux comprendre plus de choses que tu ne le crois, maman. »

* * *

 _Voilà! Chapitre que je trouve un peu bâclé, à vrai dire j'ai bien du mal à tenir le rythme... Si vous voyez des fautes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, dite-le moi! Au fur et à mesure que j'écris, je trouve Hana de plus en plus étrange... J'ai du mal à trouver une certaine cohérence dans ses réactions, donc en me relisant, je trouve son comportement bizarre (on va dire qu'elle est un peu traumatisée). Donc si vous voyez des trucs bizarres, dites-le moi aussi, j'essaierai de corriger..._

 _Ah oui! Si vous vous rappelez du chapitre III, l'enfance de Dareios est évoquée. C'est là qu'on peut comprendre le véritable lien entre Dareios et Aliénor, meme si cette dernière n'avait pas été évoquée explicitement jusqu'à lors._

 _Bref, encore désolée pour ce retard. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir un chapitre par semaine... Mais je ferai ce que je peux!_

 _Merci d'avoir lu! Au plus vite, j'espère!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, hey, hey! Après un laborieux mois de retard, je suis de retour! (Pour le meilleur et pour le pire...)_

 _J'étais censée poster hier mais, ma foi, ma Wi-Fi m'a fait faux-bond et puis... Nous ne sommes plus à un jour près... Snif..._

 _Bref! Me revoilà dans toute ma splendeur, belle, intelligente, divine – et modeste, l'avez-vous deviné? – pour vous soumettre un malheureux chapitre qui, en fait, n'avance absolument pas. Je suis désolée. J'essaie, hein! Mais, décidément, panne d'inspiration. (Bah quoi? Les narcissiques aussi ont leurs problèmes, hein...)_

 _Donc, cordialement, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre VIII

La renarde

« Marie, par hasard, t'aurais pas un miroir dans ta chambre ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses pour moi... »

La jeune infirmière, surprise par la demande, se leva de son lit et, hésitante, lui indiqua vaguement une porte proche de sa couchette. Elle suivit du regard Hana entrer dans la salle de bain et la suivit.

* * *

Dareios ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière Aliénor et jeta un regard en direction de la fenêtre grande ouverte. D'abord hésitant, il avança et, d'une démarche calme, vint s'y placer devant. Face au Sud, les rayons solaires le plongeaient dans une douce chaleur matinale et, serein, il laissa son esprit dériver jusqu'à l'horizon. Ses prunelles se noyèrent dans les flots céruléens de l'océan...

Cette fille... Avait-il bien fait de ne pas la marquer ? Le marquage était la preuve de l'autorité du maitre sur son esclave... Alors, sans marquage, ne risquerait-elle pas de se rebeller ? Dareios ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il avait fait cela pour Aliénor et pour elle seulement. Il l'aimait et la respectait, elle était une mère pour lui. Jamais plus il ne l'aurait regardée en face s'il avait fait subir le même sort à cette jeune fille. Ç'aurait été une trahison envers Aliénor... Il serait devenu comme ces bourreaux qui l'avait asservie lorsqu'elle était plus jeune...

Il aurait été comme son _père_.

Par dépit, il secoua la tête et un rire jaune s'échappa de ses lèvres. _Tu réfléchis trop, mon pauvre Dareios._ Et c'était vrai. Habituellement, il ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de chose... Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi remettait-il son propre jugement en question ? Inutile de regretter quoi que ce soit, il ne faisait que se torturer l'esprit... Après tout, sur le moment, il avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé le plus juste ; pour lui, pour l'esclave, et pour Aliénor. Non, vraiment, inutile de se tracasser avec tout cela.

Et bien, pour l'heure, il espérait seulement que ce manquement aux règles en vigueur ne déclencherait pas un soulèvement chez les esclaves, ni chez les nobles. Si la fille menaçait d'en parler à quelqu'un d'important, Dareios devrait se montrer intransigeant. Elle semblait intelligente, mais fallait-il encore espérer qu'elle eût de la jugeote...

Mais ça... Seul le temps y répondrait.

* * *

Marie contemplait, incrédule, le dos d'Hana qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure qu'elle défaisait chacune des attaches de la robe de son amie.

« Alors ? lui demanda cette dernière. Tu vois quoi ? »

La jeune infirmière, ne pouvant formuler une phrase tant sa surprise était grande, laissa totalement glisser le tissu le long des épaules d'Hana. Alors qu'elle imitait sans le savoir les gestes du Dragon, la veille au soir, Marie interpréta comme de la frilosité le frisson qui secoua la petite blonde – sans se douter qu'il était en fait messager de son effroi encore inaltéré de son « marquage ». L'air préoccupé, l´infirmière se plaça devant Hana et la saisit doucement aux épaules, pour la pousser légèrement sur le côté. Hana se laissa faire et se décala de quelques pas sans poser de question. Marie jeta un regard par-dessus le visage de la jeune fille. Parfait, Hana était dos au grand miroir sur pied. Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver un second miroir, afin qu'Hana puisse voir son propre dos.

Marie regarda à sa gauche, puis s'avança jusqu'à l'évier, au dessus duquel s'élevait une glace au cadre d'or. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et agrippa les cadre de ses deux mains puis le souleva difficilement – bon sang, il était bien lourd pour un simple miroir ! – et le tira vers elle. Le miroir ne bougea pas. Fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement, Marie réitéra l'opération, cette fois en levant le cadre aussi haut qu'elle le pût, le tenant à bout de bras. Elle recula doucement, et le miroir vint vers elle. Enfin détaché ! Il était temps, il était tellement lourd qu'elle en avait les déjà bras engourdis. Elle leva les yeux sur le mur : sortant du carrelage, une épaisse tige de métal pliée et orientée en direction du plafond servait d'attache au miroir. Elle posa ce dernier à plat sur l'évier et, poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle battit l'air de ses bras pour ramener le sang à ses doigts. Ses mains vascularisées correctement, elle se saisit de nouveau du cadre et vint se poster devant Hana, qui affichait un air préoccupé. La jeune infirmière prit une inspiration et souleva le cadre.

Hana plissa les yeux et inclina légèrement la tête. Face à elle, dans l'écrin doré, lui apparaissait d'abord son propre visage et derrière, grâce au jeu des deux miroirs, son dos dénudé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement de stupeur. Sa bouche s'entr'ouvrit, aucun son ne s'en échappa. Ainsi, ses doutes s'étaient confirmés. La veille, la souffrance avait été trop intense... Mais, ce matin... Elle avait bien senti que la douleur était ciblée, couvrant seulement une petite parcelle de sa peau...

Au niveau de sa taille, au milieu de son dos, un triangle brunâtre de chair brûlée pointait vers le bas. Seule la partie inférieure du sceau était entrée en contact avec sa peau. Le cœur d'Hana s'emballa. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ou plutôt... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien. Oh ! Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre ! Ce n'était pas vraiment un marquage, plutôt une brûlure informe, dont elle aurait très bien pu mentir sur la provenance... Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Pourquoi cet homme – son maître – l'avait-il épargnée ? Elle ne comprenait plus, ne savait plus si elle devait le haïr ou lui témoigner de la reconnaissance ! Oh, mais que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle penser de tout cela ? Et elle qui avait pensé à le tuer ! Le tuer ! Seigneur, elle lui était redevable... Il l'avait sauvé, en quelque sorte !

 _Idiote ! Tu es une esclave !_ Oui. Elle était une esclave.

Sa conscience la ramenait peu à peu à la réalité. Cet homme n'était pas bon. Il etait un monstre, et elle une esclave. Juste une esclave. En aucun cas elle ne lui était redevable ! Et pourtant...

Ç'en était trop. Elle s'effondra au sol, en sanglots. Au plus vite, Marie déposa le miroir au sol, qu'elle tenait alors depuis une bonne minute, et s'agenouilla au côté d'Hana. Elle l'encadra de ses bras et, lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe, lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Ça va aller. Je suis avec toi, ça va aller. »

Sans trop croire à ses propres paroles, elle savait bien, elle, que désormais pour Hana, rien n'irai plus jamais très bien. Plus jamais.

« Ça va aller. »

Même si elle voulait lui venir en aide, du plus profond de son âme, elle savait bien que cela ne changerait rien à la situation de son amie. Et, tenant dans ses bras une enfant en pleurs, impuissante, Marie versa elle aussi quelques larmes.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça va aller. »

* * *

« Cro... Cocro... Co...

— Crocodile. Cro-co-dile. »

Lâchant un énième soupir, Hana s'affala dans son fauteuil. Marie, assise à ses côtés, prit le livre posé sur les genoux de son amie et se leva :

« Allons, si tu n'aimes pas celui-là... Je vais t'en chercher un autre ?

— Non... protesta Hana, lasse. C'est juste que... Ça fait déjà deux semaines que je travaille ma lecture, et j'ai l'impression que j'suis toujours aussi nulle... »

Marie éclata de rire et se rassit. La petite blonde fronça les sourcils. Avec un regard compatissant, l'infirmière la rassura :

« Hana... Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait que déchiffrer quelques mots, tu t'es vraiment améliorée ! Bon, "crocodile", quand on apprend à lire, c'est plutôt difficile à articuler, alors c'est normal que tu butes dessus. Mais pour le reste, je t'assures, tu te débrouilles très bien ! »

Hana répondit par une moue dubitative et son regard las se perdit dans le vide... Deux semaines... Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elles étaient ici... D'après Marie, elle devait porter son plâtre pendant encore un mois, et il resterait après au moins un mois de rééducation – enfin, si elle se rétablissait vite. Au moins, ses douleurs au cou et au dos s'étaient atténuées... Quelques jours après son arrivée, un soir, alors qu'elle se rendait dans sa « chambre », Aliénor l'y attendait. Elle lui avait apporté de nouveaux vêtements, un matelas et des couvertures, et même un oreiller ! Hana l'avait vraiment jugée trop vite... Aucun doute, Aliénor prenait soin des esclaves, et rendait leurs conditions de vie bien plus douces. Le matin, elle apportait des pains non consommés de la veille. Ils étaient un peu rassis, parfois brûlés, mais quel bonheur de commencer la journée avec quelque chose dans l'estomac ! Peut-être les cuisiniers faisaient-ils exprès de préparer quelques doses suplémentaires..?

Après avoir mangé un peu, Hana se rendait dans la chambre de son maitre et ouvrait les rideaux. Elle le saluait respectueusement, il se levait, et elle quittait aussitôt la pièce pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, escortée par Jonas qui, suivant les ordres, ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Puis plus tard dans la matinée, Marie la rejoignait et elles passaient ainsi la journée ensemble. Généralement, elles lisaient ensemble le matin et l'après-midi, après qu'elles se soient séparées pour déjeuner séparément – Marie dans un salon de séjour en tant qu'invitée, Hana au sous-sol avec les autres esclaves – elles se rejoignaient de nouveau pour se promener dans les jardins. Hana aimait particulièrement ces moment. Marie et elle pouvait discuter de tout – ou presque, puisque Jonas n'était jamais très loin. Elle avait ainsi apprit que son amie s'était récemment mise en couple avec un homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a près d'un an, un certain Judy. Elle lui parlait également de son métier d'infirmière, des contraintes et responsabilités que cela imposait, mais surtout du bonheur de voir la reconnaissance dans les yeux de ses patients. Oui, Hana aimait ses longues discussions avec Marie.

Mais c'était... Étrange. Tout cela était vraiment étrange. Elle avait l'impression que ce nouveau quotidien n'était qu'un rêve et que bientôt, elle se réveillerait, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. D'ici quelques temps, elle serait rétablie et Marie partirait... À cette idée, Hana eut le cœur serré de désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille ! Marie était sa seule amie ! Elle seule lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre lorsqu'elle se sentait mal ! Mais parfois, Hana se trouvait incroyablement égoïste de penser cela... Après tout, Marie avait une famille et un petit-ami ! Et à cause d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas les voir... Au moins lui permettait-on de les appeler... Toujours était-il qu'elle n...

« ... na ! Eh ! Hana ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

La petite blonde revint soudainement à la réalité. Seigneur ! Il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour divaguer !

« Je... Pardon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Il est l'heure de manger, lui répondit son amie, l'air inquiet. »

* * *

Assise à genoux, une gamelle de riz gluant calée entre les jambes, Hana faisait attention à ne pas faire tomber la nourriture au sol, en se débattant avec sa fourchette de son unique main valide. Alors qu'elle enfournait dans sa bouche une première une bouchée – totalement insipide – son plat menaça dangereusement de basculer au sol. Une plainte incompréhensible s'échappa de ses lèvres et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de rattraper sa gamelle, une main l'avait déjà agilement posée au sol. Hana leva les yeux vers sa voisine et articula difficilement un « merci », tentant de ne pas s'étouffer avec son riz. La fille à ses côtés – dont les cheveux roux frappaient à l'œil – esquissa un sourire et lança la conversation :

« J'm'appelle Garance. Et toi ? »

Hana avala difficilement sa nourriture et donna son prénom. Garance reprit :

« Ah, ouais... T'es la fille qu'a achetée ce mec, là... Merde, comment il s'appelle ? Dareios ? Ouais, c'est ça... Dareios... Un p'tit con, j'peux pas l'blairer, moi. »

Surprise, Hana dévisageait maintenant son interlocutrice. Étrangement, elle se sentit légèrement irritée à entendre la manière dont cette fille parlait de son maitre... Alors qu'en fait, elle même ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour l'insulter de la sorte... Sans remarquer le vexation d'Hana, la rouquine continua :

« Moi j'suis l'esclave de son oncle, Roswald. Lui aussi c't'un imbécile. M'enfin, pas autant que sa fille ! À chaque fois qu'elle a un esclave, il tient pas deux semaines... Ça craint... Eh, dis-moi, poursuivit-elle en indiquant le plâtre d'Hana, comment tu t'es fait c'truc ? T'es arrivée avec, j'm'en souviens. »

Tout en écoutant sa voisine, Hana l'observait discrètement – du moins, elle l'espérait. Garance devait avoir à peu près son âge. Ce qui frappait chez elle, c'était ses cheveux : descendants jusqu'aux épaules, en d'indomptables boucles d'un roux vif et flamboyant. Des tâches de rousseurs ornaient ses joues blanches, surmontées par de grand yeux noisettes ; et elle avait un nez court et mutin, lui donnant un air espiègle. En fait, elle lui faisait étrangement penser à un renard. Hana finit par répondre, un peu hésitante :

« Euh... Oui. C'était après la vente... Je crois que... Je crois que le

présentateur était pas trop content de ma... Prestation ?

— Ah ouais ? ricana-t-elle. Lui aussi c'est un bouffon. Tous des bouffons, dans c'pays d'merde. "Les esclaves en vente sont des criminels ou originaires de pays non affiliés au Gouvernement", qu'ils disent... Tu parles ! Moi j'avais rien d'mandé à personne ! J'étais pas une criminelle, j'étais une citoyenne lambda ! Mais ils s'en foutent, ces crétins... Dès qu'y a du fric à la clef, ils rappliquent et puis c'tout ! Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ? »

De nouveau, Hana hésita. Elle ne savait rien de cette fille. Elle ne voulait pas raconter son histoire à la première venue... Mais elle n'aimait pas mentir, alors autant écourter les choses :

« En fait... Ils avaient des problèmes d'argent, dans la famille, alors...

— Quoi ?! l'interrompit sa voisine. Ta propre famille t'a vendue ?! Oh, ouais... souffla-t-elle, un air outré peint sur le visage. Ça, ça craint du boudin, mais grave... P'tain, c'est glauque comme délire ! C'était tes parents ? Enfin, si c'pas trop indiscret...

— Mh, non, poursuivit Hana en prenant une nouvelle bouchée. C'était mon oncle. Et tu sais quoi ?

— Quoi ? questionna Garance, soudainement sur ses gardes et s'attendant au pire. »

Hana se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux :

« Lui aussi, c'est un con, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir de dépit.

— Ahaha, t'es marrante comme fille ! s'exclama sa camarade. T'sais qu'on est voisine de chambre ? J'ai compris quand je t'ai entendu pleurer, la nuit où t'es arrivée. Mais, t'inquiète hein ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en constatant la gêne d'Hana. C'est normal, moi aussi j'ai pleuré quand j'suis arrivée dans c'trou à rat. C'est des trucs qu'arrivent. »

Hana eut un rictus gêné, quoiqu'un peu amusé, par la franchise de cette fille. Elle était un peu rude, et pas vraiment subtile... Mais au fond, elle était plutôt sympathique.

Soudain, un son strident retenti dans toute la salle commune et agressa les tympans de chaque personne présente. Hana grimaça. _La sonnerie, fin du repas._ Garance, à ses côtés, ramassa leurs gamelles vides et se leva, puis lui tendit sa main libre. Hana la saisit et se releva à son tour. La rouquine lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule :

« C'est bon, va voir ta pote l'infirmière, j'm'occupe de laver ton plat, cam'rade. »

Devant l'air ahuri d'Hana, elle éclata d'un rire franc :

« Bah quoi ? C'est quoi ces yeux de merlan ? Tu peux te balader librement, autant que t'en profites un max, non ?

— Merci, balbutia Hana, mais... Enfin, je voudrais pas te...

— M'embêter ? trancha Garance en souriant. Mais non ! Si ça peut t'aider ! Et puis, j'sais même pas comment t'as fait jusqu'à maintenant pour laver ta vaisselle avec c'truc au bras ! Allez, au pire, tu m'revaudras ça un d'ces quatre, ok ? »

Ignorant la confusion d'Hana, elle s'éloigna d'elle en la saluant de la main, leurs deux plats vides dans les bras. La petite blonde lui répondit de même et se dirigea à l'opposé de Garance, vers la sortie où l'attendait Jonas. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle pensa à Marie, avec qui elle allait pouvoir discuter de cette nouvelle rencontre pour le moins atypique.

* * *

 _Fautes? Je demande toujours, au cas où..._

 _Bon, vous en avez pensé quoi? "Un nouvel OC! Youhou!"... Non? Bref, laissez-moi des reviews! Silvouplééé! #lameufquiessaiedêtrekawai #jepassepourunesociopathe_

 _Tenez_ _, pour la petite anecdote! (Donc_ _oui, vous pouvez vous arrêter de lire ici, après c'est pas forcément intéressant...)_

 _À la base, Garance devait s'appeler... Akane! Pour la couleur de ses cheveux, donc. Alors là, des centaines de lecteurs – bon, ok, quelques dizaines? – se ruent sur moi en criant "Sacrilège!". Parce que bon, parlons peu (lol, ça fait dix minutes que je parle), parlons bien (lol, je parle pour rien dire) : Akane, ça a quand même plus de gueule que Garance... Et en fait, j'ai découvert que l'équivalent français de Akane était justement Garance, celà designait la même plante : une fleur dont on extrait des racines une teinture rouge vif. Et je me suis dit "Allez, on va s'la jouer patrimoine?". Et j'ai opté pour la version française. Vous m'aimez bien quand même? Hein?... Hein?!_

 _Bref! Laissez-moi des commentaires! Je devrais poster un peu plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant, je pense... J'espère. Voilà voilà, à bientôt! Ciao!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, hey, hey! Bon, tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce retard. Je m'étais dit que je posterai plus régulièrement mais finalement... Pour être honnête, au debut j'avais un peu la flemme puis... Les attentat du vendredi 13 m'ont franchement sapé l'envie d'écrire._

 _J´aimerais d'ailleurs, même si c'est un peu tard, rendre hommage aux victimes, et offrir mon soutient (même si je ne peux pas leur dire) à leurs familles et leurs amis. Ces attentats sont un crime contre la République, contre l'Humanité toute entière. Ces terroristes ne sont que des lâches qui s'en prennent aux innocents et salissent les vraies valeurs de l'Islam._

 _Je ne dirais pas "Prions pour Paris", car je pense qu'attendre une intervention divine ne nous aidera pas. Nous devons faire face, nous-mêmes. Nos ancêtres se sont battus pour obtenir la liberté d'expression, la liberté de penser. À notre tour de nous battre pour les conserver. Faisons notre deuil, reprenons nos activités quotidiennes... Le temps apaisera les souffrances, mais jamais nous n'oublierons nos morts. Comme New York après les attentats du 11 septembre 2001, Paris se relèvera. Car la Liberté ne sera jamais une cause perdue, si des hommes, des femmes, que dis-je? une Nation, est prête à se battre pour elle._

 _Alors continuons d'écrire, car c'est là une des libertés inaliénables de l'Homme._

 _Après cette préface, je reviens donc à mon sujet initial. Voici le chapitre IX :_

* * *

 **Chapitre IX**

Le rossignol

Hana était assise sur un lit de la petite infirmerie, alors vide, à l'exception de Marie et d'elle-même. Les yeux ronds d'incompréhension, elle contemplait l'étrange photographie que son amie lui avait mise entre les mains. Cela pouvait ressembler, au premier abord, à une pellicule photographique en négatif, car le fond était noir. Mais... Le sujet même de cette « photographie » était insolite : cette masse blanchâtre aux contours flous, longiligne... C'était son propre bras – le gauche, plus exactement. Chose hors du commun, elle y devinait très distinctement ses os. Et plus étrange encore, une forme d'un blanc lumineux et vif, presque agressif, longeait un des deux os situés dans son avant-bras. La jeune fille comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de la plaque dont Marie lui avait parlé, celle que les chirurgiens lui avaient vissée dans le bras pour que son os brisé se soigne plus vite. Les yeux d'Hana passèrent de l'image à son bras – maintenant dénué de son ancien plâtre – puis de son bras à l'image. Cette chose était vraiment là ? Dans son bras ? Encrée dans son os ? Elle regarda à nouveau son bras et, à la vue de la cicatrice longue de dix centimètres, elle pâlit. Marie s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et esquissa un sourire :

« C'est une radiographie, tu n'en avais jamais faite ? »

Hana fit non de la tête et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, leva le visage vers l'infirmiere :

« C'est la machine bizarre de tout à l'heure qui a pris cette photo ? Enfin... Cette radiographie ? Comment ça marche ?

— Et bien... Pour faire simple... D'un côté de ton avant-bras, on a placé un tube spécial qui émet des rayons X. Ces rayons, qu'on ne peut pas voir à l'œil nu, ont pénétré dans ton corps et ont été arrêtés par certaines structures : tes os, le métal... De l'autre côté de ton bras, on avait placé un film photographique. Les rayons X qui n'ont pas été arrêtés et qui t'ont traversé on été "imprimés" sur le film. C'est le principe global. Tu comprends ?

— Oui... Oui, dit Hana, pensive, je crois que j'ai compris... Mais, des rayons m'ont... Traversée ? C'est un peu... Bizarre, rit-elle d'un ton nerveux.

— Je vois, acquiesça Marie. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais subit l'imagerie médicale, je veux bien croire que ça te fasse un drôle d'effet ! Oh, tiens, regarde plutôt ça : cet os, là, que tu t'es cassé, s'appelle le cubitus. Dans le milieu de la médecine, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire, il répond plutôt au doux nom d'ulna, qui lui est féminin. Et cet os-là, juste à côté, c'est le radius.

— Oh... Tu connais tous les os du corps humain ?! s'exclama Hana.

— Et oui... C'est mon métier, tu sais. Je dois savoir comment nous sommes constitués, si je veux soigner les malades et les blessés.

— Oh... répéta Hana, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tu dois en savoir, des choses... »

Marie afficha un regard inquiet. Hana était de plus en plus étrange, ces derniers temps. Elle était comme absente, ailleurs. Si son corps était là, son esprit semblait divaguer dans le terrain vague des souvenirs lointains... Préoccupée par l'état de la petite blonde, Marie s'empressa de renchérir :

« Tu sais, je crois que j'ai vu des livres sur l'anatomie humaine à la bibliothèque, si tu veux on pourra aller voir ! Si la médecine t'intéresse, je peux peut-être essayer de t'apprendre deux ou trois choses intéressantes et pas trop compliquées...

— Merci Marie », lui répondit Hana en se tournant vers elle, un faible sourire suspendu aux lèvres.

De nouveau, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, et elle poursuivit :

« Oui, j'aime bien la médecine... En fait, quand j'étais petite, j'aimais bien jouer les docteurs ! rit-elle. Quand mon frère rentrait à la maison et qu'il s'était blessé, Maman allait chercher de quoi le soigner et je m'occupais de lui. Je désinfectais ses blessures et j... »

Hana s'arrêta net, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Elle avait évoqué son frère.

Ah ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle s'était laissée aller à la mélancolie, et voilà que les douloureux souvenirs jaillissaient. Appréhendant la réaction de son amie, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Marie, qui la fixait, incrédule, voyant bien qu'il y avait un problème. Hana baissa la tête :

« Pardon, j'aurais pas dû parler de ça. J'aurais préféré ne pas évoquer le sujet, mais tu vas me poser des questions, n'est-ce pas ?

— Hana... soupira son amie. Je ne t'obligerai pas à parler de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

Ça ne dépend que de toi, de ton ressenti. Sache en tout cas que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. D'accord ? »

Hana hocha la tête et, soudainement triste, se mordit la lèvre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle en avait trop sur le cœur, alors... Se confier à une amie lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien.

* * *

« Eh, Hana, t'es sûre qu'ça va ? Je pensais que t'irais mieux, vu qu't'as plus ton plâtre. Mais tu m'inquiètes, t'as même pas touché à ton r'pas. »

L'intéressée leva la tête vers Garance, qui la jaugeait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son plat de ragoût, puis en prit une cuillerée :

« C'est juste que... Plusieurs choses me tracassent en ce moment, tu vois ? Je... Je suis un peu perdue...

— Explique, lui lança Garance entre deux bouchées. J'peux p'têt t'aider ? »

Hana soupira. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était :

« D'abord... Des vieux souvenirs qui me tracassent. J'en ai parlé avec Marie et maintenant, j'y pense beaucoup... Des histoires de familles en fait, lâcha-t-elle durement. J'ai... J'ai perdu contact et je regrette mais... C'est compliqué...

— Ouais, je vois... Les histoires de famille, j'connais. J'aimerais bien t'filer un coup d'main mais... C'est vrai que sur c'point là, je peux pas faire grand chose. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'c'est jamais trop tard pour réparer les erreurs passées... Et après c'est quoi les aut' trucs ?

— Mh... marmonna Hana, méditant les paroles de son amie. Après... C'est qu'il y a quelques jours... Il m'a demandé mon nom...

— Hein ? Qui ça ?

— Bah... Mon maitre... C'est bizarre, non ? Un matin comme ça, il m'a demandé quel était mon nom, et... »

 _Arrête-toi là, Hana._ Elle n'osa pas dire qu'au fond, elle s'était sentie très heureuse que cet homme lui témoigna de l'attention. Garance l'aurait prise pour une folle – ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être, quand ce sentiment de gratitude envers son bourreau refaisait surface. C'était très étrange : alors que sa raison lui hurlait de le haïr, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle reprit :

« Non, rien. C'est stupide, je devrais pas m'embêter pour ça.

— Mouais... souffla Garance, dubitative. Fait gaffe, te laisse pas amadouer non plus... Ces types sont des monstres. »

Hana hocha pensivement la tête. _Elle a raison, ne te laisse pas amadouer._ Il ne fallait pas se... Oh, bon sang ! Il y avait autre chose qu'elle devait à tout prix demander !

« Garance ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air soudainement sérieux. Il y a quelques temps, tu m'avais expliqué que les esclaves ne quittaient jamais l'aile du château à laquelle ils étaient affectés, n'est-ce pas ?

— Eh... Oui, en effet... Et j'étais très sérieuse, ok ? N'va jamais dans une autre aile qu'la Sud. Ce serait du suicide.

— Oui, oui... acquiesça vaguement la blondinette. Écoute, quand je suis arrivée, j'ai croisée une esclave assez... Étrange... Elle était effrayante, en fait. Les cheveux blonds comme la paille et... »

À se remémorer la scène, Hana frissonna de terreur :

« Elle avait... La moitié du visage brûlée...

— Ah ouais ? Charmant... lâcha la renarde dans une grimace de dégoût.

— Le problème, c'est... Que je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Et elle n'est même pas à nos repas... Tu ne l'aurais pas déjà vue ?

— Une brûlée ? Je m'en serais souvenue !

— Je m'en doutais... soupira Hana. Ce qui signifie qu'elle fait partie d'une autre aile ! Alors, c'est un peu bizarre, puisque...

— Puisque j't'ai dit qu'les esclaves se déplaçaient pas entre les différentes ailes du château ?

— Voilà. »

Garance marqua un temps d'arrêt et réfléchit. Elle avait l'air troublée :

« Pas la peine de s'emballer, p'têt qu'elle a juste défier le règlement et...

— Je savait que tu me dirais ça, la coupa Hana. Elle avait un panier à la main, remplit de linge. Quel esclave prendrait le risque de se rendre dans une autre aile, encombré par une montagne de linge dans les bras ? Et en plus, chaque aile est indépendante de l'autre, ça aussi tu me l'as expliqué. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'utilité de venir jusqu'ici.

— Alors on lui en a p'têt donné l'ordre ? proposa Garance.

— Pourquoi ? Franchement, demander à un esclave de se rendre dans une autre aile, c'est stupide. Aucun intérêt. Le personnel peut le faire lui-même, ce serait beaucoup plus logique !

— Ah ! Mais tu m'gonfle ! s'énerva la rouquine. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Si c'est si logique, pourquoi elle était là alors ? Et puis, t'es la seule à l'avoir vue, la mutilée ! »

Surprise par cet emportement soudain, Hana dévisagea son amie, balbutiant un "désolée" confus. La sonnerie retentit et Garance se leva, la petite blonde la fixant toujours de ses grands yeux inquiets. La rouquine soupira et lui tendit la main :

« S'cuse, je sais pas c'qui m'a pris, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver pour si peu. File-moi ta gamelle, j'm'occupe de ta vaisselle un jour de plus, pour m'faire pardonner. »

Hana lui donna son plat – qu'elle venait enfin de finir – et se leva sans un mot. Garance se dirigea dans la même direction que les autres esclaves, et Hana la suivit du regard. Comme si elle avait senti des yeux lui brûlant la nuque, Garance se stoppa, et, après un temps d'hésitation, se retourna. Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, la petite blonde distingua parfaitement chaque mot s'échappant de la bouche de son amie, et un frisson couru le long de son dos. Les syllabes s'alignèrent les une après les autres, fatalement :

« Oublie jamais qu'les gens de ce château ont leurs secrets, et qu'il vaut mieux les laisser enfouis au risque de le regretter. »

* * *

Comme tous les dimanches matins, Hana entra dans la chambre de son maître, à huit heure précise. Ce qui était nouveau, c'était qu'elle commençait dès ce jour ses tâches de femme de chambre, et portait ainsi sous le bras un large panier d'osier. La porte ne fit pas un bruit entre ses mains, ni lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, ni lorsqu'elle la ferma ; et à pas feutrés, la jeune esclave se dirigea vers la fenêtre, puis posa son panier au sol. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du tissu molletonné des rideaux et, aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put, elle amena les anneaux à glisser sur leurs tringles de métal. Les rayons du Soleil – alors déjà bien au-dessus de l'horizon – illuminèrent la chambre d'une lumière douce et chaude. Derrière Hana, un grognement s'échappa des draps :

« Quelle heure il est ?

— Il est huit heure, monsieur », répondit Hana d'une voix éteinte.

Elle se saisit de nouveau du panier à ses pieds et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, où trônaient ici et là quelques vêtements. Elle se saisit d'un premier linge traînant par terre.

 _Mais... C'est un jupon ?!_

« Ça, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, trancha une voix derrière elle. Elle ne devrait pas revenir. »

Le froissement des draps lui indiqua que son maître était maintenant levé, et sans se retourner, elle afficha une moue dubitative. _Ne pas revenir... Mais passer le mot, oui !_ En moins de deux mois, c'était la troisième fois qu'Hana retrouvait des vêtements féminins oubliés par quelques... Courtisanes, peut-être ? Sans compter celles qui, durant la nuit, n'oubliaient pas leurs vêtements et ne laissaient donc aucune trace de leur passage... Au moins, elle pouvait conserver ces vêtements. Avec quelques chutes de tissu et un peu d'adresse, elle pourrait se confectionner de nouvelles robes.

Derrière Hana, la porte de la salle de bain claqua. Une fois le tri des vêtements achevé, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, puis se dirigea vers le lit. Elle mît d'abord les coussins en place, puis... Finalement, elle allait aussi laver les draps.

Elle entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Les taies, puis les draps, la housse... Elle venait de tout enfourner dans le panier d'osier – débordant presque – lorsque son maître sortit. Alors qu'il se plaçait devant la fenêtre, elle le guettait du coin de l'œil. Il était vêtu de blanc, aujourd'hui. Un pantalon en lin, et une chemise blanche. Et ses cheveux liés, comme à son habitude, en catogan. Il était bel homme... Rien d'étonnant à son succès avec la gent féminine.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et revint à son travail, puis se leva. Alors que la jeune fille allait soulever son panier pour partir à la laverie, on l'attrapa par le coude. Elle fit volte-face. Son maître la surplombait :

« Attend. Tu sais chanter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rencontra son regard et baissa les yeux aussitôt. Il était vraiment imposant, et la peur la saisit aux tripes. Se sentant s'empourprer, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Oh, en plus, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas chanté... Il lui arrivait de se surprendre, parfois, à chantonner quelques airs qu'elle avait appris étant enfant, et qui refaisaient surface lorsqu'elle se sentait d'humeur bleue. Mais là... Elle allait devoir faire de son mieux.

Face à elle, Dareios plongea une main dans sa poche. C'est une clé qu'il en sortit. Si elle chantait, ce ne serait sûrement pas avec ce collier autour du cou ! De sa seconde main, il lui saisit le menton et lui fit légèrement lever la tête. Elle se laissa faire sans poser de question, mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'osait même pas croiser ses yeux. _Pauvre petit oiseau, t'effraie-je donc à ce point ?_

Il inséra la clé dans la fente du collier, et un son métallique se fit entendre. Devant lui, la jeune fille se laissait aller aux émotions. Alors que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, elle porta une main à son cou. Dareios y jeta un regard. Son cou était sale et rougit, du sang avait séché au niveau de sa clavicule – le métal l'avait sans doute coupée. Bah, il fallait bien qu'elle s'endurcisse un peu... Il s'éloigna d'elle :

« Voilà, ce sera mieux sans ceci. Allez, chante quelque chose. »

La jeune fille semblait un peu prise au dépourvu. Elle recula de quelques pas et réfléchit. Dareios s'adossa à une des colonnes de son lit. Il la détailla.

Elle était banale. Une blonde aux yeux bleus, pas très grande, ni même très bien formée. Enfin, il fallait bien dire qu'elle ne devait pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Mais elle avait un visage charmant et expressif. Elle n'était pas belle, mais elle était jolie. _Mignonne_. Oui, voilà, elle était mignonne. Une gamine, quoi.

Elle leva soudainement ses yeux vers lui. Dareios fut surprit, c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait délibérément dans les yeux. Elle prit une inspiration, et un premier son franchi ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, le cœur de Dareios faillit louper un battement. Bon sang, mais quelle voix ! Il ne fit même pas attention à l'air qu'elle chantait – un air d'opéra, mais lequel, il l'ignorait. Elle avait annoncé la couleur : dès le début de son air, elle avait visé haut, et juste. Mais qui aurait cru que derrière cette fille en apparence si faible se cachait... Ça ? Car il était impossible de mettre un mot dessus... C'était tellement beau ! Des notes si pures, si parfaites... Durant quelques secondes, il se sentit presque amoureux. Oh, c'était tout bonnement extraordinaire ! Il se sentit soudainement moindre, comme si, en quelques notes seulement, elle avait inversé les rôles. Maintenant, c'était lui l'esclave. Et qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donner pour qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais de chanter ! Une voix claire, cristalline... Il la sentait, cette beauté majestueuse, aussi élégante et aérienne qu'un oiseau en plein vol. Ses aigus, puissants et sûrs, jaillissaient de sa gorge comme l'eau claire jaillit des roches montagneuses. Montants et descendants sans un accrochage, déferlants tels des ruisseaux devenant torrents, avec une force noble et gracieuse qui lui procurait des frissons d'émoi.

Dareios pensa alors, lorsqu'il entendit chanter son rossignol, aux paroles que Sharlia lui avait crachées lors de la vente, presque deux mois auparavant. Lorsque Hana était entrée sur scène, elle avait dit : « Mais regardez cet air vulgaire ! »

Et pourtant... Cette voix, oh, cette prestance! Cette fille... Elle lui semblait tellement... Royale. Elle était loin de lui maintenant, inaccessible, olympienne. Si haute, si noble... Une sylphide, dont la voix charmerait les anges et les dieux.

Elle n'avait rien de vulgaire. Elle était _belle_ , ainsi.

Et Dareios comprit que cette fille avait pour elle un don des plus dangereux : son chant pouvait émouvoir les âmes. Aussi mauvaises étaient-elles.

* * *

 _Voilà! Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Des fautes? Des reviews? Les deux?_

 _C'est drôlement difficile de transcrire à l'écrit un chant! J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux!_

 _Je n'ai plus grand chose à dire, si ce n'est un dernier hommage aux victimes de ces attentats monstrueux, ainsi que tout mon soutient à leurs proches_ _..._

 _... Et en plus, moi, "daesh", ça me fait surtout penser à une marque de lessive._

 _Allez, à bientôt! Ciao!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, hey, hey! Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année! (Oui, certes, pour Noël, c'est un peu tard...)_

 _Ouh, après un terrible retard, me revoilà avec un dixième chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents, pour me faire pardonner... Enfin, j'espère juste que la qualité ne sera pas négligée au profit de la quantité. Les plus hardis diront que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte... Ahem ~_

 _Reprenons. Merci donc à tous ceux (toutes celles) qui m'ont laissé des reviews! C'est très agréable de savoir qu'on laisse le temps de laisser un p'tit message. Voilà le chapitre X!_

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

On lave le sang par le sang

« Je vous l'assure ! Elle chante divinement bien ! affirma Dareios, portant de nouveau à ses lèvres sa coupe de vin.

— Nous l'espérons bien, grogna Sharlia juste en face de lui, entre deux bouchées de pain au lard. Au prix où elle vous a coûté... Et arrêtez avec ce vin ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Seigneur, vous avez déjà fini la bouteille à vous seul ?! Si cela continue vous allez finir saoul avant d'être arrivé au plat de résistance !

— Et toi, renchérit le jeune homme, cesse de te gaver de pain et d'autres cochonneries, où tu finiras plus grosse et plus grasse que la dinde ! »

Outrée, la jeune noble se leva et posa violemment les mains à plat sur la table. Alors qu'elle proférait insultes et menaces, Roswald – craignant alors un énième conflit – se leva à son tour, les poings théâtralement levés :

« Cela suffit ! Enfin, vous n'êtes plus des enfants ! Quand cesserez-vous vos chamailleries ? Sharlia, assis-toi et silence ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot. Et arrête de ne manger que du pain ! Dareios, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé, vous devriez reposer cette coupe. Vous avez déjà bien assez bu... Et essayer d'éviter les tutoiements et autres familiarités, voulez-vous ? Sharlia est votre cousine, non votre sœur. »

 _Et alors ?_ pensa Dareios. Il avait grandi avec cette idiote, il pouvait bien se permettre de la tutoyer de temps en temps, non ? En tout cas, sœur ou cousine, elle était insupportable ! Toujours à faire la morale à tout le monde ! Mais quelle sale... Ah, c'en était trop ! Et Roswald, qui, d'années en années, lui donnait l'impression de le mépriser un peu plus... Mais bon sang, il était né ici, avait été élevé ici, il était un Dragon Céleste ! Et malgré cela, on ne lui laissait pas même le droit de se montrer familier avec ceux qui étaient les plus proches de lui ? C'était tout bonnement injuste ! Enragé, il se leva – trop rapidement peut-être, car l'alcool qui lui montait déjà à la tête le fit tituber – et, se saisissant d'une seconde bouteille que Roswald venait d'entamer, il quitta la table sans se retourner. Derrière lui, son oncle le réprimandait encore. Peu importe, s'il ne l'acceptait pas comme un membre de sa famille, alors il pouvait très bien s'accorder seul le droit de quitter la table.

Furieux, le jeune homme préféra emprunter l'escalier à l'ascenseur, espérant que, le temps de gravir les marches jusqu'en haut – prenant de temps à autre une gorgée de vin – il serait calmé. Et pourtant, arrivé au dernier étage les jambes engourdies par des dizaines et des dizaines de marches, il était toujours furibond, et l'alcool ne calmait pas son emportement. Bon sang, la tête lui tournait..! Et il s'en fichait royalement. Il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre, posa la bouteille sur sa table de chevet et, la gorge nouée par la colère, il s'affala sur son lit.

* * *

En sentant une faible pression sur son coude, Hana interrompit son repas et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle croisa de grands yeux gris, dont elle reconnut aussitôt le jeune propriétaire : un petit garçon aux cheveux blond cendré, aux étranges caractéristiques animales... Un museau, de petites oreilles rondes au pelage sombre sur le sommet du crâne, et une longue queue de chat, grise et rayée de brun. Aucun doute, il s'agissait d'Ewan :

« Nana, elle est partie la dame qui t'accompagnait ? »

Hana posa son assiette au sol et, se tournant vers lui, assise en tailleur, lui sourit tristement :

« Oui mon p'tit chat, Marie est partie.

— Ah, lâcha-t-il distrait, en essayant de venir se loger entre ses genoux. T'es triste ?

— Oui, acquiesça-t-elle de nouveau. C'est mon amie, alors ça me rend triste de savoir qu'elle s'en va... Mais c'est mieux pour elle. Elle va revoir sa famille. »

Elle agrippa le petit garçon sous les bras et le hissa pour l'assoir sur ses jambes. Ayant enfin atteint la place qu'il désirait, Ewan leva la tête vers elle :

« Ah, d'accord... C'est vrai que sa famille devait lui manquer. Eh, Nana, c'est une nouvelle robe ? dit-il soudainement en passant la main sur la jupe en taffetas d'Hana.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle attendrie à l'entente de son surnom. »

Garance, juste à côté, qui suivait la conversation depuis quelques minutes en se faisant discrète, interpela son amie d'un ton sarcastique :

« Eh, c'est ton maître qui t'l'a offerte ?

— Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! se braqua Hana. Il me laisse les vêtements que les filles ont oublié dans sa chambre... Alors je m'en suis fait une robe...

— Les "filles", hein ? ricana Garance. J'avais oublié qu'c'était un coureur... Enfin, un coureur d'jupons, j'veux dire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant la moue perplexe d'Hana. Il s'dérange pas, lui. Au moins, t'as de quoi t'habiller. Et... hésita-t-elle. Je suis en train d'penser... Il t'a rien fait, au moins ? »

Hana fit non de la tête, plus vraiment attentive, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Oh... Marie était partie. Tout lui paraissait... Bizarre. La première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, elle avait ressenti ça. Puis elle s'était acclimatée à son nouveau quotidien. Voilà que maintenant, cette étrange sensation refaisait surface. Son amie allait terriblement lui manquer...

Ah, et puis, ce curieux lien qui s'était tissé entre le Dragon et elle... Presque tous les jours, il lui demandait de chanter. Il lui ôtait son collier, elle chantait pour lui. Le temps de son chant, elle avait une part de liberté ; le temps de son chant, il s'évadait lui aussi, et Hana le savait – car elle était consciente de l'effet que sa voix pouvait produire. D'ailleurs, elle pensait que le jeune homme aussi ressentait cet échange. En fait, elle en était certaine. C'était comme... Un contrat. Un contrat silencieux, dont ils n'avaient jamais échangé les clauses oralement, mais dont ils étaient tous les deux conscients. Un secret de Polichinelle, rien qu'entre lui et elle.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr. Ou plutôt : elle le haïssait, mais à cause de cette étrange relation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer un peu – ou du moins l'apprécier. Mais il lui revenait parfois l'envie de le tuer. Pour partir. S'enfuir. Et elle oubliait en un instant toute la sympathie qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui. L'ambivalence de ses sentiments était en train de la rendre folle. Bien heureusement, Ewan était toujours là pour la sortir de ses pensées tortueuses :

« Nana, demanda l'enfant, c'est quoi un coureur de jupon ? »

L'intéressée le dévisagea, les yeux ronds comme des billes. À ses côtés, Garance éclata d'un rire franc, qui fut vite couvert par la sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin du repas. _Sauvée par le gong_ , pensa Hana. Mais au fond... Ce n'était pas des questions d'Ewan qu'elle espérait être sauvée, mais de ses propres interrogations.

* * *

Peu après son repas, en début d'après-midi, Hana toquait à la porte de la chambre de son maître, un panier de vêtements propres à la main. En réalité, elle n'attendait pas de réponse – car en une belle après-midi de samedi, le Dragon devait être en train de s'exercer au maniement du fleuret. Ainsi donc, Hana entra ; et aussitôt elle fut saisie par l'ambiance inquiétante régnant dans la pièce. Elle se stoppa net, sur le pas de la porte, alors ouverte qu'à moitié ; et la crainte la saisit. La petite blonde ne détailla pas la pièce, elle ne contempla pas les rideaux, ni le tapis, pour savoir s'ils avaient été changés pour une autre couleur. Elle ne regarda pas les meubles pour vérifier si l'un d'eux avait bougé. Non, elle savait d'où venait le _problème_ : ses yeux étaient déjà rivés sur le lit à baldaquin.

Ses rideaux étaient en parti tirés, cachant le matelas, les draps, les oreillers.

Oh, rien d'anormal, cela arrivait souvent... Les Dragons ne faisaient jamais leur lit. Et puis, le samedi après-midi, Dareios prenait des cours d'escrime. Et, Hana l'avait constaté, pour rien au monde il n'aurait loupé un cours d'escrime. Il aimait trop cela. Donc il ne pouvait pas être là. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne devait être présent dans cette pièce.

Mais il était là. Sur le lit. Hana le _savait_. Non pas parce qu'elle entendait sa respiration, ni parce qu'elle le voyait bouger. Elle ne le distinguait pas non plus au travers des rideaux par effet de lumière. C'était d'une toute autre nature.

Hana _sentait_ sa présence, la voyait, la palpait presque. Oh, c'était tellement troublant... Elle visualisait sa présence, sans pour autant le voir avec ses yeux. Et c'était _ça_ qui l'inquiétait. En quelques secondes, l'image se précisa ; et elle le « visualisait » mieux encore. Pas vraiment lui, mais sa silhouette. Allongé sur le flanc, dos à elle, de manière à ce que, si elle avait tiré les rideaux, elle n'aurait pas pu voir son visage. Son cœur s'emballa et elle se sentit fébrile. Elle devenait folle à lier.

Pire encore, la présence de l'homme, là, se manifestait comme de la colère. Et cela aussi, c'était inquiétant. Elle se souvint alors du jour où il était venu la chercher dans sa cellule, à la vente aux esclaves... C'était un peu pareil. Elle l'avait vécu, ce sentiment étrange, elle avait ressentit sa présence et ses états d'âme. Mais maintenant, elle le vivait en bien plus prononcé.

Si elle avait dû tenir pour responsable de ce phénomène un de ses cinq sens, elle n'en aurait nommer aucun. Ou peut-être tous à la fois. Hana respirait ce mélange d'amertume et de colère, comme une odeur flottant dans l'air. Une odeur émanant de cet homme. Il était là, elle le savait. Et il fallait pourtant qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Torturée, tremblante, elle fit deux pas en avant.

Des chevilles se dévoilèrent à elle, puis des jambes. Oui, il était là. Dans la même position où elle l'avait entrevu. Allongé sur le flanc, dos à elle, de manière à ce que, si elle avait tiré les rideaux, elle n'aurait pas pu voir son visage.

Devenait-elle dingue ? Hystérique ? Était-elle malade ? Hana, désireuse de se calmer, ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle crut vaguement apercevoir sous ses paupières la silhouette du Dragon. Bon sang, elle eut envie d'hurler – oui, elle devenait folle, elle en était sûre ; et elle se mordit là lèvre. Soudainement, une pensée lui traversa violemment l'esprit, et se répercuta comme un écho dans toute sa boîte crânienne.

 _Il va bouger._

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, son regard inquiet rivé sur le corps immobile. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle entendit le froissement du drap. L'homme tira le rideau et dévoila son visage, s'asseyant sur le matelas en se tournant vers Hana :

« Ah, ce n'est que toi ? Je faisais une sieste. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Et ferme la porte, quand tu entres. »

Ses paroles étaient froides. Aucun doute, il était en colère. Hana revint sur ses pas et posa le panier à côté de la porte, puis referma cette dernière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait vivre ? Seigneur, elle n'en avait aucune idée. De plus, elle savait qu'il la regardait. Son regard lui brûlait la nuque, et elle était terriblement mal à l'aise. Alors qu'elle faisait coulisser la poignée, trop de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Était-ce cet homme qui dégageait une aura étrange ? Ou bien, était-ce elle, le problème ? Ou bien les deux ? Oh, elle devenait folle. Complètement folle. Elle commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

Au plus vite, la petite blonde se saisit du panier et avança jusqu'à la porte de la garde-robe, passa devant le bureau. Elle entra, rangea les vêtements, prenant son temps. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas ressortir des placards. En fait, elle se serait même bien volontiers cachée entre deux manteaux, recroquevillée sur elle-même, enfouie sous ses cheveux longs et épais. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsqu'elle acheva le rangement des vêtements, elle traversa la garde-robe pour entrer dans la salle de bain – les deux pièces donnant l'une sur l'autre. Elle rangea les serviettes propres dans les compartiments adéquats. À contre-cœur, elle contempla le panier maintenant vide. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la pièce. Et à l'instant, l'idée de croiser son regard la terrorisait. Elle laissa le panier sous le lavabo, puis sortit de la salle de bain en empruntant la porte à l'opposé de celle par laquelle elle était entrée dans la garde-robe.

Hana fut brièvement éblouie par la luminosité de la chambre. Le ciel, dehors, s'était découvert. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de regarder le Dragon pour avoir où il était. Il était sur sa gauche, sur le lit, il n'avait pas bougé. Elle reprit ses esprits et avança, la tête baissée. Elle passa devant la fenêtre, puis se dirigea vers la sortie à sa gauche. Sa main frôla la poignée, mais son geste resta en suspens :

« Attend. »

Hana l'entendit se lever. Faire quelques pas.

« Viens ici, chante quelque chose. »

Sa gorge se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Oh, elle ne voulait pas ! Il... Il allait la... En fait, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle se sentait mal, terriblement mal. Il la blesserait, la tuerait peut-être ? Il veut juste que tu chantes. Oh, non, elle était morte de peur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mordit la lèvre. Sans lever le regard, elle se retourna. Quelque chose, à la lumière, attira son regard, le temps d'un dixième de seconde. À côté de la porte, sur le bureau.

 _Des ciseaux ?_

Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers son maître, au centre de la pièce, elle réfléchissait – elle paniquait, plutôt. Les ciseaux. Elle ne les avait pas vu tout-à-l'heure, mais ils étaient bien là. Et des paroles lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Ce sont eux les monstres. C'est lui le monstre. C'est lui. Lui._

Le monstre, c'était lui. Pas elle. S'il essayait de lui faire du mal... Elle le tuerait. Oui, elle le tuerait. Il le fallait. Et après ? Elle s'enfuirait. Au plus vite. Par où ? Elle ne se posait pas la question. Elle pensait juste à le tuer. À le crever. Et à s'enfuir. À être libre.

C'était tout.

Elle était devant lui, maintenant. Tandis qu'il lui ôtait son collier, comme à son habitude, les narines d'Hana se dilatèrent légèrement. Oh, il empeste l'alcool ! Oui, il avait bu, aucun doute. Et beaucoup. Cela expliquait son comportement froid... Et cela pouvait aussi envenimer bien vite la situation. Il pouvait faire bien pire que la tuer.

Il pourrait très bien aussi la v... _Arrête Hana._ Ce simple mot l'emplissait d'effroi. _Tu as une arme. S'il a bu, tu pourras plus facilement l'achever. Alors pense aux ciseaux._ Et elle pensait à ces ciseaux. Elle se voyait les saisir. Puis les lui planter dans la gorge... Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle se voyait meurtrière.

« Chante », ordonna-t-il, dos à elle, posant le collier entre des livres sur l'étagère.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la seule chose qui en sortit fut un faible gémissement, presque imperceptible. Oh, elle n'arriverait pas à chanter. Son cœur battait la chamade maintenant. Hana, tête baissée, gardait les yeux fermer pour ne pas pleurer. Son maître devait s'être retourné vers elle, puisque sa voix était plus claire, maintenant :

« Es-tu sourde ? Je t'ai dit de chanter. »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Une goutte de sang y perla. Il s'emballait, elle le sentait.

 _Il vient vers moi._ Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer. Il la saisit à la mâchoire, l'attirant vers le haut pour qu'elle le regarde, si haut et si fort qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds. Elle grimaçait de douleur.

« Chante ! C'est un ordre !

— Non ! hurla-t-elle soudain. Lâchez moi ! »

Elle le poussa au niveau de la poitrine. Plus par surprise que par douleur, il la lâcha en la repoussant, et dans son élan elle chuta au sol face contre terre, se protégeant de ses bras. Cette fois, Hana céda à la panique. Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues, elle haletait pour tenter de respirer normalement.

« Insolente ! Comment oses-tu me répondre ! enrageait-il derrière elle. »

Hana commença à se relever, et son regard se posa sur le bureau.

 _Vite. Les ciseaux._

Elle s'élança pour les saisir, mais l'homme lui attrapa le poignet et la ramena violemment vers l'arrière. Oh ! Comme des éclairs lancinant, la douleur lui parcourut le bras, du poignet à l'épaule. Elle eut l'impression que des fourmis lui dévoraient la chair et elle lâcha un cri en grimaçant. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, il la plaqua au mur. Secouée, sonnée, Hana sentit le monde autour d'elle vaciller. Un bourdonnement immonde se fit sentir à ses oreilles et elle n'entendit plus la voix de l'homme en face d'elle, lui hurlant dessus. Elle rouvrit difficilement les yeux, guettant toujours les ciseaux sur le bureau.

Le Dragon la saisit au cou et, par réflexe, à moitié sourde et complètement étourdie, la jeune fille amena ses mains à sa gorge, cherchant à le défaire de sa prise. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant l'oxygène. Ce ne fut pas long. Il la jeta de nouveau par terre, et elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Elle roula au sol et son dos heurta quelque chose : elle hurla. La douleur se répercutait partout. De sa tête aux orteils. Sanglotante, elle entr'ouvrit les yeux, embués de larmes. L'homme était essoufflé, lui aussi. Et dans quelques secondes, il viendrait se jeter sur elle.

Mais Hana savait contre quoi elle venait de s'écraser. _Le bureau._

Elle envoya son bras en l'air et chercha à tâtons. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le métal froid ; et elle esquissa un sourire de soulagement. Une pensée lui traversa de nouveau l'esprit, comme un flash l'aveuglant, la poussant à réagir.

 _Il se jette sur moi._

Et tout alla très vite. Trop vite. Elle ne savait pas trop comment, mais elle avait anticipé son attaque, et elle roula sur le côté, gémissante. Elle sentit les ciseaux glisser au creux sa main – elle devait s'être ouverte la paume, le sang rendant sa main poisseuse.

 _Pense à tous ceux à qui ces monstres ont fait du mal_ , se disait-elle pour se donner du courage. Aussitôt qu'il fut accroupi près du bureau, là où elle était il y a encore une seconde, Hana brandit son arme et, comme une furie, bondit sur lui.

 _Pense à toutes les vies qu'ils ont brisées._ Il bascula sur dos, et fixait Hana, les yeux ronds. Dareios ne se serait jamais attendu à ce retournement de situation. Elle était assise sur son ventre, tenant d'une main un de ses poignet, l'immobilisant au sol ; et, dans l'autre main, les lames des ciseaux, pointé vers la base du cou du jeune homme. Elle le regardait, de ses yeux – d'habitude si doux, bleus comme un ciel d'été – maintenant pleins de haine et d'amertume.

 _Pense à ta liberté. Tuer un monstre, c'est rendre la Justice._ Elle leva son arme, Dareios ne chercha pas à se défendre. Il dit simplement :

« En me tuant, tu seras libre. Et tu auras vengé tous les autres. »

Et, alors que c'était là parfaitement son but, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. On entendait seulement sa respiration chaotique. Le sang de sa main blessée s'écoulait le long de la lame, et goutait sur le torse de l'homme en dessous d'elle. Il poursuivit :

« C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Pense à Siam. Pense à Marie. Pense à Garance et Ewan. Pense à la fille défigurée. Cet homme mérite de mourir. Et après avoir accomplit ma tâche, je serai libre._ La détermination pouvait se lire dans son regard.

« Oui. C'est ce que je veux, répondit-elle sèchement. »

 _Je laverai le sang par le sang._

Et la dernière chose que vit Dareios fut cette jeune fille aux yeux pervenches, abattant sur lui la lame teintée de vermeil.

* * *

 _... Voilà. :3_

 _Bon, alors? Des fautes? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Alors, alors? La fin vous plaît? Le titre était plutôt évocateur, non...? Laissez des reviews, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi comment les lecteurs imaginent la suite!_

 _Au fait, j'ai évoqué dans ce chapitre... Rah, comment dire? "Quelque chose", à propos d'Hana... Bah, c'est beaucoup trop vague, alors quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'idée au départ ne peut pas voir où je veux en venir... Enfin, si quelqu'un croit avoir une idée de ce dont je parle, faites le moi savoir, j'aimerais VRAIMENT avoir vos avis à propos de ce chapitre (qui est sans doute celui pour lequel j'ai éprouvé le plus de difficultés à écrire, mais celui que j'ai préféré... ça fait un peu maso, mais bon, vous m'avez comprise, non?)_

 _Bref, encore joyeux Noël, bonne année, bonne santé, et à bientôt! Ciao! Et prenez soin de vous!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, salut! Wow, j'ai jamais eu autant de retard sur l'écriture de un chapitre! Désolée! Bon, j'imagine qu'on a tous nos p'tits emplois du temps bien chargés, en ce moment... Bref! Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre! Il a été apprécié, me semble-t-il... Youpi!_

 _Sinon, voilà le onzième chapitre! Il est... Quasiment deux fois plus long que les précédents. Et puis, c'est surtout de l'introspection donc... Bon, ça peut être chiant, quoi. Mais disons que c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour placer le cadre, pour la suite. Voilou, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XI**

D'autres qui lavent le sang par les larmes

Le bruit sec avait résonné dans la chambre ; et maintenant, plus rien ne bougeait. La poitrine de l'homme, étendu au sol, ne se soulevait plus. Il ne respirait plus. La lame avait fendu l'air en plongeant sur lui.

Mais la douleur n'était pas venue. Il avait retenu son souffle.

Et il était bel et bien vivant.

Oh, confus, bouleversé et incapable d'entrouvrir un œil ; mais vivant. Il avait vu le coup venir, sans pourvoir rien faire. Saisit d'une terreur véhémente à l'idée de souffrir – sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé aussi intensément auparavant – il avait fermé les yeux avec force comme s'il avait voulu se sceller les paupières. Des centaines d'idées lui avaient traversé l'esprit à ce moment et, l'estomac convulsé par l'appréhension, le souffle coupé, il avait espéré simplement que la douleur ne serait pas trop affreuse lorsque le sang s'écoulerait de ses veines. Puis finalement, il n'avait pas mal : il se savait vivant. Ainsi, quand Dareios sentit qu'il manquait d'oxygène, il s'essaya à chasser l'air de ses poumons et à prendre le plus calmement possible une nouvelle inspiration. Il lui fallut quelques temps avant de reprendre ses sens, de comprendre ; et au bout de quelques secondes – ou peut-être minutes – son épouvante se calma. Il sentait corps de la jeune femme au-dessus de lui trembler, et alors que quelque chose lui effleurait le visage, il entrouvrit un œil, un seul, avec les plus grandes précautions. Une rivière de cheveux d'or lui tombait sur le visage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, son cœur se serra.

Hana était presque effondrée sur lui, le visage déformé par l'émotion. La mâchoire crispée, les lèvres et les joues contractées, les paupières fermées si fort qu'elle en avait des plis aux coins des yeux. Elle était pâle comme un revenant. Du coin de l'œil, Dareios vit que la main droite de la jeune fille était toujours fermée sur les ciseaux, figés dans le sol. Il sentit alors que son oreille lui brûlait. Les lames l'avaient éraflée. _C'est tout ?_

Il se crispa soudainement alors qu'Hana bougea. _Elle pleure, voilà tout._ Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux pour rouler sur son visage et finalement tomber sur les joues de Dareios. Sanglotant bruyamment, sa main droite lâcha les ciseaux et elle se laissa rouler mollement sur son flanc gauche, à l'opposé de l'arme. Dareios ne la suivit pas du regard. Les yeux vides, il se contentait de fixer le plafond.

Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Hana pleurait. Dareios pensait.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle finalement épargné ? Une joie éperdue le saisit, il esquissa un sourire triste. Il était vivant. Vivant ! Oh, lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir la mort fondant sur lui... Sous ses paupières s'étaient mis à danser les souvenirs de ceux qu'il aimait, comme de petites flammèches dans le noir. De petites bribes de sa mémoire, surgissant soudainement sans qu'il n'eut jamais imaginer y repenser un jour – et encore moins au moment de sa mort. La main fraîche d'Aliénor sur son front d'enfant, alors qu'il avait de la fièvre. La silhouette d'une petite Sharlia se dessinant à travers les branchages, lorsqu'il se cachait dans les fourrées pour mieux la surprendre lors de leurs parties de cache-cache. Ses parties de dames et d'échecs contre Charlos, avec lequel il s'entrainait à la stratégie. Ses longues discutions avec Jonas, son fidèle garde et ami, la seule personne à qui il pouvait confier ses inquiétudes, avec laquelle il pouvait débattre du pourquoi, du comment, du reste. Puis d'autres visages encore, mais moins importants, comme des personnages secondaires : son oncle, son père, son professeur d'escrime. Élina aussi, et d'autres filles qu'il avait connues et appréciées. Oui, tout cela, il l'avait vu durant cette seconde où la mort l'avait enlacé de ses bras.

Et enfin, il avait vu Hana.

L'élément perturbateur. Oh, son oiseau était devenu sa némésis. _Némésis_ , c'était le terme qui convenait.

Il l'avait cherché, après tout. Il avait bu de l'alcool et s'en était pris violemment à elle – quand il pensait à ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire subir, il se répugnait. N'ayant pas son collier, elle s'était défendue. Non, elle s'était _vengée_. Alors... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas poursuivi son acte jusqu'au bout ?

Dans un souffle de soulagement, le regard toujours rivé sur le plafond, Dareios prononça avec douceur :

« Tu as commis un grand crime. »

À côté de lui, une lamentation désespérée trancha l'air. Le jeune homme se redressa et s'assit les jambes repliées, le front calé dans les paumes. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait la nausée.

Il regarda le corps allongé à sa droite, dos à lui. La jeune fille faisait peine à voir, recroquevillée sur elle-même et les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Son bras droit – qui avait tenu l'arme – était étendu sur le sol : elle tenait sa main ensanglantée le plus loin possible d'elle. Le parquet de chêne clair, aux motifs de diagonales entrelacées, se colorait de carmin au fur et à mesure que le sang s'écoulait de la plaie. Et elle pleurait bruyamment, à chaudes larmes.

Au même instant, Dareios sentit quelque chose de tiède lui couler dans la nuque. Il y porta la main, et ramena devant ses yeux ses doigts teintés de sang. Pour que cela saigne, son oreille devait tout de même être bien entaillée. Un haut-le-cœur le saisit soudain et il se leva – bien trop brusquement – en direction de la salle de bain. Sa vue se brouilla de noir et le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pas, et il dut se rattraper à une colonne du châlit pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il entra en trombe dans la salle de bain et s'agrippa de ses deux mains au lavabo, plié en avant alors qu'un goût acide lui emplissait la gorge. Le jeune homme régurgita douloureusement tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Quand il releva la tête, il trouva son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui. _Blanc comme un linge. Mon pauvre, tu es très peu enviable._ Il mît à couler l'eau froide et se rinça le visage d'une main, l'autre fermement encrée au bord de la vasque de porcelaine, afin de ne pas perdre de nouveau l'équilibre. Dareios avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place.

Frottant négligemment son oreille gauche d'un gant humide, il nettoya rapidement le sang qui commençait déjà à coaguler, dévoilant une entaille oblique d'un bon demi-centimètre au niveau du cartilage. Étrangement, il n'avait pas si mal. En fait, ses pensées allaient surtout en direction de la jeune fille en pleurs, lovée sur elle-même en plein milieu de sa chambre – et qui, vu la quantité de sang s'écoulant de sa main, devait avoir la paume douloureusement écorchée.

Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? La faire enfermer ?

 _Idiot. Elle a faillit te tuer, Dareios._

L'abattre, alors ? Il ne devait pas laisser cet acte impuni... Il ne devait pas se montrer faible. S'il ne pouvait pas contrôler une simple esclave, comment pourrait-il vivre comme un vrai Dragon ?

Non, c'était trop horrible. Il ne ressentait aucunement l'envie de la tuer. Pas elle, pas son oiseau chanteur – rossignol, canari ou mésange : il la surnommait de plusieurs manières selon ses humeurs. Il l'appréciait bien, cette fille – plus comme un animal de compagnie ou comme un objet que comme un véritable humain, mais cela, Dareios n'en avait pas vraiment conscience.

Il aimait l'entendre chanter. Ça l'apaisait, le libérait de ses idées noires. Voilà qu'il s'était attaché à elle, et il n'aurait pas voulu la savoir morte, qui plus est de sa main.

Et puis, finalement, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment de s'être rebellée : le plus important était qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué. Il peut arriver à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, et en l'épargnant finalement, elle s'était un peut-être un peu rachetée ? On le lui avait répété plusieurs fois : les humains sont des êtres imparfaits, ingrats, qui veulent toujours obtenir plus que ce qu'on leur donne. Et si la plupart des autres nobles auraient fait un carnage pour cela, Dareios n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

 _Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, Dareios. Il faut l'en excuser._

Oui, c'était évident. Il ne la tuerait pas. Toutefois, une question subissait : qu'est-ce qui l'avait faite changer d'avis au dernier moment ?

L'idéal aurait simplement été de lui poser la question. Mais comment ? Comment demander à cette fille qui le haïssait pourquoi elle ne lui avait finalement pas tranché la jugulaire ? L'absurdité de sa situation le fit soupirer de dépit. La mâchoire serrée, il affronta du regard son propre reflet. Seigneur, elle le haïssait. _Oh, et puis merde._

Il se détourna soudainement et ouvrit en vitesse une des portes de la petite armoire près de la baignoire, puis en sorti une petite bassine dont il renversa le contenu d'un geste brusque. Des petits flacons – de parfum, peut-être – s'éparpillèrent au sol dans un tintement désagréable. Il s'accroupit et déposa la bassine à côté de lui.

Il fouilla dans les tiroirs, les placards, poussant d'un revers de main les serviettes de tissu éponge qui lui obstruaient la vue. Il parvint à trouver des bandages propres. Il en avait toujours dans sa salle de bain – il lui arrivait souvent de se fouler un poignet ou une cheville en pratiquant l'escrime. Mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose. _De l'alcool. Je sais qu'il y a de l'alcool à soixante-dix degrés, ici._ De l'alcool, il en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui – assez pour les semaines à venir, en fait – mais il lui fallait bien quelque chose en guise d'antiseptique.

Un jour d'été, alors il était enfant, Dareios s'était écorché le bras à cause de ronces mal entretenues. Aliénor, qui n'avait pas de compresses stériles sous la main, avait insisté :

« L'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix est bien trop fort, petit prince. Il va te ruiner la peau. C'est l'alcool à soixante-dix, qu'il te faut. »

Elle avait plongé du coton dans ce désinfectant et lui avait nettoyé ses plaies, avec sa douceur de maman qui lui en avait fait oublier la douleur.

Lui non plus, en ce moment même, n'avait pas de compresses.

Le sortant de sa rêverie, sa main rencontra finalement un flacon froid, au fond des armoires. Dareios sortit et jaugea sa trouvaille : une petite bouteille remplit d'un liquide incolore et transparent. Il dévissa le bouchon – le balançant par-dessus son épaule sans vraiment y faire attention – et porta la bouteille à son nez. Il grimaça aussitôt. Aucun doute, c'était bien ce qu'il cherchait.

Il rabattit une serviette sur son épaule et se leva, le flacon et les bandages à la main, se saisissant au passage de la bassine posée par terre. Le jeune homme se dirigea de nouveau vers le lavabo pour la déposer au creux de la vasque, puis fit couler de l'eau tiède. Il coupa l'eau quand la bassine fut presque pleine et s'empara de celle-ci – ainsi que d'un sachet de coton suspendu au mur par un crochet doré – pour se rendre les mains pleines dans la chambre.

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé. Elle pleurait toujours – certes moins fort que tout à l'heure, mais on l'entendait renifler. Dareios s'accroupit devant elle, et posa soigneusement son matériel au sol. De l'eau. De l'alcool. Une serviette. Du coton. Des bandages.

Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais ce n'était sans doute pas si compliqué... Du moins il l'espérait. Le plus délicatement qu'il le put, il lui soulevât le poignet pour pouvoir y glisser en dessous la bassine d'eau. Au contact de l'homme, elle tressaillit, et Dareios vit qu'elle avait glissé sa main gauche devant son visage, alors déjà enfoui et caché sous ses cheveux. Elle semblait refuser de devoir l'affronter du regard.

Avec la serviette, le jeune homme épongea d'abord le sang sur la main de son esclave. Il trempait le tissu dans l'eau pour faire partir les traces déjà sèches, se demandant simplement s'il était possible que ça s'infecte. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau de la bassine se teintait de rouge, la chair blessée se dévoilait. Barrant la paume, la coupure était longue d'environ cinq centimètres, mais pas très profonde. Le sang ne coulait presque plus, désormais. Dareios pris une bonne dose de coton et l'imbiba d'alcool. Il tamponna doucement la coupure et tout le bras de la jeune fille se crispa, comme secoué d'un spasme. Chose étrange, elle n'émît pourtant pas un son. Elle ne sanglotait plus, et Dareios percevait seulement sa respiration encore un peu chaotique. Quand la plaie lui sembla propre, il s'affaira à la panser. Il lui banda soigneusement la paume, et alors qu'il nouait les deux extrémités de la bande sur le dos de la main, la jeune fille retira sa main prestement. Sous le regard suspicieux de Dareios, elle s'assit à genoux et ramena la main soignée contre son cœur. Le dos rond, la tête baissée et les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, Dareios ne pouvait toujours pas croiser son regard. Soupirant d'exaspération, il tendit une main prudente vers elle et, délicatement, lui passa trois doigts sous le menton pour la pousser à relever la tête.

Et elle releva la tête, tremblante et morte de peur. Ses cheveux dévoilèrent enfin son visage.

Son terrible visage.

Elle affichait presque le même air que tout-l'heure : la mâchoire crispée comme si elle mordait dans du morceau de bois. Mais elle avait les yeux ouverts, cette fois. Ses jolis, ses charmants yeux, bleus comme les pervenches tapissant les sous-bois, les pervenches poussant loin des regards dans les vallons secrets et ombragés. Comment une fille au regard si doux avait pu, ne serait-ce qu'en l'espace d'un instant, éprouver tant de haine ? Et maintenant, ce même regard le transperçait de son désespoir.

Quelque chose l'intrigua soudain et il fronça les sourcils : elle s'était mordue la lèvre au sang. _Petite imbécile._ Son bras encore tendu commençait à s'engourdir, et il la lâcha finalement. Elle ne baissa pas le visage, mais se contenta de détourner le regard. En se mordant la lèvre. Dareios, exaspéré, dit soudain :

« Inutile de te mutiler, tu auras perdu assez de sang pour aujourd'hui, il me semble. »

Elle le fixa, l'air exagérément méfiant :

« Vous allez pas me tuer ?

— Je pourrais. Mais non. Ce serait du gâchis. »

Dareios ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. La gifle était arrivée tellement vite que c'est seulement quelques secondes après que la douleur cuisante lui brûla la joue. D'abord trop ahuri pour répliquer, il se contenta de la dévisager, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante. La jeune femme se leva et, fièrement debout, face à lui, elle lui cracha dédaigneusement :

« Du gâchis ? Du gâchis, hein ? »

De nouveau, la haine s'emparait de chacun des traits de son visage :

« C'est ça que je suis, hein ? Un simple objet ? Un misérable objet ? »

Dareios ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était tout simplement sous le choc.

« J'ai refusé de chanter, et vous avez essayé de me faire mal ! Comme... Comme un enfant pourri-gâté qui jetterait sa boîte à musique contre un mur parce qu'elle veux pas marcher ! Et là... Là, vous dite que... Non, ça suffit ! C'en est trop! »

Elle faisait des grands gestes et semblait en lutte avec elle même.

« Je vous déteste, je vous hais ! Je vous hais à en crever ! Vous comprenez ? Est-ce que vous comprenez, ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Bien sûr que non, finit-elle par lâcher au bout d'un temps d'arrêt. Vous ne comprenez rien et vous ne savez rien. Et pourtant vous croyez tout savoir ! Mais en vrai vous ne savez rien du tout ! Vous vous dites sûrement : "Mais pourquoi elle m'en veut ? Pourquoi elle me tue ? Pourquoi elle me tue pas ?". Je vais vous répondre, moi, si ce n'est que ça ! »

Dareios commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Et la colère revenait. Cette fille avait commit une grave erreur. Il l'avait soignée, et elle l'avait frappé. Il était en colère. Très en colère :

« Pauvre folle, grogna-t-il furibond. Écoute bien ce que je...

— Non ! Ça suffit, maintenant c'est vous qui allez écouter ! le coupa-t-elle sans ménagement. »

 _Assez_. Dareios se leva d'un bond. Le défiant du regard, elle poursuivit :

« Vous savez quoi ? Au début, je voulais vous tuer parce que... Parce que je vous hais, vous et votre race soit-disant trop pure ! Parce que vous privez des gens de leur liberté sous prétexte qu'ils sont des sous-hommes ! Et encore, vous ne nous exterminez pas comme de la vermine, à ça non ! Vous préférez nous laisser mourir lentement, mais sûrement ! Pomper toutes nos forces jusqu'à ce qu'on crève, en vous ayant bien servi sans nous plaindre ! Vous prenez plaisir à nous humilier, à nous faire comprendre que quoi qu'on fasse, on est et on restera toujours des saloperies tout juste bonnes à crever en servant les autres ! »

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Il le savait tout cela. Il l'avait déjà constaté. Mais il n'était en rien responsable ! La jeune fille reprit :

« Ça fait à peine quelques mois que je suis ici, et j'ai déjà perdu trop de poids. Pourtant, j'ai toujours été maigre, et j'ai souvent dû jeûner... On nous nourrit juste assez pour qu'on survive, mais jamais pour qu'on mange décemment ! Parfois, les esclaves là en bas se battent pour avoir la part de nourriture d'un autre... Et vous vous faites vomir pour mangez encore ! Mais de toute façon, à force de manger et de vous engraissez... Un jour, le sol va finir par craquer sous vos pas, et quand il cédera vous serez aussi bas que nous ! Et ce jour-là, c'est vous que le peuple mangera pour récupérer tout ce qu'on lui a prit ! »

Dareios se demanda un instant si ces dernières phrases étaient à prendre au premier degré, ou s'il s'agissait d'une métaphore. Il n'y fit pas plus attention et interrogea Hana aussitôt :

« Si tu me détestes autant, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? »

Elle sembla s'apaiser un peu, et éclat de tristesse traversa son regard. Dans un souffle, elle chuchota, la voix déformée par un sanglot :

« Parce que j'ai pensé que vous étiez différent des autres. Quand... Quand j'étais là, avec ces ciseaux, j'étais vraiment prête à vous tuer mais... Mais il y avait une voix au fond de moi qui me criait : "Arrête, Hana, ce n'est pas lui qui a tué tout ces gens. Ce n'est pas lui, le coupable. Tu es sur le point de tuer un innocent, c'est ça que tu veux, Hana ?". Alors voilà, je vous ai pas tué parce qu'au fond, je suis votre seule esclave. Vous avez fait de mal à personne, avant moi. Quand on veut venger quelqu'un, faut s'en prendre aux bonnes personnes... Sinon ça ne sert à rien, j'imagine...

— Es-tu consciente qu'en m'épargnant, tu me laisses une occasion de te tuer pour t'être mutinée ? demanda Dareios, abasourdi. Tu sais qu'après m'avoir tué, tu aurais pu t'enfuir ? Tu aurais été en sécurité ?

— Oui, je sais. Mais je ne veux pas devenir une meurtrière, moi, et tuer des gens qui ne le méritent pas. Je veux pas devenir comme vous, ou en tout cas comme... Comme vos "semblables". Je veux pas être libre au prix de mon humanité. Je préfère encore mourir. »

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette fille était trop... Trop impulsive, et beaucoup trop imprévisible. D'abord elle essayait de le tuer... Puis elle changeait d'avis, prenant ainsi un risque incommensurable. Elle avait préféré faire prendre le risque de mourir plutôt que de tuer quelqu'un qu'elle jugeait innocent. Ç'aurait pu paraître stupide, mais Dareios trouvait cela fantastiquement courageux. Et dangereux, aussi.

« Alors explique-moi ça, tu veux ? poursuivit-il en pointant sa joue de son index.

— Pourquoi la gifle ? Parce que vous êtes un crétin, tout simplement, lâcha-t-elle convulsée par un rire nerveux. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui suis une imbécile. Franchement, j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez différent mais...

— Non, tais-toi ! ordonna Dareios, comprenant où elle essayait d'en venir.

— Mais en fait, non. Vous me considérez comme un objet, poursuivit-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Comme une boîte à musique, pour en revenir à tout-à-l'heure. Si vous ne me tuez pas, ce n'est pas par compassion... Ce n'est parce que vous pensez que tuer un être humain est un crime. En fait, si vous ne me tuez pas, c'est juste parce qu'au fond, vous m'aimez bien ; comme on aime un vieil objet cassé auquel on s'est attaché. Vous êtes juste en train de faire un caprice, acheva-t-elle avec mépris. Et pourtant, c'est le même sang, rouge et ferreux, qui coulent dans mes veines et dans les vôtres. Je pensais pouvoir au moins vous ouvrir les yeux, mais ça n'aura pas marcher. Même avoir vu la mort de près ne vous aura pas sauvé.

— Je t'interdit de me parler comme ça ! Je t'ai soignée, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante !

— J'ai raison ! Bon sang, vous savez que j'ai raison et c'est pour cela que vous voulez que je me taise... Vous vous voilez la face, hein ? Vous ne voulez pas ressembler au autres Dragons, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez soignée ! Vous essayez simplement de vous donner bonne conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aimez vos privilèges de noble, mais vous n'assumez pas d'être considéré comme un monstre. Ahaha, je ris ! Je ris parce que vous êtes peut-être bien le pire de tous ! Les autres on au moins le mérite de ne pas se méprendre... Allez-y, assumer votre rôle jusqu'au bout. Appelez vos gardes. Tuez-moi. »

Dareios devenait fou de rage. Non, ce n'était pas vrai... Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il n'essayait pas de se donner bonne conscience ! Il... Il était simplement... Non, il fallait qu'elle se taise. Il devenait fou.

« Quoi ? Vous hésitez ? continua-t-elle, tranchante.

— Vas-tu te taire, enfin ?!

— Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas ? De quoi vous avez peur ? »

En un pas, il fut devant elle. Il l'empoigna aux épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien, se contenant pour ne pas la frapper à nouveau. Il avait envie de la frapper pour qu'elle se taise enfin, bon sang ! Mais sa conscience lui criait de ne pas lever la main sur elle. Sa conscience lui criait que cette fille avait raison.

« Tu veux vraiment mourir, idiote ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

— Mourir... soupira-t-elle. Je ne veux pas mourir. Moi aussi, j'aurais bien voulu vivre.

— Alors pourquoi tu me provoques ?

— Parce que... Parce que je préfère mourir debout plutôt que vivre à genoux. Alors tuez moi, puisque c'est vous le Dragon, et moi l'esclave.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça va améliorer les choses ? Je comprend ce que tu me reproches. C'est sans doute vrai. Je me prend pour un Dragon Céleste et pourtant, je ne veux pas me montrer aussi odieux qu'eux. Mais toi, alors ? Tu te prends pour une pauvre héroïne tragique ? Tu crois que ta mort arrangera tout tes problèmes ? Tu es aussi lâche que moi ! Tu te voiles la face, toi aussi ! siffla-t-il en relâchant son emprise sur elle.

— Vous ne comprenez rien. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, parce que vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait, d'être esclave ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous ne m'aviez jamais battue. C'est vrai, j'ai eu de la chance. Mais vous voulez que je vous dise ? Être battue, c'est pas ça qui me dérange. Mais j'ai des sentiments, moi aussi. J'ai un libre arbitre, un amour propre. Et... Et on me vend comme un objet. Je n'ai plus de liberté, plus de dignité. Je ne peux plus aspirer au bonheur, moi. Vous, oui. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez voyager, vous amusez. Alors même si on se ressemble d'une certaine manière, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire que je me voile la face moi aussi. »

Dareios la lâcha totalement. Elle avait raison. Bon sang, elle avait raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? _Je n'ai jamais essayé de l'aider. J'essayais de me donner bonne conscience._ Cette fille était prête à mourir pour ne plus vivre ainsi. Et lui, il ne s'était pas sentit coupable une seule seconde de ce qu'elle vivait. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle essayait peut-être de le manipuler, il savait qu'elle était sincère.

Une douleur folle lui broya soudainement le crâne et il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir de manière cohérente plus de vingt secondes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dareios ne savait pas quoi faire. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dareios culpabilisait. Il finit par relever les yeux vers la jeune fille :

« Non, je... C'est.. Oh, Hana... Écoute Hana... souffla-t-il, surpris lui-même de l'avoir appelée par son prénom. Je ne te tuerai pas, et tu le sais très bien. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

— Vous allez me libérer ?

— Non. Hors de question, trancha-t-il aussitôt. Toi, je veux encore pouvoir t'entendre chanter. Oui, je sais, c'est égoïste. Mais tu vois, c'est comme ça, les nobles.

— D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, le visage fermé.

— Tu acceptes sans rechigner ? s'écria-t-il. Alors que tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour que je te tue ?

— Je pensais vraiment que vous alliez me faire tuer. Vraiment. Et même si ça aurait pu être une forme d'affranchissement, je dois bien dire que la mort me terrifie. Et si vous m'aviez libérée, je n'aurais eut nul part ou me rendre. Je serais peut-être morte dans la rue. »

Seigneur, elle se fichait de lui ? Dareios s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains :

« Alors pourquoi ? Bon sang Hana, si ce n'était pas pour être libérée, pourquoi as-tu fait tout cela ?

— Parce que j'en avais marre de rester sans rien faire. »

Dareios éclata de rire. Un rire franc, qui n'avait rien de sarcastique. Il était amusé, voilà tout. Et puis, la pression en train de retombée aidait à son euphorie.

« Pourquoi vous riez ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

— Tu m'as comparé à un enfant pourri-gâté, mais tu n'es qu'une gamine, toi aussi. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, et tu te fous des conséquences. »

Elle ne répondit pas et son regard glissa vers la fenêtre. Dareios reprit :

« Je t'aime bien, Hana. Oui, je t'aime bien, répéta-t-il alors qu'elle le dévisageait.

— Vous me dites ça alors que j'ai essayé de vous tuer ? C'est dangereux. Je pourrais recommencer.

— Je sais. Mais j'ose croire que non.

— Et moi j'espère que je n'aurait pas à en revenir à là... Oh, je pensais vraiment que vous alliez me tuer. Alors, comment on fera maintenant ? Je veux dire, tous les matins, quand je vous verrai... Ça va être étrange. Non, vraiment, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas. Vous êtes un Dragon Céleste !

— Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi monstrueux que ne le crois, tu vois. Maintenant tais-toi, je te prie. J'ai mal au crâne. Et pour l'instant, je peux te jurer une chose : je ne te forcerai plus à chanter. Et je m'excuse, aussi. Pour tout ce qu'il t'arrive. Et si tu veux emprunter la salle de bain, vas-y. J'imagine que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu droit à un bain chaud. »

Silencieusement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au moment d'entrer, Dareios lui demanda :

« Hana, tu me hais vraiment ?

— Honnêtement, oui, répondit-elle, pensive. Mais... Je crois que je vous aime bien, aussi. C'est sans doute pour ça que vous êtes encore là. »

Elle entra et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Dareios s'allongea sur le lit. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il s'était passé. À l'instant même, il sentait juste que cette jeune femme, dans la pièce à côté, venait de transformer quelque chose en lui, là, au plus profond de son être.

* * *

 _Voilà! Alors? Déçu ou pas? Des fautes d'orthographe? Des reviews?_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je ne sais pas, à quoi vous attendiez vous? Certains s'attendaient à la mort de Dareios, et d'autres pas... Alors qu'en est-il de ce chapitre?_

 _Bon, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite! Ciao!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey, hey, hey! Wow, après plus de deux mois de retard, je suis de retour!_

 _Bon, d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard monstrueux... Au cas où le dernier chapitre serait un peu flou dans vos souvenirs (parce que bon, ça fait vraiment longtemps, là) j'ai essayé de placer quelques éléments dans celui-ci pour vous rafraîchir un peu la mémoire. Je dis bien "essayé"... Bon, les plus courageux iront peut-être le chapitre 11 mais normalement ça ne devrait pas être nécessaire... Normalement... Mais je vais quand même faire un p'tit résumé._

 _Donc pour restituer vite fait le contexte, Hana a faillit assassiner Dareios (bon, ça normalement, on l'a pas oublié) mais s'est stoppée au dernier moment. Finalement Dareios la soigne car elle s'est coupée, mais il n'a pas vraiment changé d'opinion sur l'esclavage et la "race" humaine. Du coup, ça continue de partir en vrille et ils se confrontent oralement, et Hana en profite pour excuser son point de vue. Ça finit par s'arranger et Hana, à bout de nerf, squatte un peu la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain chaud._

 _... Bon, voilà... Ça devrait suffire... Ça devrait..._

 _Oh, et sinon, quelqu'un dans les reviews m'a dit que le dernier chapitre lui rappelait Antigone, de Jean Anouilh. En effet, je me suis inspirée de la confrontation entre Créon et Antigone pour rendre plus vivant le dialogue de Dareios et Hana. J'ai toujours adoré cette pièce que je trouve très intemporelle (ça doit être un des rares livres du collège que j'aime) et je suis très contente que quelqu'un ait fait le rapprochement! Bien joué! \^w^/_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XII**

Les feuilles d'automne

Ce fut dans un long soupir de béatitude qu'Hana se laissa glisser dans la baignoire. Elle ferma les yeux et prit un grande inspiration, et fut aussitôt enveloppée d'un agréable parfum fruité. Dans son contentement – et encore terriblement stressée de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques minutes à peine – un gloussement nerveux lui échappa. Elle avait réellement besoin de se détendre, ou bien elle deviendrait folle pour de bon ; et être ainsi plongée dans l'eau mousseuse, comme baignant au milieu d'un doux nuage de coton, lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Oui, Hana se devait de se reposer, le corps comme l'esprit – et bon sang, son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi chamboulé ! Oh, et, quand elle y repensait... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? C'était trop... Bien trop étrange.

La jeune fille ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et leva sa main droite devant son visage, puis contempla longuement le bandage lui enserrant la paume. Elle se revit, allongée dans la chambre, le visage enfoui sous ses cheveux. Elle sentait encore le contact des mains de cet homme sur son poignet, alors qu'il pansait sa main blessée... Hana se remémora l'heure précédente. Comment tout cela avait dégénéré ?

Son refus de chanter ? Non, cela lui paraissait tellement incompréhensible que Dareios se soit emballé pour si peu... De toute manière, elle en aurait été incapable, de chanter ! Elle avait été bien trop apeurée par son maître. Il dégageait une aura menaçante... Et de terribles relents d'alcool.

Mais oui, c'était sans aucun doute pour cela qu'il l'avait violemment saisie au visage : il avait eut l'esprit trop embrumé par le vin pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais énervé contre elle. Là, c'était sans doute à cause de l'alcool. _Oui, c'est évident_ , tenta de se convaincre Hana. _S'il s'est énervé pour si peu, c'est parce qu'il a l'alcool violent._

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Non, cela ne collait pas... Elle avait beau essayer de s'en persuader, Hana savait qu'il y avait une autre raison... Plusieurs fois, elle avait vu Dareios boire de l'alcool ; et pas une seule fois il avait pu se montrer colérique suite à cela. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt joyeux, dès quelques verres dans le sang – cela faisait d'ailleurs partie des rares fois où elle l'entendait rire.

... Impossible. Décidément, Hana n'y croyait pas. Pour la jeune fille, l'alcool ne pouvait être l'unique raison de cette colère si soudaine et injustifiée. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Et aussitôt, elle pensa :

 _Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant le repas._

Oui, ça, pour Hana, ça tenait la route. Car connaissant son maître, c'est ce qui lui semblait le plus évident.

Elle n'était là que depuis quelques mois, mais à force de le côtoyer quotidiennement – et en tant qu'esclave, il lui arrivait de passer presque toute la journée à ses côtés – elle avait su cerner quelque peu sa personnalité. Oh, pas grand chose, son observation se basait simplement sur ces quelques détails et manières qui appartenaient à chacun. En fait, Hana avait toujours aimé observer les autres, sans même se douter que cela pouvait être terriblement pervers.

Ainsi, elle l'avait très vite constaté : Dareios était un homme intelligent. Mais en plus d'être intelligent, il était un bon orateur, et un jeune homme charmant. En réalité, il suffisait simplement de l'entendre tenir une conversation pour comprendre. Lorsqu'il le désirait, il tournait aisément les choses à son avantage ; et il était doué d'assez de charisme pour modérer ses semblables, qui la plupart du temps étaient insensibles au sort de leurs esclaves. Hana se souvenait notamment d'un jour où, alors que les esclaves débarrassaient le repas de leurs maîtres, Sharlia s'était terriblement emportée contre une petite fille qui avait fait tombé un verre. Dareios avait alors réussi à calmer sa cousine en quelques mots ; et si la petite esclave n'avait pu échapper au fouet, il avait au moins réussi à la sauver d'une balle dans la tête.

En fait, même si elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose, Hana pensait très sérieusement que Dareios aurait pu être un bon stratège, ou un bon politicien... À un détail près toutefois, car il avait un incommensurable défaut.

Bien qu'intelligent, et se montrant parfois un brin manipulateur, Dareios pouvait faire preuve d'une grande impulsivité. Bon, Hana elle-même était un exemple d'impulsivité, certes... Mais venant d'un homme au tempérament habituellement posé et ayant, en tant que Noble, reçu une éducation stricte, ce trait de caractère paraissait... Paradoxal.

En effet, Dareios avait toujours tendance à faire ce qu'il voulait sur un simple coup de tête. Par exemple s'absenter d'un cours de géographie, entre autres, pour s'éclipser mystérieusement et ne revenir qu'au crépuscule – Hana ignorait d'ailleurs comment il pouvait occuper ces après-midi où il s'absentait. Mais encore que dans ces cas là, il parvenait à mettre ses capacités de manipulateur au service de son impulsivité, et finissait toujours par s'en sortir sans problème. En revanche, lorsqu'il était avec ses proches...

Là, il disait ce qu'il pensait, et se fichait royalement des conséquences. Et alors qu'il avait l'occasion de se rattraper, il en profitait pour s'enfoncer un peu plus. Ainsi naissaient d'incessantes disputes avec sa cousine, et d'autres plus violentes encore avec son oncle lorsqu'ils abordaient un sujet fâcheux. Lorsque qu'Hana était témoin de ces conflits, elle pensait : _Tiens, voilà mon vrai maitre_. Lorsque tombait son masque de manipulateur, il était un homme franc, qui n'obéissait plus qu'à ses émotions. Il était simplement empoisonné par l'hypocrisie ambiante qui infestait le château.

Hana en était sûre désormais : il s'était passé quelque chose pendant le repas qui l'avait assez énervé au point de se saouler littéralement et, finalement, de s'en prendre à son esclave. Sans doute s'était-il disputé plus violemment que d'habitude avec Sharlia. Après tout, c'était elle qui parvenait le mieux à le faire sortir de ses gonds... Peut-être Hana essayerait-elle de lui demander un peu plus tard ? Elle était curieuse.

Trop, peut-être.

De nouveau, elle contempla sa main pansée. Au niveau de la paume, la bande blanche affichait une faible teinte rougeâtre. Elle saignait encore un peu. Hana n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir s'entailler ainsi avec des ciseaux. Enfin, si, bien-sûr, mais pas avec le côté _extérieur_ de la lame. Celui qui n'était pas censé couper, en fait. Bon sang, elle s'était tellement enragée... ! Elle avait eu tellement peur que son arme pitoyable lui échappa des mains... ! Et bien elle avait fini par se l'enfoncer dans la paume, à serrer si fort.

 _J'allait le tuer._

Quelle horreur. Quand elle y repensait, ça lui semblait tellement... Horrible, tout bonnement horrible. Pourtant, sur le coup, cela lui avait paru si naturel. Si _évident_. Elle allait le tuer, s'enfuir, et puis voilà. Le meurtre lui avait paru être une terrible _évidence_. Oh, et cette ignoble sensation de force, alors qu'elle le surmontait, la lame brandie et prête à fondre sur lui. Elle avait eut envie de lui crier au visage : « Qui est l'esclave, maintenant ? ». Soumise à l'adrénaline, elle avait trouvé ce sentiment formidable ; et désormais, elle espérait ne plus jamais ressentir ce plaisir malsain. Et elle l'aurait sans doute sauvagement vidé de son sang si elle ne s'été pas arrêtée. Abattre la lame dans sa poitrine, la relever, l'abattre à nouveau, encore, encore... Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors que sa gorge se nouait dans un sanglot.

Si elle était revenue à la réalité, si elle ne l'avait pas tué, c'est parce qu'il y avait eu cette chose. Cette chose qui l'avait poussé à stopper son acte, au moment même où elle allait lui trancher la carotide.

Et cette chose, c'était ses yeux. Ces grands yeux, d'un bleu sombre comme les plaines abyssales. Mystérieux comme la nuit, comme les rêves... Oh, ces yeux lui avaient fendu le cœur. Dareios lui avait semblé si triste, si désolé. Comme s'il avait accepté de mourir, de payer pour tous les autres. Et à ce moment là, elle avait pensé : _Hana, tu vas tuer un innocent._

D'ailleurs, c'était vrai, Dareios n'était pas aussi mauvais que tous les autres : c'étaient ces yeux si peu banals qui le lui avaient rappelé. Alors, terrorisée par sa propre haine, par le monstre qu'elle était devenu pendant quelques secondes, Hana avait éclaté en sanglots.

Toutefois, en lui laissant la vie sauve, la jeune esclave avait également laissé à son maitre une occasion d'appeler ses gardes pour la faire tuer, elle. Mais non, il n'avait pas appelé ses gardes. Il l'avait soignée. Puis il avait écouté ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Maintenant, il semblait l'avoir _comprise_. Leur confrontation – orale comme physique – semblait lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

Désormais, les choses seraient différentes entre elle et lui, elle le savait ; du moins, elle l'espérait. Oui, Hana espérait pouvoir considérer cet homme comme quelqu'un de bien, car il avait choisi de se racheter auprès d'elle alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

Elle lâcha un long soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau. Toute cette histoire lui donnait mal au crâne. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et fit le vide dans sa tête et ses émotions. Finalement, dans cette oisiveté, son esprit divagua plutôt vers ses souvenirs...

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pris un bain ? Plus depuis que son oncle avait obtenu la garde. Il lui interdisait de prendre des bains car d'après lui, cela consommait beaucoup trop d'eau. C'était vrai d'ailleurs, alors Hana ne lui avait jamais reproché de s'être justifié ainsi, et elle se contentait des douches.

... Mais lui se permettait de prendre des bains. Et souvent. Et Hana avait beau se dire que _c'est lui le maitre de maison, c'est son droit,_ elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Pour ça et pour tout le reste.

« Sale égoïste de Josef, lâcha-t-elle à voix haute. Sale égoïste, je te crache dessus. »

Mais au fond, ce n'était pas si terrible. Au moins, l'eau était chaude, là-bas. À Marie-Joie, c'était une autre affaire.

En fait, au château, les esclaves avaient accès aux douches autant qu'ils le désiraient.

Mais l'eau était froide. Vraiment très froide. Si froide qu'il était rare de voir les esclaves sous la douche.

Et aux oreilles d'Hana, cela sonnait comme une terrible humiliation.

Franchement, tous ces nobles étaient bien conscient qu'il valait mieux avoir accès à l'eau chaude une fois par semaine, plutôt que se doucher sous cette eau frigorifiante tous les jours ! C'était comme s'ils leur crachaient au visage leur fausse bonté : « Voyez comme nous sommes gentils ! Vous avez accès aux douches autant que vous le désirez ! ». Et les esclaves devaient s'en contenter, sans rien dire, tout tremblants sous le filet d'eau glacée.

Maintenant que l'hiver s'installait, en ce mois de novembre, Hana se contentait d'une douche froide tout les quatre ou cinq jours. Bon, c'était environ tous les cinq ou six jours que Garance pouvait lui fournir du savon, alors finalement, ça collait plutôt bien.

 _Comment je peux penser un truc pareil ?_ s'insurgea-elle soudainement. _Ça ne colle pas bien, ça ne collera jamais bien !_

Hana se laissait aller de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Parfois, elle se contentait d'agréer à son pitoyable sort, comme si toute sa volonté l'avait quittée. Bien heureusement, il y avait au fond d'elle un petit quelque chose qui lui criait de ne pas s'accommoder de cette injustice et de garder la tête froide. Dans ses moments là, c'était tout son corps, tout son être, qui lui criaient de ne pas devenir passive, de garder dans son cœur un semblant d'espoir et de détermination.

En effet, plus que jamais, Hana devait être déterminée.

Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration et, les bras en croix, se laissa glisser sous l'eau. Elle senti sous sa nuque le fond de porcelaine de la baignoire.

Oh, elle se sentait tellement sereine, sous l'eau. Ce calme, ce silence... Elle souffla par le nez, et perçu le long et apaisant glouglou des bulles remontant vers la surface. Soudain, quelque chose la dérangea fortement. Méfiante, curieuse, engloutie sous les eaux de la baignoire, Hana se concentra.

 _Ah, bon sang, ça recommence !_

En un instant elle s'était redressée, paniquée, et prit une longue inspiration rauque lorsqu'elle revint en milieu respirable.

Cela venait de se reproduire ! Cet effroyable phénomène, le même que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, tout-à-l'heure ! Une nouvelle fois, elle avait vu – visualisé, senti, ressenti – la présence de son maître dans la pièce adjacente !

De nouveau, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra jusqu'à en avoir mal aux tempes. Oh, plus elle se concentrait, plus elle le voyait. La silhouette, là, à côté, se dessinait plus précisément chaque seconde !

C'était si étrange... Et pourtant si fascinant.

Hana faisait tout pour que cette vision ne s'estompa pas. Jamais elle n'avait vécu une expérience aussi insolite. Que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mangé un fruit du démon par mégarde ? Les mêmes que dans les légendes ? Ou bien elle devenait totalement folle ? Des hallucinations, en quelque sorte ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux. C'était sans doute ça. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ?

 _Des hallucinations, une tentative d'assassinat... Je devient folle._ Hana espérait juste qu'après tout ça, les prochains jours ne seraient pas trop difficiles.

* * *

« Fais chier, je suis à la bourre ! », lâcha Dareios entre deux souffles.

Il arriva en trombe dans la vaste antichambre de l'aile Sud et, depuis le premier étage, se pencha par-dessus la barrière afin d'apostropher les gardes en contrebas :

« Hé ! Je sors ! Ouvrez-moi ! »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme dévala quatre à quatre les marches tandis que les gardes, obéissants, ouvraient la lourde porte. Il les remercia brièvement et quitta la pièce sans plus tarder ; il arriva directement sous les arcades, donnant sur la cour centrale du palais.

La grande cour centrale de Marie-Joie portait particulièrement bien son nom, bien que finalement elle s'apparentait plutôt à un gigantesque patio. De forme carrée, de plus d'une centaine de mètres de côté, elle était occupée en son centre par le Quartier Général de la Marine – dont le donjon principal, s'élevant à près de quatre-vingt mètres au-dessus du sol, était réservé uniquement aux officiers d'élite. Ainsi, la surface réservée au libre déplacement des Nobles, du personnel du château ou des marines séjournant ici s'étendait sur près de huit mille mètres carrés. On y trouvait des allées fleuries, des pavillons et kiosques à musique, des fontaines, un petit étang, un jardin botanique au sud-est – où l'on rassemblait diverses plantes exotiques et une superbe orangerie – et même une volière au nord-ouest. Et à l'instant même, Dareios se rendait dans la partie nord-est de la cour, où se dressait un bosquet de feuillus et de quelques conifères.

Ses chaussures claquaient au rythme de sa course sur le dallage des arcades. Il aurait pu couper par les jardins, mais aujourd'hui il préférait longer les bâtiments. En cet après-midi froid mais ensoleillé, il aurait pu croiser n'importe qui... Et là, Dareios n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour parler avec n'importe qui...

... Enfin, par "n'importe qui", il pensait surtout à Sharlia – quoique pour elle, s'il en avait eu le temps, ce serait l'envie de lui parler qui lui aurait manqué. Depuis une semaine maintenant, suite à leur confrontation lors du repas, il l'évitait. De toute façon, à chaque fois que les choses dégénéraient, Roswald prenait la défense de sa fille. À croire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas son mot à dire.

Soudain, interrompant Dareios dans sa course, une voix grave s'éleva à une vingtaine de mètres de là :

« Eh bien, Monsieur Dareios, où courrez-vous ainsi ? »

L'intéressé sourit en reconnaissant la voix de interlocuteur. _Ça, ce n'est pas Sharlia._ Il se retourna et, dans un signe de main, salua gaiement deux personnes debout sous un pavillon :

« Vice-amiral Garp, Vice-amirale Tsuru ! Veuillez m'excuser, je dois me rendre à mon cours d'escrime, et je suis déjà en retard de plusieurs minutes ! »

Garp lui répondit par un rire franc, et Dareios se remit à courir sous le regard amusé des deux marines.

« Eh bien, soupira Tsuru, samedi dernier il était absent pour quelque obscure raison, et cette fois il est en retard... Séléné va le sermonner. Comme tout ses autres professeurs, d'ailleurs.

— Allons, c'est l'insouciance de la jeunesse ! rit le vieil homme à ses côtés. Et puis, c'est un bon garçon, il sait se montrer compatissant et juste. Ce qui est plutôt rare chez les Nobles comme lui, avouons-le. »

Tsuru suivit des yeux le jeune garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu entre les arbres du bosquet :

« Oui, ça doit être vrai, lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un faible sourire. En fait, en son comportement et son caractère... Il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Dareios arriva enfin, exténué et avec dix bonnes minutes de retard, au cœur du bosquet. Ici, il y avait une large étendu, plane, d'herbe grasse.

Et au centre de cette petite clairière se dressait, fier et majestueux, un gigantesque cerisier pleureur. En cet après-midi d'automne, son feuillage rouge comme le sang resplendissait au soleil, et Dareios était toujours fasciné à la vue de cette superbe ramure changeant avec les saisons. C'était un vieil arbre, grand et robuste, qui avait vu passer des dizaines de générations de Nobles ; et une histoire que l'on contait aux enfants de Marie-Joie voulait que ce cerisier soit âgé de plus de huit-cent ans.

Les yeux de Dareios glissèrent au pied de l'arbre. Une femme patientait ici, dos à lui, contemplant les feuilles qui tombaient. Elle était vêtu humblement d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon noir, rentré dans de hautes bottes de cuir. Sa chevelure, aussi rose que les fleurs du grand cerisier au printemps, était nouée en une courte queue de cheval ornée d'un ruban. Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'avança vers elle avec un sourire gêné :

« Sela, excuse-moi pour mon retard. Je suis là maintenant. Mais, poursuivit-il, hésitant, où sont les épées ? »

La jeune femme regarda par-dessus son épaule :

« Pas de "Sela" qui tienne, Dareios, le gronda-t-elle en ignorant sa question. Ce surnom est beaucoup trop familier. Aujourd'hui, ce sera "Mademoiselle Read", comme tout le monde. Ou au moins "Séléné", veux-tu ?

— Et pourquoi pas "Lady Séléné Read", tant que nous y sommes ? », lâcha-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle garda le silence, et releva la tête vers le bel arbre. Séléné n'était pas si distante, habituellement. Elle était fâchée, aujourd'hui.

« Excuse-moi, souffla Dareios. C'est très irrespectueux. D'abord j'arrive en retard puis... Enfin, bref. Pardon. J'ai compris, pas de surnom pendant les cours. Je t'appelle "Séléné" alors.

— Bien », se contenta d'approuver sa professeure.

Elle se retourna totalement et lui offrit un sourire mélancolique :

« J'ai à te parler, Dareios. Viens.

— Où sont les épées ? demanda-t-il à nouveau tout en s'avançant, suspicieux.

— Nous ne feront pas cours aujourd'hui. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Asseyons-nous ici. »

Contrarié, Dareios obéit et rejoignit Séléné, déjà assise sur une pierre de grès nichée entre les larges racines sortant de terre. Ils étaient assis côte à côte. Séléné contemplait, le regard vague, le tapis de feuilles carmin.

« Dis, commença Dareios, tu es si souvent en voyage que tu es fréquemment remplacée par un autre professeur d'escrime. Et pour une fois que je te vois, tu décides de ne pas faire cours ?

— Oh, je t'en prie... souffla son amie. La semaine dernière, c'est toi qui n'es pas venu !

— Mh, c'est vrai... J'avais déjà oublié, rit le jeune homme.

— D'ailleurs, mon cher Dareios... La raison de ton absence samedi dernier est-elle liée à cette blessure que tu as à l'oreille gauche ? »

Le jeune homme fut soudainement prit d'une irrésistible envie de porter une main à son oreille, comme pour cacher sa coupure à Séléné, et lutta aussi fort qu'il le put contre ce réflexe pour ne paraître en rien suspect. Sans même regarder dans la direction de sa professeure, Dareios devinait son sourire en coin.

« Ça aurait pu, en effet, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me suis écorché en chutant, fabula-t-il, priant pour qu'elle gobe son mensonge. D'ailleurs, comment l'as-tu remarqué ?

— Très bien, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je n'insisterai pas. »

 _Et merde, elle a vu que je mentais._ La femme reprit :

« Je vois tout, Dareios. Un bon escrimeur se doit d'observer son environnement pour en tirer profit lors d'un combat. Ne te l'ai-je-pas déjà dit ? »

Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'au lieu de lui avouer comment elle avait remarqué sa coupure, Séléné était en train de lui dire comment elle avait compris qu'il lui mentait. Enfin, en tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas deviner que cette coupure était en réalité due à une violente dispute avec une esclave... Au moins, les choses allaient mieux entre Hana et lui, maintenant. Samedi dernier, quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain, ils avaient fini de nettoyer le sang sur le parquet, en silence. Puis elle était redescendue avec les autres esclaves. Les jours suivants, le quotidien avait repris, à la différence qu'Hana semblait un peu plus bavarde désormais. Elle souriait plus, aussi. Alors Dareios essayait, en retour, de lui paraître plus agréable. C'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se racla la gorge et soupira :

« Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

— Plusieurs choses. Déjà, je suis vexée que tu ne m'aies pas avertie au préalable de ton absence, samedi dernier. J'en ai touché deux mots à ton oncle. Il m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup trop bu.

— Q-quoi ? s'insurgea le jeune homme. Mais enfin, tu sais bien que si j'avais eu l'occasion de te prévenir, je l'aurais fait ! Et puis, je n'avais pas tant bu que ça ! C'est que... On s'est disputé et... Enfin, ils m'énervent. Tous. Du coup... J'ai bu un peu... Enfin, un peu trop...

— Qu'ils t'énervent, j'en conviens, lui dit-elle fermement. Mais toujours est-il que pendant que je t'attendais, tu étais en train de cuver. »

Dareios afficha une moue boudeuse et souffla :

« De toute façon, avec autant l'alcool dans le sang, j'aurais été incapable d'aligner deux mots. La honte... Pardon.

— Allons, tu es pardonné, n'en doute pas. Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois, d'accord ? le sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

— Évidemment, affirma-t-il, soulagé. C'était quoi les autres choses dont tu voulais me parler ?

— Ah... Et bien, ça ne m'enchante guère mais... Comme je te disais tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé avec ton oncle. Et il m'a chargé de te dire quelque chose qu'il ne peut te dire lui-même. En fait, hésita-t-elle, il... Il a peur d'alimenter de nouveaux conflits, alors il préfère que ce soit moi qui t'en parle, pour le moment. »

Le jeune homme la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Dareios avait beaucoup de respect pour Séléné. C'était une femme calme et raisonnable, ne s'emballant jamais, toujours souriante. Quand Dareios était face à un dilemme, c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait, car elle était de bon conseil. Quel sujet pouvait être assez grave pour que Roswald choisisse de solliciter Séléné, plutôt que de venir lui en parler directement ? Ah, Dareios sentait que ce dont elle allait lui parler risquait de l'énerver au plus haut point.

« Alors ? interrogea-t-il, très méfiant. »

Sa professeure se leva en soupirant et fit quelques pas devant lui. Dareios voyait bien qu'elle était dans l'embarra, et préféra de pas la presser plus. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'avança finalement vers lui :

« Je crois que ça ne va vraiment pas te plaire. Ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ? »

Contre toutes les attentes de Dareios, elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui prit la main. _Pourquoi essaies-tu de me calmer avant même d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit ?_ se demanda le jeune homme. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il était inquiet, à présent. Malgré son sourire doux, Dareios voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Écoute Dareios... Tu as dix-huit ans, tu es un adulte maintenant. Ton oncle pense qu'il serait bon de t'assagir et... »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis alla droit au but :

« Dareios, tu vas te marier. »

* * *

 _Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bon, encore navrée pour mon long retard. J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre assez long, pour compenser... Vous me pardonnez? T.T_

 _Enfin voilà, je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite, parce que là c'était vraiment un gros retard... Ça devrait rester très exceptionnel, du moins j'espère._

 _Bref, laissez-moi des reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir! (Si vous ne m'avez pas encore oubliée, je compte sur vous!)_

 _Voilà voilà... Bon et bien, à bientôt! Ciao!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Heh, hey, hey! Salut tout le monde!_

 _Voici le treizième chapitre! Encore merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews au dernier chap', ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII**

Sainte Eurydice

« Me marier ?! aboyait Dareios, tournant comme un lion en cage. Non, mais... ! Sérieusement ?! »

Un peu plus loin, sous le cerisier, Séléné l'observait d'un œil inquiet. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il fulminait, répétant sans cesse la même chose et s'énervant un peu plus à chaque paroles.

« Calme-toi, Dareios, lui dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

— Que je me calme... ? Que je me calme ?! Mais, bon sang... ! Me marier ! Ah, me marier, il ne manquait plus que ça ! », continuait-il de vociférer.

À ce rythme, il était bien capable de devenir violent. Séléné connaissait Dareios depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant, et elle savait bien que la question du mariage l'insupportait au plus haut point. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il disait... Elle, elle savait que cela le terrorisait, mais qu'il aurait préféré se couper une jambe plutôt que de l'admettre. Il avait ses raisons de craindre le mariage.

« Dareios, je t'en prie, calme-toi.

— Sela ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Mais... Sela, tu te rends compte ?! Il veut... Il veut que je me marie ! Je ne veux pas me marier ! Qu'est-ce qui lui donne le droit de m'imposer ça ? Je refuse catégoriquement de me marier !

— Je sais, Dareios. Et je te comprend. J'ai connu moi aussi ce genre... D'arrangements conjugaux... Et ce bien avant toi.

— Et alors ?! renchérit-il avec condescendance. Toi tu l'as accepté ! Pas moi ! »

Le visage de Séléné resta fermé. _Ah, mon garçon... Tu es si en colère que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis._ Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle avait accepté ceci de son plein gré ? Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, le mariage s'était présenté comme une terrible épreuve pour elle. Bien-sûr, Dareios ne disait ça que sous le coup de la colère, et n'en pensait pas un mot... Mais tout de même, il allait trop loin. Il fallait qu'elle le calme, et vite. Sinon, il allait vraiment finir par dire – voir faire – des choses qu'il regretterait durement un peu plus tard.

Le jeune homme continuait de tourner en rond, grognant, les poings serrés, le visage déformé par la colère et le mépris :

« Je refuse de me marier ! S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire ! Et bien il va voir ! Je vais le... »

Dareios, le souffle soudainement coupé, s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. En moins d'une seconde, l'air autour de lui s'était fait terriblement pesant au point qu'il en suffoqua. Luttant pour ne pas se plier en deux, il porta une main à sa gorge. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension, il tourna la tête vers Séléné. Il savait bien que cette _horreur_ venait d'elle.

Toujours au même endroit, debout et droite, n'exprimant toujours aucune expression, elle le transperça du regard :

« Dareios, calme-toi », articula-t-elle distinctement.

En croisant les yeux de la femme en face de lui, Dareios fut soudainement saisit d'une terreur glaçante et incontrôlée. Il détourna aussitôt le regard, mais c'était trop tard : désormais, l'aura que Séléné dégageait l'écrasait totalement. Le noir envahissait peu à peu son champ de vision et, le visage contracté par la douleur et la l'effroi, il fut contraint de poser un genou à terre pour ne pas s'écrouler. Le jeune homme savait bien qu'elle était en train de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ; et s'il ne se reprenait pas assez vite, il allait s'évanouir pour de bon. Dareios se savait capable de résister – il l'avait déjà réussi par le passé – mais pour cela, il devait oublier sa colère.

Il devait se calmer, et _vite_.

Il haletait comme s'il venait courir dix lieues à toute allure, et il se concentra pour reprendre une respiration normale. Lentement, Dareios prit de longues inspirations par le nez. Il était hors de question de faire un malaise. Ignorant le poids lui oppressant la poitrine, il lutta pour reprendre ses esprits. Sa colère l'avait quitté et désormais, il résistait à cette force qui lui broyait le crâne. _Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Séléné_ , pensa-t-il comme si elle l'entendait. _Je vais tenir le coup._ Plus déterminé que jamais, il rouvrit les yeux.

« Non, je ne m'évanouirai pas », chuchota-t-il, confiant.

Alors, enfin, l'ambiance commença à s'alléger ; et au bout de quelques secondes, la menaça s'évapora totalement. Soulagé, mais l'esprit encore un peu chamboulé, il soupira et guetta Séléné du coin de l'œil. Elle vint vers lui et, une fois arrivée à ses côtés, lui tendit une main compatissante qu'il saisit sans hésitation. Elle l'aida à se relever tant bien que mal et le jeune homme lui souffla en grimaçant :

« Je n'aime pas quand tu fais... Ça.

— Je sais bien. Je suis navrée d'en être venue jusque là, mais je n'avais plus vraiment le choix.

— Non, la reprit-il, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je... Oh, je m'énerve tellement ! Et... Je ne me contrôle pas ! Sela, je t'ai dit des trucs horribles... Pardon.

— Je t'excuse, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, je crois que c'est à cause de ça que ton oncle parlait de "t'assagir" : tu cèdes vite à la colère.

— Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir... Séléné, tu es bien trop gentille avec moi. »

Il était un peu plus soulagé, désormais. Dareios était bien conscient qu'il s'était montré blessant, et s'il y avait bien une personne en ce monde à qui il n'aurait jamais voulu faire de mal, c'était Séléné. Savoir qu'elle le pardonnait le rassurait, bien qu'il la trouvait parfois trop magnanime. Il poussa un long soupir et reprit :

« Mais franchement... ! Il veux me marier et ne m'en parle même pas avant, c'est normal que je m'énerve, non ?

— Donc s'il t'en avait parlé en face à face, tu ne te serais pas emporté ? »

Dareios marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Séléné avait raison : il aurait été tout aussi en colère si son oncle lui en avait parlé en face à face. Toutefois, il renchérit :

« Et alors ? C'est injuste que ce soit toi, le bouc émissaire ! C'est toi qui te coltine mes crises de nerf à cause de son irresponsabilité !

— Enfin, Dareios... Ne crois-tu pas que s'il me l'a demandé à moi, c'est parce qu'il savait que j'étais la seule en mesure de calmer ? »

De nouveau, Dareios ne sut quoi dire. Séléné poursuivit :

« S'il t'en avait parlé lui-même, il aurait déclenché un nouveau conflit entre vous deux. Un conflit violent, et complètement inutile car votre relation est déjà bien assez difficile comme cela. Il a préféré que ce soit moi qui me charge de te parler car il voulait te laisser du temps. Du temps pour te calmer, pour réfléchir, pour grandir... Tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour cela. »

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue et détourna le regard. Elle n'avait pas tout-à-fait tord... Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Roswald.

« Mais... Sela... Je ne veut pas me marier... Je n'ai que dix-huit ans !

— Ah, ça... Certes. En toute honnêteté, je trouve que ce n'est pas la meilleure décision que ton oncle ait prise... Le mariage, en soi, peut être une excellente décision ; sur un plan économique comme politique, un mariage peu sauver un pays. Mais, pour le coup, je ne pense pas que la volonté de t'assagir soit une raison valable pour te faire passer la bague au doigt... Enfin bon, si cela peut te consoler, dis-toi que certaines filles se sont mariées bien jeunes.

— Oui, c'est vrai, sourit-il tristement... Mais certaines n'y ont pas survécu. »

Son regard se perdit soudainement dans le vide, et une expression de profonde tristesse imprégna ses traits. Séléné, les lèvres pincées, se sentit désemparée devant la douleur de son ami. Elle avait aussitôt compris ce à quoi le jeune homme faisait alors référence, et voilà ce qu'il en était :

La mère de Dareios s'était mariée à quinze ans seulement, et était morte un an plus tard en mettant son fils au monde.

En fait, Séléné avait appris cela il y a quelques années, alors que Dareios entrait dans l'adolescence et lui avait fait part de son mal-être : non seulement il était issu d'un mariage sans amour, mais en plus il se sentait responsable du malheur et de la mort de sa mère. Il se voyait lui-même comme un fléau. Car c'était pour avoir un enfant, pour perpétuer sa sainte lignée, que la jeune Noble avait été contrainte de se marier à un homme deux fois plus vieux qu'elle. À peine adolescente, elle avait dû supporter les infidélités de son irresponsable mari tandis qu'elle portait en son ventre leur enfant. Tout ça, elle l'avait enduré dans le seul but de mettre au monde un descendant.

« Et c'est moi, cet enfant, qui l'ait tuée. »

Voilà ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là. Séléné s'en souvenait parfaitement. Pour la première et la dernière fois, elle avait vu Dareios pleurer. Il avait alors treize ans, et tous les mots tendres du monde n'avait pas suffit à le rassurer. Sans doute qu'aujourd'hui encore, il vivait dans la culpabilité. Et bien qu'il s'en cachait, la mort de sa mère devait être la plus grande raison le poussant à abhorrer le mariage. Après tout, un traumatisme pareil ne pouvait que l'en dégoûter.

Oh, bien-sûr, ce n'était pas qu'il y risquait quoi que ce soit – car il était un homme, et les maris avaient autorité sur leurs femmes. D'après Séléné, c'était surtout pour sa future femme que Dareios se faisait du souci. Oui, il avait sans doute peur de la faire souffrir autant qu'il pensait avoir fait souffrir sa mère.

À l'instant Séléné avait le cœur brisé de le voir ainsi, le regard éteint, lui qui ne se laissait que rarement aller à la tristesse. Alors qu'elle allait tenter quelques paroles rassurantes pour lui changer les idées, le jeune homme, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, releva soudainement la tête et reprit en souriant :

« C'est sûr, que je m'estime heureux d'être un homme. Ça me donne la garantie de ne pas être soumis à qui que ce soit.

— Oui, en effet, soupira son amie, soulagée de le voir reprendre ses esprits. Et puis, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire en coin, si ta mariée ne te plait pas, tu pourras toujours en épouser une deuxième, ou une troisième... »

Dareios haussa un sourcil et fit une étrange grimace, et la femme en face de lui ne se retint pas de rire.

« Ne rit pas ! la gronda-t-il. Ce n'est pas drôle !

— Excuse-moi, soupira Séléné. Mais tu faisais une de ces têtes... Tu sais, la grande majorité des hommes Dragons Célestes sont polygames... Peut-être que pour briller en société, tu devras l'être, toi aussi.

— Hors de question. Tu m'accuses peut-être d'être volage, mais si je jure fidélité à une femme, il est tout simplement impensable que j'aille voir ailleurs. C'est une question d'honneur, tu comprends ? », lâcha-t-il d'un ton presque arrogant.

Séléné sourit, amusée, alors qu'il bombait presque le torse. _Tu ne veux pas être comme ton père, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Tu refuses que ta femme ait à te partager. Tu refuses de la faire souffrir._ Séléné le savait : Dareios avait du cœur. Comme sa mère avant lui, d'après qu'elle avait pu entendre un peu partout autour d'elle.

Dareios, sans remarquer le regard bienveillant de son amie, continua :

« Cela fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas me marier, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer le restant de mes jours avec la même femme, surtout si je ne l'ai pas choisie, tu vois ? Je le ferais s'il le fallait mais... J'aimerais autant éviter.

— Eh bien ! s'exclama son amie. Tu ferais peut-être un bon mari, finalement. »

Le jeune homme afficha un air blasé et de nouveau, Séléné éclata de rire. Ignorant ses moqueries, Dareios interrogea son amie :

« Au fait Sela, à qui mon oncle pensait-il, comme fiancée ?

— Oh, je suis désolée mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je sais qu'il hésitait en plusieurs jeunes femmes, alors peut-être qu'il te laissera choisir ?

— Ah... Génial...

— Allez, Dareios, rit-elle devant sa moue déconfite, il y en a bien une qui te plaira ! J'en suis certaine !

— Toi tu me plairais ! », s'empressa-t-il de répondre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui rit au éclats devant la mine qu'affichait Séléné. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse pareille. Elle reprit vite son air habituel et lui pinça la joue.

« Aïe ! Mais, eh ! C'était juste pour te taquiner !

— Enfin, cesse de faire l'enfant ! le sermonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une manière de s'adresser à sa professeure ! Et puis, j'ai l'âge d'être ta mère !

— Mouais... grogna-t-il d'un ton dubitatif tandis qu'elle lui lâchait enfin la joue. À condition d'avoir eu un enfant à dix ans...

— Oui, d'accord, j'exagère un peu... Mais arrête tes bêtises ! »

Il se frotta la joue, toujours avec son grand sourire. Dareios aimait bien lui faire perdre ses moyens – les rares fois où il y parvenait, il s'en amusait beaucoup. Et puis, il y avait peut-être une petite part de vérité dans cette plaisanterie...

Il avait toujours trouvé que Séléné était une belle femme, même si elle ne correspondait pas à tous les standards de la noblesse. Elle était grande, et athlétique. Ses cheveux roses s'arrêtaient aux épaules – car d'après elle, lorsqu'on maniait l'épée, les cheveux trop longs étaient encombrants. Elle voyageait beaucoup, et sa peau s'était tannée au fil de ses excursions ; si bien qu'il était difficile de deviner ses origines nobles. Mais ce que le jeune homme préférait chez elle, c'était ses yeux : noirs et en amande, aux cils démesurément longs. À ce visage au sourire doux, qui inspirait la délicatesse, ces yeux apportaient mystère et exotisme. Il les avait toujours trouvé fascinants. De plus, c'était une femme avec qui il était agréable de parler – très cultivée, sage, et surtout ouverte d'esprit. Elle était serviable, mais jamais soumise ; et il ne fallait pas lui marcher sur les pieds, car elle savait se faire respecter. C'était quelqu'un avec qui on ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Et finalement, bien que Séléné fut de dix ans son aînée, elle était sans doute la seule femme que Dareios se serait senti capable d'épouser, ne serait-ce que pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Mais il la considérait bien trop comme une amie, et pas assez comme une amante.

Enfin, si, peut-être que ça aurait pu être le cas, pour être tout-à-fait honnête... Mais il n'aurait jamais osé faire le premier pas. À vrai dire, elle lui enseignait l'escrime depuis qu'il avait huit ans, et il avait un si grand respect pour elle qu'il ne serait jamais allé vers elle dans le but de la séduire – cela lui paraissait presque inconcevable.

Voyant bien que le jeune homme commençait à s'égarer de nouveau dans ses pensées, Séléné soupira, lasse, et se dirigea de nouveau vers le cerisier :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Tu peux partir, si tu veux.

— Eh, mais attends ! dit Dareios en lui saisissant le poignet, de nouveau attentif. Sela, dis... Tu voudrais pas m'apprendre ?

— Quoi donc ? Le mariage ? l'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— Mais non ! Ce truc, là... Qui manque à chaque fois de me faire tomber dans l'inconscience. »

Séléné sembla d'abord surprise, puis rit de dépit :

« Ah, tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi simple que d'apprendre à manier une épée.

— Peu importe la difficulté. J'apprendrai. »

Devant la soudaine détermination de son élève, elle fut prise au dépourvu. Après une longue hésitation, elle lâcha finalement :

« Cela ne dépend que de ta propre volonté.

— Que veux-tu dire ? la questionna-t-il.

— Je veux dire que le jour où tu t'en sentiras capable, le jour où tu seras assez fort, tu viendras me voir. Alors, je t'enseignerai ce que je pourrais.

— Mais je suis assez fort ! Tu sais bien que je peux manier plein de lames, même les plus lourdes ! »

Sa professeure secoua la tête et soupira.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

— Je ne te parle pas de force physique, Dareios. Je te parle de ce qu'il y a là, articula-t-elle en posant un doigt sur le front du jeune homme.

— Là ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Dans ma tête ?

— Oui, ta "tête", mais surtout ton esprit. Ta volonté. Lorsqu'elle sera assez forte, assez pour que tu puisses l'imposer à ceux qui t'entoure, je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais, même si je ne suis sans doute pas la plus apte à cela. »

Dareios grimaça. Il ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il était un Dragon Céleste, et il lui suffisait de prononcer une seule phrase pour que ses moindres volontés soient exaucées. De part son titre, il savait déjà s'imposer aux autres, alors que voulait-elle dire ? Devant son incompréhension, elle secoua la tête.

« Peu importe, Dareios, souffla-t-elle. Lorsque tu seras prêt, peut-être... Mais pas avant.

— Mais quand est-ce que je serai prêt, alors ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tout cela ne dépend que de toi. »

Sur ce, elle le salua – esquissant un sourire devant son air perdu – et quitta prestement les lieux.

* * *

Alors qu'elle quittait le bosquet, Séléné fut sortie de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui l'interpellait un peu plus loin. Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme qui s'approchait d'elle et le salua :

« Bonjour, vice-amiral Garp, comment allez-vous ?

— Très bien, mademoiselle Read ! lui répondit-il de son air enjoué. Et vous alors ? J'ai croisé le jeune Dareios alors qu'il était en retard, tout à l'heure. Le cours s'est bien passé ?

— Oh, plutôt bien. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Séléné », se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire poli.

L'homme en face d'elle plissa les yeux. L'air suspicieux, il reprit :

« Mademoiselle Read, enfin... Séléné, tout à l'heure, j'ai perçu...

— Oh, veuillez m'en excuser, dit-elle aussitôt en s'inclinant. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire cela en ce lieu, mais... J'ai annoncé une certaine nouvelle à Dareios qui l'a mis hors de lui. Finalement, j'ai été contrainte de le calmer ainsi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, il va très bien.

— Il ne s'est pas évanoui ? s'exclama le vice-amiral, l'air surpris.

— Non, il a bien failli, mais il s'est vite repris. »

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes, chacun dans leurs pensées. Garp fini par lâcher à voix haute :

« Alors comme ça, il n'a pas perdu connaissance ?

— Non. Mais il faut dire que mes capacités sont plutôt moindres. Suffisantes lorsqu'il s'agit de me défendre contre de simples pirates ou mercenaires... Mais elles sont moindres.

— Justement, renchérit Garp. Ce garçon ne devrait pas être plus résistant que de simples pirates. Vous pensez qu'il présente des prédispositions ?

— Mh, j'en ai peur... Cela reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Évidemment, acquiesça le vieil homme d'un ton grave.

— Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, reprit Séléné, c'est qu'il veut en savoir plus. Il veut que je lui apprenne.

— Vous allez le faire ?

— Non. Enfin, plus tard... Quand il sera plus mature. S'il est vraiment capable d'un tel pouvoir, je préfère attendre qu'il soit plus sage avant de l'aider à s'éveiller. Mais Dareios est quelqu'un de bien, et je pense qu'en grandissant il deviendra un véritable homme d'honneur.

— Oui... Je pense aussi. C'est une bonne décision. »

De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Mais cette fois, ce fut un ricanement de Garp qui le rompit.

« Vice-amiral ? s'inquiéta Séléné. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

— Ah, soupira Garp, et bien... Il se trouve que j'en parlais avec Tsuru tout à l'heure, et vous venez de confirmer tous mes doutes : ce garçon ressemble vraiment à notre chère Eurydice. »

* * *

 _Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre! Alors?_

 _Bon, c'est tranquille mais... J'essaie d'amener les choses peu à peu... Vous êtes toujours là, hein? T_T_

 _Bref, dites moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça! Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez moi un p'tit commentaire! À la prochaine!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey, hey, heyyy! Comment ça va? Quoi de beau? Oh, vous imaginez même pas à quel point je suis heureuse de poster après une si longue absence! :D_

 _Je suis terriblement désolée, à chaque fois que je dis que je serai plus régulière, je le suis de moins en moins... Je crois que je vais arrêter de promettre des choses impossibles! Arrivée à la fin de l'année, j'ai remarqué qu'on avait une épreuve appelée "baccalauréat" (c'est marrant, ils avaient pas ça dans Vampire Diaries [Vampire Diarrhea pour les intimes...]) et vu que ça avait l'air important, je me suis dit que ma fic attendrait un peu... Même si j'aurais voulu poster plus tôt... Snif..._

 _Encore navrée pour ceux que j'ai fait attendre! Et un grand merci à mes lecteurs! Je vous adore! (Wow, trop d'amour d'un coup, là, c'est l'euphorie)_

 _Ahem ~_

 _Bref. J'espère que vous vous rappelez où nous en sommes? ... Hein? Je faire un p'tit résumé quand même._

 _Il y a une semaine (enfin, dans l'histoire, parce que dans la vraie vie c'était il y a des mois lol), Hana a faillit assassiner Dareios... Et, euh... Là, on est pile une semaine après leur confrontation. Dareios est allé à son cours d'escrime, où sa prof et amie, Séléné, lui a dit "Yolo ton tonton a décidé que t'allais te marier" (en gros...). Ça part un peu en live, mais Séléné parvient à calmer Dareios, et tout le monde rentre chez soi. Voilà! C'était un résumé nul mais... Enfin, c'est juste pour remettre les trucs en tête, donc vous m'en voulez pas, hein?_

 _Allez, j'arrête mon pavé. Merci de lire!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV**

L'orangeraie

 _Ça alors_ , s'étonna Hana, _je me doutais pas qu'un truc aussi moche existait._ Elle tourna la page du livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains et découvrit une nouvelle espèce de poisson. Il était plus laid encore que le précédent. Rose et à l'aspect gélatineux, il avait une face étrangement humaine, et Hana pensa aussitôt à un clown triste.

Elle était à l'instant dans la chambre de son maître ; et alors qu'elle était censée dépoussiérer la bibliothèque comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé, elle s'était plongée dans la lecture du premier livre qui lui était passé sous la main dès qu'elle avait commencé à s'ennuyer. Ce livre – que Dareios n'étudiait sans doute qu'en cours de biologie, car il n'était pas du genre à feuilleter des encyclopédies pour le plaisir – était intitulé _Les créatures sous-marines d'East Blue_ , et présentait des espèces animales dont la jeune fille n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Actuellement, après avoir survolé avec émerveillement les différents mammifères marins, elle s'égarait dans le chapitre dédié aux créatures des abysses de la mer de l'est. Elle ne s'attardait pas vraiment sur les annotations et autres descriptions scientifiques, mais se copntentait plutôt de regarder les dessins des diverses bestioles, et affichait une grimace différente – tantôt de surprise, tantôt de dégoût – à chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page. Parfois, il lui arrivait de passer prestement à l'extrait suivant, sans manquer de geindre de répugnance, quand l'animal présenté était "vraiment trop moche".

Alors qu'elle était fascinée par une étrange méduse qui brillait dans le noir – et il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle se renseigne sur ce phénomène – un cliquetis résonna derrière elle et elle fit volte-face. La poignée de la porte coulissait.

Aussitôt, saisit par la panique à l'idée d'être prise en flagrant délit, elle glissa le livre dans l'étagère et chercha à tâtons le plumeau qu'elle avait posé entre les encyclopédies. Sa main bandée, commençant à peine à cicatriser de la blessure de la semaine précédente, se referma sur un fin manche de bois alors qu'elle entendait la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. _Bon sang_ , pensa-t-elle en claquant de la langue, _il n'était pas censé rentrer si tôt !_ L'air de rien, mais le cœur battant la chamade, elle mima de nettoyer les étagères tandis que son maître refermait la porte.

« Eh, alors ? l'interrogea-t-il. Tu n'as toujours pas fini ? »

Un peu honteuse, mimant d'être concentrée, elle se contenta de lui répondre par un "non" presque imperceptible. Il ne répondit rien, ne semblant pas s'en être offusqué, et Hana souffla de soulagement. Elle l'entendit, dans son dos, se déplacer dans la chambre ; mais tandis qu'elle s'affairait à faire enfin son travail, elle fut prise d'un soudain malaise : n'était-il pas en train de venir dans sa direction ? En fait, elle en était sûre : le parquet grinça à quelques dizaines de centimètre dans son dos. Elle n'osa pas se retourner pour lui faire face. Lorsqu'elle le sentit juste derrière elle, regardant par-dessus son épaule, son cœur s'emballa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? D'inspecter son travail ? Hana préféra garder les yeux rivés sur les étagères, qu'elle nettoyait d'une main tremblante, trop gênée pour le regarder. _Ça ne sert à rien de bluffer, il n'est pas stupide._ Il avait sans doute bien compris qu'elle n'avait rien fait durant son absence. Et elle allait se faire sermonner. Hana se mordit la lèvre en attendant qu'une remarque sarcastique lui tombe dessus.

Soudain, et contre toutes ses attentes, une main s'avança par-dessus son épaule, frôlant sa joue, et saisit le livre juste devant ses yeux. Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa son erreur.

Ce livre était celui qu'elle feuilletait il y a encore une minute, et qu'elle avait reposé là dans sa précipitation.

Sans un bruit, son maître prit l'ouvrage et le rangea un étage plus bas.

 _Merde_ , pensa-t-elle, _je l'avais pas mis au bon endroit_. Le jeune homme pencha la tête au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille, et Hana frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou. Il lui murmura à l'oreille avec un sourire en coin :

« Si tu veux lire mes livres pendant mon absence, libre à toi. Mais sois une gentille fille et remet-les à leur place, tu veux ? Surtout si tu ne veux pas que je m'en rende compte. »

Rouge de honte, Hana ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put, affichant le même air que si elle avait croqué dans un citron. Elle s'était trahie toute seule. Un piètre "pardon" franchit ses lèvres, et le jeune homme s'éloigna en pouffant. Lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle le froissement des papiers, Hana jeta un coup d'œil à Dareios. Il était allé s'installer à son bureau, et chiffonnait des documents qu'il balançait par terre d'un vague geste du bras.

Lorsqu'elle vit son visage, le cœur de la jeune fille se serra soudain. Il affichait le même air que tous les samedis après-midi, lorsqu'il rentrait de son cours d'escrime. Il avait l'air... Il avait tout simplement l'air de bonne humeur. Mais cette fois, étrangement, derrière le fin sourire qu'il affichait, Hana le sentit mélancolique. Triste, en fait. De la même manière qu'elle avait vu la colère émanant de lui le samedi précédent, elle ressentait aujourd'hui une tristesse ambiante, qui semblait se répandre peu à peu dans la pièce comme un fin voile de brume... Et cette tristesse la faisait souffrir comme si elle avait été la sienne, et non celle de l'homme devant elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien était ?

« Monsieur ? s'essaya-t-elle. Vous... Vous vous sentez bien ?

— Mh ? Oui, bien sûr, lui dit-il sans même la regarder.

— Vraiment ? »

Il se figea. Hana haussa un sourcil. _Étrange réaction._ Avait-elle donc raison de penser qu'il se sentait mal ? Sans doute. Dareios confirma aussitôt ses soupçons :

« Comment sais-tu ? », lâcha-t-il soudain.

Elle sursauta devant sa soudaine froideur. _Comment je le sais ?_

« Hein, alors ? Comment le sais-tu ? reprit-il en se tournant vers elle, un coude appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise pour mieux la foudroyer du regard. Tu sais toujours comment je me sens. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais cela. Alors répond : comment fais-tu ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle, je ne sais pas du tout... Ça me paraît naturel, à moi, de voir comment les autres se sentent.

— Et bien moi, je n'aime pas ça. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et pourtant je suis bon comédien. C'est vraiment troublant. »

Et sur ces mots, il se concentra de nouveau sur la paperasse de son bureau. Hana trouva ironique qu'il la qualifia de "troublante", alors qu'il était sans aucun doute la personne la plus difficile à cerner dans ce château. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, car l'ambiance dans la pièce s'alourdit au point qu'elle eut presque envie de pleurer à sa place.

« Je vous demande pardon, murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû vous demander cela, ça ne me regarde pas... Mais, si jamais vous...

— Mon oncle veut me marier, trancha aussitôt Dareios. Je vais me marier. »

Hana mît un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Quand elle traita enfin l'information, elle écarquilla les yeux. Le marier ? Lui ? Comme si, face au silence de son esclave, Dareios avait deviné ses pensées, il ironisa :

« Étrange idée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous... Vous parlez d'un mariage arrangé ?

— Oui, un mariage arrangé... Je vais épouser une fille dont j'ignore encore le nom. J'ai appris cela à l'instant. »

La jeune fille, ahurie, cligna des paupières pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas un rêve absurde. Elle peinait à y croire. Dareios était sans doute le dernier homme qu'elle pouvait imaginer marié. Son maître reprit :

« C'est vraiment trop injuste. Je ne saurais même pas expliquer ce que je ressens. Tu vois, hier encore je ne me doutais de rien et... Et voilà que maintenant... C'est trop étrange. »

Hana comprenait bien, tout cela. Elle avait ressenti la même chose, lorsque son oncle l'avait vendue à des marchands d'esclaves. Cela c'était imposé à elle comme une fatalité. Comme cela, du jour au lendemain, elle s'était retrouvée au service d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien. Dareios se leva en râlant et se mît à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf ? reprit-il. Je ne pensais pas que tout ça arriverait si vite ! J'ai l'impression que tout ça se présente à moi comme... Comme un trou qui s'ouvre sous mes pas. Je flâne, le nez en l'air, et voilà que je tombe sans rien avoir vu venir.

— Je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

Il la regarda, blasé, comme si elle avait sorti la pire des idioties. Un rire un peu gêné lui échappa, et elle expliqua sa pensée :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on tombe qu'on se fait mal. Quand j'étais enfant, j'allais beaucoup me promener en forêt. Un jour, je me suis écartée du sentier et je suis tombée dans un ravin. Et puis vous voyez : je suis toujours là pour en parler. »

L'homme en face d'elle haussa un sourcil.

« Mh ? Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? Lorsque je parlais du mariage comme d'un gouffre... Ce n'était qu'une métaphore.

— Et alors ? répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, froissée. Vous avez parlé du mariage comme d'un gouffre parce que vous le voyez comme une fatalité. Je continue dans la même ligne pour vous aider à comprendre où je veux en venir : ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que ça vous est imposé que ça ne vous apportera que des mauvaises choses. Faut positiver, un peu ! J'essaie juste de vous aider, mais honnêtement, vous ne facilitez pas les choses... Vous êtes tellement pessimiste ! »

Il esquissa un sourire d'attendrissement devant cette fille qui tentait vainement de le rassurer, et soupira :

« Excuse-moi, excuse-moi... Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il en la jaugeant d'un œil curieux, comment t'en es-tu sortie, de ce ravin, ce jour-là ?

— Et bien jour-là, lui sourit-elle, dès que j'ai entendu du bruit sur le chemin, j'ai crié à l'aide. C'était mon frère, qui ne m'avait pas vu revenir et qui s'était lancé à ma recherche. »

Il sembla attentif, et elle continua :

« Voilà pourquoi je dis qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter : il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour venir vous aider. Vous avez une famille, des amis. Et puis, continua-t-elle en baissant le regard, il y a toujours moi, aussi... Même si je peux pas faire grand chose pour vous aider, je suis à votre service... »

Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, le visage illuminé d'un large sourire.

« Aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi, je serai avec vous. »

Il cacha sa surprise du mieux qu'il le put tandis qu'Hana, sans doute rattrapée par sa pudeur, rougit comme une pivoine lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Décidément, elle était terriblement imprévisible. Il y avait une semaine encore elle manquait de le tuer, et aujourd'hui... Peut-être bien qu'elle se fichait de lui ? Mais non, Dareios ne croyait pas à cette possibilité. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre avec un sourire mélancolique. _Tu es trop loyale, ma petite mésange._

« Merci Hana, murmura le jeune homme. Merci pour ton dévouement. »

Son sourire disparu aussitôt. Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, il semblait réfléchir à voix haute :

« Enfin... J'imagine que ce genre de choses fait partie de mes responsabilités : je suis un Dragon Céleste... Après tout, je suis moi-même issu d'un mariage arrangé. »

Hana eut l'impression que son cœur se fendait en deux. Bon sang, jamais elle ne l'avait senti aussi triste, aussi malheureux. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Dareios évoquer sa mère. En fait, elle ignorait tout de son histoire, si ce n'était les quelques rumeurs racontées par les autres esclaves. Entre autres, elle avait appris qu'après la mort de sa mère – Eurydice, lui avait-on dit – le père de Dareios avait choisi une de ses esclaves pour s'occuper de son fils.

Et cette esclave, c'était Aliénor. Elle avait élevé Dareios jusqu'à ses quatre ans.

Garance avait expliqué à Hana que si Dareios se montrait plus sensible que ses semblables face au sort des esclaves, c'était car l'une d'entre eux l'avait élevé.

Mais Garance disait aussi qu'Aliénor avait été lâche.

Elle avait eu l'occasion d'étouffer ce monstre quand il était au berceau, l'occasion de venger tous ces gens dont les enfants furent tués froidement par les Dragons Célestes ; mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait capitulé, en quelque sorte.

Hana n'était pas vraiment du même avis que Garance. Oh, bien-sûr, elle convenait parfaitement qu'il fallait du courage pour tuer le fils de son ennemi, alors qu'on risquait la torture pour avoir commis ce crime...

Mais du courage, il en fallait bien plus encore pour s'occuper de cet enfant comme du sien, en faisant fi des crimes de ses géniteurs. Il en fallait du courage pour ne pas céder à la vengeance. Oui, certes, il fallait rendre justice, mais... Dans ce cas, ne valait-il pas mieux s'en prendre aux bonnes personnes ? Après tout, comment un enfant encore innocent pouvait être tenu responsable des crimes de son père ? C'était beaucoup trop injuste. Aussi injuste, voir plus, qu'un homme en asservissant un autre.

Mais la notion de justice était bien subjective. Sans doute que pour Garance, la vengeance constituait une justice...

Soudain, devant la fenêtre, Dareios sursauta, sortant Hana de sa rêverie.

« Oh, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Eh, Hana, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service ! J'ai une commande à aller chercher chez le joaillier depuis plusieurs jours, mais... Disons que j'ai oublié... Tu pourrais y aller pour moi ? Tiens, je vais te faire une lettre. »

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas et suivit du regard son maitre traversant la pièce pour s'assoir de nouveau à son bureau. Il griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de papier et le lui tendit :

« Voilà. Jonas va t'accompagner, c'est plus prudent. Fais ça pour moi, tu veux ? »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil en lui ouvrant la porte :

« Disons simplement que ce sera pour t'excuser d'avoir mal rangé mes livres. »

* * *

Alors qu'il venait de confier à Jonas la mission d'escorter Hana en ville, Dareios se rendait pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi dans les jardins de Marie-Joie. On lui avait dit que Roswald s'était rendu au jardin, sans doute du côté de l'orangeraie, alors c'est là qu'il se rendait. Ainsi, jeune homme espérait croiser son oncle avant le soir pour parler de toute cette affaire de mariage. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en discuter, mais au moins, ce serait une bonne chose de faite. Il valait mieux régler tout cela au plus vite.

« Ça me laissera le temps de faire mon deuil », ironisa-t-il, seul au milieu des allées de roses.

Alors, devant lui se profilèrent les premiers arbres fruitiers, alignés en rangées sans un seul qui ne dépassât les autres d'un pouce – et Dareios pensa aux jeux que Sharlia et lui inventaient étant enfants, où tous ces arbres étaient comme une armée de soldats. Les jeunes oranges, douces ou sanguines, étaient encore vertes, et Dareios s'arrêta un instant pour saliver sur ce qui, d'ici un mois, accompagnerait divinement le canard laqué des fêtes de fin d'année. Il avait toujours aimé les oranges, et celles cultivées au cœur de Marie-Joie étaient réputées pour leur parfum exceptionnel – la terre de Red Line, par sa composition peu commune, leur conférait ce goût apprécié des Nobles et autres fortunés capables de se les offrir.

Dareios passa entre deux arbres, longea une nouvelle rangée. Et il fut prit d'une soudaine angoisse.

Un peu plus loin, Roswald flânait au milieu des bigaradiers qui voyaient se colorer leurs premières oranges amères. Il semblait inspecter ces dernières d'un regard attentif.

La seule chose dont avait envie Dareios, à l'instant, était de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hana lui chanterait quelque chose, il lirait un peu, et il irait se coucher l'esprit léger... Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Le ventre broyé par l'angoisse, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant, Dareios alla affronter son oncle. En l'entendant arriver, ce dernier leva enfin la tête vers lui, l'air surpris. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à le voir de sitôt ? Dareios préféra entamer la conversation par un autre sujet avant de venir à l'essentiel. Il le questionna poliment :

« Que regardez-vous, mon Oncle ?

— Ah, Dareios, s'exclama l'intéressé. Regardez cela : les oranges amères sont malades. »

Le jeune homme observa plus en détail l'état des fruits. _C'est de la pourriture ?_ Ici et là, les oranges prenaient une teinte marron, recouverte d'un étrange duvet. C'était sans doute un champignon.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, lâcha nonchalamment Roswald. Nous ne les mangeons pas. »

 _Nous, non,_ pensa Dareios. _Mais nos esclaves..._ Si les parfumeurs utilisaient certaines fleurs pour obtenir différentes fragrances, le fruit, lui, était laissé aux esclaves et constituait leur principale source de vitamines pour tenir l'hiver. La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta. Si les bigaradiers étaient malades...

« Au fait, l'interrompit Roswald dans ses pensées, Séléné vous a-t-elle parlé ? »

Dareios en oublia aussitôt les oranges. Son angoisse quant à ces fiançailles revint au galop et lui tordit le ventre. La gorge nouée, il se mordit la joue pour ne pas se lamenter plus longtemps sur son sort. _Allez, comporte-toi en adulte._ Il répondit avec fermeté :

« C'est pour cela que je suis ici. »

S'il n'avait pas eu pour habitude d'observer chaque réaction de son interlocuteur, Dareios n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué le léger sourire en coin qu'esquissa Roswald. Mais là, il l'avait vu, ce sourire en coin. C'était celui d'un homme satisfait.

« J'avais peur, commença son oncle, que vous me détestiez après cela. Enfin, peut-être est-ce le cas ; toujours est-il que vous le cachez bien. Allons, marchons un peu, nous allons parler de tout ceci tranquillement. »

Et ils se mirent en route en direction des plantes exotiques.

« Mon Oncle, demanda Dareios, je crains que cette question soit un peu déplacée, mais... Qui sera ma fiancée ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon garçon, je comprend bien que l'identité de votre promise vous angoisse. Je cherche pour vous la meilleure possible. Il se trouve que je correspond actuellement avec le père d'une jeune fille qui, il me semble, serait un excellent parti. Toutefois, cet homme aime sa fille plus que tout, alors... Il faut que nous nous montrions convaincants : et je compte sur vous.

— Attendez une minute, réfléchit le jeune homme. Vous "correspondez" ? Par lettre, vous voulez dire ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, et continuait d'avancer, las, entre les aloès du jardin exotique. Dareios serra les poings.

« Pourquoi par lettre ? poursuivit-il d'un ton plus ferme. N'est-elle pas d'ici ?

— Non, lâcha enfin son oncle dans un soupir. En effet, elle n'est pas d'ici.

— Dois-je comprendre cette fille n'est pas un Dragon Céleste ? »

Roswald s'arrêta et claqua de la langue. Quoi ? Car en plus, ses questions l'agaçait ? Mais s'il y avait ici une personne ayant le droit d'être agacée, c'était bien Dareios ! Il allait se marier, soit ; mais quitte à épouser une femme inconnue, il préférait que celle-ci eut été du même sang que lui, pur et aux nobles origines. Il s'exclama, outré, humilié et terriblement blessé :

« Oh, attendez, alors j'ai raison ? La fille à laquelle vous allez me marier n'est pas de notre race ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis que votre neveu ? Dites-moi : elle n'est pas une Noble ?

— Tout d'abord, grogna le vieil homme, je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde que, car tu es mon neveu, je ne te choisirais pas le meilleur parti possible. Ensuite... Oui, soupira-t-il, elle est une Noble, et... Non.

— Vous vous fichez de moi ?

— Imbécile ! Ne soit pas insolent ! », s'emballa soudainement Roswald.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? _Oui, et non ?_ Il se foutait de lui, oui ! La seule chose qui l'intéressait était de l'humilier !

« Mais... Si vous êtes sérieux alors... Que voulez-vous dire ?! geignit Dareios.

— Dis-moi Dareios, que sais-tu de l'histoire du Gouvernement Mondial et des Dragons Célestes ? »

Le jeune homme eut un geste de recul. Pourquoi, aussi soudainement, le tutoyait-il ? Il ne faisait cela que lorsqu'il le sermonnait... Mais surtout, pourquoi il avait ainsi changé de sujet ? Il fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

« De quoi vous parlez ? Quel est le rapport ?

— Pour la seconde fois : ne soit pas insolent. Je te demande de me dire ce que tu sais. D'où venons-nous ? »

Dareios hésita à répondre. À chaque fois que Roswald lui faisait dire quelque chose, c'était pour qu'il comprenne de lui même le sens de leur discussion. Mais là, il craignait de savoir où tout ceci allait le mener. Il déglutit et répéta, comme un automate, ce qu'on lui inculquait depuis son enfance :

« Il y a huit-cent ans, vingt familles royales s'allièrent pour fonder le Gouvernement Mondial. Elles bâtirent le plus imposant des châteaux sur la plus imposante des montagnes : ce castel porte le nom de Marie-Joie. Et alors qu'elles y élisaient domicile, ces familles choisirent d'autres lignées, inférieures à la leur, pour veiller sur leurs royaumes respectifs.

— Excellent, sourit Roswald. Toutefois, une seule de ces familles...

— Oui, je sais, soupira Dareios. Une de ces famille, sur les vingt, choisit de ne pas emménager à Marie-Joie, de ne pas léguer le pouvoir à une autre lignée, et préféra continuer de gouverner son royaume. Mais seulement une, alors... Ce n'est qu'un petit élément de l'Histoire.

— Détrompe-toi mon garçon... Les détails, même les plus insignifiants, peuvent changer toute l'Histoire. Cette famille, quelle était-ce ? »

Dareios se crispa soudainement. La vérité se dévoilait à lui. Il voyait enfin où son oncle voulait en venir.

 _Elle est une Noble, mais pas vraiment..._ Cette fille appartenait à cette famille. Oui. C'était évident. La famille renégate.

Celle qui, de par son rôle dans l'histoire du Gouvernement, était du même statut que les Nobles ; mais, ne séjournant pas à Marie-Joie, n'était pas considérée comme tel.

Son cœur manqua un battement, et il eut soudainement la violente impression que tout l'air était chassé de ses poumons, comme s'il avait fait une chute de trois mètres et était retombé sur le dos. Non, tout ceci n'était sans doute qu'une blague. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, inspirant difficilement de grandes bouffées d'air froid pour reprendre ses esprits. Tout ceci ne _pouvait être_ qu'une blague. Roswald, insensible à son malaise, réitéra sa question :

« Alors, Dareios ? Tu sais bien qui est cette famille.

— Oui, grinça le jeune homme. Je sais. »

Mais il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. La fille de ce roi n'était qu'une enfant. Comment Roswald avait-il osé ? Alors quand son oncle, pour la troisième fois, lui demanda leur nom, Dareios le foudroya du regard. Il répondit d'un ton grave :

« Ceux qui règnent depuis des siècles sur Alabasta... Cette famille, ce sont les Nefertari.

— Enfin... ! rit Roswald. J'allais finir par croire que tu l'avais oublié... Ainsi, tu as deviné qui serait ta fiancée, _n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Bon sang, oui, oui, il savait. Dareios l'avait aperçue il y avait une dizaine de mois, lors du Conseil des Rois : elle y avait accompagné son père. Oh, mais non... ! Ce n'était qu'une fillette ! Quelle âge avait-elle ? Dix ans ? Peut-être onze ans tout-au-plus. _Quel salopard..._

« _N'est-ce pas_ ? », répéta Roswald.

Sous les yeux menaçants de son oncle, Dareios céda. Le regard fuyant, les poings serrés, les ongles plantés dans les paumes, il grogna de désespoir :

« Elle est l'unique fille du roi Cobra ; elle est de ce fait la princesse héritière du trône d'Alabasta. Et elle se nomme Vivi. Nefertari Vivi. »

* * *

 _Voilà, pour celles (ou ceux?) qui voulaient savoir: et bien maintenant vous savez!_

 _D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est également la première fois que je donne un indice sur la période où nous sommes par rapport à l'histoire originale._

 _Bref, j'espère qu'après cette longue absence vous n'êtes pas trop déçu! Dites-moi si vous avez vu des fautes, des incohérences... Si vous aimez toujours ou pas, même si je suis toujours à la bourre..._ _^o^"_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, merci à ceux qui me suivent, et merci à ceux qui me laissent des p'tits messages! Ça m'fais drôÔôlement plaisir! :3_

 _Allez, ciao!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey, hey, hey! Comment allez vous?_

 _Voilà le quinzième chapitre! Bon, ce que j'avais écrit était HYPER long à la base, donc je l'ai coupé en deux, et vous aurez_ _le chapitre XVI dans pas trop de temps. Et cette fois, quand je dis pas trop de temps, ça veut pas dire deux mois! D'ici une semaine je pense._

 _Bon, comme ça fait bail (comme à chaque fois ou presque), je vais essayer de résumer brièvement le dernier chapitre..._

 _Dareios annonce à Hana ce que lui même a appris un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi: il va se marier. Dans la foulée, il lui demande d'aller récupérer pour lui un colis chez le joailler. Elle s'y rend donc accompagnée de Jonas, le garde de Dareios. Ce dernier, de son côté, décide de (Porter ses couilles! — Chut, on dit pas ça en public!) se comporter en adulte et d'aller affronter son oncle. Il apprend alors l'identité de sa future fiancée. Mais ça, je crois que vous vous en souvenez!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XV**

Le marionnettiste

Le jeune homme osait à peine y croire. La princesse Nefertari Vivi. Alors ce serait elle, sa fiancée, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de Roswald ?

« Vous mentez, cracha Dareios. Vous mentez : vous ne pouvez pas me marier à la fille du roi Cobra. Elle n'est pas une Noble.

— Et pourtant, grinça Roswald, je travaille bel et bien sur le projet de vous fiancer. Mais son père est terriblement méfiant ; ainsi, au moindre de tes faux pas, tous mes efforts s'avéreront vains. »

Dareios se mordit la joue. Il comprenait bien où son oncle voulait en venir : mieux valait ne pas se plaindre ; et s'il faisait échouer ses plans, il le regretterait. Roswald ne se montrait pas tendre lorsque ses projets étaient menés à l'échec. Et il ne se montrerait pas plus clément envers le fils de son défunt frère... _Fait chier,_ pensa-t-il en claquant de la langue, _je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire..._

Que pouvait-il faire ? Pour le moment, il devait se contenter d'accepter, impuissant, ce à quoi son oncle le destinait.

« D'ailleurs, reprit ce dernier, tu te souviens de la précédente Rêverie, n'est-ce-pas ? Si je vous ai autorisé, Sharlia et toi, à y assister, c'est parce que je voulais vous faire prendre conscience de l'importance du Conseil des Rois ; et il me semble que toi, contrairement à elle, tu en as retenu quelque chose. Te souviens-tu du roi Nefertari Cobra ? »

S'il s'en souvenait ? Bien-sûr qu'il s'en souvenait...! Comment oublier ?

Dareios avait toujours été fasciné par la politique. Fasciné, effrayé aussi. Ces hommes qui en gouvernaient d'autres, au moyen de leur charisme, de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour leur peuple ; parfois au moyen de la peur véhémente qu'ils inspiraient... Les humains, le pouvoir : c'était là deux choses bien étranges, qu'il s'efforçait de comprendre.

Alors, il y avait une dizaine de mois, lorsque Roswald lui avait proposé d'assister au Conseil des Rois, Dareios avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ce jour-là il prit conscience des différents problèmes qui animaient ce monde. La famine, les guerres, les conflits religieux et le fanatisme malsain qu'ils engendraient. Et avec effroi, il fut informé de cet ordre qui tentait de renverser le Gouvernement Mondial et de déchoir les Dragons Célestes : les Révolutionnaires.

Ainsi donc, pendant ce Conseil des Rois, lorsqu'un des hommes l'assemblée avait évoqué les Révolutionnaires et leur dangerosité, un homme – Wapol, souverain de Drum, ce petit territoire enneigé sur Grand Line – ne s'était pas montré atteint par tout cela. En fait, il avait prétendu ne pas être concerné par toute cette affaire. Dareios, s'il n'avait pas été en présence d'autant de monde, lui aurait sans doute collé une baffe. Si les Dragons Célestes tombaient, l'ordre du monde en serait troublé. Alors comment ne pas être inquiété par ces assassins qui agissaient dans l'ombre ? Finalement, seul le roi Cobra avait osé s'indigner, et il n'avait pas hésité à remettre Wapol à sa place. Ce dernier, touché dans son orgueil, s'était tut. Et aussitôt Dareios avait éprouvé un profond respect pour le roi d'Alabasta. Il savait se faire respecter, et était soucieux du bien-être des humains. C'était un homme bon.

« Oui, fini par acquiescer Dareios. En effet, je me souviens de lui, mais... Bon sang, pourquoi voulez-vous que j'épouse sa fille ? Oh, non, ce n'est pas possible. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans !

— N'exagérons rien. Elle en a eu onze peu après la Rêverie, et en aura douze dans quelques temps. Ne soit pas inquiet, le rassura-t-il. C'est une jeune fille incroyablement mature pour son âge. Et ne te soucies pas de son âge, nous ne parlons que d'un projet de fiançailles, Dareios. Pour le moment, c'est en marche ; mais rien d'officiel. À l'âge de quatorze ans, l'enfant aîné des Nefertari annonce à son peuple, lors d'une grande cérémonie publique, ses projets pour l'avenir. Si tout ce passe comme prévu, la princesse annoncera officiellement vos fiançailles le jour de ses quatorze ans. »

Dareios n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle aurait quatorze ans lors de ses fiançailles ? _Oh, alors tout va bien ?_ Il se mordit la langue jusqu'à ce qu'un goût ferreux lui envahisse la bouche. Il luttait pour ne pas dire quelque chose de déplacé. _Donc pour toi, vieux croûton, tout est normal ?_

Cette fille était de six ans et demi sa cadette. Lorsqu'elle aurait quatorze ans, lui en aurait vingt-et-un. Pourquoi Cobra accepterait-il de marier son unique fille à un Noble, alors qu'elle était si jeune ? Comment Roswald comptait-il le convaincre ? Ce dernier devait avoir déjà tout manigancé, car il ne semblait pas le moins du monde préoccupé de ceci.

« Au fait, lui demanda-t-il, ne l'as-tu pas rencontrée, après la Rêverie ? Hein, lors de ta petite escapade sur les toits ? Elle a fait du grabuge, en ville.

— Ce n'était pas sa faute, répliqua aussitôt Dareios. Au contraire, elle a eut une réaction exemplaire. »

En effet, après la Rêverie, Dareios avait échappé à la surveillance de son précepteur pour observer, depuis les toits de la ville, les souverains quittant Marie-Joie. Il s'était changé pour se faire plus discret, et s'était glissé sur son perchoir. Et il avait assisté, de là-haut, à une bien étrange confrontation. Wapol, sans aucun doute terriblement frustré par les remontrances du roi Cobra durant le Conseil, avait violemment giflé la jeune princesse Vivi, en pleine rue, sans aucun ménagement. _Et il disait avoir glissé, cet enfoiré._

Il s'était vengé de son humiliation sur la pauvre fille de son rival. Cela s'était passé si vite que personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir.

« Elle n'a pas bronché, souffla le jeune homme en affrontant son oncle du regard. Quand Wapol l'a frappée, elle s'est excusée de l'avoir bousculé. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Si elle avait pleuré, son garde aurait aussitôt rapporté l'incident à son père. Et une querelle aussi insignifiante aurait pu déclencher une terrible guerre. Elle est très jeune, mais est déjà consciente de cela.

— En effet, confirma Roswald, et voilà pourquoi je pense que c'est une enfant prodigieuse. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas un Dragon Céleste, ses origines sont pures, et elle a une grande conscience politique.

— Justement : elle aime son peuple, lâcha froidement Dareios. Jamais elle n'acceptera d'épouser un Noble. Jamais son _père_ n'acceptera que sa fille unique épouse un Noble. Les Dragons Célestes ne sont pas réputés pour leur tendresse.

— Oh, mais s'il y a un Dragon qui est capable de se faire apprécier des humains, c'est bien toi, mon cher Dareios. Crois-moi, mon garçon, tu devrais t'estimer heureux : cette fille est un bien meilleur parti que la plus belle, la plus riche ou la plus intelligente des Dragons Célestes.

— Ah oui ? Et pourquoi me proposez-vous un si beau parti ? Si cette fille est si géniale, pourquoi ne pas la présenter à votre propre fils ? »

En fait, cette dernière question était idiote : Dareios était bien conscient que Charlos n'était pas une lumière, et il aurait été dangereux de le marier à une jeune princesse. Néanmoins, curieux de savoir les véritables intentions de Roswald, le garçon poursuivit sa provocation :

« Inutile de le nier : la seule chose qui vous intéresse, c'est de m'éloigner d'ici. »

Roswald se crispa soudain. Il leva les bras, lentement, et le jeune homme cru un instant qu'il allait le frapper. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il lui saisit les épaules, et le tint fermement.

« Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, mon garçon. Sur son lit de mort, ton père m'a demandé : "Roswald, occupe-toi de mon fils comme si c'était le tien". Et je lui ai répondu que je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à l'âge adulte, que je te trouverai un bon parti. Nous n'étions pas en bons termes, mais Orion n'en restait pas moins mon frère, et c'est avec honneur que je me soumettais à sa dernière volonté. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré marier à cette princesse mon propre fils. Mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix presque inaudible, un peu pris au dépourvu, peu habitué d'entendre Roswald parler de son _cher et tendre_ petit frère.

— Parce que c'est toi, Dareios, le fils prodige. Mon fils à moi n'est qu'un imbécile. Il gaspille son argent, viole les esclaves, même celles qui ne lui appartiennent pas ; et les tue lorsqu'il en a assez. »

Dareios déglutit. La pression sur ses épaules ne faiblissait pas.

« Toi, mon neveu, le fils de mon frère... Tu as de l'allure, tu es intelligent. Tu sais manipuler qui il faut, quand il faut. Tu sais t'attirer la faveur des bonnes personnes. Tu es même capable de t'attirer les foudres de ces langues de vipère qui, en disant du mal de toi – parfois la pure vérité – alors que tant d'autres te sont loyaux, donnent l'impression qu'elles te jalousent : et ton image s'illumine encore plus. J'aurais aimé que ce soit mes enfants qui héritent de tout cela, mais non. Ce fut toi. Tu est manipulateur, comme Orion, et pourtant... Tu as la bonté de la belle et tendre Eurydice. La fourberie de ton père, la compassion de ta mère. Et ce qui te rend redoutable, mon enfant, c'est que tu sais mettre la première au service de la deuxième. C'est ce qui fait ton talent, Dareios. C'est ce qui fera de toi le futur roi d'Alabasta. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha enfin les épaules de son neveu. Ce dernier le fixait, décontenancé.

« Dareios, tu sais que nous sommes en danger. Tu sais comme moi que ces Révolutionnaires ne doivent pas être sous-estimés. Nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère. Et toi, tu as une chance d'échapper à tous ces ennuis. Tu iras à Alabasta. Tu te feras aimer du roi Cobra, de la princesse Vivi et surtout, tu te feras aimer du peuple. Alors, ton avenir sera tout tracé : tu monteras sur le trône, tu gouverneras le royaume des sables. De là, tu auras une vue d'ensemble sur les décisions politiques du Gouvernement. Tu auras encore plus d'influence que nous autres Dragons ; car on a beau nous le faire croire, ils ont beau se plier à nos caprices, ce n'est pas nous qui dirigeons vraiment ce monde. Tu as les capacités d'un souverain, Dareios, alors je t'en prie, ne laisse pas cette occasion te filer entre les doigts. »

Le regard du jeune homme se perdit dans le vague. Son oncle, lui, le fixait. En fait, il espérait sincèrement avoir été assez convaincant.

« Alors ? finit-il par lâcher, peu rassuré de le voir cogiter aussi longtemps. Bon sang, répond quelque chose, Dareios ! »

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Il prit un air déterminé.

« Très bien. J'épouserai la princesse Vivi. Je serai celui qui dirigera Alabasta à ses côtés. »

Roswald eut l'impression qu'un poids s'était ôté de ses épaules. Peut-être qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien : finalement, Dareios n'avait pas été si difficile à convaincre. Après tout, qui ne rêvait pas de diriger le monde ? Enfin, avec ce garçon, mieux valait ne pas s'estimer trop vite vainqueur...

Un fin sourire en coin, imperceptible, s'étendit sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

* * *

Le doux carillon tinta de nouveau lorsque Hana et Jonas sortirent de la joaillerie. Oh, mais quel étrange magasin ! Sombre, désert : la jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé être entrée dans une joaillerie si l'écriteau a l'entrée ne le lui avait pas indiqué. Finalement, elle avait retiré le colis de son maitre auprès du petit monsieur de l'entrée, qui visiblement travaillait tout seul dans cette boutique exiguë.

Désormais, elle marchait en contemplant le paquet emmailloté de tissu qu'elle avait entre les bras. Elle enfoui son nez dans son écharpe – dont le rôle était plus de masquer son collier que de la protéger du froid – et soupira :

« À ton avis, c'est quoi ?

— Mh ? J'en sais rien, répondit froidement Jonas. Et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. »

Sans faire attention au ton condescendant de l'homme à ses côtés, Hana reprit :

« Eh, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi d'aller en ville pour lui ? Puisque tu m'accompagnes à chaque fois, pourquoi tu n'irais pas seul ? Toi au moins, tu ne risques pas de te faire frapper par les autres riches.

— Les courses du jeune maitre Dareios ne font pas partie de mes fonctions.

— Mais alors pourquoi t'es là ? »

Bien que les paroles de la petite manquaient de tact, Jonas savait bien qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. Patient, il répondit :

« Écoute : moi, mon rôle est d'escorter des Dragons. Ou leurs esclaves, s'ils le souhaitent. Les gardes ne doivent pas aller en ville s'ils n'ont rien à y faire. Et les esclaves comme toi ne peuvent pas se déplacer en ville s'ils ne sont pas surveillés par leur propriétaire ou des gardes. Donc si tu dois te rendre en ville, je dois venir aussi. Tu as compris ?

— Mh... Oui, acquiesça Hana. Merci.

— Alors maintenant, tais-toi. »

Suite à cela, ils gardèrent le silence et poursuivirent leur marche. Le ciel, qui était encore bleu il y a quelques heures, se cachait en partie derrière de longs nuages gris ; et avec le froid de novembre, chaque souffle se transformait en petit nuage de buée. Malgré le temps qui se gâtait, de nombreuses personnes continuaient d'affluer dans les rues – bien que la foule n'était pas aussi dense que les jours de printemps ou d'été. Quelques marchants, ici et là le long des rues, présentaient sur leurs étals des fruits et légumes d'automne. Ils vantaient le goût des choux, la taille des citrouilles, le parfum des mandarines... Hana en avait l'eau à la bouche. Elle aurait bien goûté, à l'instant, à une soupe de potiron chaude et veloutée.

Soudain, la sortant de sa rêverie, un cri résonna devant eux.

Quelqu'un criait au feu.

On la bouscula violemment, et elle serra le colis contre elle en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Confuse, elle leva de nouveau les yeux. Avec horreur, elle vit une fumée noirâtre s'échapper d'une fenêtre, une trentaine de mètres devant eux. Jonas l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna en slalomant entre les badauds jusque sur le côté de la rue. Il la poussa dans un renfoncement entre deux boutiques, et la plaqua au mur. Il la fixa sévèrement par-dessus ses lunettes noires :

« Je dois aller voir où est le problème. Reste dans ce coin et attends moi sagement. »

Hana, le regard inquiet, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et resta adossée contre le mur froid. Elle suivit des yeux Jonas se frayer un chemin parmi un attroupement de passants, et il disparu parmi eux. Elle se mordit la lèvre. _J'espère que ce n'est rien de trop grave._

De là où elle était elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur la rue, et commença aussitôt à observer. Les femmes s'éloignaient en courant pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin et observer la fumée, parfois des enfants dans les bras, tandis que leurs maris préféraient rester devant la boutique où avait lieu l'incident. _Ils sont stupides ou bien... ?_ pensa Hana en fronçant les sourcils. _S'ils restent en plein milieu, les gens dans les bâtiments ne pourront jamais sortir !_ Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de leur hurler de bouger, mais se ravisa bien vite : tout ceci ne la regardait pas. Mieux valait qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer.

Un bruit sur sa droite la fit sursauter. Une femme, dans sa fuite, s'était pris le pied dans l'étal de fruits juste à côté. Elle manqua de s'écrouler au sol, se rattrapant de justesse aux cageots de fruits, et reprit aussitôt sa course. Mais sa robe, sa belle robe de taffetas rouge, elle, était apparemment restée accrochée à une écharde ou quelque chose du genre : elle se déchira dans toute sa longueur. La femme, entre panique et colère, jura et ramassa à grandes brassées les lambeaux de velours qui pendouillaient à ses pieds. Elle reprit aussitôt sa course, passant devant Hana sans même la remarquer. Cette dernière la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut reprit sa place au sein de la foule.

La jeune fille soupira. Ces robes... Ah, ces robes de riches... Comme elles avaient l'air douces, confortables, douillettes et chaudes... Rien à voir avec les immondes haillons qui habillaient les esclaves. Et encore, Hana s'estimait chanceuse que les filles "visitant" son maitre – car ces "visites" n'avaient rien de franchement diplomatique – laissaient parfois derrière elles quelques vêtements. Peut-être laissaient-elles ces bouts de tissu à Dareios en souvenir, en espérant qu'il se rappelle d'elles ? Hana pouffa. Même elle, du haut de ses quinze pauvres années, trouvait cela terriblement naïf.

La jeune fille sentit soudain quelque chose de froid contre son pied, et baissa la tête. Une mandarine était tombée de l'étal et avait roulée au sol. Son estomac émit un grondement sourd.

Elle fixa longuement le fruit puis, hésitante, jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle en tendant la main pour ramasser le bel agrume. Hana n'aimait pas gaspiller la nourriture. Elle s'agenouilla au sol en faisant attention au colis qu'elle tenait sous son second bras et saisit le fruit.

 _Non Hana_ , lui intima sa conscience, _c'est mal de voler._

C'était vrai, c'était mal. Elle se releva. Un vieux souvenir ressurgit. _Le petit garçon_ , poursuivit la même voix, mais cette fois d'un glacial, _celui qui s'était fait couper la main, tu t'en souviens, Hana ? Tu te souviens de ce petit garçonnet ?_

Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'une part d'elle même pouvait être aussi froide et mauvaise. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'étal pour y reposer le fruit. Alors qu'elle tendait la main, un homme surgit de Dieu-seul-savait-où et lui agrippa si violemment le poignet qu'elle en lâcha le fruit en poussant un couinement aigu. La mandarine roula de nouveau au sol. Hana écarquilla les yeux de surprise comme de peur et dévisagea l'homme. Elle comprit alors que c'était le marchant. Il était allé voir de plus près la fumée avant de revenir vers sa boutique et lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il avait surgi de derrière son étal comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

« Ah, mais il semblerait que je tiens là une voleuse ! s'écria-t-il assez fort couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Non mais je rêve ?! Tu profites d'un incendie pour faire tes emplettes ?

— Oh, veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais vous vous méprenez, répondit Hana d'un ton posé qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Cette mandarine était tombée, je l'ai simplement reposée sur votre étal.

— Parce qu'en plus tu l'as faite tombée ? Tu sais que ça s'abime, un fruit ? Tu vas me la repayer ! »

L'homme l'attira vers lui et lui planta ses ongles dans le bras. C´est à ce moment là que la jeune fille commença à perdre son sang-froid. Son cœur s'emballa et elle jeta quelques regards en direction des passants, mais aucuns ne semblait prêt à l'aider : certains s'éloignaient du bâtiment d'où sortait la fumée en jetant quelques regards inquiets par-dessus leur épaule, d'autres restaient plantés là, la main en visière, fascinés par les flammes qui s'échappaient maintenant de la fenêtre tandis que l'incendie prenait de l'ampleur – et Hana était sûre que s'ils avaient eu un pinceau sous la main, ces imbéciles auraient pris plaisir à peindre la scène.

Elle regarda à nouveau le marchand et, cette fois, soutint son regard. Alors qu'elle allait simplement lui expliquer qu'une passante avait fait tombé le fruit en s'enfuyant, il tira soudainement sur son écharpe. Il était en train son collier d'esclave aux yeux de tous.

« Haha ! Je le savais ! Une sale esclave ! Tu t'enfuies ? C'est quoi ce paquet ?

— N-non ! Ce n'est rien ! Et je n'ai pas fait tombé ce truc ! bégaya Hana, cédant totalement à la panique. Je ne vous dois rien, lâchez-moi !

— Espèce de sale petite voleuse ! Je vais te... »

Et sur ce, il fut coupé par le genou d'Hana qui s'abattit violemment sur son entrejambe, tandis qu'elle serrait le plus fort possible son colis contre son coeur. Plié en deux, les yeux écarquillés dans une grimace ridicule, il tituba d'abord puis recula d'un pas... Cela fut suffisant : il trébucha sur quelque chose qui traînait par terre et s'écrasa au sol. Hana, honteuse de s'être autant emportée et prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou, jeta tout de même un regard curieux sur ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir par terre pour que l'homme soir tombé ainsi. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une étrange bouillie orangeâtre.

Une mandarine éclatée.

Ah, il avait chuté en écrasant le fameux agrume, celui pour lequel il faisait tant de bruit. Si Hana n'avait pas été dans de beaux draps, elle aurait ri de l'ironie de la situation. ELle remarqua alors qu'un homme qui, au départ, s'intéressait à l'incendie, avait été alerté par les simagrées du marchand et la dévisageait maintenant, l'air de demander « C'est toi qui a fait ça ? ». Le cœur d'Hana se serra et elle lutta pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

 _Bon sang, mais où est Jonas quand on a besoin de lui ?_ Le regard d'Hana glissa de nouveau sur le marchand. Ce dernier, le regard haineux, se releva. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement.

« Sale petite garce ! crachat-il comme du venin. Tu vas me le payer... »

 _Oh, merde...!_ pensa la jeune fille, tandis que son cœur s'emballait. _Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

* * *

Les yeux levés vers le plafond, Dareios soupira de nouveau. Les bulles de son bain s'élevaient dans les airs lorsqu'il soufflait dessus, puis finissaient par retomber en petit amas de mousse. Il fut soudainement secoué d'un rire sarcastique :

« Ah, ce pauvre Roswald... Me croit-il si naïf ? »

Il se pencha en arrière et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il se redressa, ses longs cheveux trempés lui retombaient devant le visage. Il les rabattit vers l'arrière et prit un air ridiculement dramatique.

« "Oh, Dareios, chantonna-t-il d'une voix fluette, tu es le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent ! Nous sommes en danger et tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sauver !", et bla ! et bla ! et bla-bla-bla, et encore bla ! »

Il poussa un bruyant soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, puis reprit un air sérieux :

« Tss, comme si j'allais gober toutes ces âneries... Hein Roswald, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec ton sourire en coin ? Avec ton sourire de menteur satisfait ? Non mais que croyais-tu ? Je l'ai déjà vu sur bien des bouches, ce sourire-là... »

Roswald était un bon comédien, certes ; mais Dareios aussi. Et, bien que jeune, il avait assez côtoyé la cour et ses bienheureux flatteurs pour savoir que sous chaque beau discours se cachait un part de mensonge. De plus, il connaissait assez son oncle pour savoir qu'il ne prenait jamais une décision si importante – en l'occurence, marier son neveu à une princesse de lointaines contrées – si cela de servait pas ses intérêts personnels. Pour Dareios, il était évident qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

En fait, il était sûr que son oncle essayait bel et bien de l'éloigner de Marie-Joie. Pourquoi ? Sans doute par jalousie, tout simplement. Oh, il n'était jaloux de Dareios, non... Mais du père de ce dernier, Orion, son propre frère. Après tout, il avait qualifié Eurydice de "belle et tendre"... Ce qui pouvait laisser transparaître une légère ambiguïté quant aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la femme de son frère ; en tout cas, selon Dareios – car ce n'était pas là première fois qu'il entendait Roswald parler ainsi de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle avait été une belle femme, et il avait entendu dire – on apprenait beaucoup de choses en écoutant les ragots des courtisants – qu'elle avait eu nombre de prétendants malgré son jeune âge. Peut-être Roswald avait été jaloux de son frère lorsque celui-ci avait épousé Eurydice. Et peut-être avait-il été plus jaloux encore lorsqu'il avait constaté que leur fils unique était un "fils prodige", selon ses mots, alors que ses propres enfants étaient terriblement capricieux et n'avaient aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la politique... _Enfin bon, il a sûrement exagéré sa pensée pour me flatter._

Néanmoins, Dareios en était certain : Roswald était jaloux de feu son frère. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas la seule raison qui le poussait à marier son neveu à la fille Nefertari. Peut-être que l'influence que Dareios aurait à l'étranger grâce à ce mariage allait permettre à Roswald de mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas.

 _Sans doute compte-il se servir de moi pour ses manœuvres politiques._

Quoi qu'il en était, s'il voulait en savoir plus, Dareios allait devoir jouer le jeu. Plus il se plierait aux exigences de Roswald, mieux il pourrait surveiller ses agissements douteux.

« Garde tes amis sous la main, récita Dareios, et tes ennemis sous le coude. »

Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à Roswald qu'il était sur ses gardes, car ce dernier se serait douté de quelque chose si Dareios se montrait convaincu trop facilement... Mais il devait néanmoins lui laisser une longueur d'avance ; ou plutôt, lui laisser croire qu'il avait une longueur d'avance. Alors qu'en réalité, ce serait Dareios qui mènerait le jeu. Oui, il mimerait d'être loin, loin derrière lui, alors qu'en fait il l'aurait dépassé et serait en train de l'attendre au tournant... _Nous verrons bien,_ pensa le jeune homme avec un sourire fallacieux. _Nous verrons bien qui est le manipulateur, et qui est le manipulé._

* * *

 _Voilà! Bon, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Des fautes?_

 _Les véritables emmerdes se mettent peu à peu en place au bout de quinze chapitres et d'un an de parution!_

 _... Pardon, je sais, je suis lente..._

 _La suite arrivera bientôt! J'étais vraiment obligée de couper, ça faisait douze pages Word en police 11 alors qu'il me restait encore quelques paragraphes, alors ça respectait pas vraiment le format maximal que je m'étais imposé..._

 _Bref. Je voudrais remercier_ _encore une fois ceux qui m'ont apporter leur soutien quant aux attentats! Ça met du baume au cœur._

 _À propos de ces reviews-là: je comptais les supprimer, parce que ce n'était pas en rapport avec ma fic, mais j'ai découvert que nous n'avions pas la possibilité de supprimer les reviews que l'on nous a laissées (en même temps, ça se comprend: ce serait trop facile pour un auteur de supprimer les critiques qui lui sont faites). Mais bon, du coup, ça me fait des reviews un peu cheatées, j'ai l'impression... Donc, euh... Bah désolée... Mais merci, j'ai vraiment apprécié votre soutien._

 _Bon, voilà, fin de la parenthèse! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à propos de ce chapitre. À bientôt!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey, beh, hey! Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Une semaine plus tard (bon, ok, un peu plus d'une semaine) me revoilà! En fait j'ai passé plus de temps que ce que je pensais sur ce chapitre, parce que je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Et pourtant, il m'a demandé du boulot!_

 _(D'ailleurs ça fait une heure que le site arrête pas de planter, donc actuellement je galère bien à écrire, m'voyez.)_

 _En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI**

 _Venez gens du monde, venez dans ces demeures silencieuses...  
_

Les passants vaquaient à leurs occupations et, dans le brouhaha, on pouvait en entendre certains s'inquiéter de "cette histoire d'incendie". Mais Hana n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle essayait de garder son calme. Les oreilles sifflantes, tremblante comme feuille morte et la respiration difficile, la jeune fille se demandait comment elle en était arrivée là.

Actuellement, elle était assise par terre, son paquet toujours entre les bras, adossée à une large caisse de bois parmi tout un arrivage qui trônait devant une armurerie, à quelques rues de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'incident. Mais où était-elle _exactement_ ? Dans quelle rue ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Avait-elle prit à gauche, puis tout de suite à droite ? Ou avait-elle passé une première rue avant de tourner ? Mais à défaut de savoir "comment", elle savait au moins "pourquoi" elle s'était planquée ici : elle s'était sentie bien trop épuisée pour courir n'aurait-ce été qu'une minute de plus.

 _Tout ça à cause de quoi ? Une mandarine, sérieusement ?_

« Mais merde, jura-t-elle entre ses dents, encore essoufflée de sa course folle. Comment ça a pu dégénérer comme ça ? »

Le type l'avait menacée, elle l'avait frappé, il était tombé. Après ? Hana avait eu l'esprit foudroyé par une pensée, confuse dans sa forme, mais dont le fond était clair et net : il allait se relever et lui foutre un coup de poing monstrueux, et ce dans la seconde.

L'instant d'après, Hana esquivait agilement le coup du droit qui fondait sur elle à une vitesse folle.

Elle s'était simplement déplacée d'un entrechat sur la gauche, et dans son élan l'homme s'était à nouveau écrasé au sol. Dieu merci : si son étrange folie ne s'était pas à nouveau éveillée, elle serait peut-être encore là-bas, gisant sur le sol, le cou rompu par la puissance de l'impact.

Elle frissonna d'horreur. Peut-être était-elle folle, mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier : cette chose venait de lui sauver la vie. Et c'était d'autant plus terrifiant.

Après que le marchand s'était lamentablement écrasé par terre, elle avait pris la fuite, son carton sous le bras tandis que quelques curieux – sans doute n'étaient-ils plus intéressés par l'incendie un peu plus loin – s'étaient agglutinés autours d'eux. Elle venait de quitter la grand-rue quand une menace avait résonné derrière elle. Quelque chose comme "Je vais te couper le nez, petite salope !".

Et voilà que désormais, elle était cachée derrière ces énormes caisses de bois, priant pour qu'on ne se soit pas lancé à sa poursuite. _Allez Hana_ , garde ton calme, pensa-t-elle pour apaiser ses tremblements.

Hana garda son calme. Puis elle réfléchit.

Elle posa le paquet à côté d'elle – et, bon Dieu, elle espérait sincèrement que ce truc vaille autant d'efforts ! – et s'empressa de dérouler la veille écharpe qu'elle avait autour du cou. Elle la rabattit sur son crâne et la noua comme un foulard, avant d'y glisser toute mèche de cheveux qui pouvait en dépasser. Elle serait sans doute moins reconnaissable si on ne voyait pas sa chevelure blonde.

Mais tandis qu'elle s'affairait à cacher ses mèches, une voix grave et rocailleuse surgit par-dessus son épaule :

« Eh, dis-donc, Blondie, ce serait pas toi la voleuse qu'on recherche, là-bas ? »

Elle fit aussitôt volte-face, fixant les yeux exorbités l'homme en question. Il était adossé à l'autre côté de la caisse derrière laquelle elle était cachée, et fumait nonchalamment une cigarette. Grand et large d'épaule, quelques rides au coin des yeux, il semblait être arrivé dans la quarantaine. Elle constata alors que la porte de l'armurerie était grand ouverte, contrairement au moment où elle était arrivée, et eut vite conclu que cet homme était le gérant du magasin.

Le souffle coupé, s'étant stoppée dans son geste, la jeune fille semblait s'être pétrifiée sur place. Elle bégaya :

« Je... N-non, ce n'est pas moi... C'est juste un gros malentendu, m-mais...

— Ah ouais ? Et ce truc ? dit-il en désignant le paquet à côté d'elle. Il vient d'où ?

— J'étais juste... On m'a chargé de venir le récupérer mais j'ai... Ah ! finit-elle par lâcher en éclatant en sanglots. C'est vraiment trop injuste ! »

L'inconnu sembla un peu décontenancé. _Je ne dois pas pleurer_ , pensa Hana. _Sinon, je ne pourrai pas réfléchir normalement._ Elle sécha alors ses larmes – geste inutile, car elles continuaient de couler sur ses joues – d'un bref revers de la main : une nouvelle angoisse s'était éveillée en elle, et pour mettre un terme à ses doutes, elle interrogea l'inconnu :

« Attendez, comment vous savez ? Qui vous à parlé de cette histoire de vol ? Ne me faites pas croire que les nouvelles vont si vite !

— Les nouvelles, je sais pas. Mais... »

En écrasant sa cigarette contre la caisse, il désigna du menton l'autre bout de la rue, là d'où Hana venait.

« Tes assaillants, oui. Ils sont en train de gueuler à tout va qu'ils te cherchent. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de terreur, et elle jeta un œil discret vers la direction indiquée. En amont, trois hommes, dont un qu'elle reconnu comme étant le _méchant marchand_ , allaient de long en large entre les boutiques, et semblaient questionner tous les passants. L'un d'eux – sans doute marchand lui aussi, car il était vêtu d'un tablier – n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres, et se frayait un chemin dans la foule. En fait, elle ignorait ce qu'ils pouvaient leur dire, mais elle était sûre que c'était quelque chose du genre : "Vous avez pas vu une gamine avec des cheveux blonds ? C'est une voleuse, et on voudrait bien lui couper le nez."

À cette idée, l'estomac de la jeune fille se tordit si puissamment que ses pleurs cessèrent, remplacés par une violente nausée.

 _Alors Hana, tu as peur de la mort ?_ Non, bien sûr que non. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle ne craignait plus de mourir. En revanche, la souffrance la terrorisait. Elle avait déjà trop souffert. Dans un gémissement plaintif, elle saisit de ses deux mains le bras de l'homme devant elle.

« Hé, qu'est ce que tu f...

— Je vous en prie ! le supplia-t-elle. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! Ils vont me tuer, mais j'ai rien fait ! Laissez moi me cachez dans votre boutique !

— T'es folle ? s'insurgea-t-il en retirant prestement son bras. Moi aussi je serais dans la merde si on apprenait que j'ai aidé une fugitive.

— Mais je... »

Une immonde réalité la frappa. Elle finirait mutilée au fond d'une ruelle salle, et puis c'était tout. Et si ce pauvre imbécile de Jonas ne s'était pas intéressé à cet incendie, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Où était-il, ce crétin ? Elle avait fait une grave erreur en s'arrêtant de courir. Elle aurait dû continuer au lieu de rester planquée ici... Au moins jusqu'à ce que Jonas la retrouve, où qu'elle retrouve Jonas.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, la jeune fille regarda le ciel gris. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. _Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais voulu voir avant de mourir._

« Eh, gamine, tiens. »

Le sourire d'Hana s'effaça, et elle regarda à nouveau l'inconnu. Il lui tendait quelque chose, et elle comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Pendant un instant, on aurait cru voir une enfant. Une jolie petite fille blonde, oubliant tous ses tracas à l'instant où son père lui offrait un nouveau jouet. Mais le petit objet qu'il lui tendait n'avait rien d'un jouet.

C'était un couteau.

Un couteau de poche, à la lame rétractable, au manche d'ivoire. La jeune fille comprit que l'ouverture de la lame était automatique lorsqu'elle vit le gond en métal. _Premier cran pour enlever la sécurité_ , pensa-t-elle aussitôt, _deuxième pour déplier la lame._ Elle avait déjà utilisé une arme semblable, il y a bien longtemps.

Elle saisit l'objet et, confuse, dévisagea l'inconnu.

« Pourquoi ? lui demanda la jeune fille. Pourquoi vous...

— Tu sais t'en servir ?

— Euh, et bien... Oui, hésita-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle-même car cela devait faire une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas touché à un couteau.

— Alors dégage de là, maintenant, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme. Ils sont plus qu'à une quinzaine de pas, alors file ! Sers-toi de ce truc en dernier recours. Prend la prochaine à droite et rend toi dans la vieille-ville des quartiers sud. Là-bas, tu pourras les semer. »

Il lui donna quelques indications sur un bref chemin à suivre et, un peu perdue, ne sachant que dire, Hana se contenta d'hocher la tête, récitant dans sa tête les indications qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle saisit le paquet, le cala sous son bras gauche. Machinalement, elle serra le manche d'ivoire aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son bienfaiteur :

« Merci, je...

— Non ! grogna-t-il en la poussant. Ne te retourne pas, ou ils te reconnaîtront ! Va-t-en ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se retourna. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ? Et bien, il semblait s'être montré sensible à ses supplications. Ou peut-être avait-il lui même une fille ? Quoiqu'il en était, Hana était rassurée de savoir que tout le monde n'était pas si mauvais, ici. Le jour où elle reverrait cet homme, elle lui rendrait son couteau et prendrait le temps de le remercier.

La jeune fille accéléra le pas, tête basse, faisant parfaitement attention à ne bousculer aucun passant au passage. Elle avait une envie folle de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de mettre au plus vite une distance suffisante entre elle et ceux qui la traquaient. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Courir au milieu de tous ces passants nonchalants, c'était se passer soi-même la corde de chanvre autour du cou.

 _Prend la prochaine à droite, Hana. Prend la prochaine à droite, et rend toi dans la vieille-ville ok ?_ Elle cherchait des yeux la prochaine intersection, mais rien. Des ruelles, il y en avait bien à gauche, mais aucune à droite. Peut-être cet inconnu confondait-il sa droite et sa gauche ?

 _Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hana. Il t'a dit d'aller à droite, alors reste à droite. Et puis, les quartiers sud sont à ta droite, de toute façon._

Elle resta du côté droit de la rue et, en effet, à une vingtaine de mètres devant elle, se profila enfin son salut. Un écart entre deux bâtiments, comme une faille éventrant une montagne, lui ouvrait un chemin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et une bouffée d'air frais lui envahi les poumons. Elle y était presque.

Alors, un homme la bouscula sur sa gauche, et tout en continuant sa route, elle croisa son regard. Elle le reconnu, et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt – ou plutôt, il se muta en un rictus étrange. Un terrible effroi lui tordit les entrailles.

Bon sang, comment avait-il pu la devancer sans qu'elle ne l'eut remarqué ?

C'était un des trois hommes qui la cherchait, elle en était sûre : elle avait reconnu ce tablier. Le souffle coupé, tendue, chacun de ses muscles contractés par le choc et la peur, elle braqua de nouveau les yeux sur la ruelle, et continua d'avancer en tentant de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle papillonna des paupières. _Ce n'est pas le marchand que j'ai frappé, alors comment pourrait-il me reconnaître ?_

Mais elle savait bien que cette question était ridicule. Après tout, une gamine en habits crasseux se repérait facilement entre tous ces riches. Alors, lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle un homme l'interpeller, elle ralentit le pas. Elle se souvint alors d'une phrase que son frère lui répétait souvent autrefois.

Lui, il ne paniquait jamais. Il gardait toujours son calme, l'esprit frais et disposé à le sortir des situations les plus houleuses. Alors elle murmura, selon ses mots, se donnant du courage :

« C'est de l'eau glacée qui coule dans mes veines. »

Et elle ferma les yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait pas peur de ce qu'elle allait faire. Non, cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait pas peur de devenir _folle_.

Et sur cette idée, le temps sembla se figer.

Sous ses paupières closes, quelques silhouettes se dessinèrent. Une, puis deux. Dix. Trente. Une cinquantaine. Désormais, tout le monde. Elle _sentait_ tout ceux qui l'entouraient.

Hana voyait sans voir, elle entendait sans entendre. _De l'eau glacée. C'est pas du sang, chaud, mais bien de l'eau glacée qui coule dans mes veines._

Elle perçut la joie d'un jeune couple qui passait à coté d'elle ; elle sentit la colère d'un petit garçon un peu plus loin.

Et juste dans son dos, l'homme s'approchait d'elle. Il émanait de lui un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance. Il ne semblait pas hostile, mais lorsqu'il verrait ses cheveux blonds, il comprendrait aussitôt. Alors, la main droite d'Hana resserra sa prise autour du manche d'ivoire. Son pouce souleva d'un premier cran le petit gond de métal, ôtant la sécurité de la lame.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent au possible, le sang battît comme un tambour à ses tempes.

 _Non, pas du sang. De l'eau glacée._

Lorsque l'homme la tira vers l'arrière, elle ne résista pas ; et elle poussa le second cran du couteau.

Et tandis que la jeune fille se retournait vers lui, l'homme perçu un _clic_ très distinct parmi le bruit incessant de la rue. Il réalisa ce qu'il en était lorsqu'un éclat argenté se planta dans son flanc.

Tandis qu'il se pliait en deux, hurlant de douleur, Hana prenait la fuite en direction de la vieille ville sous les cris d'effroi de la foule.

* * *

L'homme regarda filer d'un regard inquiet la jeune fille à qui il venait d'offrir sa précieuse lame. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ? Lui même n'en savait trop rien.

« Eh, Nathan ! »

Il tourna la tête. C'était un des poursuivants de la gamine. Il rit de dépit.

« Petit, combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler par mon prénom ?

— Ah, se braqua le garçon, euh, désolé Monsieur McFarland.

— Alors ? l'interrogea ledit Nathan comme si _Blondie_ n'était jamais passée par là. Que se passe-t-il ? Encore des histoires de vol ?

— Bah, je sais pas trop. L'patron a dit qu'il fallait retrouver une fille. Elle est pas très grande, elle a les cheveux blond clair, et euh... Ah, oui ! C'est une esclave et elle a un drôle de paquet dans les bras. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

— Mh, désolé, ça me dit rien. Mais si je la vois, je la rattrape. »

Le garçon le remercia brièvement et alors qu'il s'éloignait, Nathan regarda autour de lui. _Là bas, le gosse, et là-bas_ , pensa-t-il en regardant en amont, _son patron._ Mais un problème lui sauta aussitôt au yeux.

« Bordel, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, il est où le troisième ? »

En écho à ses questions, des cris résonnèrent un peu plus loin. En contrebas, la foule s'écartait pour laisser passer une jeune fille au cheveux cachés sous un foulard, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches blondes. Le garçon avec qui il parlait il y a quelques secondes à peine s'élançait à la poursuite de la fugitive.

Nathan se retourna et constata que le chef du garçon, lui aussi, courrait en hurlant qu'on le laissât passer. _Toi_ , ricana-t-il, _je vais pas te louper._

Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il lui asséna un violent coup d'épaule. Le pauvre marchant roula au sol en grognant de rage. Il se releva aussitôt.

« Nathan ! Sale fils de... !

— Haha, désolé ! sourit l'intéressé en se massant l'épaule. Je suis un peu distrait, en ce moment ! »

Le vieux marchand grogna quelques insultes puis reprit sa course. Le sourire de Nathan disparût aussitôt. Il se dirigea vers sa boutique. Mais alors qu'il allait entrer, il vit un nouvel énergumène passer. À son costard et ses lunettes noires, aucun doute : il s'agissait d'un garde du palais de Marie-Joie, au service d'un Noble. Peut-être était-ce celui qui était charger de protéger cette gamine ? Eh bien, il avait royalement foiré sa mission !

Quel imbécile. Les marchands l'auraient rattrapée avant lui. Lorsqu'il la retrouverait, elle serait en train de se vider de son sang.

Nathan sentit son cœur se pincer à cette idée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Des gamines battues, ou tuées, ça arrivait relativement souvent, ici. Mais jamais il ne s'était senti vraiment atteint. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, soudainement ?

 _Elle n'est pas une gamine comme les autres, Nathan._

Non, c'était idiot. C'était juste une pauvre esclave. Que pouvait-elle avoir de plus ? Et pourtant, Nathan n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle était ordinaire. Elle avait quelque chose, une aura, qui la rendait terriblement attachante. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il lui avait confié son couteau ?

 _Et puis, Nathan, ne l'as-tu pas vu sourire au ciel ?_

Son regard se perdit dans le vide un instant. Si, il l'avait vue, c'était vrai. Et c'était étrange. Mais après tout, qui ne devenait pas un peu fou en voyant sa mort arriver ? Elle était un peu bizarre, c'était pour cela qu'elle sortait de l'ordinaire. Ni plus, ni moins.

Il aurait fallu qu'il l'aide, mais... Tout ceci ne le regardait pas. Et pourtant, il était tiraillé entre son refus de se mêler des affaires des autres, et l'attachement qu'il avait aussitôt éprouvé pour cette fille.

Sa langue claqua contre son palais.

« Oh, et puis merde. »

Il entra dans sa boutique et verrouilla la porte, puis fit pivoter le petit écriteau contre la vitrine. Désormais, depuis l'extérieur, il indiquait "Fermé".

* * *

Au long de sa course effrénée dans les ruelles étroites et sombres, la peur d'Hana revenait au galop. L'eau de ses veines s'était peut-être un peu réchauffée.

Elle courrait comme une folle, serrant contre son cœur ce colis dont elle ignorait la contenance, et empoignant fermement le manche du couteau de sa main droite. Heureusement, le système n'avait pas forcé, si bien elle avait réussi à remettre la lame en place d'une main sans problème. Après tout, il valait mieux ne pas courir avec une lame à la main...

Elle s'efforçait de suivre le chemin que lui avait indiqué l'homme devant l'armurerie, mais elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée par le dédale dans lequel elle errait. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pour ne pas oublier un mot de ce qu'on lui avait dit. _Prendre à droite en direction de la vieille-ville. Deuxième à gauche, passer devant la boutique d'antiquités, puis à droite pour prendre les escaliers, et maintenant tout dr..._

Alors qu'elle s'élançait dans une nouvelle ruelle, en l'espace d'une seconde, le sol semblait s'être dérobé sous ses pas. Hana grimaça lorsqu'une qu'une douleur lancinante lui brûla la cheville, et elle s'affala lourdement sur le flanc. Le carton lui échappa et s'écrasa juste devant elle, tandis l'arme d'ivoire roula au sol sur deux bon mètres.

« Non ! glapit-elle. Pas maintenant, pitié ! Oh, non ! »

Aussitôt, elle ramena contre elle son précieux paquet et se redressa pour aller chercher son couteau. Mais dès l'instant où elle posa le pied droit au sol, un étau invisible lui broya la cheville et une douleur sourde lui vrilla le hanche droite. La souffrance déforma son visage, et elle serra les dents pour que son gémissement ne se mue pas en un cri. Toute sa jambe la faisait souffrir, elle eut bien du mal à rester debout. _Allez, Hana, t'as connu pire._ Et c'était vrai. Alors, elle n'avait pas le droit se plaindre maintenant.

Elle clopina jusqu'à sa précieuse lame, et se pencha en avant lorsqu'elle l'atteint enfin ; mais sa cheville céda sous son poids, et elle tomba à genoux. Cette fois-ci, le cri de douleur lui échappa. _C'est pas grave, je me relèverai._ Elle saisit le coutelas.

À son contact, une vague d'espoir la saisit, si forte, si vivace, qu'elle en oublia presque sa douleur. Désormais, elle en était sûre: _Je vais me relever._ _Je ne mourrai pas ici._ Une voix d'homme parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ils arrivaient.

Elle se redressa, puis se remit debout. _Je mourrai pas comme ça. C'est trop stupide._

Elle releva la tête. _Hors de question que je..._

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant-elle.

Au bout de la ruelle, haut et froid, se dressait un mur. Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par sa cheville en feu, par son couteau, qu'elle n'y avait même pas fait attention. Elle fixait ce mur, ahurie, la bouche arrondie de stupeur. Elle était choquée comme si elle se l'était pris en pleine figure. Son espoir s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait parfaitement suivi le chemin qu'on lui avait tracé, elle en était sûre !

« Quoi ? répéta-t-elle, la voix tremblotante. Non, ce n'est pas possible... Un cul-de-sac ? Un... Un de cul-de-sac, vraiment ? »

Bon Dieu, c'était beaucoup trop injuste. Une voix résonna à nouveau derrière elle, mais cette fois, bien plus proche ; et cela lui fit l'effet d'une détonation. _Ils seront là dans quelques secondes._ Il fallait qu'elle trouve une issue. Et vite.

Aussitôt, son regard balaya les lieux. Elle vit alors un fin passage entre deux bâtiments, sur sa droite, et s'élança à nouveau. _Une issue. C'est forcément une issue._ Mais au fond, Hana n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle.

Et elle comprit qu'elle était bel et bien coincée ici quand une terrible odeur de pourriture lui agressa le nez : ce passage n'était pas une énième ruelle, mais un simple renfoncement, sombre et puant, de quelques mètres de long sur deux de large, entre deux maisons, où les habitants déposaient leurs ordures. Un couinement aigu s'échappa de sa gorge, et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle et, désespérée, elle commença à se frayer un chemin parmi les détritus traînants par terre. Elle entendit les pas de ses poursuivants sur les dalles, et prit alors conscience qu'à une seconde près, elle aurait été repérée. La voix du marchand cingla à ses oreilles comme une mélodie macabre :

« Va voir plus loin, moi je vérifie si elle est pas planquée là. »

Son cœur loupa un battement, et elle se plaqua aussitôt au mur, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un cri d'effroi. Oh, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué sa route ?

Il avait descendu les escaliers, et devait donc être face au grand mur, désormais. La cadence des pas avait ralenti. Il marchait. Lentement.

Puis il s'arrêta soudain. Hana retenait son souffle. Venait-il de remarquer le renfoncement dans lequel elle s'était terrée ?

« T'es là, ma jolie ? »

Elle sursauta de frayeur. _Il faut que je m'éloigne._

Aussitôt, la jeune fille s'enfonça un peu plus dans le chemin, pour mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et cet homme.

Mais un son métallique et cinglant lui agressa les oreilles.

Hana réalisa sa terrible erreur. Elle se stoppa et ferma les yeux en grimaçant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les épaules secouées par des pleurs silencieux.

Elle venait de mettre un coup de pied dans une poubelle en acier.

Oh, si ça n'avait que cela, ça aurait pu aller ; mais voilà, la poubelle était allée se choquer à sa voisine, dans un boucan acerbe qui venait de signer son arrêt mort.

« Ah, souffla l'homme, tu es donc ici... »

La jeune fille s'adossa au mur, silencieusement, et se laissa glisser, le regard vide. Elle était finie. À cause d'un putain de cul-de-sac. D'une foutue poubelle.

Et pourtant... ! Elle avait suivi à la lettre le chemin que lui avait indiqué l'inconnu. Oui, elle en était sûre. Elle...

 _Mais Hana,_ lui murmura la voix glaciale qui se terrait au fond d'elle, _ce n'était qu'un inconnu. Qui te dit qu'il ne t'a pas envoyé volontairement dans un cul-de-sac ?_ Mais, il lui avait donné un couteau, de quoi se défendre...! _Tu sais bien que les gens d'ici font tout pour que tu gardes espoir, pour mieux te détruire, ma pauvre Hana._ Le marchand, derrière elle, continuait :

« Sors de ton trou, ma grande... Ce sera rapide... »

Hana ne l'entendit que de loin. Un sentiment puissant prenait le dessus sur sa peur.

La haine. La fureur, pure et simple. Elle se sentit comme une bassine d'eau bouillante prête à déborder.

Elle était en train de réaliser quelque chose : cet inconnu lui avait sans doute menti. Si elle ne l'avait pas écouté, elle serait encore vivante. Elle regarda le paquet, ce pour quoi elle était ici. Tout avait dégénéré. Tout ceci était allé beaucoup trop loin. C'en était ridicule.

« Je les déteste tous, murmura-t-elle. Mon oncle. Jonas. La fille qui a fait tombé cette mandarine. Le marchand. Le type à la cigarette qui m'a envoyée ici. Et Dareios, et son putain de colis.

— Tu as dis quelque chose ? », demanda le marchand d'un ton amusé.

Ah, mais ce marchand, là, elle le haïssait plus que tout. Avec son stupide et ridicule accent de Marie-Joie, à couper à la tronçonneuse. _Saaars de ton trou, ma graaande. Tu as dit quelque chaaase ?_ Elle souffla du nez. Sa main gauche agrippa le coin du paquet si fort qu'elle déforma le carton. Sa main droite joua avec le gond du couteau. _Vas-y, enfoiré. Apprache-toiii..._ La lame se déploya.

« Tu sais ma jolie, articula-t-il, t'as eu du cran de t'attaquer à un de mes employés... Mais c'était pas très gentil... »

 _Viens, et je te jure que je te ferai pareil._ Hana ne se rendrait pas sans combattre. Elle était coincée ici, alors quand il s'approcherait, elle tenterait le tout pour le tout. C'était lui, ou elle.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre ! lâcha-t-il finalement.

— Va te faire foutre ! », rétorqua Hana, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Il éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, tu es une vraie sauvage, on dirait ! Ah, mais comme je suis gentil, je te laisse un dernière chance. Si tu sors, je serai peut-être clément... Mais si tu m'obliges à mettre le nez dans ces ordures, je vais être fâché... »

 _Connard_ , pensa Hana. _Connard, t'es qu'un connard._

« Bon, je compte jusqu'à trois. Un... »

La poitrine d'Hana se gonfla lentement. _Vas-y, viens par là._ La jeune fille se mît debout, douloureusement. Elle leva sa main gauche devant ses yeux, et contempla un instant le carton déformé. _J'espère vraiment que ça vaut le coup._ Elle se tourna vers le bout du chemin, face à la lumière. C'était par là que le marchand déboulerait.

« Deux... »

Mais il n'y eut jamais de trois.

Hana sursauta à l'entente d'un étrange son, derrière elle. Un genre de _plonk_ sec. Un flash lui traversa instantanément l'esprit : c'était le bruit de volets claquant contre un mur alors qu'on venait de les ouvrir. Quelqu'un était là. Elle était sauvée.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour s'en assurer : tout se déroula en moins de trois secondes.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent d'horreur. Un main large et rugueuse glissa sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri d'effroi, tandis qu'un bras lui encerclait la taille et lui coupait le souffle. On la tira en arrière, vers le bas, comme si son agresseur s'était accroupi. Elle fut traînée ainsi sur quelques centimètres avant que son champ de vision ne devint noir, puis elle perçût le même bruit sec qu'il l'avait faite sursauter.

Si durant cet instant, Hana avait pu formuler une pensée, voilà ce qu'il en aurait été : un homme sortant de nul part, traversant un mur tel un être fantomatique, l'encerclant de ses bras pour l'arracher au monde des vivants et l'emmener dans celui des morts.

Car, en effet, elle eut l'espace d'un court instant la terrible sensation que ce n'était pas les volets d'une fenêtre, mais bel et bien une porte qui venait de se refermer sur elle.

Quelque chose comme la porte des Enfers.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit un étrange bruissement, le marchand, couteau à la main, s'élança vers le chemin où s'était planquée la pauvre esclave. Le sourire au lèvres, il acheva son décompte.

« Trois ! Temps écou... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une silhouette vêtue de noir, vive comme l'éclair, se jeta sur lui et lui saisit le crâne. La seule chose qu'il eut le temps de faire fût de mimer une expression de surprise ; puis on lui plaqua violemment le crâne au sol. Son nez explosa sous l'impact, si bien qu'un œil attentif aurait pu remarquer des petits fragments de cartilage deux mètres plus loin. Il gisait désormais face contre terre, et les éclaboussures de sang auréolaient sa tête d'une ravissante étoile rouge à cinq branches.

Que cet homme fut inconscient ou mort, Jonas n'en avait rien à faire. Penché sur le corps, il eut envie de lui cracher que s'il ne s'en était pas pris à cette pauvre enfant, il ne lui serait rien arrivé. L'homme en noir se releva, et ôta ses lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux bruns scrutèrent les lieux.

« Hana ? lança-t-il, inquiet. Hana, c'est moi, c'est Jonas. Tu peux sortir de là maintenant. »

Personne ne lui répondit. Méfiant, il s'enfonça dans le chemin, enjambant les ordures, grimaçant lorsque l'odeur âcre lui agressa les narines.

« Hana, je te demande pardon, sors maintenant. »

Bon sang, ce qu'il faisait sombre ici ! Mais s'il y avait eu une tignasse blonde dans les environs, ne l'aurait-il pas vue ? Il cessa un instant de respirer, aux aguets. Aucun bruit.

Personne.

Il fut soudainement prit de panique. Et si le marchand s'était trompé ? Si elle n'était pas ici ? Si elle était allée se cacher un peu plus loin ?

 _Si elle s'était enfuie ?_

D'un geste mécanique, il sortit un petit boîtier de la poche interne de sa veste. D'un geste du pouce, il en fit basculer le couvercle et dévoila un bouton rouge, paraissant presque noir dans la pénombre.

 _Non mais... !_ s'étonna Jonas. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ Avant d'être au service de Dareios, il avait fait exploser plusieurs dizaines de colliers. Lorsqu'un esclave tentait de s'enfuir – la plupart du temps, ils étaient assez prévoyants pour voler à leur maitre la commande de leur propre collier – il en allait du rôle des gardes de sortir leur doublon, et de presser le bouton. Cela était presque devenu une habitude. Et la simple pensée qu'Hana s'était enfuie avait ravivé cette habitude, sans aucune considération pour le fait qu'elle s'était peut-être simplement mise en sécurité. Seigneur, il avait faillit la tuer de sang froid.

Horrifié, et inquiet pour son propre état mental, Jonas rangea prestement le boîtier dans sa poche. Tant qu'il n'avait aucune preuve qu'elle avait pris la fuite, il ne devait pas appuyer sur ce bouton. En tout cas pas tant que Dareios ne lui en donnait pas l'ordre.

Puis il fut soudain prit d'un étrange sentiment. L'idée de faire sauter la tête blonde de cette jeune fille d'un simple clic lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il ne s'en était jamais prit à quelqu'un de si jeune. Sa conscience lui intimait que si un jour, Dareios lui demandait de tuer Hana, cela serait pour lui une tâche difficile. Et il réalisa qu'il s'était peut-être bien attaché à elle.

Hana, contrairement aux anciens esclaves sont il avait eu la charge, n'avait pas peur de lui. Peut-être ne se doutait-elle pas que sa vie tenait dans la poche de Jonas, sous la forme d'un petit bouton rouge ? Et puis, elle souriait souvent, aussi ; sans doute pour ne pas trop se lamenter sur son sort... Il suffisait de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie pour comprendre qu'elle avait au fond d'elle quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire – et Jonas ne se doutait pas que, quelques minutes plus tôt, un dénommé Nathan McFarland avait pensé exactement la même chose, avant de fermer son magasin.

« Hana ? Où es-tu ? », lança Jonas une dernière fois.

Mais il savait très bien que personne ne lui répondrait. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Claquant de la langue, il fit demi-tour. Il vit alors quelque chose par terre, qui n'avait rien d'un détritus. Un petit objet blanc, long.

Un couteau.

Jonas se pencha en avant et le saisit, puis avança jusqu'à la lumière pour l'étudier d'un peu plus près. C'était en effet un couteau au manche d'ivoire. La lame déployée était teintée de rouge, et le manche prenait une teinte rosée. Du sang séchait au creux des volutes gravées dans l'ivoire.

Jonas déglutit. Il l'avait vue se défendre contre un de ses poursuivants. S'il s'agissait bel et bien du couteau qu'elle avait utilisé pour poignarder ce type, là-bas, en pleine rue... Cela signifiait qu'elle était ici.

Il regarda aussitôt en direction des toits. Hana avait-elle grimpé jusque là-haut ? Non, c'était impossible. Les murs ne présentaient aucune accroche. Et même s'il y en avait eu, ces six mètres haut auraient été bien trop difficiles à escalader pour une jeune fille si maigre.

Ainsi donc, elle semblait s'être volatilisée.

« Merde, souffla-t-il. Quand Dareios va apprendre ça... »

* * *

À dix-neuf heure sept exactement, Dareios ouvrit les yeux. Un courant d'air froid était venu lui lécher la nuque et l'avait fait frissonner si fort qu'il s'était réveillé. Il se redressa, baillant bruyamment, et se frotta les yeux. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait était qu'il lisait tranquillement sur son lit, alors que quelques nuages se profilaient à l'horizon, cachant parfois le soleil ; et désormais, la nuit était presque tombée, et ce qu'il restait du jour consistait en une bribe de nuages orangés à l'horizon.

« Et bien, bailla-t-il à nouveau, il faut croire que je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte et que j'ai fait la sieste un petit bout de temps. »

Un détail le frappa. Son livre, où était-il ? S'il s'était endormi dessus, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il l'eut abîmé. Et Dareios n'aimait pas abîmer les livres.

Aussitôt, il fouilla son lit, soulevant les édredons, défaisant les draps, et balança un de ses oreillers derrière lui. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne fit pas attention au bruit rauque qui s'éleva de la cheminée en face du baldaquin. Et enfin, son livre se dévoila à ses yeux. Il le tourna, le retourna, le contempla sous tous les angles et constata, enchanté :

« On dirait que pour cette fois, on a eut ch... »

Un bruit de verre brisé derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se retourna en un quart de seconde, le souffle coupé. Un instant, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il vit que la taie de l'oreiller, lorsqu'il l'avait jeté, s'était prise sur la tête d'une deux sculptures féminines ornant de part et d'autre la cheminée.

Et vraisemblablement, sous son poids, le visage de la pauvre fille de pierre avait basculé vers l'avant.

Dareios, ahuri, se demanda comment un coussin avait pu faire ployer la pierre. Et il s'aperçut alors que le dessus de la cheminée, une planche d'ébène où il exposait parfois quelques babioles, s'était soulevé comme le couvercle d'un coffre.

« Seigneur, murmura-t-il comme s'il avait eut peur qu'on l'entende. Cette sculpture, c'est... Oh, bon sang, un interrupteur caché ! »

Les yeux de Dareios glissèrent au sol, juste à côté de la cheminée. Des tessons de verre multicolores étaient étalés par terre. Le bougeoir posé sur l'ébène avait glissé, et s'était écrasé : c'était ça qui l'avait fait sursauter.

Le jeune homme, à genoux sur son lit, contemplait en fronçant les sourcils sa découverte. Les circonstances de sa trouvaille avaient beau être ridicules et risibles, il ressentait une étrange inquiétude à l'idée que quelque chose se cachait juste en face de son lit durant des années, sans qu'il n'y eut jamais fait attention.

De nouveau, un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la chambre et tremblant, il se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre – non mais, quelle idée avait-il eut d'aérer en plain mois de novembre ! – les yeux toujours braqués sur la cheminée. Fenêtre fermée, il s'approcha de l'âtre, un peu nerveux et pourtant prit d'une étrange excitation. Ouverte ainsi, sa cheminée lui faisait l'effet d'une gueule béante ; néanmoins, il avait bien envie d'y plonger pour découvrir ce qui pouvait s'y cacher. Faisant attention aux débris de verre, le jeune homme se pencha sur cette cachette secrète.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... ?_

On toqua alors à sa porte et Dareios se releva aussitôt, paniqué.

« J'arrive ! », cria-t-il, un peu déboussolé.

Il prit son oreiller – qui pendouillait toujours au cou de la sculpture – et le jeta sur le lit, avant de plaquer la planche vers le bas, histoire de la remettre à sa place. Un déclic grave résonna, et il observa, fasciné, la tête de la femme de pierre se redresser. Il allait crier à son visiteur d'entrer mais se ravisa aussitôt : un "J'arrive" suivi de "Entrez" paraissait à son goût un peu suspect. Il alla donc à la porte et ouvrit. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Jonas entra précipitamment et le bouscula au passage. Dareios, un peu frustré par ces manières peu convenables, se montra sec :

« Tu en as mis du temps ! »

Puis, constatant qu'Hana n'était pas ici, il ajouta d'un ton curieux :

« Et Hana, n'est-elle pas avec toi ? »

C'est devant le silence de Jonas que Dareios comprit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il répéta, plus ferme :

« Jonas, où est Hana ? »

L'intéressé gardait les yeux rivés au sol, et Dareios vit alors qu'il était terriblement mal à l'aise. L'angoisse était palpable. Il s'approcha, menaçant, et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de son visage. De nouveau, il articula :

« Où est Hana ?

— Je n'en sais rien, dit finalement Jonas.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Je n'en sais absolument rien, répéta le blond. Elle a disparu. J'ai fouillé la ville, voilà pourquoi je rentre si tard. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Elle s'est volatilisé dans les quartiers sud. »

Dareios fut soudainement saisit d'une violente et sinistre rage. Une vague de chaleur irradia son estomac. Elle avait disparu ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Avait-elle ouvert le colis et, constatant la valeur de son contenu, s'était enfuie avec ?

« Mais Jonas... ! Jonas, tu ne la surveillais pas ? s'écria-t-il.

— Elle a échappé à ma surveillance, et a été poursuivie par un groupe d'hommes malintentionnés. Je les ai neutralisés, et je pensais l'avoir retrouvée, mais... »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Dareios serra les dents et son visage se déforma sous le coup de la colère. Si Hana s'était volontairement enfuie avec ce paquet... ! Ah, s'il la retrouvait, elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure ! Il sortie en furie de sa chambre, laissant Jonas seul, hurlant de rage :

« Putain, mais quelle journée de merde ! »

* * *

 _Voilà voilà! Bouh, décidément, j'aurais eut du mal avec celui-ci. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu!_

 _Alors, héhé, qui a enlevé Hana? Où est-elle passée? Je pense que vous êtes tout-à-fait capables de l'imaginer, et si vous avez votre petite idée, je serais ravie de l'entendre! (ou plutôt, la lire...)_

 _Et puis, cet interrupteur secret dans la chambre de Dareios? Le contenu de ce paquet qui aura valu tant d'ennuis à Hana? (Enfin, normalement, ces trucs là, vous pouvez pas savoir... Mais si vous voulez soumettre des théories farfelues... Gnéhéhé, n'hésitez pas, c'est plutôt rigolo!)_

 _Bref. Voilà, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, s'il y a quelque chose qui vous choque et si je peux l'améliorer, etc..._

 _J'espère que vous vous portez bien, que vous avez prit du plaisir à lire ce chap', et que je serai pas trop longue pour la suite!_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, merci à ceux qui mettent des com', et à bientôt! Ciao!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey, hey, hey! Après une longue absence, me voilà de retour! (Mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)_

 _Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier EMMA BD pour sa petite review guest qui m'a fait très plaisir! Merci à toi!_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que les fêtes de fin d'année se déroulent bien pour vous!_

 _Pour ma part, je poste mon chapitre aujourd'hui histoire de bien finir 2016 au niveau de l'écriture, huhu. Je suis pas sûre qu'énormément de gens lisent le 31 décembre mais bon, je me lance quand même!_

 _Puisque j'ai déserté pendant bien longtemps, je résume le chapitre précédent._

Dareios, peu après l'annonce de son mariage, envoie Hana chercher un colis en ville. Elle est accompagnée de Jonas, garde du corps de Dareios, chargé de la protection de son esclave. Jonas s'éloigne un instant de Hana car un incendie s'est déclaré un peu plus loin. Ces quelques minutes suffisent à hana pour se mettre à dis un marchand malhonnête. Suite un quiproquo, ils se disputent, et l'homme l'agresse. Hana parvient à esquiver son coup et fuit. Elle est poursuivie par son agresseur et deux autres hommes. Un inconnu accepte de l'aider en lui indiquant un chemin à suivre pour les semer, et il lui confie un couteau en lui indiquant de l'utiliser uniquement en dernier recours. Ce dernier recours ce présente assez vite puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Hana plante un de ses agresseurs avant que celui ci ne s'en prenne à elle. Elle fuit en direction de la vieille-ville et suit le parcours que lui a indiqué l'inconnu, mais se retrouve dans une impasse. Elle parvient à se cacher dans un petite ruelle, mais celle-ci est elle aussi sans issue. Alors que le marchand l'a rattrapée et qu'il s'apprête à venir la chercher, Hana se sent tirée vers l'arrière, puis est plongée dans le noir complet.

De son côté, Dareios découvre par hasard un interrupteur secret dévoilant une cachette dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Il s'y penche pour voir ce qui s'y cache, mais il est interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Jonas entre alors et lui avoue qu'il ignore où est Hana. Dareios, furieux, sort de sa chambre et va prendre l'air.

 _Je vous conseille toutefois, si vous en avez le temps, de relire le chapitre XVI. Je n'aime pas trop vous demandez ça parce que c'est moi qui me suis absenté, mais je pense que ça aide mieux à la compréhension de ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII**

Sous Marie-Joie

Le claquement sec de cette porte s'étant refermée sur elle résonnait encore aux alentours, hantant les ténèbres ambiantes.

Aveugle, muette, tétanisée par la surprise et l'incompréhension, Hana était incapable de se débattre. Mais lorsque la prise de ces bras inconnus se desserra quelque peu de sa taille, son esprit redémarra au quart de tour.

D'un mouvement rapide de la tête, elle dégagea sa bouche de la main qui l'étouffait et, ne pensant plus qu'à échapper à son agresseur, la mordit. Un grognement rauque de douleur gronda aux oreilles de la jeune fille, et l'homme retira aussitôt sa main d'un large geste du bras. Hana se sentie tirée vers l'arrière et alors qu'elle perdait tout appui, elle tenta de tourner sur elle-même pour retrouver l'équilibre.

En vain.

Elle réussi seulement à amortir sa chute en retombant lourdement sur ses avant-bras. Une onde de souffrance lui vrilla sa hanche droite déjà douloureuse et elle sentit la chair de ses coudes s'user contre le sol glacé. Elle serra les dents pour étouffer un cri et lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, une odeur humide lui monta au nez, mélange de poussière et de roche vieillie.

Les grognements de l'inconnu la ramenèrent à la réalité et elle se retourna en grimaçant. Les fesses sur la roche froide, elle poussa sur ses jambes pour s'éloigner d'une potentielle menace. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à la nuit qui régnait ici, mais dans les ténèbres, elle remarqua alors une unique source de lumière.

Une torche de fer forgé était accrochée au mur et éclairait la paroi ; et grâce à ce halo de lumière blafarde, Hana parvint à distinguer la silhouette sombre de son agresseur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme fit quelques pas en sa direction et se saisit de la torche sur sa gauche. Lorsqu'il l'amena à son visage, Hana sursauta. Elle reconnaissait ces prunelles brunes, et surtout ces ridules aux coins des yeux qui traduisaient la trentaine d'années relativement bien entamée de l'homme devant elle. Saisit d'une soudaine euphorie, elle bégaya, entre pleurs et rires :

« V-Vous... ! Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

— Salut Blondie, la coupa-t-il en lui adressant un grand sourire, le regard rieur. Et bien, et bien... Comme on se retrouve ! »

* * *

« Allez, soupira pour la énième fois Dareios, la tête entre les mains, calme toi Dareios, bon sang, calme-toi ! »

C´était peine perdue. Le jeune homme, sans se préoccuper de la froideur des nuits d'automne, reprit ses allers et retours sous le vieux cerisier pleureur – répétant les mêmes gestes qu'un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi — s'arrêtant à nouveau au bout de quelques secondes :

« Il faut que je me calme, que je me calme... »

Les yeux fermés, il prit une longue inspiration.

« Tout va bien, elle va revenir. Elle va revenir, elle va rev... Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! s'indigna-t-il soudain. Non, elle ne va pas revenir ! »

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle s'était tout bonnement volatilisée, avec un colis dont la contenance valait sans doute plus que des dizaines de vies humaines. Il serra les poings, bouillonnant de rage. Quand il y pensait...

« Ah, mais merde, je suis vraiment con ! »

Non, mais, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Lui confier un tel trésor, vraiment ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Et puis, son unique esclave s'enfuyant, bon sang, mais quelle humiliation ! Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il aurait vite fait de devenir la risée des autres Dragons. Et ça, ça, il allait très mal le supporter. Il fulminait de rage.

« Si je lui retombe dessus, je vais la... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : un effroyable chuintement s'éleva dans son dos. Il se retourna aussitôt, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veine, chacun de ses muscles se contracter, posant machinalement la main à sa ceinture pour chercher la garde d'une épée inexistante. Son regard balaya les environs, et lorsqu'il réalisa quelle était la source du terrible bruit, il se détendit quelque peu.

Apparition fantomatique sous l'éclat bleuté de la lune, une chouette effraie, perchée sur une basse branche de l'arbre centenaire, le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. _Beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose_ , pensa le garçon. En effet, loin d'être impressionné par cette douce face en forme de cœur, qui lui était d'ailleurs bien familière, Dareios claqua de la langue :

« Ça t'amuse de me faire sursauter ? Tu vois bien que je suis énervé. »

L'animal lui répondit d'un bref son rauque et s'élança vers lui, déployant ses larges ailes blanches. Dareios tendit le bras et la chouette, dans un dernier battement d'aile silencieux, y referma ses serres pour s'y poser. Il la ramena vers lui et comme s'il s'était agit d'un animal de compagnie et non d'un oiseau sauvage, il passa et repassa délicatement sa main entre ses plumes blanches. Mais contrairement à son habitude, la jeune chouette ne réagit pas à ses caresses et continuait de le fixer avec insistance. Dareios stoppa son geste et fronça les sourcils :

« Quoi, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? »

La chouette claqua du bec, semblant soudain irritée. Serrant d'autant plus sa prise sur le bras du jeune homme, elle battit violemment des ailes, lui fouettant le visage.

« Ça va ! s'exclama Dareios, se cambrant en arrière pour éviter ses coups. Ça va, c'est bon... Je sais bien que j'ai tort. »

L'effraie se calma et reprit de le toiser du regard. Dareios en était sûr : elle comprenait tout ce qu'il lui racontait. Peut-être était-ce grâce au ton de sa voix qu'elle devinait l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était ? Toujours était-il que même les chouettes le prenaient pour un idiot.

La colère commençait à retomber, et Dareios se sentait peu à peu empreint d'un douloureux sentiment de mélancolie.

« Je sais que je ne devrait pas dire du mal d'elle, soupira-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là quand j'aurai besoin d'elle. Et... Je crois qu'elle le pensait. Je lui fait confiance : elle ne m'abandonnera pas. Mais... »

Il interrompit sa phrase. Une vague d'angoisse lui contracta l'estomac.

« Mais il est terriblement tard, alors... Alors si elle n'est pas rentrée, ça veut dire... »

... _qu'elle est morte,_ acheva sa pensée. Il déglutit. La chouette l'écoutait attentivement, la tête inclinée de côté.

« Oui, ça voudrait dire qu'elle est morte, articula-t-il difficilement. Alors... Non, je préfère encore croire qu'elle m'ait menti. Je... Je préfère croire qu'elle est en vie, même si ça implique qu'elle m'ait trahi. La colère est plus facile à supporter que la peine, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'oiseau cessa enfin de le regarder et baissa la tête. Dareios rit jaune :

« Bon sang, je parle à une chouette. »

Celle-ci se redressa aussitôt, claquant du bec. Face à sa réaction, il afficha un faible sourire et s'excusa.

Il tendit la main vers elle, paume vers le ciel. L'oiseau la contempla un instant puis, fermant les yeux, vint y loger sa joue duveteuse. Depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvée, toute jeune et déjà une aile blessée, elle adorait enfouir son visage dans sa main. C'était étrangement humain... Oui, elle ressemblait à une femme se blottissant contre la main d'un homme.

« Dis-moi, tu penses qu'elle va bien ? », l'interrogea Dareios, sachant pourtant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

La chouette rouvrit les yeux. Il réitéra sa question :

« Tu penses qu' _Hana_ va bien ? »

Il se pinça les lèvres. Sa voix avait tremblé lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. L'effraie, elle, semblait déjà ne plus se préoccuper de lui. Elle cligna des paupières puis tourna la tête afin d'observer les ténèbres autour d'eux.

Elle fut soudainement secouée d'un frisson. Dareios haussa un sourcil, surpris. L'animal tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui et, l'espace d'une brève seconde, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il sentit alors la prise des serres sur son bras se faire plus faible. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la chouette s'envolait déjà en direction du cerisier pleureur. Elle se posa sur la plus haute branche du vieil arbre, puis reprit d'observer le lointain.

Majestueuse et gracieuse, elle chassait.

Dareios sentit sa gorge se nouer. En un autre jour — une autre nuit — il aurait été fasciné par le spectacle sauvage qui se déroulait devant lui. Mais là, il essayait seulement de lutter contre l'anxiété qui lui rongeait le ventre.

Il fit demi-tour. Sans doute valait-il mieux qu'il rentre, et qu'il profite d'une longue nuit de sommeil. _Ça ira mieux demain_ , pensa-t-il sans y croire. _Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais dormi._

De nouveau, un cri l'interrompit. Il se retourna, à bout de nerfs.

« Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il en direction l'oiseau haut perché. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? »

Comme toujours, elle le toisait du regard. Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Plus que jamais, Dareios eut la sensation que cette créature était un être humain. Qu'elle le comprenait.

Qu'elle l'avait pertinemment compris.

La chouette claqua du bec et s'envola pour de bon, étendant ses ailes blanches comme l'albâtre sous le ciel nocturne. Dareios la regarda s'élever dans les airs, survoler la clairière puis se frayer un chemin aérien entre les cimes du bosquet. Lorsqu'elle disparut derrière les arbres, le jeune homme se sentit traversé s'une décharge électrique.

Prit d'un soudain souffle d'espoir, où se mêlaient excitation et curiosité, le garçon s'élança à la poursuite de l'oiseau. Il traversa la clairière à grandes enjambées et trois secondes plus tard, il s'enfonçait à toute allure entre les arbres ; et son champ de vision se réduisit alors aux quelques rayons lunaires traversant les feuillages. Les branches s'étendaient devant lui comme de sombres mains cherchant à l'attraper, et il dû plus d'une fois se baisser pour éviter leurs longs doigts effilés. Son pouls s'emballait au long de sa course, le froid lui mordait les joues, les mains, toute parcelle de chair à l'air libre, et s'engouffrait dans sa gorge comme un liquide glaçant. La journée avait été difficile, trop difficile, si bien qu'il sentait que ses propres jambes le menaçaient de se dérober sous lui ; mais malgré les avertissements de son corps fébrile et exténué, Dareios poursuivait sa course folle.

Il déboula comme une furie d'entre les arbres et les jardins alentours se dévoilèrent enfin à lui, calmes et presque fantomatiques sous l'obscure clarté qui tombait du ciel. Le jeune homme se stoppa alors, à bout de souffle, et détailla les environs d'un œil vif.

Elle était là. Elle l'attendait.

Sur le toit du grand kiosque à musique – celui où l'ensemble de cordes jouait le dimanche, et où un orgue de barbarie était installé durant l'été – la chouette était perchée, le guettant de ses yeux sombres et insondables. Il s'avança, le souffle rauque, entendant quelques feuilles mortes craquant sous ses pas. L'air s'échappait de sa bouche en petits nuages de buée.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il, grave. Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'animal ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, continuait seulement de le toiser de son regard aussi insondable que sombre. Dareios avançait vers le kiosque d'un pas méfiant. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de l'oiseau. Devant ce visage impassible, il finit par exploser, rompant le silence nocturne :

« Oh ! Mais quoi ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire faire ?

— Dareios ? »

Il se figea sur place, les yeux ronds. Cette voix ne venait pas de la chouette, oh non – qui d'ailleurs, ne semblant pas inquiète le moins du monde, se contenta de relever la tête. Cette voix venait de derrière lui. Juste quelques pas derrière lui. Et il la reconnût.

Un goût acide lui envahit la bouche.

L'espace d'un instant, tout autour de lui ne lui sembla être qu'un rêve. Les arbres, la nuit, la chouette aux ailes d'ivoires. Son mariage, l'étrange secret tapis dans l'ombre de sa chambre... Et la disparition d'Hana ; Hana, son petit moineau, sa mésange, son rossignol... Hana et sa chaude, claire, douce voix d'or.

Il se retourna, fébrile.

Elle était là, posant sur lui le même regard surpris que lui posait sur elle, emmitouflée dans sa large écharpe qui lui servait de châle, tissu bien trop fin pour la protéger du froid. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi quelques instants, sans un bruit, sans se préoccuper du vent ni de la nuit. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes que Dareios brisa le silence, articulant difficilement :

« Hana... Mais... C'est bien toi ? Tu es revenue ?

— Il faut croire que oui. », lui sourit-elle.

Devant l'expression du jeune homme, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton moqueur mais tendre. Je suis désolée, il semblerait que j'ai un peu de retard. »

* * *

« Bon sang, Hana, chuchota Dareios en refermant la porte de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible, bon sang, mais où étais-tu ? »

La jeune fille s'appuya contre une des colonnes du lit à baldaquin en gloussant. Il soupira et saisit la chaise de son bureau, la traîna jusque devant la cheminée, fit signe à la jeune fille de s'y assoir. Elle obéit, et quand elle eut reprit son sérieux, il la fusilla du regard :

« Répond moi. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Où étais-tu ?

— Je me suis éloignée juste une seconde de Jonas, commença-t-elle, et ça s'est mal terminé. Un malentendu avec un marchand. À propos d'une orange.

— Oui, Jonas m'a expliqué tout cela. », répondit-il en retournant à son bureau.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et y piocha un paquet d'allumettes. Il prit une feuille de papier parmi les autres qui traînaient et la froissa. L'air concentré, il revint vers Hana.

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'avais perdue dans la vieille ville, mais qu'il ne t'avais pas retrouvée, poursuivit-il en s'agenouillant devant la cheminée. Alors dis-moi, Hana, où étais-tu cachée ?

— Je ne crois pas que... Enfin, en fait, je ne peux pas vous le dire.

— Ah non ? »

Il craqua une allumette et mis feu au papier, puis s'empressa de jeter les deux dans le foyer. Il saisit une bûche du petit tas de bois à côté de l'âtre et la posa sur les flammes, retirant prestement sa main avant qu'une flammèche ne vienne lui laper les doigts. De petites étincelles s'élevèrent en tournoyant.

« Non, dit fermement Hana. Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien dire. J'ai promis... J'ai promis à quelqu'un de ne pas parler. Mais ne soyez pas trop déçu, j'ai réussi à vous ramenez ceci ! »

Elle releva les épaules et laissa tomber son châle vers l'arrière, dévoilant ses bras frêles. Elle lui tendit un paquet.

Dareios se releva en haussant un sourcil. Comme elle était revenue, lui avait déjà oublié ce pour quoi elle était partie ! Il saisit le paquet et le contempla un instant.

« Merci Hana. », murmura-t-i, surpris de vois qu'elle avait accompli sa mission malgré cet incident.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide, et il alla poser le paquet sur son bureau. D'un grand geste du bras, il balaya toutes ses feuilles volantes, qui virevoltèrent un instant avant s'écraser lamentablement sur le parquet. Il rangerait plus tard.

Il fouilla dans son tiroir toujours ouvert et en sortit une paire de ciseaux — la paire maudite, celle avec laquelle Hana avait bien failli lui trancher la gorge. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir son colis, un détail le frappa.

La vieille-ville. Jonas l'avait perdue de vue dans la vieille-ville. Alors cela voulait dire...

 _Mais merde !_ pensa-t-il en se redressant soudainement, _pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?_ Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ce lien avant ? Pourtant, c'était évident !

« Hana ? », interrogea-t-il en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

Elle était penchée en avant, les mains tendues vers le feu, les yeux mi-clos et un sourire tendre suspendu à ses lèvres. La douce expression de bien-entre peinte sur son visage s'effaça lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. La lumière du feu illuminait ses cheveux clairs, et la chaleur lui rosissait les joues. Elle se redressa, attentive. Dareios était sûr de lui.

« Par où es-tu passée ?

— C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle. Je ne peux pas v...

— Serais-tu passée par les souterrains ? », la coupa-t-il.

À l'expression d'Hana, Dareios comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Il éclata de rire.

« C-Comment... ? bégaya la jeune fille. Comment est-ce que vous... ?

— Allons, Hana, je sais beaucoup de choses sur cet endroit. Je te rappelle que je vis ici depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Dis-moi plutôt, jusqu'où t'es-tu aventurée ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air méfiant. Elle hésita un instant, puis finit par avouer d'une voix faible :

« On est passé sous le château...

— Oh, je vois, acquiesça Dareios. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un étrange sourire :

« Alors, tu as pu voir ce qui se cache sous nos pieds... »

* * *

 _Vous aimez ça, quand je coupe à des endroits stratégiques? Hein? Hein hein?_ _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ciao!_

 _Nan, je déconne. En vrai, le chapitre suivant arrive demain. Il est déjà tout près, héhé. C'est pour m'excuser de publier trop à la bourre!_

 _J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant! Je rajoute de plus en plus d'éléments, mais je sais pas si c'est toujours aussi apprécié. J'aime bien étoffer ma trame principale, mais je me dis qu'à force de rajouter pleins d'autres trucs, certaines personnes risquent de se lasser... J'en sais rien! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Et si vous avez vu des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, et j'essaierai de me corriger._

 _Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, merci pour vos reviews! Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon, et à demain!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey, hey, hey! Bonne année!_

 _Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant! Il est encore plus court que le précédent, mais je voulais pas faire plus long parce que j'avais envie de le couper là, en bas. Parce que j'aime bien couper mes chapitres. Même si je sais que c'est pas cool... Héhé._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII**

Toi qui entre ici, abandonne tout espoir.

L'homme s'avança vers Hana et lui tendit la main. Elle vit alors quelques pas derrière lui deux volets de bois comme orientés vers le haut. _Mais oui,_ pensa-t-elle comme si elle avait eu une illumination, _c'était une trappe !_

C'était de là qu'elle venait ! Et si cela signifiait également qu'ils étaient sous-terre, Hana s'en fichait royalement : elle était sauvée ! La jeune fille saisit vivement la main de l'inconnu et se releva, euphorique, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Elle s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Et bien je suis venu te filer un coup de main, tiens ! rit l'homme comme si cela avait été la chose la plus naturelle au monde. C'est quoi ces larmes ? T'es pas contente de me voir, ou quoi ? »

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille l'enserra de ses bras. Il grimaça :

« Eh, oh, pas de ça avec moi, tu veux ?

— Merci ! sanglota Hana en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de l'homme. Merci, merci tellement !

— Ah, mais... ! Fait attention ! grogna-t-il en se dépêtrant de son étreinte. Tu dégueulasses ma chemise là ! _De rien_ , voilà. C'est bon ? Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? »

Elle s'écarta finalement de lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Vraiment, merci ! », lâcha-t-elle entre deux reniflements, essuyant du poignet ses larmes et ce qui lui coulait du nez.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il se détourna d'Hana et, écartant soigneusement sa torche de son visage, se pencha sur un objet au sol.

« Où sommes-nous ? », l'interrogea la jeune fille en détaillant les lieux, séchant ses yeux humides.

Ils étaient dans un couloir de pierre. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le plafond semblait s'effriter à force de s'être gonflé d'eau et de poussière. Le regard curieux d'Hana glissa sur les murs. De l'eau suintait par endroit sur les parois rocheuses, et celles-ci dégageaient une odeur lourde d'humidité, chargée de poussière et de pourriture. Mais la lumière de la torche était trop faible pour éclairer à plus de deux mètres ; et si les alentours directs étaient éclairés, le couloir était, juste un peu plus loin, plongé dans les ténèbres. Les yeux d'Hana s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le noir opaque de la nuit souterraine, et elle sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque et son cœur s'emballer, soudainement saisie d'une peur terriblement enfantine, mais terriblement forte : celle de voir s'ouvrir, dans cette obscurité, deux petits yeux rouges, carnassiers, les yeux d'une créature tapie dans l'ombre, prête à sauter à la gorge de la moindre petite fille qui s'aventurerait dans ces caves pour la déchiqueter, l'éviscérer, la...

« Nous sommes dans les souterrains de Marie-Joie, dit l'homme en se relevant. Et ça, c'est à toi. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, sa peur s'évanouissant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, aussi rapidement qu'un cauchemar lorsqu'on se réveille ; et il lui lança un objet. Hana l'attrapa au vol et comprit.

« Ah, ce colis ! s´exclama-t-elle, rassurée de voir qu'il avait tenu le choc. Mais attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire de souterrains ? Où ça va, tout ça ?

— Je t'expliquerai en chemin. Et mon couteau ?

— Votre cout... ? Oh. »

La jeune fille chercha du regard la lame au manche d'ivoire. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Oh, non, je crois qu'il est resté là-haut...

— Bah, peu importe, soupira l'homme.

— Je suis désolée ! Si quelqu'un le retrouve, vous risquez...

— C'est pas grave, oublie ça. C'est pas comme s'il y avait mon nom dessus. »

Il fit passer la torche dans sa main droite et contourna la jeune fille.

« Allez trésor, en route. On a pas toute la nuit devant nous. »

Il fit quelques pas et, comprenant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, se retourna en haussant un sourcil :

« Quoi ? Tu viens pas ?

— On est vraiment obligé d'aller... Là-dedans ? murmura Hana en désignant du menton le couloir sombre et humide.

— Tu préfères retourner là-haut ? », ironisa l'homme.

Il se remit alors en marche, sans prendre la peine d'attendre sa réponse. La jeune fille pâlit et jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle, puis, après une seconde de réflexion, s'élança en trottinant pour le rattraper. _En route._

En entendant ses pas derrière lui, l'homme se retint de ricaner.

« Au fait Blondie, c'est quoi ton nom ?

— Hana. Et vous ?

— Je m'appelle Nathan. Nathan McFarland. »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, croisant les yeux de Hana. Elle cligna des paupières, surprise.

« Mais toi, poursuivit-il avec un sourire en coin, tu as le droit de m'appeler Nate. »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hana accélérait le rythme. Nathan, sans doute irrité du comportement de la jeune fille, avait commencé à marcher de plus en plus vite. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un instant. L'homme fit volte-face.

« Dis donc Blondie, railla-t-il, si tu veux retrouver ton tendre maitre avant l'aube, faudrait que tu fasses une effort.

— Eh, mais arrêtez avec ça ! gronda la jeune fille. C'est pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, hein ? Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? J'ai choisi de rentrer, en quoi ça vous regarde ?

— En quoi ça me regarde ? Ça me regarde parce que je t'ai porté secours, et que... Ah, mais merde ! Je t'ai offert la possibilité de t'enfuir et toi, tu préfères retourner auprès de ton maitre... ! »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, exaspéré, et repris sa route. Il soupira pour lui-même :

« Je suis tombé sur la seule esclave de ce bas monde qui ait envie de le rester, tiens...

— Je vous ai entendu ! s'exclama Hana en s'élançant vers lui pour le rattraper.

— Chut, ne parle pas si fort. Ça résonne, ici. On est pas les seuls à emprunter ces souterrains. »

Hana fit la moue. _"Pas les seuls" ?_ Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer quelqu'un à n'importe quel moment ? La jeune fille jeta un bref regard derrière elle.

Rien. Le noir. Seulement le noir, et cette odeur humide.

Elle sera les dents et secoua la tête. Devant elle, Nathan ne semblait pas se préoccuper le moins du monde de ces ténèbres. Il avançait, flambeau à la main, voilà tout. Sans doute avait-il l'habitude de se repérer dans ces tunnels. Du moins, Hana l'espérait.

Ils finirent par arriver à un carrefour. Trois directions s'offraient à eux. Nathan se stoppa.

« Quoi ? demanda Hana, méfiante. On est perdu ?

— Tu es sûre de toi ? », articula Nathan, le ton grave.

Hana haussa un sourcil. _Sûre qu'on est perdu ?_ Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais il se retourna et fit un pas vers elle. Il la toisait, l'air sérieux, trop sérieux, et Hana se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne lui arrivait même pas au menton et qu'il la dominait totalement. L'inquiétude la saisit.

« Tu es sûre, Hana ? reprit-il. Tu es bien sûre de vouloir retourner là-bas ?

— Oui, répondit-elle le plus fermement possible.

— Pourquoi ? Je comprend pas. Les esclaves vivent un enfer, pourquoi tu voudrais y retourner ?

— Je vais plutôt bien, moi. »

Elle pensa à Garance et à ce petit garçon qui la collait tout le temps, Ewan. Elle poursuivit :

« J'ai des amis là-bas. Si je partais, je me retrouverais toute seule.

— Tu n'as pas de la famille chez qui tu pourrais aller ?

— Hors de question. C'est le peu de famille qui me reste qui m'a vendue. »

Nathan sembla réfléchir un instant, les yeux dans le vide. Une expression contrariée au visage, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hana et soupira :

« Allez, ne restons pas ici. On va par là. »

Il prirent le couloir de gauche, et descendirent quelques marches. À l'idée de s'enfoncer un peu plus sous terre, Hana n'était pas sereine. Au bout de quelques secondes, Nathan reprit la parole :

« Et ton maitre, alors ? Tout à l'heure, c'était lui que tu voulais rejoindre. Quel Dragon vaut la peine qu'on se préoccupe de lui ?

— Dareios, lâcha durement Hana, soudainement contrariée. Mon maitre est le prince Dareios.

— Oh ! s'exclama Nathan, dont la bouche s'étirait en un large sourire. Ça alors, le jeune prince Dareios... J'entends beaucoup de bien de lui. Tout le monde l'adore. À tout hasard, ce serait pas toi le fameux rossignol qui est arrivé à la cour il y a quelques mois ? »

Hana s'arrêta. Nathan se tourna vers elle et ricana lorsqu'il vit sa mine déconfite.

« Les femmes de la cour parlent beaucoup, tu sais...

— Je n'ai chanté que devant lui, comment pourraient-elles savoir ?

— Oh, soupira-t-il en reprenant sa marche, un rien suffit, tu sais. Dans un château, les murs ont des oreilles. Et les nouvelles vont vite. Une servante qui colle sa joue aux portes, un palefrenier qui écoute les discussions de son maitre... Une courtisane qui passerait par là... Et un secret ne l'est plus !

— Une... courtisane ?

— Paraît-il que ton maître apprécie leur compagnie.

— Non... ! s'indigna Hana. C'est pas vrai !

— J'en sais rien moi. Je t'ai dit : les murs ont des oreilles. _Il paraît_ , c'est tout. Tout ici n'est que paraître. À ce que j'ai compris, il a eu beaucoup d'amantes... Alors il se pourrait aussi qu'une d'elle raconte des conneries afin le faire passer pour un dépravé total.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ?

— Par jalousie, j'imagine.

— Par jalousie ? »

La jeune fille n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre.

Nathan se rapprocha du mur et s'arrêta. Un torche semblable à la sienne était suspendue à son support, fixé à la paroi. Il inclina son flambeau sur la seconde torche et elle s'enflamma en un instant. Une pluie d'étincelles s'éleva jusqu'au plafond et disparut aussitôt. Il prit la torche nouvellement allumée et la tendit à Hana avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu comprend pas grand-chose à l'amour toi, hein ?

— C'est pour quoi, ça ? demanda Hana en saisissant la torche, feignant d'ignorer sa remarque.

— On va avoir besoin de pas mal de lumière. Allez ma belle, amène-toi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient sous une arche de pierre élevée au dessus d'une large dalle grise. Hana nota alors que l'architecture de cet étrange porche semblait différente du reste des souterrains. L'arche et les dalles dont était couvert le sol étaient d'un gris bien plus sombre, comme si un autre type de roche avait été utilisé dans cette seconde partie du labyrinthe.

Au sommet de l'arche – en forme d'arc brisé, comme les ogives d'une cathédrale – était gravée une longue phrase. Hana souleva sa torche afin de l'éclairer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit, là ? murmura-t-elle, sceptique. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné, dit Nathan. C'est du latin. Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a écrit ?

— Oui, vous sauriez le traduire ? »

Il revint sur ses pas et se plaça juste à côté d'Hana. En réalité, Nathan savait bien ce qui était gravé là mais, soucieux de ne pas utiliser les mots exacts – et ainsi risquer que la phrase perde de son impact originel – il préféra relire l'inscription. Un sourire mauvais se peignit sur son visage.

« _Venez, gens du monde, venez dans ces demeures silencieuses ; et votre âme, alors tranquille, sera frappée de la voix qui s'élèvent du fond de ces tombes._ »

Il jeta un œil en direction d'Hana. La jeune fille fixait désormais l'arche avec de grands yeux inquiets.

« Où est-ce qu'on... ? C-C'est quoi ce... ? balbutia-t-elle alors qu'un puissant frisson lui parcourait l'échine. C'est quoi cet endroit ?

— C'est l'unique moyen d'arriver jusqu'au château ! », lui répondit Nathan d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Il rit de dépit, à la fois anxieux et prit d'une excitation morbide, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait par ici. Il prit une longue inspiration et soupira.

« Bienvenue dans les catacombes de Marie-Joie ! »

* * *

 _Voilà, un pitit chapitre afin d'amener ENCORE d'autres éléments, huhu... Et ENCORE coupé au mauvais endroit. Désolée. Je sais que c'est pas bien._

 _Si vous voyez des fautes, dites-le moi! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça dans les commentaires!_

 _Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, et je ne peux même pas donner un ordre d'idée. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux, soyez en sûrs!_

 _Merci à ceux qui ont lu, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews!_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017, et à bientôt j'espère!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey, hey, hey! Bonsoir! (Ou bonjour?)_

 _Je suis de retour après une trèèès longue absence! Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé. Il faut dire que plus ça va, plus j'ai de mal à tenir le rythme._

 _D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier celles et ceux qui continuent de follow mon histoire ou de l'ajouter à leurs favoris, ainsi que tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews! Un grand merci, c'est très encourageant!_

 _Bon, si vous vous souvenez bien, Hana, après être passée par les souterains, est de retour auprès de Dareios. Elle se remémore son passage par les catacombes avec Nathan, cet homme qui l'a aidée à fuir lorsqu'elle c'était attiré des ennuis avec des commercants mal-honnêtes._

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX**

Catacombes

Je me sens si petite, si minuscule, ici. Je ne sais même plus depuis quand nous sommes là. Là, dans cet ossuaire, ce terrible ossuaire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que notre marche souterraine se poursuit, dans des couloirs interminables qui plongent toujours plus profondément sous la surface, qui nous éloignent du monde des vivants à chacun de nos pas… Je tremble d'effroi et d'anxiété, mais un autre sentiment m'anime. Je suis émue, émue aux larmes, à l'idée que tous ces crânes étaient autrefois des gens, des gens bien vivants. À l'idée qu'ils étaient comme moi.

Je les contemple, fébrile, ces crânes humains s'alignant en muraille autours de nous. Mais voilà, j'ai presque l'impression qu'ils me contemplent, eux aussi. Qu'ils me fixent longuement de leurs orbites vides et noires, comme si je les dérangeais. Ils me fixent comme si j'étais une intruse, et dans ce silence pesant et lourd, ils murmurent.

Oui, je crois bien que je les entend murmurer… Ils parlent, de leur bouche sans mâchoire : je les entend. Quand l'idée que je suis folle me traverse l'esprit, les murmures se font plus fort, et elle s'évapore aussitôt. Je les entend, vraiment, et une phrase revient souvent, plus perceptible que les autres : J'ai été ce que tu es, tu seras ce que je suis.

Et je sais bien qu'ils ont raison.

Quand je les vois, je me demande : "C'était un homme, ou bien une femme ?", "Quel âge avait-il quand il est mort ?", ou encore "Avait-il une famille, un travail ?". Quand mon regard se pose sur un crâne plus petit, un crâne d'enfant, je pense : "De quoi est-il mort ?", "A-t-il souffert ?".

Ils étaient tous comme moi : des gens avec des rêves, des envies ; des humains de chair — et d'os, aussi... Mais ils sont morts, leur chair est entrée en putréfaction, a été dévorée par les insectes et maintenant, il ne reste plus que les os, propres et lisses, nettoyés de tout superflu… Voilà ce que nous somme vraiment, finalement, à nu. C'est ça, la mort ?

Étrangement, cette perspective ne m'effraie plus vraiment. Un jour, dans plusieurs années, peut-être que mon crâne sera là — je ne le pense pas, je ne veut pas finir ma vie ici, mais qu'il en sera peut-être ainsi. Et peut-être qu'une fille de quinze ans passera par ici et se posera pleins de questions en plongeant ses yeux dans mes orbites. Cette idée m'arrache un frisson, mais aussi un sourire. On passe tous par les mêmes choses, non ? On se pose tous les mêmes questions.

Et en voilà une autre qui se formule dans ma tête, et résonne si fort que j'aimerais la poser à voix haute :

"Ces gens éprouvent-ils des regrets ?"

J'aimerais savoir s'ils ont des erreurs à réparer, s'ils ont des tâches à achever. S'ils avaient une seconde chance, est-ce qu'ils feraient les choses autrement ? Ou, au contraire, si c'était à refaire, ne changeraient-ils rien ? Est-ce qu'à la fin de leur vie, sur leur lit de mort, ils se sont dit : "J'ai bien vécu, je pars en paix." ?

Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, bien vivre, et partir en paix. Mais j'imagine que c'est rester fidèle à ce qu'on pense. Ça doit être difficile, en tout cas.

Moi, il y a pleins de choses que j'aimerais faire, plus tard. Comme voyager, par exemple. Mais je ne sais pas s'il y a des choses que je regrette vraiment… Peut-être que les regrets viendront quand je serai plus vieille ? Pour l'instant, j'ai juste mes rêves pour me bercer.

Tiens, et si c'était ça, leurs regrets ? De ne pas avoir accompli leurs rêves ?

Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que ces gens n'ont pas vécu comme ils le souhaitaient. Sinon, je ne les entendrais pas murmurer, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

« Tu te sens bien ? », l'interrogea Nathan, s'étant retourné en comprenant qu'Hana ne suivait pas le rythme.

Elle avait sursauté, et le fixait avec de grands yeux fascinés… Mais pas inquiets. La peur semblait l'avoir quittée.

« Tout ces gens... commença-t-elle, hésitante. Tous ces gens, ce ne sont pas des Dragons Célestes. Qui sont-ils ?

— Eh bien, quelques-uns le sont peut-être, lui répondit-il en soupirant de dépit, mais… J'en doute. Ce sont surtout des membres de la cour, des commerçants, des esclaves... Mais pas les membres la noblesse mondiale. »

Décidément, c'était vraiment trop injuste. Même dans la mort, ils avaient droit à un traitement de faveur. Même dans la mort, cette faux qui abat tous les êtres de ce monde, ces soit-disant descendants des créateurs, comme ils s'appelaient, se prenaient pour des Dieux. Une étrange pulsion saisit alors Hana. Où étaient-ils, les Dieux morts ? Où étaient disposés leurs corps ? Elle voulait savoir. Elle avait _besoin_ de savoir où ils reposaient.

« Alors eux, où sont-ils ? Je pourrais les voir ?

— Oh, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Nathan, en lâchant un sourire sarcastique. On va devoir passer leur rendre visite si on veut sortir d'ici. Tu veux vraiment les voir ? »

Hana hocha vivement la tête. Il reprit en soupirant :

« Bon, laisse moi te prévenir : c'est bien pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

— Je n'imagine pas grand-chose, répondit-elle, haussant les épaules.

— Alors suis-moi. Mais ne fait pas trop de bruit, ok ? »

Hana acquiesça.

* * *

Lorsque Nathan referma derrière eux la lourde porte, Hana découvrit avec stupéfaction que les catacombes de Marie-Joie n'étaient pas seulement un ossuaire, pas seulement un tas de crânes empilés les uns sur les autres. Les Dragons avaient droit à un tout autre sort pour leur sommeil éternel.

« Seigneur… », murmura-t-elle, la respiration coupée.

Un doux bruit d'eau berçait le lieu. Ils étaient dans une crypte gigantesque, scintillante, et toute en longueur, dont Hana ne pouvait distinguer le bout, et éclairée par des centaines de chandelles. De petites rigoles parcouraient l'endroit, longées par les flammèches dorées des cierges. Dans les hauts murs à leur droite et à leur gauche, des renfoncements étaient creusés, carrés, alignés en rayons, comme les étagères d'une gigantesque bibliothèque ; et d'étranges choses y étaient exposés, sans qu'Hana, à cette distance, ne parvint à les identifier clairement.

Elle leva ses yeux jusqu'au plafond, qui se trouvait une vingtaine de mètres en hauteur. Chacun de ces « rayons » était accessible par des demi-étages, bordés d'une balustrade argenté et incrustée de diamants. Les murs, le sol de marbre poli, l'eau et les joyaux reflétaient la lumière des bougies, et la crypte était baignée de milles éclats.

Loin devant eux, un pilier gigantesque s'élevait, voilant à leur yeux le fond de la crypte. Lui aussi présentait les mêmes renfoncements, les mêmes balcons constellées de joyaux.

Le babil de l'eau, la douce lumière… Tout ici était apaisant. Pourtant, quelque chose tracassait Hana.

Fébrile, elle s'éloigna de Nathan pour se rapprocher du mur à sa droite, un œil curieux posé sur ce qui était exposé dans les murs. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le renfoncement en face d'elle. Elle se rapprocha, doucement ; et quand elle comprit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. A centre de la petite pièce trônait un piédestal d'or sur lequel était disposé un cercueil de verre. Elle continua d'avancer, tremblante.

Hana comprit que chacun de ces renfoncements dans les murs était un caveau. Elle acheva son chemin au pas de course et se planta devant le corps qui reposait à l'intérieur.

C'était un vieil homme, au visage ridé, aux longs cheveux gris, dans une longue robe d'argent, de vison, et sertie de rubis. Ses mains étaient jointes sur sa poitrine, serrées autours d'une rose aussi rouge que le sang — et la jeune fille reconnut celles qui poussaient dans la roseraie de Marie-Joie. C'était une momie.

Hana cligna désespérément des paupières. Cet homme était-il vraiment mort ? Son corps ne s'usait pas ? La fleur n'était donc pas fanée ?

Une plaque funèbre ornait le mur du fond, et quelque chose y était gravé. Elle contourna le cercueil, laissant sa main glisser sur le verre poli, et déchiffra l'inscription.

" _Saint Azael_

 _1412-1493_ "

Si le nom lui était inconnu, la date la laissait en revanche perplexe. Elle avait bien du mal à y croire : cet homme était mort vingt-cinq ans auparavant.

« Mais, murmura-t-elle, confuse, on dirait qu'il est mort hier… !

— Impressionnant, hein ? sourit Nathan en s'approchant d'elle, mais prenant soin de ne pas entrer dans le caveau. Leurs corps subissent un processus de déshydratation, avant qu'on leur injecte un mélange de substance chimique dont la recette est un secret des embaumeurs. Puis ils sont enfermés sous scellé dans des cabines de verre. »

Hana sembla réfléchir un moment, puis se détourna du corps et revint aux côtés de Nathan. Elle le fixait, le regard vague, incrédule :

« C'est incroyable…

— N'est-ce pas ? Et ce sont plus de sept-mille momies qui reposent ici. », finit-il d'un large geste du bras.

Hana regarda alors dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. D'ici le pilier central ne leur bloquait plus la vue, mais on ne pouvait toujours pas apercevoir le fond de la crypte : car beaucoup plus loin c'était un autre pilier qui se dressait ; et les murs continuaient de s'étendre à droite comme à gauche, aussi loin que pouvait voir la jeune fille. Et sur ces murs, ces piliers : les mêmes caveaux, encore et encore, alignés comme les alvéoles d'une gigantesque ruche abandonnée.

Elle fut soudain prise de vertiges. Cet endroit était bien trop grand.

Mal-à-l'aise, elle proposa de quitter les lieux. Nathan approuva : après tout, son maitre devait l'attendre.

* * *

« Et j'imagine que pour te retrouver au milieu du jardin, tu as dû passer par la crypte ? », demanda Dareios.

Hana acquiesça. Il poursuivit, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ?

— Oui, et non, répondit-elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur. C'était… J'étais impressionnée. Certains étaient morts depuis si longtemps ! »

Il sourit, amusé de sa réaction. Il lui raconta alors la première fois qu'il s'y était rendu, lui : il devait avoir sept ou huit ans, et était accompagné de Sharlia. Charlos les avait mis au défi de passer une nuit dans la crypte, et ils avaient accepté. Le courage de Sharlia l'avait bien vite quittée, et elle avait fait demi-tour au bout de deux heures. Mais Dareios, lui, y avait la nuit entière. Il avait aimé lire tous ces noms, ceux de ses ancêtres. Il se souvenait avoir cherché longuement le cercueil de sa mère, même s'il savait qu'il était vide.

« Vide ? l'interrompit Hana. Celui de votre mère aussi ? J'en ai vu plusieurs qui étaient vides.

— En effet, ce n'est pas un cas isolé. En réalité, ces cabines de verre mettent beaucoup de temps à être fabriquées, alors nous n'attendons pas la mort d'un Dragon pour lui préparer son cercueil : on installe un cercueil pour chaque Noble qui nait. Comme ça, un enfant mort-né peut reposer sans attendre. Après… »

Dareios s'assit sur son lit. Hana le regardait en attendant la suite, impatiente. Il soupira longuement, et reprit :

« Après, certains cercueils demeurent vides car, par soucis d'image, on a refusé de disposer aux yeux de tous le corps d'un Noble victime de… D'une malformation, ou atteint de trisomie, ou ce genre de choses…

— Quoi ? s'insurgea Hana. Mais… C'est méchant non ? Pourquoi ils ont pas le droit à leur repos avec les autres ?

— Car leur condition nous rappelle que nous somme pas intouchables, j'imagine… Ils sont la preuve vivante – enfin, la preuve incarnée, disons plutôt – que même si nous sommes les descendants Dieux, nous pouvons être malades, difformes, étranges, ou stupides.

— Les gens bizarres ne sont pas forcément stupide, affirma la jeune fille.

— Et pourtant, renchérit Dareios, la plupart des gens d'ici en sont persuadés. Mais pour être honnête, je pense que ces près de huit-cent ans de consanguinité n'ont pas vraiment aidé. »

Hana fit la moue, dégoûtée, et il rit. Ce fut elle qui reprit :

« Mais votre maman… Elle n'était pas… Pas laide, alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas là-dessous ?

— Et bien, certains Nobles ne veulent pas que leur corps repose dans la crypte. Mam… Ma mère repose ailleurs. Loin d'ici, sur une petite île de Grand Line, qui lui est dédiée. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais… Je ne pense pas que c'était son choix à elle, d'être enterrée ailleurs. Et mon père ne l'aurait jamais faite enterrer loin d'ici. Elle aurait dû reposer là, sous nos pieds, mais allons savoir pourquoi : ce n'est pas le cas. »

Dareios se leva, et se rapprocha de la cheminée. Il s'accroupit devant le feu aux côtés d'Hana. Il hésita un instant, mais finit par se confier :

« Je crois… Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je crois que quelqu'un a agit auprès de mon père pour qu'on emmène son corps loin d'ici. Quelqu'un de fortuné, qui aimait ma mère… Et qui veut que son nom reste caché.

— Votre oncle ? proposa Hana.

— Oui, j'y ai pensé plus d'une fois. Peut-être lui. »

 _Ou peut-être pas_ , acheva sa pensée. En fait, il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas Roswald. Après tout, s'il aimait la femme de son frère, ne l'aurait-il pas gardé près de lui ? De plus, Dareios se rendait une fois par an sur la tombe d'Eurydice, et pas une seule fois Roswald ne l'avait accompagné. Alors s'il l'aimait, ne serait-il pas venu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois où deux ? À moins que… À moins que celui-ci jouait l'indifférent pour brouiller les pistes ? Non, c'était beaucoup trop complexe. Ce n'était pas son genre. Quelque chose clochait.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva. Sous les yeux attentifs de la jeune fille, il revint à son bureau, et déballa son colis pour de bon. Il jeta au sol l'emballage de carton, et fit signe à Hana de venir. Elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignit.

Dareios tenait entre ses mains un coffret noir.

« C'est joli ! s'exclama Hana, plus par politesse qu'autre chose..

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour un simple coffret que je t'ai fait prendre des risques, rit Dareios, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il est beau, non ? En ébène, incrusté d'agate, de lapis-lazuli… Mais ce qu'il contient est plus beau encore. »

Il ôta les deux fermoirs, avec soin et douceur, et ouvrit le couvercle. La bouche d'Hana mima un O de surprise.

« Ça, reprit Dareios, ce sont des saphirs et des diamants. »

Un superbe collier était étendu là, sur le tissu doré. À en juger par sa taille, il devait s'étendre sur tout le haut du buste. Un véritable collier de princesse. Il était orné, au ras du cou, de saphirs cernés de dizaines de petits diamants. S'étendaient autours, en rayon de soleil, perles, arabesques argentées, pendentifs de saphirs plus imposant encore. Hana n'avait jamais vu pareille confection. C'était un véritable chef-d'œuvre et elle se surprit à imaginer, juste un instant, ce bijou pendant à son frêle cou.

Devant les yeux admiratifs d'Hana, Dareios sourit :

« Ce collier était à ma mère, vois-tu. Un diamant s'était perdu, alors je l'ai envoyé le faire réparer.

— Vous êtes fou, souffla Hana, de m'avoir laissé ça dans les mains. J'aurais pu… J'aurais très bien pu m'enfuir avec…

— C'est vrai, acquiesça le jeune homme. Et j'ai bien cru que c'est ce que tu avais fait. Mais finalement, j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance.

— Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous étiez aussi inquiet maintenant… »

 _Ce n'est pas seulement pour ce bijou que je m'inquiétais_ , pensa Dareios. Mais il préféra se taire — elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Je vais te montrer autre chose », lâcha-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il s'absenta un instant dans la garde-robe, et revint avec un coffret semblable en tout point avec celui sur le bureau, ci ce n'était qu'il était un peu plus petit. Comme pour le précédent, il l'ouvrit sous les murmures admiratifs de Hana.

À l'intérieur de celui-ci trônaient un bracelet et une barrette à cheveux, eux aussi d'argent, de perles, de diamants et de saphirs. La barrette, aux longues dents de peigne, semblait représenter un oiseau bleu aux ailes déployées.

Et, dans le coin, une bague qui attira l'attention d'Hana :

« Celle-ci, indiqua-t-elle, ce n'est pas la même pierre, je me trompe ? Elle est… Un peu plus claire. Moins belle.

— Bien vu, répondit Dareios. Ce n'est pas un saphir, c'est une opale. Je suis content que tu le remarques, c'est ce que je voulais te montrer. »

Il prit la bague et alla près de la fenêtre, écartant les rideaux. Hana le rejoignit.

« Regarde bien, dit-il en retournant la bague, lui montrant le côté contre le doigt. La pierre est cerclée de platine, mais il n'y a pas de fond, et quand on la met à la lumière… »

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et leva la bague au clair de lune. Un rayon de lumière nocturne la traversa et aussitôt, l'opale s'éclaircit. Elle devint d'un bleu plus clair, d'un doux vert d'eau par endroit.

Et sous la clarté lunaire, dans ce petit bout de roche, l'océan apparut.

La lumière traversant le cristal s'étendait comme les rayons solaires sous la surface de l'eau. Des impuretés sombres formaient un chant de corail où ondulaient quelques des algues ; et de petits éclats dans la roche scintillaient de milles couleurs chatoyantes, comme de petites bulles qui s'élèvent.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dareios. Cette pierre n'est pas aussi parfaite, ni aussi pure que les saphirs du collier ou de la barrette… Mais quand on s'intéresse un peu plus à elle, elle sort du lot. Si on va un peu plus loin que les simples apparences, on se rend compte qu'elle est plus belle que toutes les autres. »

Et il se tourna vers Hana.

Mais celle-ci n'avait pas le même regard que tout à l'heure. Elle ne semblait pas surprise, admirative, ou curieuse devant ce spectacle exceptionnel. Elle semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

« Eh, tu es sûre que tu vas b…

— Je connais cette pierre, le coupa-t-elle sans quitter la bague des yeux. Elle s'appelle l'Océanide.

— Ça alors ! s'étonna Dareios. Comment en as-tu entendu parler ? Moi-même, j'ai dû fouiller dans de très vieux journaux pour trouver un article qui relatait sa découverte.

— Oh, c'est simple… », souffla-t-elle.

Hana papillona des paupières, troublée, et finit par plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle semblait mélancolique. Elle lui sourit :

« Si j'en ai entendu parlé, c'est parce que cette opale vient de chez moi. »

* * *

 _Voilà! C'est bizarre, j'avais l'impression que ce chapitre était plutôt long mais vu comme ça, je me rend compte que non, pas tant que ça._

 _À part ça qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

 _Pour le début du chapitre, j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire à la premiere personne. Déjà parce que c'est quelque chose que je ne fais jamais et que j'avais envie d'innover, ensuite parce que, pour ce passage en particulier, j'avais vraiment envie que le lecteur soit... Comment dire? Plus proche de Hana? Oui, voilà. N´hésitez pas à me dire ce qui n'allait pas et si je peux m'améliorer sur ce point!_

 _Ensuite, sachez que le prochain chapitre est prêt! Toutefois, il est court (eh oui, encore plus que celui-ci) car il s'agit d'un chapitre bonus. Je voulais ré-introduire dans l'histoire un personnage qui a déjà été rencontré, et qui aura une certaine importance par la suite, héhé... Je ne sais pas trop quand je le posterai, je pense que ça dépendra à la fois des retours et de l'avancement du chapitre d'après (où vous en saurez enfin plus sur Hana!)._

 _Voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour!_

 _Merci d'avoir lu! À bientôt j'espère!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey, hey, hey! Bonsoir!_

 _Comment ça va? Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous les gens qui continuent de suivre cette fic et de poster des reviews! Il faut bien avouer qu'en cette période creuse de printemps, ces quelques messages sont vraiment encourageants! Merci sincèrement! :D_

 _Alors voilà, le vingtième chapitre est terriblement court... Il s'agit en fait d'un "chapitre bonus", si je puis dire, puisqu'il concerne un personnage que vous n'avez pas vu depuis très très (trèèès) longtemps! (Et d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous vous en souvenez, sinon ce chapitre devient de suite moins bien, huhu)_

 _Bref bref bref, malgré cela, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XX**

La Veuve Noire

La porcelaine se teintait de rouge alors qu'elle se frottait les ongles avec assiduité. Non, ne devait pas laisser le sang sécher. Il fallait qu'elle fasse les choses vites, et bien. Elle leva les yeux au-dessus du lavabo, et détailla son reflet.

La femme sourit et essuya du pouce une petite trace de sang qui lui barrait la joue. Sur sa peau foncée, une telle trace était à peine visible; mais on était en pleine journée, alors mieux valait faire attention. Elle eut un dernier regard pour ses longs cheveux noirs, indemnes de toute salissure, et resserra sa queue de cheval.

Saisissant sa dague, désormais propre comme si elle n'avait jamais servi, elle la rangea dans son fourreau et revint dans la chambre. Elle contempla un instant, avec dégoût, les yeux grands ouverts et vitreux de celui qu'elle avait dû pendant de trop longs mois appeler "maître". Il gisait désormais dans son sang, une main sur son cou ouvert d'une oreille à l'autre.

Elle sortit pour se rendre dans la pièce adjacente. Un large bureau se présentât à elle. Elle s'en approcha et ouvrit le tiroir de gauche. Calme, le visage lavé de toute expression, elle en sortit des vieux livres et les posa négligemment sur la table — ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait. Elle glissa une main au fond du tiroir et, à tâtons, chercha la cordelette qui ouvrait le double fond. Ses longs doigts rencontrèrent le chanvre, et elle tira.

Un déclic se fit entendre, le fond s'ouvrit. Une clé d'or se dévoila à elle et elle s'en empara pour la glisser dans une poche contre sa cuisse, cachée sous sa jupe, à côté du fourreau de son arme. Elle remit les livres en place, referma le tiroir.

Mécaniquement, le grande brune se détourna du bureau et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait. Alors, elle s'agenouilla et tira vers elle un large livre de comptes. Elle le feuilleta un instant et un fin, très fin sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Oui, c'était ce pour quoi elle était là. Elle détacha la page qui l'intéressait, la plia, et la glissa avec la clé, et remit soigneusement les choses en place. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle devait partir.

La femme revint sur ses pas et franchit à nouveau le seuil de la chambre. Soigneusement, elle contourna le cadavre à la gorge béante, enjamba la flaque de sang, se saisit de la flasque qui reposait sur la table de nuit.

Sereine, comme libérée d'un poids, elle l'ouvrit puis en déversa le contenu sur le corps au sol, laissant une traînée d'alcool jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle imbiba de whisky le matelas et le cadre du lit, les rideaux qui pendaient à la fenêtre et entrouvrit cette dernière. Enfin elle posa la main sur l'interrupteur de la cheminée et l'activa. L'âtre s'enflamma. Elle s'empressa de sortir de la pièce alors qu'une lampée de flammes remontait la rivière d'alcool jusqu'au cadavre.

Silencieusement, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Pressant le pas, elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'au sous sol, ses longs cheveux se balançant au rythme de sa marche.

La grande femme arriva dans une pièce mal éclairée et humide : la cave. Elle se plaça face au mur de pierre et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Minutieusement, elle retira une large pierre et plongea sa main dans la cachette dévoilée. Elle en sorti un vieux sac de cuir qu'elle glissa aussitôt sur son épaule. Elle remit la pierre en place et se dirigea vers une seconde porte. Elle sortit la clé dorée de sa poche et déverrouilla la serrure. Un air froid remonta vers elle et lui glaça le visage. Face à elle, un escalier s'enfonçait profondément sous terre.

Toujours aussi mécaniquement, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'engagea dans la descente. C'est par là qu'elle fuirait. Les souterrains.

* * *

Elle se stoppa. Quelqu'un approchait. Ou plutôt, deux personnes approchaient. Oui, elle en était sûre à présent : ils étaient deux. Une homme et une femme.

D'un geste rapide, elle ferma son briquet et posa une main sur sa dague, puis tendit l'oreille. Une voix douce de jeune fille lui parvient, et une étrange impression la frappa. Cette voix, n'en connaissait-elle pas la propriétaire ? Curieuse, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qui l'accompagnait, elle reconnu la jeune fille. Elle sourit dans la noirceur ambiante.

« Hana, murmura-t-elle, agréablement surprise. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu partais pour la vente, avec un petit clou caché dans ta botte pour te défendre… »

Et la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu parlé d'elle, c'était à la fin de la vente, en apprenant qu'elle avait été achetée par un Dragon Céleste. _Pauvre enfant_ , avait-elle pensé ce jour-là. _Aucune gamine de cet âge de devrait subir ça_. Mais, apparemment, elle se portait bien. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

Un sourire doux aux lèvres, elle ralluma son briquet, et poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

« C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il nous fallait. », rapporta-t-elle dans le combiné de son petit escargophone.

La coque du bateau grinça, et elle sentit sa chaise tanguer. À l'autre bout du fil - où un escargot blanc brouillait les ondes, elle le savait - son interlocuteur renchérit :

« Et lui ? Qu'en as-tu fais ?

— Il est mort, répondit-elle sans réelle émotion. Sa chambre à brûlé.

— Tu es sûre que…

— Je sais ce que je fais. C'était un vieil alcoolique, personne ne se souciait de lui. J'ai pris le temps de l'observer : il n'avait ni amis, ni famille ; ni qui que ce soit d'autre à qui parler de ses trafics.

— Alors on ne s'intéressera pas à lui ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passeras si tu as commis la moindre erreur.

— Non, trancha-t-elle. Il a allumé un feu, mais n'a pas prit la peine de le surveiller, voilà tout. Nos amis se chargeront d'étouffer l'affaire, si besoin est. Mais croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. On ne me connaît pas. On ne me connaît plus.

— Eh bien, tout est parfait alors. »

 _Évidemment_ , pensa-t-elle. Tout était toujours parfait. Elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de tout laisser en vrac derrière elle si elle n'avait pas été aussi sûre de son coup.

« Tu seras bientôt de retour à la maison, ma belle, reprit l'homme.

— Je l'espère, sourit-elle. Il fait terriblement froid ici.

— Je suis sûr que la princesse se languit de toi, ma chère Siam. Patience. »

Elle soupira, mélancolique. Oui, elle reverrait bientôt ses amis. Elle était bientôt de retour au pays.

* * *

 _Voiiilà! Alors? Pas trop déçu? Haha, je me dis que vu la longueur, ça doit pas être bien fameux..._

 _J'avais vraiment envie de vous remettre ce personnage en tête... Alors voilà! D'ailleurs, si vous vous souvenez des précédents chapitres, vous vous rappelez peut-être que c'est suite à un incendie que Hana s'était retrouvée seule dans la rue... Héhé._

 _Bref, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

 _Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review! C'est encourageant!_

 _Sinon, si non... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! C'est encourageant! (Quoi? Comment ça un disque rayé?)_

 _Bon bon bon, je crois que c'est tout... Je travaille sur le prochain chapitre mais j'arrive en période d'examens,a lors j'ai peur qu'on ne se voit plus pendant un petit bout de temps! J'ai un rythme de parution très lent, mais j'essaie vraiment de me donner au mieux pour vous faire partager tout ça... Alors maintenant que je ne vais plus avoir beaucoup de temps, je risque d'être encore moins active huhu..._

 _En tout cas, sachez que je lis chacune de vos reviews avec attention, et chacune d'entre elles me fait très plaisir! J'espère qu'on se reverra dans pas trop trop longtemps quand même, mais je promet rien non plus, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire:_

 _D'ici là, portez-vous bien!_

 _Bon courage à tous ceux qui bossent pour leur bac et leurs examens et concours, je suis de tout cœur avec vous!_

 _Ciao!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey, hey, hey! Salut! Wow, ça fait un bail, non?_

 _Comment allez-vous mes lecteurs? J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous! Personnellement, je prépare une rentrée qui s'annonce chargée. Bon, déjà que je publie rarement, je pense que ça va pas vous changer grand chose... Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer d'écrire, tout simplement parce que c'est quelque chose que j'aime, et si ça peut en plus faire plaisir à d'autres gens, je suis comblée._

 _Mais avant tout, je tiens à remercier sincèrement tous les lecteurs qui continuent de suivre cette fic, de l'ajouter à leurs favoris, de laisser des reviews, au bout d'autant de temps et alors que mon rythme et aussi lent. C'est incroyablement encourageant et ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que malgré mes défauts, mon travail est apprécié! Un grand merci à vous, c'est grâce à vous que je continue! Je vous aime trop, vous êtes géniaux!_

 _Après cet élan d'affection, je redeviens sérieuse, huhu. Voilà le chapitre 21, oui oui! Le précédent était un chapitre "bonus" concernant un personnage particulier, donc passons ; mais les_ _chapitres relatant les événements d'une seule et même journée, alors qu'ils ont été étalés sur près d'un an d'écriture... Je vous fais un résumé de la "journée" précédente avant de vous replonger dans le bain... Je pense que ce sera plus facile à suivre._

Dareios, peu après l'annonce de son mariage avec la princesse Nefertari Vivi, envoie Hana chercher un colis en ville. Elle est accompagnée de Jonas, garde du corps de Dareios, chargé de la protection de son esclave. Jonas s'éloigne un instant de Hana car un incendie s'est déclaré un peu plus loin. Ces quelques minutes suffisent à Hana pour se mettre à dis un marchand malhonnête. Hana s'en sort grâce à un homme prénommé Nathan, qui la guide dans les souterrains et les catacombes de Marie-Joie pour la ramener auprès de Dareios.

De son côté, Dareios découvre par hasard un interrupteur secret dévoilant une cachette dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Il s'y penche pour voir ce qui s'y cache, mais il est interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Jonas entre alors et lui avoue qu'il ignore où est Hana. Dareios, furieux, sort de sa chambre et va prendre l'air. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hana et lui se retrouvent.

Dareios l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre, où Hana lui explique tout ce qu'il lui ait arrivé. Dareios lui révèle alors la contenance du colis qu'il lui a demandé de s'agit d'un collier qui appartenait à sa mère, Eurydice, une femme mystérieuse dont le corps ne repose pas auprès des autres Dragons dans la crypte, mais sur une île vierge de Grand Line. Le jeune homme montre alors à Hana d'autres bijoux qui appartenaient à Eurydice. Il s'attarde en particulier sur une bague ornée d'une opale unique en son genre, l'Océanide, qui semble renfermer l'océan lorsqu'elle est traversée par la lumière. Hana lui avoue alors qu'elle connait cette pierre pour une bonne raison : l'Océanide vient de chez elle.

 _Voilà, j'espère avoir fait un résumé assez complet, mais pas plus long que ce chapitre... Ce serait triste, huhu._

 _Voici donc le 21ème chapitre, et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira! Merci si vous avez déjà lu jusque ici, et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI**

Les mines d'opales

Dareios était abasourdi. Non pas parce qu'il venait d'apprendre d'où venait Hana, mais plutôt parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Absolument rien − pas même son nom. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait même pas fait attention. Comment avait-ce été possible ?

« De chez toi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Oui, sourit Hana. Cette pierre, elle vient de chez moi. Je viens de l'île d'Héméra.

Sur South Blue ?

Exactement. »

Un détail frappa alors Dareios. Une image auparavant floue s'éclaircit dans son esprit.

Plus d'une fois, en entrant dans sa chambre, il l'avait surprise à observer l'horizon. La fenêtre était orientée plein Sud, et il s'imaginait qu'elle contemplait la mer sous le soleil du Midi. Mais peut-être était-ce son océan natal qu'elle cherchait au loin ces jours-là ? _Sa maison, son foyer,_ pensa-t-il. _Depuis le début, c'était ça qu'elle cherchait._

Dareios regarda la bague qu'il tenait encore dans les mains, et alla la remettre dans son coffret. Il revint vers Hana pour fermer la fenêtre et, les yeux clos, posa son front chaud contre le verre glacé. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Il était épuisé.

La jeune fille lui demanda s'il se sentait bien et il ouvrit les lèvres pour lui répondre : rien ne sortit. Qu'aurait-il pu lui répondre après tout ? _Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que j'allais me marier, puis j'ai découvert un interrupteur secret dans ma chambre, et dans la foulée mon unique servante a disparu dans la nature avec un précieux bijou pour réapparaitre en plein milieu du jardin, comme un fantôme, quelques heures plus tard..._ Mais à part ça, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Hana, sans doute parce qu'elle avait mal interprété son silence, baissa la tête et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle soupira en s'éloignant :

« Je devrais vous laisser dormir, vous…

Non ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop brusquement, lui saisissant le poignet. Non, attend… Tu voudrais bien me parler de toi ?

De moi ? »

Elle sembla prise au dépourvu. _Évidemment qu'elle l'est, imbécile !_ se gronda-il.

Sa question était étrange, et un peu fortuite a une telle heure de la nuit. Pour l'inciter à parler, il lâcha son poignet pour sortir une clé de sa poche. Il l'inséra dans la serrure du collier de la jeune fille, et un cliquetis se fit entendre. Tandis que son maitre s'affairait sur son cou, Hana hésitait :

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter… Je ne suis pas…

S'il-te-plait Hana, la coupa-t-il en achevant d'ôter son collier. Toi tu… Tu sais qui je suis, tu connais la moindre de mes habitudes de vie, mais moi… Je ne connais que ton prénom. Et puis, tu as évoqué ton frère plus tôt, dans l'après-midi. Parle-moi de lui, de ta famille. De là où tu as grandi. »

Dareios la vit rougir et se mordre la lèvre, gênée. Il posa le collier sur une étagère de la bibliothèque, et Hana retourna s'assoir sur la chaise devant le feu de la cheminée, frottant sa nuque endolorie. Elle s'assit en soupirant.

« Notre nom, commença-t-elle, à mon frère et à moi, c'est le nom de notre mère : Itō. Je m'appelle Hana Itō. »

Elle sourit, les yeux perdus dans la danse des flammes de l'âtre :

« Ça ne sonne pas très bien, mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même. Mon frère, c'est Haruto Itō. Quand mes parents sont venus s'installer sur Héméra, il avait à peu près quatre ans… Puis je suis née peu après.

J'ai grandi en périphérie d'un village qui s'appelle Carmé, vers le centre de l'île. Je vivais avec ma mère, mon frère, et mon grand-père maternel. On avait une petite ferme avec des vaches, quelques chevaux, et on avait surtout une grande oliveraie. Les parents de ma mère étaient oléiculteurs. Tout autour, il y avait des champs de céréales, des vignes… En été, on s'y planquait pour jouer à cache-cache avec les autres enfants du village. Du sud au nord-ouest de l'île, il y avait une grande forêt. On allait s'amuser là-bas assez souvent. »

Elle s'abstint de lui dire que, une fois plus âgée, elle irait là-bas pour chasser afin de subvenir à ses besoins.

« J'adorais les sous-bois. La lumière, l'odeur, les bruits… Je donnerais beaucoup pour passer cinq minutes de plus dans la forêt d'Héméra. Les forêts sont toujours un peu mystiques, et celle-ci avait donnée naissance à beaucoup de légendes, sur l'île. Des fées, des créatures habitant les rivières, des arbres qui parlaient… J'étais persuadée que c'était vrai, mais qu'ils ne se montraient pas pour ne pas me faire peur…

Au nord de cette forêt, quand on s'approchait des montagnes, il y avait des mines de charbon désaffectées. Elles n'étaient plus en fonctionnement car on avait trouvé des mines d'opales, un peu plus loin. Celles-là même d'où vient l'Océanide, la pierre de votre bague. Alors, avec Haruto, on allait parfois traîner près des vieux crassiers, les gros tas de charbon, et on jouait aux explorateurs. Quand on revenait, Maman nous grondait à cause nos vêtements sales. »

Sa voix se fit fragile, sur la fin de sa phrase. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, et après un temps d'arrêt, sous les yeux fascinés de Dareios, elle reprit :

« J'en viens donc aux montagnes elles-mêmes. Tout au nord, c'était les hautes montagnes. On les surnommait les "Hautes Terres". Ça aussi, c'était un endroit sublime. Les hivers y étaient froids et les étés très frais, et sur les sommets la neige persistait toute l'année. Entre les montagnes, il y avait des vallées profondes, qu'on appelait "glen", et des grands lacs d'eau douce. Haru m'a beaucoup répété que ces vallées ont été creusées autrefois par d'immenses montagnes de glace.

En parlant de vallée… Au sud de la forêt, sur la côte, se dessinait une large plaine, entrecoupée de quelques petites collines, rondes comme des ballons. Elles s'appelaient les "venteuses", parce qu'elles étaient sans cesse balayées par le vent de la mer. Et là-bas, entre quelques petits villages, se trouvaient une dizaine de moulins grâce auxquels on obtenait de la farine et de l'huile. C'est à cet endroit que j'ai appris à monter à cheval. »

Dareios haussa les sourcils, surpris :

« Tu sais monter à cheval ?

Bien-sûr, lui sourit-elle. Depuis que j'ai six ans. J'aime beaucoup les chevaux, et j'adorais l'équitation. »

Pensif, le jeune homme regarda le ciel nocturne à travers le verre froid de la fenêtre. Non, vraiment, il ne savait rien d'elle, et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Sans détourner les yeux de la lune bleutée, il poursuivit :

« Et à l'est ? Tu m'as parlé de l'ouest, du nord, du sud… Mais à quoi ressemble l'est d'Héméra ?

Vous n'êtes pas lassé de mes histoires ? rit doucement Hana.

S'il te plait. Tu racontes bien les histoires. »

Hana soupira longuement, émue de se replonger ainsi dans sa mémoire, et reprit son récit :

« À l'est de l'île, il y avait la grande ville, Nikaia. On y allait tous les jours pour l'école, jusqu'à mes six ans. Le chemin n'était pas trop long, une vingtaine de minutes, tout au plus... Et dans cette ville, il y avait un port gigantesque. Ah, le port et ses navires… Avant de rentrer à la maison, chaque après-midi, mon frère et moi allions les contempler. On se disait qu'un jour on serait des corsaires aux services du gouvernement, sans peur et sans reproches. On voulait être ce que notre père avait été. »

Elle hésita.

Hana ne parvenait pas à parler de son père ou de sa mère, de son frère, de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Quand elle pensait à eux, son estomac se tordait dans son ventre, et c'était tout son être qui la suppliait de ne pas remettre sur table les douleurs du passé.

« Ton père travaillait pour la marine ? demanda Dareios.

Une prochaine fois, lâcha la jeune fille en se penchant vers la cheminée, réchauffant ses doigts.

Pardon ?

Je vous parlerai de ma famille une prochaine fois. Navrée. »

Dareios hocha doucement la tête, le regard vague.

« Puis-je te poser une dernière question, Hana ? »

Elle se redressa et le fixa longuement de ses yeux fatigués et cernés, approuvant silencieusement. Sans lâcher son regard, Dareios s'avança pour s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

« Quand es-tu née ?

Le trente-et-un décembre mille-cinq-cent-deux, monsieur, lui répondit-elle avec un ton solennel.

Alors… Tu auras seize ans le mois prochain ?

Oui, exactement. »

Et elle lui sourit.

Un sourire si franc, si doux sur son visage épuisé d'enfant battue, que Dareios sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Alors, il fit quelque chose que lui-même, plus tard, mettrait sur le dos de la fatigue qui le terrassait ce soir-là.

Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille et, prit d'un incroyable élan d'affection, déposa un long baiser sur son front.

Hana tressaillit un instant, surprise, mais ne le repoussa pas et quand il se redressa, elle fermait les yeux, un air serein suspendu au visage.

Elle s'endormait.

Dareios étouffa un rire. Il resta là quelques secondes, planté devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres, amusé de la voir sombrer aussi vite dans le sommeil.

Il alla jusqu'à son bureau, et contempla les deux coffrets à bijoux. Il les saisit et alla les ranger à leur place, dans la garde-robe. Quand il revint dans la chambre, la tête d'Hana tombait sur son épaule droite : elle dormait profondément, désormais. Lui aussi était épuisé, mais il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il le savait. Trop de choses s'empresseraient de lui torturer l'esprit, à peine aurait-il fermé les yeux.

Dareios réfléchit un instant, puis s'approcha du corps endormi de la jeune fille. Silencieusement, il se pencha sur elle, passant un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, afin de la ramener délicatement contre lui et de la soulever – et, bon sang, elle était anormalement légère. Le jeune homme la déposa finalement sur son lit avec tout le soin et toute la douceur qu'on accorderait à un oiseau blessé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ramena la couverture sur le corps frêle de Hana.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il le pu, Dareios ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre. Son regard alla alors en direction de la cheminée, où le feu crépitant réchauffait l'air.

 _Il est temps de voir_ , pensa-t-il, _ce qui se cache là-dedans._

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait découvert une étrange cachette, lorsque le dessus de la cheminée – une planche d'ébène – s'était soulevé comme le couvercle d'un coffre. Il eut un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la jeune fille sur son lit, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait vraiment, et s'approcha à pas de loup de la cheminée. Il s'accroupît devant l'âtre, la chaleur des flammes lui rosissant les joues, et il posa la main sur la tête d'une des deux sculptures féminines ornant la pierre. Dareios fit basculer vers l'avant le visage de la nymphe taillée dans la cheminée. Un son rauque résonna dans la pièce, suivi d'un claquement. Le jeune homme leva les yeux.

La planche d'ébène s'était soulevée, comme quelques heures auparavant.

Il se leva et, pour la seconde fois, vérifia qu'Hana dormait bien. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et il entendait sa respiration lente.

Désormais rassuré, Dareios prit une longue inspiration et plongea la main dans le passage ouvert. Ses doigts rencontrèrent bien vite une surface rêche et quelque poussiéreuse. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de l'objet et, lorsqu'il trouva une prise, l'agrippa.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur des lèvres.

Il sortit l'objet en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit, et le contempla, satisfait.

C'était un livre, petit mais épais, à la couverture de cuir blanc gravée de courbes et d'arabesques abstraites, tenu fermé par un ruban doré. En fait, il semblait à Dareios que c'était un carnet manuscrit. Il défit le ruban et, jetant un énième regard en direction d'Hana, alla s'assoir à son bureau, allumant une chandelle. Il feuilleta très rapidement l'ouvrage, faisant glisser les pages entre ses doigts, et constata que l'écriture – à la plume noire – évoluait au fil du récit.

 _C'est un enfant qui l'a écrit_ , déduit-il aussitôt. _Une jeune personne. Sur plusieurs années._

Alors il revint à la première page et décida d'entreprendre la lecture de sa découverte, se disant que cela l'aiderait peut-être à trouver le sommeil.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce que Dareios lut cette nuit-là ne lui apporta pas le sommeil.

Non, bien au contraire, cela lui promit de nouvelles nuits blanches. Et il le comprit dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la première phrase.

« Je suis la princesse Eurydice, fille d'Antipater, et c'est à moi qu'appartient ce journal. »

 _Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ?_

Dareios venait d'ouvrir le journal de sa mère.

* * *

 _Voilouuuuuuu._

 _Bon. Alors oui, c'est court. Je sais. Pardon. Mais ce chapitre-là est riche en dialogue et en informations sur la vie d'Hana, alors j'ai préféré ne pas en balancer trop d'un coup, pour pas que ça ressemble à un cours d'histoire-géo (quoique, ça pourrait être intéressant mais, soyons honnête, ce serait_ putain _de lourd)._

 _Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu, bien qu'il soit court? J'espère que oui! On y apprend enfin des détails sur la vie de Hana. A vrai dire, quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'ai cherché à développer le personnage principal avant-tout par sa personnalité et son humanité (enfin, j'ai essayé de faire un être humain du mieux que j'ai pu, du moins). Une fois, j'ai lu un petit mot dans la trousse d'une de mes meilleures amie qui disait :_ "Une histoire n'est pas intéressante grâce au passé sombre du héro...", _et pour être honnête je ne me rappelle plus de la fin, mais ça devait être un truc du genre_ : "... mais grâce à la profondeur des personnages."

 _Bon, je sais plus si c'était ça, mais l'idée était bien là, et j'avais essayé de m'y tenir en rendant Hana attachante sans_ _révéler grand chose sur son passé, sur les actes qu'elle a pu commettre, sur ce dont elle a pu être victime. Et maintenant, il est grand temps pour vous d'en apprendre plus!_

 _Mais... Pas trop à la fois, héhé._

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, merci à ceux qui suivent, qui mettent en favoris, et qui laissent des commentaires. C'est grâce aux retours du public qu'on peut continuer, alors vraiment, MERCI!_

 _A bientôt!_

 _... Ah, j'oubliais : le chapitre 22 arrive demain :)_

 _Allez quoi, je suis pas une auteure prolifique, mais en autant de temps j'ai bien eu le temps d'écrire deux chapitres, surtout que celui-ci est particulièrement court (mais pas trop nul, j'espère)._

 _Donc à demain les amis! J'vous aime!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey, hey, hey! Come stai?_

 _Tout d'abord, merci à Shikyo-chan et Ic'ilver pour leurs reviews! Pour le coup, vous avez été sacrément rapides huhu... Merci!_

 _Que dire de plus? Eh bien, comme promis, voici le chapitre 22! Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII**

Prudence

Dareios referma le livre lorsque l'aube poignait à l'horizon, alors que la chandelle à son bureau était totalement fondue, le feu de l'âtre s'étant éteint depuis une bonne heure. Ce furent les premières lueurs du soleil, dont les faibles rayons filtraient entre les rideaux, qui le sortirent de son assidue lecture. Une fine pellicule de sueur s'était déposée sur son front, et à cet instant, le jeune homme aurait juré qu'il avait de la fièvre.

Au fil de la nuit, il s'était endormi plusieurs fois, emporté par la fatigue et le doute, avachi sur le journal de sa mère si bien qu'il n'en avait lu que le tiers. Mais ce qu'il avait lu était loin d'être inintéressant…

Il repoussa le livre et s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux rougis par la fatigue. Il eut un regard en direction d'Hana.

Elle dormait encore, et ne s'était pas une seule fois réveillée durant la nuit – et si tel avait été le cas, alors elle n'avait pas fait un bruit. Depuis la veille – plus exactement depuis très tôt ce matin, au moment où il l'avait déposée sur son lit – plus ou moins cinq heures s'étaient écoulées, alors Dareios jugea bon de la laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps.

Il quitta la chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui non pour empêcher Hana de sortir, mais surtout pour éviter quiconque d'entrer et de trouver une esclave endormie dans ses draps, ce qui aurait été compliqué à justifier sans perdre de sa crédibilité.

Dareios vaqua peu de temps dans les couloirs du château, car il savait exactement où son cœur lui disait d'aller – plus exactement, son estomac affamé.

Quelques étages plus bas, il passa la porte réservée au personnel et pénétra dans les cuisines. On avait passé les six heures du matin et, peu à peu, la vie du castel s'éveillait. Les boulangers sortaient leurs premières fournées et les cuisiniers étaient aux chambres froides, rangeant leurs livraisons de viande fraîche.

Dareios repéra un haut chariot où s'entassaient sur plusieurs étages des dizaines de viennoiseries, en train d'y être disposée par une jeune fille qu'il reconnue à son carré brun ébouriffé. Dareios s'approcha, et, en l'entendant, elle se retourna. Il ignorait son nom, mais pour lui elle était "la fille aux croissants", car à cette heure il la trouvait toujours ici. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, elle lui offrit un sourire radieux :

« Eh bien, Monsieur Dareios, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait plus vu de si bon matin.

En effet, acquiesça-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. Je faisais la grasse matinée, ces derniers temps.

Vous avez passé une nuit blanche ? », demanda-t-elle soudainement, le détaillant.

Il haussa un sourcil, se disant qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un fantôme avec ses vêtements froissés et ses yeux fatigués, mais elle reprit, la tête basse :

« Veuillez excuser mon insolence, je ne devrais pas poser ce genre de questions.

Ce n'est rien mais, dites-moi plutôt, poursuivit-il en pointant du doigt un des croissants dorés, je peux en prendre un ? »

Elle acquiesça, de nouveau tout sourire, et il se servit, l'eau à la bouche. Alors qu'il faisait dem-tour, il se retourna, se permettant de lui soumettre une seconde requête :

« Je sais que cela ne fait pas partie de vos fonctions mais, pourriez-vous faire arriver un petit déjeuné à ma chambre d'ici… Disons, d'ici deux heures ? Complet, et copieux, avec des viennoiseries, du chocolat chaud, du café, des fruits frais… J'ai faim pour deux aujourd'hui, voyez-vous. »

De nouveau, elle acquiesça, et Dareios comprit à son regard curieux et son sourire en coin qu'elle s'abstenait de lui poser une nouvelle question.

Quand Hana commença à émerger de son sommeil, la première chose qu'elle perçut fut le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans la baignoire dans la pièce d'à-côté. Et l'espace d'un instant, alors que son esprit sortait de sa torpeur, elle fût chez elle se réveillant d'une grasse matinée alors que son frère, déjà debout depuis longtemps, empruntait la salle de bain.

Alors, lorsque les doux effluves du beurre et du café lui caressèrent le nez, elle sourit. _Haru a échangé un lapin au boulanger pour m'offrir des croissants_ , pensa-t-elle. Et elle se dit que son frère, même s'il passait beaucoup trop de temps à vaquer dans les bois, était sans doute le meilleur grand frère du monde.

Mais elle acheva de se réveiller et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit le châlit et le voilage du lit à baldaquin. Elle vit la haute fenêtre, dont les rideaux ouverts laissaient entrer la lumière basse d'un soleil d'hiver. Elle se redressa, s'assît sur le lit, et vit en face d'elle la grande cheminée, la bibliothèque, les hauts murs et le parquet ouvragé elle vit toutes ces choses, si luxueuses, qui constituaient son quotidien mais qui lui restaient étrangers. Et une boule se forma dans son ventre, le tordant si violement que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Hana n'était pas chez elle – elle ne le serait jamais plus – et l'homme dans la salle de bain n'était pas son frère.

 _Pourquoi je suis revenue ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de revenir ici ? Une nuit de sommeil, et voilà qu'elle ne comprenait plus sa décision de la veille. Mais alors que le regret menaçait de l'envahir, un détail détourna soudainement l'attention de la jeune fille.

 _Ça sent bon. Et j'ai faim._

Ce détail, c'était les odeurs. Le beurre, et le café. Le chocolat, aussi.

Hana se retourna brusquement en direction de la table de nuit. Un chariot avait été laissé à côté du lit, et dessus trônaient des victuailles annonçant un formidable petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille repoussa les draps et se posta juste en face de cet incroyable repas, les yeux rond et l'eau à la bouche. Elle contempla, la bouche béante, les paniers d'oranges et de pommes de pains au chocolat, de croissants, de brioches, de chaussons aux pommes les tasses de café fumant, les grands bols de chocolat chaud, le beurre, les tartines, les différents pots de confiture…

Et là, au milieu de cette abondance, un petit papier plié en deux, orné d'une écriture soignée. Hana y déchiffra l'écriture de Dareios et sourit.

« Tout ceci est pour toi, mange ce que tu veux. »

La mémoire lui revint et un rire léger, mais sincère, s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? _Pour lui, tout simplement._ Pour les amis qu'elle s'était fait ici.

Parce qu'ils en valaient le coup, elle le savait et lui particulièrement. Parce qu'il n'était pas, au fond, quelqu'un de mauvais : parce qu'il était différent.

C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante que Hana dévora son repas. Elle commença par un chausson aux pommes, puis engloutit quelques tartines avant d'avaler goulument un chocolat chaud. Lorsqu'elle saisit à deux mains une tasse de café, dans la salle de bain, le bruit régulier de l'eau avait cessé. Ayant vidé sa tasse, la jeune fille allait s'emparer d'une orange, mais un goût acide lui envahit la gorge, et elle se plia en deux.

 _J'ai trop mangé et trop vite._

Et c'était vrai. Hana n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude des repas copieux. Elle repoussa le chariot loin du lit et se redressa, respirant profondément. Elle ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt en entendant un juron en provenance de la salle de bain.

Curieuse, Hana se leva et s'approcha de la porte à pas de loup, un sourcil levé. Elle toqua :

« Monsieur ? interrogea-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

Oui, tout va bien ! s'empressa de lui répondre une voix éreintée par la fatigue. Je me suis juste… Ce n'est rien, je me suis coupé, c'est tout. Juste une petite entaille. »

Hana soupira. Il n'avait pas dormi, cela s'entendait. Elle toqua à nouveau et actionna la poignée, entrebâillant la porte :

« Je peux entrer ? »

Elle n'obtint pour réponse qu'un murmure d'approbation, quelque peu distrait, et entra. Aussitôt, l'humidité chaude de la pièce lui envahit les poumons. Elle souffla du nez à cette sensation désagréable et Dareios ricana :

« Je fais peine à voir, non ?

Juste une petite entaille, hein ? », piqua sèchement Hana, feignant d'ignorer la question de son maître.

Celui-ci était devant son miroir embué, une serviette nouée autour de la taille et un rasoir de barbier entre les mains. Sur sa joue droite à moitié rasée, encore recouverte de mousse blanche, une entaille de plusieurs centimètres de long lui barrait la mâchoire, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant le long de son cou.

Le premier réflexe d'Hana fut de prendre un gant disposé sur une étagère et de le presser contre la joue du jeune homme. Il se laissa faire, docile.

D'un œil réprobateur, elle lui ôta le rasoir des mains :

« Tenez le gant et laissez-moi m'occuper de ça, d'accord ? »

Il obéit et Hana, soigneusement, acheva de le raser. Avec toute la délicatesse de ses fines mains, elle laissait glisser la lame le long des joues du jeune homme, jusqu'à la mâchoire, puis le long du cou elle ôtait ensuite la mousse qui s'était amassée sur le rasoir, et recommençait l'opération.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finissait son travail. Alors qu'il sentait le métal froid lui effleurer le cou une dernière fois, Dareios l'interrogea :

« Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

J'avais un oncle qui rentrait souvent trop tard, le soir, expliqua Hana, lasse. Et ces soirs-là, il était un peu trop alcoolisé… Alors je m'occupais de le raser, parce c'était trop dangereux de le laisser avec un couteau dans les mains.

C'est lui qui t'as vendu ? », hasarda le jeune homme, presque sur le ton d'une affirmation.

Il sentit Hana se tendre lorsque la lame se stoppa soudainement sous sa gorge.

« C'est ça, alors, poursuivit-il, pensif. J'ai visé juste.

Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas poser ce genre de questions quand quelqu'un joue avec un rasoir sous votre cou, lâcha Hana sèchement.

Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il aurait pu te glisser des mains, quand même ?

Non. »

Dareios se tut et saisit le poignet de la jeune fille. Elle leva la tête et le défia du regard. À nouveau, il l'interrogea :

« Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? fit Hana. Pourquoi vous ne devriez pas poser ce genre de questions ? Parce que ce n'est pas…

Je sais déjà tout ça, trancha-t-il. Je sais que je ne devrais pas demander à un esclave qui l'a vendu. Déjà parce que cela pourrait lui rappeler de douloureux événements, mais surtout parce que ça pourrait m'attirer des ennuis. Je sais aussi que l'on nous interdit de leur demander à un esclave son nom, ses origines, sa date de naissance ou son âge. Pourtant je l'ai fait, et tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi, toi. »

Ce fut au tour de Hana de se taire.

« Ce que je voulais savoir, continua Dareios d'un ton plus doux, c'était pourquoi ton oncle t'a vendue. Tu travailles bien, tu es curieuse lorsqu'il s'agit d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et surtout, tu chantes bien. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Il avait besoin d'argent. », avoua Hana, à voix basse.

Jamais elle ne pourrait le dire à voix haute. Dire que sa vie valait seulement une poignée de billets, qu'elle n'avait servi qu'à éponger quelques dettes. Elle fut secouée d'un rire nerveux :

« Oui, voilà tout bêtement. Il buvait trop, il jouait trop. Tout son argent passait dans l'alcool ou les jeux de cartes. Un beau jour, il a eu vent du traffic d'esclaves qui se faisait au marché noir de South Blue… Puis après un long voyage, j'ai fini ici. Et vous alors, pourquoi ?

Oh, juste pour savoir comment tu t'étais retrouvée dans cette situa…

Mais non ! sourit-elle, tentant vainement de cacher son amusement. Non… Pourquoi hier soir vous m'avez demandé mon nom, mes origines, la date de naissance ou mon âge, si ça vous est interdit ? »

Dareios réfléchit un instant, puis se pencha vers le lavabo pour se passer un filet d'eau sur le visage, devant le regard insistant d'Hana. Il saisit une petite serviette pour essuyer les dernières traces de mousse, faisant attention à sa coupure, puis se redressa en souriant :

« Parce que je t'aime bien, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence. Je t'aime bien et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. »

Devant le visage d'Hana qui s'empourprait, Dareios éclata de rire :

« Allons, regarde-toi, tu rougis ! se moqua-t-il en faisant une pichenette devant son nez, l'aspergeant d'un peu d'eau.

Eh ! Non, pas du tout ! », rit-elle à son tour.

Le garçon reprit quelque peu son sérieux et indiqua du menton la chambre :

« Tu devrais retourner manger. J'enfile des vêtements décents et j'arrive. »

Il lut la surprise sur le visage d'Hana, qui rougissait de plus belle, avant que celle-ci ne s'empresse de lui tourner le dos pour quitter la salle de bain au pas de course, fermant la porte derrière elle. Dareios étouffa un rire. Elle était si pudique que c'en était amusant.

 _Et mignon._

« Et quand je suis revenue, articulait Hana en léchant les miettes sur ses doigts, il était déjà par terre, complètement saoul !

Sérieusement ? rit Dareios en finissant son café.

Oh que oui ! Et il n'était même pas midi ! Et encore, le pire c'était là fois où… »

Hana fût coupée par un cri en provenance du corridor qui la fit sursauter. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard inquiet, le souffle coupé, alertes.

Dareios se leva du lit d'un bond et fit signe à la jeune fille de garder le silence avant de quitter la chambre en vitesse. Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque des éclats de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles, Hana se leva à son tour pour jeter un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillée.

Le bruit sec des bottes sur le carrelage mêlé à des supplications douloureuses fit trembler les murs, et Hana fit un pas en arrière lorsque deux gardes passèrent, traînant un esclave agité derrière eux. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Que se passait-il ?

Elle s'avança aussitôt et sortit la tête pour observer la situation. Dareios était du côté d'où venaient les gardes et semblait avoir une discussion animée avec sa cousine Sharlia et une autre femme.

Prudemment, laissant les Dragons à leur conversation, Hana sortit de la chambre pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'opposé, en direction de l'esclave qui se faisait embarquer. Elle eut à peine le temps de croiser son regard désespéré : un éclair rouge passa dans son champ de vision et quelqu'un lui tira le bras, l'entraînant derrière une des larges colonnes qui soutenait la voûte du couloir, à l'abri des regards.

« Bordel de merde, Hana ! s'exclama à voix basse sa ravisseuse au langage fleurit. Reste pas en plein milieu du champ de bataille ! T'vois pas que c'est le bazar ici ?

Garance ! s'enthousiasma Hana, ravie de voir son amie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'suis de corvée de ménage mais, chut, parle pas si fort. »

La rouquine se pencha légèrement en arrière, surveillant les nobles dont la discussion semblait tourner au vinaigre, puis revint sur Hana :

« T'étais où hier soir ? J'étais hyper inquiète !

Où amènent-ils ce type ? demanda Hana sans faire attention à son interlocutrice.

Quoi ? Non mais, t'es sérieuse ? Ils vont se débarrasser d'lui, tient !

Il a fait quoi ?

Ça, pas la moindre idée. Mais hier… Bon, faut que j'te parle d'un truc urgent mais c'est psa très discret, ici. Amène-toi. »

Garance sortit un torchon de sa poche et le plaça brusquement dans les bras d'Hana. Celle-ci eut un dernier regard, quelque peu hésitant, en direction de son maitre – n'allait-il pas s'énerver en voyant qu'elle était partie ? – mais finit par suivre la rousse.

Elles entrèrent dans une chambre dont la porte était ouverte, quelques pas plus loin. Garance vérifia derrière elles et laissa la porte légèrement entrebâillée. Elle entraîna Hana au milieu de la pièce, où trônait un seau d'eau crasseuse sentant la javel. Garance se pencha sur le seau et en sortit un tissu trempé, avant de s'accroupir pour nettoyer le sol. Tandis qu'Hana s'asseyait à ses côtés, elle reprit, toujours à voix basse :

« Bon, y'a pas le maître des lieux, donc ça devrait aller… Dis, tu savais qu'y avait eu un incendie hier, en ville ?

Oui, acquiesça Hana en commençant à frotter à son tour, je l'ai vu. À cause de ça et de la foule, je me suis un peu perdue et… Oh, aucune importance, je te raconterai après. »

Garance haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire en coin :

« Oh oh, voilà pourquoi t'étais pas là alors ?

C'est compliqué, se contenta de répondre Hana. Mais vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire.

Bon, cet incendie, là… Vas savoir comment, mais c'est v'nu aux oreilles de tout le monde, là-dessous. Et les plus farouches, bah… Pour la plupart, y sont persuadés qu'c'était un acte de rébellion pour c'qu'il s'est passé y'a trois jours… Un signe d'insoumission, truc du genre.

Quoi ? s'insurgea Hana. Mais c'est vrai ? C'est vraiment une rébellion ?

Bah non, débile ! Enfin, personne en sait que dalle, quoi. Mais que ce soit vrai ou pas, on s'en contrecarre. Le ´blem, c'est qu'l'ambiance était déjà bizarre, et qu'ça fait qu'empirer. Tu sais, depuis… Depuis trois jours quoi.

Depuis l'incident. », souffla Hana.

Trois jours plus tôt, un Dragon de l'aile Ouest avait violé puis battu à mort une fillette de dix ans devant les yeux de sa mère, avant de donner celle-ci en pâture à ses chiens – un acte d'une extrême barbarie, même à Marie-Joie. S'en était suivi un mouvement de révolte où une quinzaine d'esclaves avait tenté d'assassiner ledit Dragon. En vain : bien qu'un garde eût péri, la petite émeute avait été bien vite étouffée dans l'œuf et les insurgés avaient été exécutés loin des regards indiscrets – plus personne ne les avait revus, en somme.

En général, les récits de ce genre d'événement ne passent pas d'une aile à l'autre. Mais cette fois, des informations avaient circulé jusqu'à l'aile Sud et depuis, les esclaves étaient remontés. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une rumeur, des faits exagérés ? Hana s'était contenté de ne pas y prêter attention, mais tout le monde n'avait pas fait de même… Alors, la nouvelle d'un incendie au sein de la demeure d'un riche homme de la cour…

« Hier, poursuivit Garance en se redressant, j'me disais qu'un d'entre eux allait s'prendre pour un héros et tenter un truc… Et r'garde ça : de bon matin, déjà des emmerdes.

Tu penses que c'est en rapport avec tout ça, le truc de tout à l'heure ?

J'en suis sûre, même. Ce type, là, qu'ils ont embarqué… Hier soir, il a r'filé son repas à une p'tite, puis il a passé toute l'heure dans son coin, à prier. Comme pour s'donner du courage, tu vois ? Pour être en paix avant de faire son truc. Tout l'monde l'a remarqué, mais personne a rien dit. »

Les deux filles restèrent dans le silence quelques secondes. Hana vaquait à ses pensées. _Une révolte ?_ Ce mot n'avait plus de sens à ses oreilles. Pour quoi faire, après tout ?

Une main froide se posa sur son poignet et elle sursauta. Garance la toisait de ses yeux noisettes.

« Hana, articula-t-elle, froide. Répond pas, fait ce qu'on te dit, et évite tout ce qui pourrait passer pour d'l'insolence. Fais pas de vagues. Rien. Les gardes, les Dragons… Sont tous à prendre avec des pincettes, dans les temps comme ça. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Tu comprends ?

Oui, je… Bien-sûr, bégaya-t-elle, soudainement inquiète. Enfin, c'est…

Les huit dernières années, continua Garance, ils ont vécu une humiliation totale, les Dragons. Un ancien esclave est r'venu et a libéré tous ceux qu'il a pu. Pour s'venger, les Dragons ont fait payer aux esclaves qui restaient. J'le sais parce que j'étais là. Et ces crétins, là, à se prendre pour des héros, ils vont nous fout'dans la merde. Donc à partir de maintenant, redouble de vigilance, ok ? »

Hana acquiesça vivement, terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle sentait le souffle glacé de la peur dans sa nuque, la faisant frissonner.

« Super ! lâcha Garance. J'te retiens pas, fallait juste que j'te dise ça. »

La blondinette se releva et tenta de sourire, mais ses joues ne purent se contracter qu'en un rictus faux. Elle s'empressa de faire demi-tour et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle lâcha un soupir long et, posant une main sur son cœur emballé par une terreur incontrôlable, observa que Sharlia et son amie retournaient à leurs appartements en laissant Dareios au milieu du corridor. Celui-ci, en voyant son rossignol chanteur, fit un pas vers elle mais il se ravisa bien vite. Et Hana comprit à cet instant, en croisant le regard de son maître – un regard outré, un sourcil légèrement haussé – que son épouvante se lisait sur son visage pâle.

Là, dans cette pièce, une terrible aura avait émané de celle qu'Hana considérait comme son amie. Oui, Garance avait été prise de colère. Une colère si noire, si sombre, qu'elle n'avait eu aucunement besoin de la communiquer par les mots – et sans doute avait-elle essayer de la cacher. Seulement voilà, sa rage émanait d'elle comme une odeur fétide. Et Hana comprit alors que la rousse, dans la chambre d'à-côté, devait avoir vu et entendu bien plus de choses qu'elle ne le montrait. Et sans doute avait-elle vécu des événements si horribles, si effroyables, qu'elle était prête à tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Garance n'avait pas tenté de mettre en garde Hana contre les conséquences d'une éventuelle rébellion…

« Non, lâcha Hana dans un souffle, elle n'a pas essayé de me prévenir… »

 _Elle m'a menacé._

* * *

 _Et voilà! Je pose un peu de suspense autour d'un personnage secondaire qu'on avait plus vu depuis un petit bout de temps, héhé._

 _Sinon, ça vous a plu? Des fautes, incohérences, ce genre de trucs? J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant en tout cas!_

 _Bon, je sais pas du tout quand sera prêt le prochain chapitre, parce si j'ai fini celui-ci le prochain n'est pas commencé huhu... Mais bon, c'est le deal je crois bien._

 _Bref, je vais pas non plus m'attarder en blabla inutile. Laissez une review pour me laisser votre avis, ça me fera plaisir! Hésitez pas à aimer ou à suivre cette fic si elle vous plait et que vous désirez être au courant des prochaines publications!_

 _Voilou voilou... Merci à toi, lecteur, et merci à toi, reviewer!_

 _A bientôt!_


End file.
